


the one

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 279
Words: 154,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: What will happen in Dani and Amira's lives the next four years?More info inside.I post everyday¿Qué pasará en la vida de Amira y Dani en los próximos cuatro años?Más información dentro.Contenido todos los días
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 53
Kudos: 419





	1. INFO ABOUT THE FIC / INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL FIC

ENGLISH  
Hi!

Let me explain what this fic is about. After Skam ended I asked myself: what is going to happen now to Amira and Dani? Well here's the answer, well, my answer.

This fic will tell us what happens in Dani and Amira's lives during the next four years, starting from Skam España's last clip.

The written chapters and chats will be posted in ao3. 

There's a twitter account (@ damiratheonefic ) where I'll be tweeting whenever I post so you can turn on the notifications and be notified when there's new content.   
  


The posts will be posted at the exact time the things are supposed to be happening, though obviously, the days won't match since the fic is supposed to be set during four years and there will be multiple time jumps. For example, maybe I can post something on a Monday that's set on a Tuesday of June and then the next day I can post something that's set on a Thursday of July. Everything will be indicated. But I'll be posting at the exact time.

I'm going to try to post at least something every day, but that will depend on how fast I can write, so I apologize in advance if there are some days I can't post. I'll try. The content will be posted in Spanish and English so everyone can have access to it.

Tomorrow the "trailer" will be posted, which will be a few quotes and dialogues form the fic to creat some hype.

And that's it, I hope you like it and please be patient with me.

\---------------

SPANISH  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Os comento un poco cuál es la idea del fic. Tras el final de Skam España me pregunté ¿qué pasará ahora con Amira y Dani? Bueno pues aquí tengo la respuesta, bueno,mi respuesta.

El fic recorrerá los próximos cuatro años de la vida de Amira y Dani, partiende desde el último clip de Skam España.

Tanto los capítuos escritos como los mensajes de texto se subirán a ao3.  
Hay una cuenta en twitter ( @ damiratheonefic ) en la que twittearé cada vez que haya contenido para que podáis si queréis activar las notificaciones y que os avise cada vez que haya contenido y no os perdáis nada.

Los post se subirán a la hora real ne la que se supone que ocurren las cosas, si bien, como es obvio los días no van a corresponder ya que al ser un fic que abarca tanto tiempo habrá saltos temporales. Es decir, que puede que un lunes ponga algo que pasa un martes de junio y al día siguiente sea algo que ocurra un jueves de julio. Pero sí que quiero conservar la gracia de poner cada cosa a su hora.

Mi intención es poner algo todos los días, pero dependerá del ritmo de escritura que pueda tener, así que me disculpo desde ya si algún día no hay post. Aunque lo intentaré. El contenido se subirá en español e inglés para que todo el mundo pueda acceder.

Mañana se viene el "trailer", es decir, un avance de algunas frases que se incluirán en el fic.

Y bueno, nada más. Que espero que os guste y que tengáis paciencia conmigo.  
  



	2. TRAILER

TRAILER (ESPAÑOL)

“Me alegro de verte”

“¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?”

“Creo que Amira debería saberlo”

“Tú y yo no somos nada”

“Hoy hace un año”

“¿Dani y tú volvéis a ser novios?”

“Entiendo que me dejaras”

“Es mejor poner distancia”

“¿Y te sorprende la confusión?”

“A lo mejor en el futuro…”

“Ya me ha quedado todo claro”

DANI Y AMIRA. THE ONE. MAÑANA PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Notificaciones de contenido en @ damiratheonefic en twitter.

* * *

TRAILER

"I'm glad to see you"

"What's going on with my brother?"

"I think Amira should know"

"You and I, we're nothing"

"It was a year from today"

"Are you and Dani together again?"

"I understand now why you broke up with me"

"It's better to put some distance between us"

"And you're surprised that it's confusing?"

"Maybe in the future..."

"Everything is clear"

DANI AND AMIRA. THE ONE. FIRST CHAPTER TOMORROW.

Follow @ damiratheonefic on twitter to get notified


	3. SÁBADO 6 DE JUNIO DE 2020. 21:48

-Bueno, entonces una cuatro quesos, una vegetal, una pepperoni ¿no? – confirma Nora con sus amigas para asegurarse de que por fin se han puesto de acuerdo para pedir.

-¿No será mucho, chicas? – pregunta Viri

-Tú, tú, mucho ¿de qué? Que con el morazo que nos vamos a coger esta noche tenemos que tener el estómago bien lleno – dice Eva que volviéndose a Cris, su compañera de fiestas, añade - ¿O no?

-Hombre la duda ofende nena – Cris coge su cerveza y brinda con Eva.

-Madre mía, la que nos espera esta noche de hacer de madres – le dice Amira a Nora, sentada en frente. Nora asiente con la cabeza y se levanta para ir a pedir a la barra.

-Hala, hala, mira – Cris, que está sentada al lado de Amira, le da un par de golpes en el brazo para llamar su atención a la vez que señala a una mujer paseando a su perro, solo que lo que está paseando no es un perro – ¿eso es un cerdo?

Amira no puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trata de un cerdo. De un impulso y sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanta, móvil en mano, y se acerca a la señora. Tras pedirle amablemente si le puede echar una foto a su mascota, vuelve a la mesa de las chicas inmersa en la conversación que está teniendo.

[ ](https://ibb.co/5GX2Rxc)

Las chicas miran a Amira esperando una explicación de por qué se ha levantado así pero Amira no levanta la vista del móvil. Tras encogerse de hombros ante las miradas confundidas de Viri y Eva, Cris saca su vena cotilla y mira la pantalla del móvil de Amira. Le sorprende ver el nombre de su hermano en el chat. Sabe que esta tarde ya han hablado, y la verdad es que eso la puso feliz. Pero el hecho de que sigan hablando confunde a Cris, no sabe muy bien en qué han dejado las cosas Amira y Dani, ninguno de los dos le ha contado nada.

-Oye Amira…Amira – Cris chasquea los dedos delante de la cara de Amira para que se dé cuenta de que le está hablando a ella

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Amira guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo

-Que si me acompañas al baño.

-Si quieres te acompaño yo – interviene Viri

-No, me va a acompañar Amira, ¿a que sí Ami? Venga vamos – sin dejar a Amira otra opción que seguirle, Cris se levanta de la silla y entra en el restaurante, cruzándose con Nora que sale con el ticket del pedido y se dirige a la mesa de las chicas.

Una vez dentro del baño Cris cierra el pestillo y coloca las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué pasa Cris? Me estás asustando

-A ver, no, no es nada malo es solo que…-Cris trata de buscar la manera correcta de preguntar lo que quiere saber pero al final opta, como siempre, por ser directa - ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

Amira pestañea varias veces tratando de procesar la pregunta de Cris. No es tonta, sabía que esta conversación tenía que llegar tarde o temprano pero no se la esperaba tan pronto.

-Es que a ver, antes estabas escribiéndote con él y ahora otra vez y…¿estáis juntos otra vez? – pregunta Cris. Al ver la cara espantada de Amira aclara – Que si estáis juntos me parece guay Ami, que no quiero meterme más en vuestra relación y eso pero…que me lo puedes contar ¿vale?

-No estamos juntos –dice Amira, y siente como algo dentro de ella se revuelve.

-¿Entonces?

Suspirando, Amira se sienta en una silla que se encuentra en la esquina del baño.

-Pues…hablamos ayer y…no sé Cris supongo que nos dimos cuenta de que…pues que no podemos estar juntos. Ahora no. – recordar la conversación del día anterior deja un sabor agridulce en Amira, fue una conversación bonita, pero también dolorosa por lo que implicaba – Pero no sé, nos tenemos mucho cariño y yo quiero seguir teniéndole en mi vida y…quedamos en que seguiríamos en contacto.

-Ya…-a Cris se le rompe un poquito el corazón al ver a Amira tan triste. Poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella le coge la mano – Pero quién sabe ¿no? A lo mejor en el futuro…No sé tía…

\- A lo mejor…


	4. SATURDAY JUNE 6th 2020. 21:48

“Well, then a four cheese, a vegetable, a pepperoni, right? “ confirms Nora with her friends to make sure they have finally agreed to order.

“Won't that be too much, girls? “ Viri asks

“Hey, hey, a lot of what? With the amount of alcohol we're going to drink tonight, we have to have a full stomach," says Eva, who turns to Cris, her partner in crime, and adds, "Am I right?”

“The doubt offends, baby “ Cris takes her beer and toasts with Eva.

“Oh god, the night we have ahead of us playing mom all the time" Amira says to Nora, sitting in front of her. Nora nods her head and gets up to go order at the bar.

“Oh my god, look “ Cris, who is sitting next to Amira, hits her arm a couple of times to get her attention while pointing at a woman walking her dog, only what she is walking is not a dog “ is that a pig?”

Amira can't help but smile when she realizes that it is indeed a pig. On an impulse and without thinking twice, she stands up, mobile in hand, and approaches the lady. After kindly asking if she can take a picture of her pet, she returns to the girls' table immersed in the conversation she is having.

[](https://ibb.co/5GX2Rxc)  
A: You won't believe what I just found

D: surprise me

A: Are you ready????

D: come on Amiiiii

A: * pic *

D: No waaaaaay

D: So you've seen two already and I've seen none?

D: That's so unfair

A: hahahahahah

The girls look at Amira waiting for an explanation of why she has stood up like this but Amira does not look up from her mobile. After shrugging off Viri and Eva's confused gaze, Cris pulls out her gossip vein and looks at Amira's cell phone screen. She is surprised to see her brother's name in the chat. She knows that this afternoon they have already spoken, and the truth is that it made her happy. But the fact that they are still talking confuses Cris, she doesn't know very well how Amira and Dani have left things, neither of them has told her anything.

“Hey Amira...Amira “ Cris snaps her fingers in front of Amira's face so that she realizes she is talking to her

“What's going on? “ asks Amira putting her cell phone in her pocket

“I want you to come with me to the bathroom.”

“If you want I'll go with you “ Viri intervenes

“No, Amira will accompany me, won't you Ami? Come on” leaving Amira no choice but to follow her, Cris gets up from her chair and enters the restaurant, passing Nora by who comes out with the order ticket and heads to the girls' table.

Once inside the bathroom Cris closes the latch and places her hands on her hips.

“What's up, Cris? You are scaring me”

“I mean, no, it's nothing bad, it's just... “Cris tries to find the right way to ask what she wants to know but in the end she chooses, as always, to be direct “What’s going on with my brother?

Amira blinks several times trying to process Cris' question. She is not stupid, she knew that this conversation had to come sooner or later but she didn't expect it so soon.

“I mean, you were writing to him before and now you're writing to him again and... are you together again?”Asks Cris. When she sees Amira's frightened face, she clarifies “I think it's cool if you're together, I don't want to get involved in your relationship anymore, but... you can tell me, alright?”

“We're not together" Amira says and she feels something inside her stirring.

“So?”

Sighing, Amira sits on a chair in the corner of the bathroom.

“Well...we talked yesterday and...I don't know Cris I guess we realized that...well we can't be together. Not now.” Remembering the conversation the day before leaves a bittersweet taste in Amira, it was a nice conversation, but also painful because of what it implied “But I don't know, we are very fond of each other and I want to keep having him in my life and...we agreed that we would keep in touch”

“Okay...”Cris is a little heartbroken to see Amira so sad. She squats down in front of her and takes her hand. “Maybe in the future...I don't know...”

“ Maybe...”


	5. JUEVES 18 DE JUNIO DE 2020. 14:03 // THURSDAY JUNE 18TH 2020. 14:03

CHAT

D: you won't believe what just happened

D: remember the crazy dude from the subway?

D: the one with the tinfoil

A: yeahhh why????

D: he's here again and he gave me another tinfoil doll

A: hahahahahaha

D: Why me????

A: he likes you

D: I can't blame him


	6. MIÉRCOLES 1 DE JULIO DE 2020. 18:32. // WEDNESDAY JULY 1ST 2020. 18:32

CHAT

[ ](https://ibb.co/hc7JBjq)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/CM5DYvr)

A: * pic *

A: now I understand everything

D: hahahaha don't tell me I'm don't look cute on that pic

D: my mom loves it

A: hahahah I can tell

A: I didn't noticed it before in the living room

A: you're only missing the hoodie and you'd look just like now


	7. LUNES 13 DE JULIO DE 2020. 10:08

Supuestamente salían a las 10. Eso es lo que le dijeron. Pero son las 10:08 y aún no han publicados las listas de admisión en la universidad. Cansada de esperar, Amira le escribe un mensaje a Cris pidiéndole que baje a dar un paseo con ella, así se despeja y tiene a alguien a su lado para cuando le comuniquen si ha conseguido plaza en la ingeniería que quería. Cris le dice que vaya bajando ella, que está llegando de haber pasado la noche en casa de Joana. Amira coge las llaves de casa y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez en la calle vuelve a refrescar la página de la universidad con el mismo resultado, aún no han publicado nada. Suspirando comienza a andar en dirección al portal de Cris, donde han quedado.

A mitad de camino decide volver a intentarlo y recarga la página, pero no le da tiempo de ver los resultados ya que se choca con una persona que venía en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Perdón, perdón – se disculpa Amira enseguida

-¿Ami?

El uso del diminutivo y la voz de la persona hacen que Amira levante la cabeza rápidamente.

-Dani…

Tanto Dani como Amira se miran sin saber muy bien qué decir. No se han visto desde que hablaron el día antes de irse Amira a Canarias con las chicas. A finales de Junio, Dani se fue un par de semanas a Zaorejas. No lo tenía planeado en un principio pero necesitaba despejarse y creyó que sería la mejor opción, y aunque lleva una semana en Madrid y siguen hablando de vez en cuando por whatsapp, no se habían encontrado en persona hasta ahora.

-Oye que perdona que es que estaba pendiente del móvil porque…-comienza a explicar Amira

-Hoy salen la resolución del acceso a la universidad, ¿no? – termina la frase Dani

-Sí…sí…¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Amira extrañada. Cris al final optó por hacer un curso de maquillaje por lo que no se ha apuntado a la preinscripción para la universidad, así que Amira está segura de que no lo sabe por ella.

-Me lo dijiste, cuando…cuando seguíamos juntos – dice Dani casi en un susurro.

-Ya…-asiente Amira incómoda.

-Bueno, oye y ¿qué tal? ¿han salido ya? – pregunta Dani, que ante la incomodidad de Amira decide cambiar de tema.

-Qué va llevo todo la mañana recargando la página y…-Amira mira hacia su móvil y pega un gritito al ver que la página ya no está en blanco – Ay que sí que están, que sí que están. No puedo mirarlo, no puedo.

-Ami, Ami – Dani trata de calmar a Amira que de repente se ha puesto muy nerviosa – Eh, tranquila, vas a entrar seguro. Eres la tía más lista que conozco.

Amira se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe, Dani siempre tiene la habilidad de hacerla sentir mejor. Mira de nuevo al móvil y pulsa sobre el enlace que lleva al documento de adjudicación pero antes de que pueda leer nada bloquea el móvil y la pantalla se pone en negro.

-No puedo, míralo tú por favor – le dice Amira a Dani ofreciéndole su móvil.

-¿Segura? – pregunta Dani a lo que Amira asiente – Va venga, vamos a verlo juntos ¿vale?

Dani coge el móvil de Amira y se coloca junto a ella pero Amira cierra los ojos para no ver el documento.

-Ami…-oye decir a Dani en voz baja. Amira abre los ojos y se lo encuentra mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Que vas a ser la mejor ingeniera del mundo.

-¿Sí? ¿Sí? O sea, eso quiere decir que…

-Que has entrado Ami, estás dentro – Dani le muestra el móvil a Amira y se lo quita en un movimiento rápido para comprobar que lo que dice es verdad.

-¡Que estoy dentro! – grita Amira.

De forma natural, y tal y como han hecho toda la vida, Dani y Amira chocan las manos con energía para después terminar con un choque de puños. Ante el éxtasis del momento se les olvida que las cosas ya no son como antes. Cuando se miran, es como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos y lo único que pueden hacer es sonreírse.

-¡Amí tía perdona que llego tarde! – grita Cris corriendo e interrumpiendo el momento. Cuando ve a su hermano se para en seco. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no, no es que nos hemos encontrado y…-comienza a explicar Amira mirando de Dani a Cris, nerviosa como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo – Cris que he entrado, ¡que he entrado en la carrera!

-¿Qué dices tía? ¡Vamos, joder! Estaba segurísima – dice Cris alegrándose por su amiga y dándole un abrazo. – Estoy hay que celebrarlo. Venga vamos a tomarnos algo.

-Bueno que yo me voy ya, os dejo que celebréis – Dani se rasca la nuca nervioso, tratando de procesar el hecho de que ha vuelto a ver a Amira y de que sigue sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que hace un mes – Ami que…que me alegro mucho por ti de verdad. Y me ha alegrado verte.

-Gracias…a mí también me ha gustado verte – dice Amira tímidamente y acto seguido Dani se da la vuelta y se va ante la atenta mirada de su hermana y su ex novia.


	8. MONDAY JULY 13TH 2020. 10:08

They were supposed to be out at 10. But it's 10:08, and they haven't released the college admissions lists yet. Tired of waiting, Amira writes a message to Cris asking her to come down for a walk with her, so that she clears her head and has someone by her side for when they tell her if she has got a place in the engineering degree she wanted. Cris tells her to go ahead, she is arriving after spending the night at Joana's house. Amira takes the house keys and goes down the stairs. Once on the street she refreshes the university page with the same result, they still haven't published anything. Sighing, she begins to walk towards Cris' door, where they have agreed to meet.

Halfway through she decides to try again and reloads the page, but she doesn't have time to see the results as she bumps into a person coming in the opposite direction from her.

“Sorry, sorry” Amira apologizes right away

“Ami?”

The use of the diminutive and the person's voice makes Amira raise her head quickly.

“Dani...”

Both Dani and Amira look at each other not knowing very well what to say. They haven't seen each other since they talked the day before Amira left for the Canary Islands with the girls. At the end of June, Dani went to Zaorejas for a couple of weeks. He hadn't planned it at first but he needed to clear his head and thought it would be the best option, and although he's been in Madrid for a week and they still talk from time to time via whatsapp, they hadn't met in person until now.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I was looking at the cell phone because... “Starts to explain Amira

“Today the resolution of the access to the university comes out, doesn't it?” ends the sentence Dani

“Yes...yes...how do you know?” Amira asks confused. Cris finally chose to take a makeup course so she hasn't signed up for the pre-registration for the university, so Amira is sure he doesn't know it from her.

“You told me, when... when we were still together," says Dani almost in a whisper.

“True...”Amira nods uncomfortably.

“Well, hey and how about it? Have they come out yet?” asks Dani, who, faced with Amira's discomfort, decides to change the subject.

“I've been reloading the page all morning and..”. Amira looks at her cell phone and shouts when she sees that the page is no longer blank. “They’re out, they’re out. I can't look at it, I can't.”

“Ami, Ami” Dani tries to calm Amira who has suddenly become very nervous “Hey, relax, you're going in for sure. You're the smartest girl I know”.

Amira bites her lower lip and smiles, Dani always has the ability to make her feel better. She looks at her mobile again and clicks on the link that leads to the document but before she can read anything she blocks the mobile and the screen goes black.

“I can't, please look at it" Amira says to Dani, offering her cell phone.

“Sure?” asks Dani, to which Amira nods “Come on, let's see it together, shall we?”

Dani takes Amira's cell phone and stands next to her but Amira closes her eyes so as not to see the document.

“Ami...”he hears Dani say in a low voice Amira opens her eyes and finds him looking at her with an ear-to-ear smile “You are going to be the best engineer in the world”.

“Really? Really? I mean, that means that...”

“You're in, Ami “ Dani shows Amira her cell phone and she takes it away in one quick movement to check that what he says is true.

“I'm in! “ shouts Amira.

Naturally, and as they have done all their lives, Dani and Amira high five energetically and then end up with a fist bump. In the ecstasy of the moment they forget that things are not like they used to be. When they look at each other, it is as if nothing has changed between them and the only thing they can do is smile.

“I'm sorry I'm late, girl!” Shouts Cris running and interrupting the moment. When she sees her brother, she stops in her tracks. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, it's not that, we’ve run into each other and...“ Starts to explain Amira looking from Dani to Cris, nervous as if she had been caught doing something wrong “Cris I’m in, I’m in the degree!”

“Whaaaat? Come on, fuck! I was sure of it” says Cris, happy for her friend and giving her a hug. “We’re celebrating. Come on, let's go have a drink”

“Well, I'll be going now, I'll leave you to celebrate” Dani scratches his neck nervously, trying to process the fact that he has seen Amira again and that he still feels exactly the same as he did a month ago “Ami... I'm really happy for you. And I'm happy to see you”

“Thank you...it was nice to see you too” says Amira shyly and then Dani turns around and leaves under the stare of his sister and ex-girlfriend.


	9. MARTES 14 DE JULIO DE 2020. 13:54 // TUESDAY JULY 14TH 2020. 13:54

CHAT

[ ](https://ibb.co/GcCsZYm)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/f1f70Hj)

D: I give up

D: I have admit that I lost and confess

A: ????

A: Daniiiii???

A: what's going on???

D: I've been trying to make a meme of you as an engineer since yesterday but I've failed

D: how the fuck is an engineer suppose to look?

A: you're an ass!!!

A: you scared me

A: I thought it was something important

D: it is!!!!

A: I appreciate it as if you had made it

D: thanks


	10. JUEVES 23 DE JULIO DE 2020. 18:18

Amira mira a su alrededor y sonríe, le gusta volver a sentirse a gusto en la asociación. Desde que tuvo la conversación con Dounia al salir de la EVAU las cosas se han ido arreglando entre ellas. Amira decidió volver a la asociación y no se arrepiente de su decisión. La recibieron con los brazos abiertos y desde entonces cada vez va más por allí. Hoy llevan trabajando en unas actividades para los niños desde hace más de una hora. Están en silencio, pero es un silencio agradable, cómplice. Sin embargo, el silencio es interrumpido por el móvil de Dounia. La chica se levanta de su silla y se aleja un par de pasos para responder, aunque se sigue escuchando todo lo que dice.

-¿Sí?...Sí, dime…Sí, sí aquí estoy…Perfecto pues pásate ahora y me lo dejas por si acaso…Venga, pues ahora te veo…Y gracias…Adiós.

Tras colgar Dounia vuelve a su sitio y guarda el teléfono, las chicas la miran expectantes.

-¿Quién era? ¿Quién viene? – pregunta Elena

-Nada, uno de los niños que se ha dejado la sudadera en una de las actividades extraescolares y van a venir a traerlo – contesta Dounia

-¿Qué extraescolar? – insiste Elena queriendo saber más

-Una – dice Dounia evasivamente.

Elena está a punto de preguntar algo más pero Noor, que ha entendido el por qué de la actitud de Dounia, la para. Amira, que no ha entendido nada frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta.

Dounia se muerde el labio para no sonreír y agacha la cabeza. El resto de chicas hacen lo mismo.

-Nada, nada…-dice Dounia

-Oye, no eh, que así empezamos la última vez y ya sabemos cómo acabó – Amira recuerda cómo hace unos meses las chicas le montaron una cita a ciegas con Kasim, y decir que no salió bien sería el eufemismo del año.

Las chicas solo se ríen por lo bajini y hacen caso omiso a las protestas de Amira. La chica no tiene mucho tiempo para quejarse pues a los pocos minutos llaman a la puerta de la asociación y Dounia se levanta velozmente a abrir.

-Pasa, pasa.

Dounia se hace a un lado para dejar entrar a la persona que está al otro lado de la puerta. En cuanto Amira lo ve se pone de pie de un salto, tirando varios de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando. Avergonzada se agacha a recogerlos. Enseguida, Dani se acerca a ella y la ayuda a recoger los papeles. Ambos se ponen de pie y se quedan frente a frente mirándose sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Oye chicas, ¿sabéis si en el almacén hay rotuladores nuevos para los carteles? – pregunta Dounia a Noor y Elena.

-Sí, sí claro que hay – contesta Elena, que no le quita ojo a Amira y Dani

-Acompañadme al almacén a buscarlos – dice Dounia y Noor enseguida entiende lo que quiere por lo que se levanta.

-Id vosotras si eso…-comenta Elena, que no quiere perderse la interacción entre su amiga y Dani.

-Acompañadme…las dos – insiste Dounia sin ser nada disimulada, es la única forma de hacer entender a Elena que tras unos segundos comprende que su amiga quiere dejar solos a Amira y Dani.

Dani y Amira observan a las chicas abandonar la habitación y no pueden evitar reírse ante la absurdez de la situación.

-Qué disimuladas…-comenta Dani

-Sí, apenas se ha notado- confirma Amira.

-Hola – dice Dani sonriendo

-Hola – contesta Amira devolviéndole la sonrisa.

De nuevo, se instaura el silencio entre ellos, aunque no se trata de un silencio tan incómodo como el del a última vez que se vieron.

-Oye que…-comienza Dani – que yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí, por eso llamé a Dounia y como no me dijo nada yo…

-Que no pasa nada Dani de verdad…o sea que yo…que me alegra verte

-¿Sí? – Pregunta Dani casi en un susurro a lo que Amira asiente tímidamente – A mí también me alegra verte.

-Bueno que…-comienza a decir Amira después de una pausa - ¿habías venido para traer algo de uno de los niños?

-Ah, sí, sí – dice Dani dándole la sudadera que lleva en la mano a Amira – Yousef que se ha dejado la sudadera en el rugby y como no le veo hasta la semana que viene pues por si la necesita o algo que se pase por aquí y…eso

Amira sonríe al escuchar el nombre de Yousef dicho por Dani. Este se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada que…lo has pronunciado bien, estoy orgullosa – bromea Amira

-Pues claro tía, tuve a la mejor profesora de pronunciación

Ambos se ríen recordando la conversación que tuvieron meses atrás, una de las tantas veces que Amira llevó a los niños al rugby.

-Oye Ami que…si algún día te apetece…que bueno que si te pasas por los entrenamientos del rugby…pues que a mí me gustaría…y a los niños también.

-Sí o sea…a lo mejor me paso un día de estos.

-¿Sí? Pues genial – Dani sonríe a Amira, la idea de que vuelvan a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, aunque sea en un campo de rugby rodeados de niños no le puede hacer más ilusión. – Bueno que…me tengo que ir ya…no te entretengo más.

-Vale…nos vemos

-Sí nos vemos…-Dani sonríe y antes de irse alza la voz y añade – ¡Adiós chicas!

-Adiós – escuchan a Elena decir tras la puerta del almacén

-Pero cállate que se supone que no estamos escuchando – le reprende Noor

Amira y Dani se miran y se echan a reír ante la situación. Finalmente Dani se da la vuelta y se va.


	11. THURSDAY JULY 23RD 2020. 18:18

Amira looks around and smiles, she likes to feel comfortable in the association again. Since she had the conversation with Dounia at the end of the Evau, things have been working out between them. Amira decided to return to the association and does not regret her decision. She was received with open arms and since then she goes more and more there. Today they have been working on some activities for the children for more than an hour. They are silent, but it is a pleasant silence, complicit. However, the silence is interrupted by Dounia's cell phone. The girl gets up from her chair and takes a couple of steps away to answer, although everything she says can still be heard.

“Yes?...Yes, tell me...Yes, yes I'm here...Perfect, then come by now and leave it here me just in case...Yes come now, right now...And thanks...Bye.”

After hanging up Dounia returns to her place and puts away the phone, the girls look at her expectantly.

“Who was it? “Who's coming?” asks Elena

“Nothing, one of the children has left his sweatshirt in one of the extracurricular activities and they are going to come to bring it” answers Dounia

“What extracurricular?” insists Elena wanting to know more

“One” says Dounia evasively.

Elena is about to ask something else but Noor, who has understood the reason for Dounia's attitude, stops her. Amira, who has not understood anything, frowns.

“What's going on?” she asks.

Dounia bites her lip to keep from smiling and bends her head. The rest of the girls do the same.

“Nothing, nothing...”says Dounia

“Hey, no eh, that's how we started last time and we already know how it ended” Amira remembers how a few months ago the girls set her up on a blind date with Kasim, and to say that it didn't go well would be the euphemism of the year.

The girls only laugh and ignore Amira's protests. She doesn't have much time to complain because a few minutes later there is a knock at the door of the association and Dounia gets up quickly to open it.

“Come in, come in.”

Dounia steps aside to let the person on the other side of the door in. As soon as Amira sees him she jumps to her feet, throwing away several of the papers she was working on. Embarrassed, she bows down to pick them up. Immediately, Dani approaches her and helps her pick up the papers. They both stand up and stand facing each other not knowing very well what to say.

“Hey girls, do you know if there are any new markers for the posters in the other room?“ Dounia asks Noor and Elena.

“Yes, yes, of course there is," answers Elena, who keeps an eye on Amira and Dani

“Come with me to the store to look for them," says Dounia and Noor, who immediately understand what she wants, so she gets up.

“I’m fine here" says Elena, who doesn't want to miss the interaction between her friend and Dani.

“Come with me... both of you “ insists Dounia without trying to hide her eagerness, it is the only way to make Elena understand that her friend wants to leave Amira and Dani alone.

Dani and Amira watch the girls leave the room and cannot help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

“They’re not obvious at all...”comments Dani

“Yes, it's hardly noticed," confirms Amira.

“Hello “ says Dani smiling

“Hello “ Amira answers by smiling back.

Again, silence is established between them, although it is not as uncomfortable as the last time they saw each other.

“Hey I... “Dani begins “I didn't know that you were going to be here, that’s why I called Dounia first and as she didn't tell me anything I...”

“It’s alright Dani really ... I ... I am happy to see you”

“Yes? “ Dani asks almost in a whisper to which Amira shyly nods “I'm glad to see you too”.

“Well what...” Amira starts to say after a break “you had come to bring something from one of the children?

“Ah, yes, yes," says Dani, handing Amira the sweatshirt. "Yousef left his sweatshirt at the rugby practice and I won't be seeing him until next week, so in case he needs it or something I thought I would bring it and... that”

Amira smiles as she hears Yousef's name spoken by Dani. He realizes.

“What?”

“Nothing it’s just that...you have pronounced it well, I am proud “ Amira jokes

“Of course, I had the best pronunciation teacher”

They both laugh, recalling the conversation they had months ago, one of the many times Amira took the children to rugby.

“Hey, Ami, if you want to...if you want to go to the rugby training sessions...well, I would like to...and so would the kids”.

“Yes, I mean... maybe I'll come by one of these days”.

“Yes? Well, great “ Dani smiles at Amira, the idea of them spending some time together again, even if it's on a rugby field surrounded by children, makes him very happy. “Well... I have to go now... I won't keep you any longer.”

“Okay...see you”

“See you” Dani smiles and before he leaves he raises his voice and adds, "Goodbye girls!”

“Bye-bye“ they hear Elena say from behind the door.

“Shut up we're not supposed to be listening “ Noor scolds her

Amira and Dani look at each other and laugh at the situation. Finally Dani turns around and leaves.


	12. MIÉRCOLES 29 DE JULIO DE 2020. 12:09 // WEDNESDAY JULY 29TH 2020. 12:09

CHAT

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z8HDzBt)

D: Hey girlsssssss

D: I'm taking the kids to rugby this afternoon

D: buuuuuuuuuuut

D: I need someone to pick them up because I can't stay

E: I can't girls, I promised my mom I'd help her

E: Sorryyyy

N: I have a doctor's appointment

D: Amira????

D: Can you do it???


	13. MIÉRCOLES 29 DE JULIO DE 2020. 17:12

Aún está a tiempo de irse, de darse la vuelta y decirles a las chicas que le ha surgido algo y que no puede ir, que manden a otra persona a recoger a los niños. Pero la cuestión es, que Amira realmente quiere ver a Dani. Lo echa de menos. Ya no solo como su novio, que también, pero como su amigo. Dani era su mejor amigo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, y quiere volver a eso. Aunque sabe que no va a ser fácil. Es cierto que desde que lo dejaron no han perdido el contacto, pero más allá de algunos mensajes y un par de veces que se han encontrado, no han tenido demasiadas oportunidades para pasar tiempo juntos. El rugby es la excusa perfecta y Amira piensa aprovecharla.

No tarda en encontrarlos, están en el campo preparando unos conos para delimitar las zonas de juego. Amira se coloca tras la barandilla, donde siempre se ponía cuando solía venir todas las semanas, y espera a que se den cuenta de que está ahí. El primero en verla es Yousef, que haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de Dani corre hacia ella gritando su nombre. El resto de niños lo imitan y pronto Amira se encuentra rodeada por niños que la abrazan y gritan su nombre.

-A ver, a ver, dejadla respirar que la vais a agobiar – dice Dani corriendo para unirse a los niños.

-Amira, Amira – dice Yousef ignorando a su entrenador – ¿Dani y tú volvéis a ser novios y por eso has venido?

Amira abre los ojos sorprendida y busca a Dani con la mirada. Dani parece tan sorprendido como ella por lo que está claro que él tampoco sabe cómo ha llegado Yousef a la conclusión de que, en primer lugar Dani y Amira eran novios y en segundo lugar que Amira dejó de ir a rugby porque lo dejaron.

-¿De dónde te sacas tú eso a ver? – pregunta Dani al niño.

-Pues porque cuando Amira venía estabas feliz y cuando ya no venía estabas triste – afirma Yousef como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Es verdad, es verdad – confirma una niña a su lado y pronto el resto de niños se le unen asintiendo con la cabeza.

-A ver, a ver, que Dani y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad? – Amira alza la cabeza y mira a Dani, no solo está haciendo la pregunta por lo niños, es algo que ella también quiere saber.

Como siempre ocurre entre ellos, Dani no necesita que Amira especifique lo que quiere saber, con solo una mirada ya la entiende.

-Por supuesto – dice Dani con honestidad y Amira no puede evitar sonreír.

-Entonces ¿puedes ser mi novia? – pregunta Yousef interrumpiendo el momento

-¡Pero bueno! Creo que te pillo un poquito mayor a ti eh – dice Amira riendo

-La edad es un número – contesta Yousef haciéndose el interesante

-Un número de vueltas las que vais a dar al campo, venga – dice Dani dando una palmada para captar la atención de los niños – Dad un par de vueltas al campo y luego hacemos un partido, va, va, va.

Ante la idea de jugar un partido los niños salen corriendo para terminar las vueltas que les ha mandado Dani cuanto antes.

-¡Qué tío! – dice Dani refiriéndose a Yousef y negando con la cabeza - ¡Qué peligro tiene! Verás cuando tenga un par de años más

-¡Qué fantasía! Me meo con él – contesta Amira.

-Oye que me alegra que hayas venido

-Sí, las chicas no podían venir ninguna a recogerlos y dije bueno pues voy yo

-O sea que has venido porque no tenías otra opción

-A ver no…no es eso solo, es que…

-Ami, que te estoy vacilando – la interrumpe Dani al verla agobiada por tratar de buscar una explicación

Amira le da un manotazo en el brazo a Dani haciéndose la enfadada provocando la risa en él. El silencio se instaura entre ellos, ambos quieren decirse tantas cosas, pero ninguno sabe cómo empezar. Finalmente es Dani el que da el primer paso.

-Oye que…si te apetece después del entrenamiento podríamos ir a tomar algo…yo invito.

Amira se toma unos segundos para pensárselo, la verdad es que le apetecería muchísimo pero no sabe si debería aceptar, no quiere que las cosas entre ellos se confundan y aún recuerda cuando ella le propuso lo mismo a él y Dani le contestó que él no quería quedar en plan colegas.

-Es que…tengo que llevar a los niños de vuelta a la asociación y…-se excusa Amira.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo. No hay problema – Amira nota la decepción en el tono de voz de Dani aunque sabe que está intentando camuflarlo para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Pero…nos vemos otro día si eso…

-Sí…claro, otro día – Dani fuerza una sonrisa y da un paso atrás – Oye que voy a seguir con el entrenamiento antes de que me la líen ¿vale?

-Claro, sí, sí.


	14. WEDNESDAY JULY 29TH 2020. 17:12

She still has time to leave, to turn around and tell the girls that something has come up and she can't go, to send someone else to pick up the children. But the thing is, Amira really wants to see Dani. She misses him. No only just as her boyfriend, but as her friend. Dani was her best friend, she loved spending time with him, and she wants to go back to that. Although she knows it's not going to be easy. It's true that since they broke up they haven't lost touch, but beyond a few messages and a couple of times they've run into each other, they haven't had much of a chance to spend time together. Rugby is the perfect excuse and Amira plans to take advantage of it.

It does not take long to find him, he’s on the field preparing some cones to delimit the playing areas. Amira stands behind the railing, where she always stood when she used to come every week, and waits for them to realize she is there. The first one to see her is Yousef, who ignores Dani's directions and runs towards her screaming her name. The rest of the children imitate him and soon Amira is surrounded by children who hug her and shout her name.

“Hey, hey, let her breathe, you're going to overwhelm her," says Dani running to join the children.

“Amira, Amira," says Yousef, ignoring his coach, "are you and Dani girlfriend and boyfriend again, and that's why you came?

Amira opens her eyes in surprise and looks at Dani. He seems to be as surprised as she is so it is clear that he also doesn't know how Yousef has come to the conclusion that, firstly Dani and Amira were dating and secondly that Amira stopped going to rugby because they broke up.

“Where do you get that from? “ Dani asks the boy.

“Because when Amira came you were happy and when she didn't come you were sad," says Yousef as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It's true, it's true” confirms a girl next to him and soon the rest of the children join her by nodding their heads.

“Alright, alright, Dani and I are friends, right? “ Amira raises her head and looks at Dani, she is not only asking the question for the children, it is something she also wants to know.

As it always happens between them, Dani doesn't need Amira to specify what she wants to know, with just one look he understands it.

“Of course," says Dani honestly, and Amira can't help but smile.

“So can you be my girlfriend? “ asks Yousef interrupting the moment

“Wow! I think I’m a little bit older than you are “ says Amira laughing

“Age is a number “ answers Yousef pretending to be interesting

“A number of laps is what you're going to take on the field, come on “ says Dani clapping to get the children's attention “ Take a couple of laps to the field and then we'll have a game, go, go, go”

At the idea of playing a game the children run out to finish the laps that Dani has told them to do as soon as possible.

“What a guy! “ says Dani referring to Yousef and shaking his head “You'll see when he's a couple years older”

“What a fantasy! I love him“ Amira answers.

“Hey I am glad that you have come”

“Yes, the girls couldn't come to pick them up and I said okay, I'll go”

“So you came because you had no other choice”

“I mean, it's not just that, it's that...”

“Ami, I'm kidding” Dani interrupts her when he sees that she is overwhelmed trying to find an explanation

Amira slaps Dani's arm, acting angry and making him laugh. Silence sets in between them, both wanting to say so many things to each other, but neither knows how to begin. Finally it is Dani who takes the first step.

“Hey...if you feel like it, after training we could go for a drink...my treat.”

Amira takes a few seconds to think about it, the truth is that she would like it very much but she doesn't know if she should accept, she doesn't want things between them to be confusing and she still remembers when she proposed the same thing to him and Dani answered that he didn't want to go out as friends.

“I have to take the children back to the association and... “Amira excuses herself.

“Okay, okay, I get it. No problem “ Amira notices the disappointment in Dani's tone of voice even though she knows he's trying to camouflage it so as not to make her feel bad.

“But...I’ll see you another day...”

“Yes...sure, another day “ Dani forces a smile and takes a step back “Listen I'm going to continue with the training before they kill me, okay?”

“Sure, yes, yes.”


	15. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 19:14 // WEDNESDAY AUGUST 5TH 2020 19:14

CHAT

[ ](https://ibb.co/H7hN936)

D: wanna hear what yousef did today?

D: he kept changing the places of the cones every time I turned around

D: and I was going crazy like didn't I put this one over here???

A: hahahahaaha

D: this kids hates me, istg

A: he must have a reason why

D: yeah because I dated you, he's in love with you

D: I don't blame him


	16. DOMINGO 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 9:54

Amira se sienta en su cama tras volver del salón donde sus padres se la han comido a besos felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Saca el móvil y abre la conversación con las chicas.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fxsDx7V)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/sJDKzN4)

El timbre hace que Amira no pueda pararse a pensar si realmente sus amigas no pueden quedar o es que le están preparando algún tipo de sorpresa como hicieron ellas con Eva el año pasado.

Amira escucha como su madre abre la puerta y saluda a quien acaba de llegar.

-Buenos días, Dani – escucha a su madre decir

Amira se levanta corriendo de la cama y se pega a la puerta cerrada de su habitación para escuchar mejor.

-Buenos días ¿cómo estás? – dice Dani

-Genial, vienes a ver a Amira ¿no?

-Sí, quería felicitarla por su cumpleaños

-Claro, pasa, pasa.

Amira escucha como se cierra la puerta de la entrada y cómo Dani entra en el salón.

-¡Hombre Dani! – le saluda su padre

-¡Hombre Mustafá! ¿Qué tal? ¡Qué de tiempo!

-Pues sí, muy bien, muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Pues aquí, como siempre, hecho un figura.

Amira no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras se ríe, la forma en la que su padre y Dani se hablan es algo que siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia. Son tal para cual.

-¡Amira, Daniel ha venido a verte!

Amira siente como le vienen flashbacks de unos meses atrás, cuando Dani fue a su casa para preguntarle por qué lo estaba ignorando y Amira mintió diciendo que no llevaba puesto el pañuelo para así no tener que abrirle la puerta. Esta vez Amira no quiere mentir por lo que abre la puerta de su cuarto justo cuando Dani alza la mano para llamar.

-Hola – dice él sorprendido

-Hola

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ami. – Dani sonríe y levanta el puño para saludar a Amira, como siempre han hecho desde que son pequeños.

-Gracias – dice Amira correspondiendo el saludo.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta Dani con sonrisa pícara, no es hasta este momento cuando Amira se da cuenta de que parece estar escondiendo algo en su espalda.

-Pues…sí la verdad es que sí porque aún no he desayunado.

-Me lo imaginaba, sé que el día de tu cumple sueles desayunar tarde así que…- Dani saca lo que tenía escondido tras él y se lo da a Amira, es una cesta con cosas – aquí tienes tu regalo. Quería dártelo en persona

-No tenías que traerme nada – dice Amira avergonzada.

Amira coge la cesta que le entrega Dani y le quita el papel de seda con el que lo ha envuelto.

-¿Lo has envuelto tú? – pregunta Amira alzando una ceja.

-Bueno…a lo mejor me ha ayudado un poco mi madre – reconoce Dani

-A lo mejor, ya… - ríe Amira.

Una vez desenvuelta la cesta Amira la inspecciona para ver lo que tiene. Se sorprende al ver la cantidad de cosas que contiene: dos bolsas de magdalenas de la clase que les gusta a Amira y Dani y por las que siempre se peleaban en casa de Cris, varias tabletas del chocolate favorito de Amira, dos paquetes de zumitos de piña, los favoritos de Amira, y muchas otras cosas de comer que Dani sabe que a Amira le encantan.

-Pero ¿y esto? – pregunta sorprendida Amira.

-Para que te pegues un homenaje desayunando hoy por tu cumple – dice Dani metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

-Jo, Dani muchas gracias de verdad. – Amira baja la mirada hacia la cesta y añade – madre mía pero ¿cómo me voy a comer todo lo que hay aquí? ¡Qué fantasía!

-Perdón por interrumpiros chicos.

Dani y Amira se giran y ven a la madre de Amira al otro lado del pasillo.

-Dani, ¿te quedas a desayunar? – pregunta la madre

Dani abre la boca para decir algo pero no le sale ninguna palabra, no sabe qué decir. Le encantaría quedarse a desayunar pero no quiere que Amira se sienta incómoda.

-Quédate, ya que has venido y has traído todo esto. – dice Amira antes de que pueda siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo, ha hablado sin pensar pero la verdad es que no se arrepiente.

-¿Segura? – pregunta Dani dándole la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

-Segura, va quédate y comparto mis magdalenas contigo.

-Nunca le podría decir que no a las magdalenas.


	17. SUNDAY AUGUST 9TH 2020. 9:54

Amira sits on her bed after returning from the living room where her parents have showeredd her with kisses wishing her a happy birthday. She takes out her cell phone and opens the conversation with the girls.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fxsDx7V)

+

N: Happyyyy birthday Amiraaaa

C: Fuck Nora you really are in the USA huh

C: AMYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN

V: Happy birthdayyyyyyy

E: Happy birthday Ami!!!!

A: Thank you guyssss

C: You're an adult now, you can go to jaillllll

A: hey so we're meeting today right?

C: girrrrrl you didn't say anything

C: I'm meeting Joana

E: and I'm meeting Jorge

A: let me guess and Viri is meeting Hugo right?

C: but we'll see each other tomorrow for sureeeee

The doorbell makes Amira unable to stop and think if her friends really can't meet or if they are preparing some kind of surprise for her like they did for Eva last year.

Amira listens as her mother opens the door and greets the newcomer.

“Good morning, Dani “ she hears her mom saying.

Amira gets up running from her bed and leans against the closed door of her room to hear better.

“Good morning, how are you? “Dani says

“Great, you came to see Amira, didn't you?”

“Yes, I wanted to wish her a happy birthday”

“Sure, come in, come in.”

Amira listens as the door closes and Dani enters the room.

“Dani my man!” her father greets him

“Mustafa my man! How are you? So long not seen!”

“Well, yes, very good, very good. How are you?”

“Same as always, perfectly fine”

Amira can't help but roll her eyes as she laughs, the way her father and Dani talk to each other is something that has always made her laugh. They're just like that.

“Amira, Daniel has come to see you!”

Amira has flashbacks from a few months ago, when Dani went to her house to ask her why she was ignoring him and Amira lied about not wearing the scarf so she wouldn't have to open the door for him. This time Amira doesn't want to lie so she opens the door to her room just as Dani raises his hand to knock.

“Hello," he says in surprise.

“Hello”

“Happy birthday, Ami.” Dani smiles and raises his fist to greet Amira, as they have always done since they are little.

“Thank you," says Amira, greeting him accordingly.

“Are you hungry?” asks Dani with a mischievous smile. It's not until this moment that Amira realizes that he seems to be hiding something behind his back.

“Well... yes, actually I am because I haven't had breakfast yet”

“I thought so, I know you usually have a late breakfast on your birthday, so... “ Dani takes out what he had hidden behind him and gives it to Amira, it's a basket with things “here's your present. I wanted to give it to you in person”

“You didn't have to bring me anything," says Amira, shyly.

Amira takes the basket that Dani gives her and takes off the tissue paper with which he has wrapped it.

“Did you wrap it? “ Amira asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well...maybe my mother has helped me a little “ Dani admits

“Maybe, sure... “Laughs Amira.

Once the basket is unwrapped Amira inspects it to see what it has. She is surprised to see the amount of things it contains: two bags of cupcakes of the kind that Amira and Dani like and for which they always fought at Cris' house, several bars of Amira's favorite chocolate, two packages of pineapple juice, Amira's favorite, and many other things to eat that Dani knows Amira loves.

“All of this is for me?“ Amira asks with surprise.

“So you can have the best breakfast for your birthday," says Dani, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling.

“Dani, thank you very much, for real.“ Amira looks down at the basket and adds “my goodness, but how am I going to eat everything here? What a fantasy!”

“Sorry for interrupting you guys.”

Dani and Amira turn around and see Amira's mother across the hall.

“Dani, will you stay for breakfast? “ asks the mother

Dani opens his mouth to say something but no words come out, he doesn't know what to say. He would love to stay for breakfast but doesn't want Amira to feel uncomfortable.

“Stay, since you have come and brought all this. “ Amira says before she can even realize what she is saying, she has spoken without thinking but the truth is that she does not regret it.

“Sure? “ asks Dani, giving her a chance to back out.

“Sure, stay and I'll share my cupcakes with you.”

“I could never say no to cupcakes.”


	18. DOMINGO 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 21:20

-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!

Amira necesita unos segundos para procesar lo que ven sus ojos. Cris le mandó un mensaje hace unos minutos citándola en la azotea diciéndole que tenía un problema y necesitaba ayuda. Amira no dudó ni un minuto en vestirse y salir corriendo a casa de Cris. Ahora, viendo a todos sus amigos ahí y la azotea decorada con globos, Amira entiende que era todo una forma de hacerla ir a la azotea.

Las chicas, Cris, Eva, Viri y Joana, se acercan corriendo a abrazarla y felicitarla y Amira ve que Eva sostiene el teléfono en alto, está haciendo videollamada con Nora desde Estados Unidos para que no se perdiera la cara de Amira al llegar.

-Amiiiii, ¿te habías asustado? – ríe Cris después de que Amira salude al resto de invitados, están todos: Hugo, Dylan, Jorge, Lucas, Kasim e incluso Dounia, Noor y Elena.

-¡Pues claro, tía! Casi me da algo – contesta Amira dándole golpes en el brazo a Cris.

-Es que tenía que ser sorpresa y no sabía cómo traerte.

-Y no me puedes decir oye Amira vamos a vernos un rato y charlamos, como una persona normal ¿no? – ríe Amira, no debería sorprenderse de que Cris optara por la opción más dramática.

-Bueno lo importante es que estás aquí y que ya puede empezar la fiesta.

Y dicho y hecho. Tras colgar el teléfono con Nora, Eva le dice a Jorge que encienda el altavoz y la música comienza a sonar. Entre todos han reunido una gran cantidad de comida, tortilla, empanada, patatas y todo el grupo se reúne alrededor de la mesa para comer. Tras la cena, viene el postre. Viri ha preparado una tarta de chocolate para Amira y todos le cantan cumpleaños feliz antes de que Amira sople las velas, no sin que antes Viri le recuerde que tiene que pedir un deseo.

-¡Venga, venga los regalos! – dice Eva en voz alta, para que todos vayan a coger las cosas que han comprado para Ami.

Uno por uno los distintos grupos van dándole los regalos a Amira, primero las Labass, después los chicos y por último las chicas. Amira abre el regalo de las chicas y ve un abrigo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener, un pañuelo que Cris confiesa que la madre de Amira le ha ayudado a elegir, y un nuevo bolso para compensar aquel que le robaron hace unos meses en una noche que Amira prefiere no recordar.

-Y hay algo más – dice Cris sacando un sobre del bolsillo delantero de su peto.

-¿Más? Pero chicas, si esto ya es un montón.

-Tú ábrelo – insiste Eva.

Amira abre el sobre y saca dos entradas para un concierto de Dellafuente, su cantante favorito.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo habéis conseguido esto? Si estaban agotadísimas desde hace meses – dice Amira casi gritando del shock – Pero además que os han tenido que costar un pastón y con todo lo que me habéis regalado ya, es que madre mía, ¿cómo me hacéis esto?

-Chicas, se lo tenemos que decir – dice Viri de repente sacando a Amira de su fascinación

-Tronca, cállate – le dice Eva a Viri dándole un codazo.

-Yo estoy con Viri eh, creo que Amira debería saberlo – añade Joana en voz baja.

-A ver, saber ¿el qué? ¿Qué pasa que las habéis robado o qué? – dice Amira riendo. Al ver como las chicas se quedan en silencio se le borra la sonrisa de la cara – No las habéis robado ¿verdad?

-A ver tía, no ¿cómo las vamos a robar? – dice Cris

-Pero no las hemos comprado nosotras – añade Viri que de nuevo se gana otro codazo de Eva.

-Chicas ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién las ha comprado?

Las chicas se miran las unas a las otras como tratando de ver quién va a dar el paso.

-Ey, que ¿quién las ha comprado? – insiste Amira

-Dani…-dice finalmente Cris

-¿Dani? Pero si Dani ya me ha dado su regalo esta mañana.

-¿Has visto a Dani? O sea que ¿estáis quedando? – dice Viri entusiasmada

-No, ha venido a mi casa para traerme el desayuno como regalo de cumpleaños – explica Amira – pero ese no es el tema. ¿Qué pasa con las entradas?

-A ver…Dani te las compró hace mazo de tiempo, cuando estabais juntos – comienza a explicar Cris – pero ahora pues…no quería ser él el que te las diera por si no las aceptabas, entonces nos las dio a nosotras para que te las diéramos.

-Madre mía…-dice Amira más para ella que para las chicas. La cabeza le va a mil por hora, no sabe cómo procesar la información, lo único que sabe es que tiene que hablar con Dani – Chicas voy a…ahora vengo…

Amira se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta de la azotea.

-¡Está en casa! – oye a Cris gritarle.

Amira se gira y mira a su amiga confusa.

-Dani, que está en casa. Por si te quieres ahorrar la llamada.

Amira asiente agradecida y se marcha de la azotea, bajando los escalones rápidamente para llegar a la puerta de la casa de los Soto. Una vez ahí duda antes de llamar al timbre. Escucha a Dani gritar un “voy” y suspira aliviada, no se le había pasado por la cabeza qué hacer si le llega a abrir la puerta su madre o su padre.

-¿Ami? – pregunta Dani extrañado cuando la ve al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues venía a decirte dos cosas. La primera es que gracias por el regalo, me ha encantado.

-A ver, Ami que eran un par de magdalenas y un unos zum…-comienza a decir Dani pero Amira le corta.

-Ese regalo no – Amira saca las entradas del bolsillo y se las muestra a Dani – este.

Dani cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, como si le acabaran de pillar haciendo una trastada.

-Anda que han tardado mucho en contártelo.

-¿Por qué no querías que supiera que las habías comprado tú? – le pregunta Amira.

Dani alza la cabeza y la mira, suspirando se da cuenta de que no puede mentirle, a Ami no.

-Porque me acojonaba pensar que no las aceptarías. Las compré cuando estábamos juntos, pero ahora…pues no sé no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Dani yo…es que es mucho, no me quiero ni imaginar la pasta que te habrán costado…

-Ni un euro más de lo que mereces, Ami – dice Dani honestamente – por favor, acéptalas, y pásatelo de la hostia en el concierto.

Amira se toma unos segundos para aceptarlo pero cuando Dani la mira con ojitos de cachorrillo no puede decirle que no.

-Está bien.

Dani sonríe pero enseguida se acuerda de algo y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué es la segunda cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que tenías que decirme dos cosas. ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Ah…sí – recuerda Amira – Venía a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que se da en tu azotea y a la que deberías haber ido en primer lugar.

-Ya yo…-Dani se rasca la nuca nervioso – no quería que estuvieras…

-¿Incómoda? – termina la frase Amira. – Somos colegas ¿no? Dijimos que íbamos a seguir estando en la vida del otro. Los colegas van a las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigos ¿no?

-Sí…supongo que sí – dice Dani sonriendo.

-Y los colegas…-continúa diciendo Amira – van a conciertos juntos ¿no?

Dani alza las cejas sorprendido ante la sugerencia de Amira.

-Oye que yo no quería que te sintieras presionada a ir conmigo, por eso no te quería dar las entradas yo

-Lo sé. Pero yo quiero ir contigo…si tú quieres –Amira se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa, no sabe muy bien qué está haciendo ni por qué pero algo dentro de ella le dice que ir con Dani al concierto es lo correcto.

-Pues claro que quiero.

-Guay…Y ahora vamos a volver a la fiesta antes de que se coman toda la tarta.


	19. SUNDAY AUGUST 9TH 2020. 21:20

“¡¡¡¡SURPRISE!!!!

Amira needs a few seconds to process what her eyes see. Cris sent her a message a few minutes ago asking her to meet on the rooftop saying she had a problem and needed help. Amira didn't hesitate for a minute to get dressed and run to Cris' house. Now, seeing all her friends there and the rooftop decorated with balloons, Amira understands that it was all a way to make her go to the rooftop.

The girls, Cris, Eva, Viri and Joana, come running to hug and congratulate her and Amira sees that Eva is holding the phone up, she is making a video call with Nora from the United States so she doesn't miss Amira's face when she arrives.

“Amiiiii, did you get scared? “ laughs Cris after Amira greets the rest of the guests, they are all there: Hugo, Dylan, Jorge, Lucas, Kasim and even Dounia, Noor and Elena.

“Of course! I almost have a heart attack “ Amira answers by hitting Cris on the arm.

“It had to be a surprise and I didn't know how to bring you.”

“And you can't tell me, hey Amira, let's meet for a while and talk, like a normal person, right?“ laughs Amira, who shouldn't be surprised that Cris chose the most dramatic option.

“Well, the important thing is that you are here and the party can begin”.

And said and done. After hanging up the phone with Nora, Eva tells Jorge to turn on the speaker and the music starts playing. Between them they have gathered a large amount of food, tortilla, empanada, fries and the whole group gathers around the table to eat. After dinner comes dessert. Viri has prepared a chocolate cake for Amira and everyone sings happy birthday to her before Amira blows out the candles, not before Viri reminds her that she has to make a wish though.

“Come, come the gifts! “ Eva says aloud, so that everyone will go and get the things they have bought for Ami.

One by one the different groups give Amira the gifts, first the Labass, then the boys and finally the girls. Amira opens the gift from the girls and sees a coat that she’s wanted for a long time, a scarf that Cris confesses that Amira's mother helped her choose, and a new bag to compensate for the one that was stolen a few months ago on a night that Amira prefers not to remember.

“And there's something else," says Cris, taking out an envelope from the front pocket of her jacket.

“More? But girls, this is already a lot.”

“Open it “Eva insists.

Amira opens the envelope and takes out two tickets for a concert by her favorite singer, Dellafuente.

“What? How did you get this? They’ve been sold out for months“ Amira says, almost shouting from shock “It must have cost you a lot and with all that you have already given me, how are you like this?” Amira says getting emotional

“Girls, we have to tell her” says Viri suddenly pulling Amira out of her fascination

“Girl, shut up," Eva says to Viri, elbowing her.

“I'm with Viri, I think Amira should know “ adds Joana in a low voice.

“Know what? What's going on, have you stolen them or what? “ says Amira laughing. Seeing that the girls remain silent erases the smile from her face “ you haven't stolen them, have you?”

“How are we going to steal them? “ says Cris

“But we didn't buy them ourselves," adds Viri, who once again wins herself another elbow from Eva.

“Girls, what's going on? Who bought them?”

The girls look at each other as if trying to see who is going to take the step.

“Hey, who bought them? “ Amira insists

“Dani...” finally says Chris

“Dani? But Dani has already given me her gift this morning.”

“Have you seen Dani? So you're dating again? “ says Viri enthusiastically

“No, he came to my house to bring me breakfast as a birthday present “ explains Amira “ but that's not the point. What about the tickets?”

“Dani bought them for you a long time ago, when you were together “ Cris begins to explain “ but now... he didn't want to be the one to give them to you in case you didn't accept them, so he gave them to us so that we could give them to you.”

“What...”says Amira more for her than for the girls. Her head is going a mile a minute, she doesn't know how to process the information, the only thing she knows is that she has to talk to Dani “Girls I'm going to...I'll be right back...”

Amira turns around and heads for the rooftop door.

“He's home! “ she hears Cris screaming at her. Amira turns and looks at her confused friend.

“Dani, he’s home. In case you want to go instead of calling him”.

Amira is grateful and leaves the roof, quickly going down the steps to reach the door of the Soto's house. Once there, she hesitates before ringing the bell. She hears Dani shouting "Come in!" and sighs with relief. It hadn't crossed her mind what to do if his mother or father opened the door.

“Ami? “ asks Dani, puzzled when he sees her on the other side of the door.

“Hello”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to tell you two things. The first is thanks for the gift, I loved it.

“Ami, it was a couple of cupcakes and some juic…" Dani begins to say, but Amira cuts him off.

“Not that gift“ Amira takes the tickets out of her pocket and shows them to Dani“ this one.

Dani closes his eyes and lowers his head, as if he had just been caught doing something bad

“They didn’t take a long time to tell you about it”.

“Why didn't you want me to know that you had bought them? “ Amira asks.

Dani raises his head and looks at her, sighing and realizing that he cannot lie to her, not to Ami.

“Because I was afraid you wouldn't accept them. I bought them when we were together, but now...I don't know, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Dani I...it’s too much, I do not want to even imagine how much you spent on them”

“Not one euro more than you deserve, Ami“ says Dani honestly “please accept them, and have a great time at the concert.”

Amira takes a few seconds to accept it but when Dani looks at her with puppy-dog eyes she can't say no.

“Okay.”

Dani smiles but immediately remembers something and frowned.

“What is the second thing?”

“What?”

“You said you had two things to tell me. What's the second?”

“Ah...yes“ remembera Amira “ I was coming to invite you to my birthday party on your rooftop, which you should have gone to in the first place”.

“I...”Dani scratches her neck nervously “ I didn't want you to be...”

“Uncomfortable? “ ends the sentence Amira. “ We are friends, aren't we? We said that we were going to continue to be in each other's lives. Friends go to friends' birthday parties, don't they?”

“Yes...I guess so “ says Dani smiling.

“And friends," Amira continues, "go to concerts together, don't they?”

Dani raises his eyebrows in surprise at Amira's suggestion.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured to go with me, that’s why I didn't want to give you the tickets myself”

“I know. But I want to go with you... if you want to... “Amira bites her lower lip nervously, she doesn't know very well what she is doing or why but something inside her tells her that going with Dani to the concert is the right thing to do.

“Of course I do.

“Cool...And now we're going to get back to the party before they eat all the cake.”


	20. MIÉRCOLES 12 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 14:01// WEDNESDAY AUGUST 12TH 2020. 14:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/F4SKwgC)

A: hey guys want to hang out today????

V: I'm meeting Huguitoooo

C: I'm freaking hangover

V: Cris it's wednesday

C: but it's summer girl

E: I'm pre-partying with Jorge and the guys

E: comeeee

C: I'm in


	21. MIÉRCOLES 12 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 15:21 // WEDNESDAY AUGUST 12TH 2020. 15:21

[ ](https://ibb.co/tZWmd8b)

A: guysss wanna hang out today???

D: I wish but I'm taking the kids to rugby and after that I'm meeting Kasim and my mom

N: I'm meeting with the fam too

E: Same :(

E: some other time???

A: Sure sure

A: don't worry

A: we can meet another day


	22. MIÉRCOLES 12 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 18:14

No sabe muy bien qué es lo que la ha llevado a venir aquí. Tal vez el hecho de que ninguna de sus amigas pudiera quedar hoy. Tal vez el hecho de que estaría bien que hablaran antes del sábado. Probablemente el hecho de que lo echa de menos.

Amira comprueba la hora en su móvil, no debe quedarle mucho para salir. Tal vez esperarle en la puerta del vestuario es un poco demasiado, pero no quiere arriesgarse a esperarle en el campo y que decida salir por la otra puerta. Desde fuera Amira lo escucha despedirse de algún compañero de vestuario y sabe que está a punto de salir.

Dani se queda parado en la puerta al verla frente a él. Lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es que ha venido a verle a él, pero luego recuerda que es miércoles y que en verano los miércoles entrena a los niños de la asociación así que seguramente Dounia y ella no se han puesto de acuerdo en quién recoge a los niños y por eso Amira está aquí.

-Hola – dice ella para romper el hielo ante la perplejidad de Dani.

-Hola, hola, perdón es que…-comienza a decir Dani avergonzado por haberse quedado mirándola – Dounia ya ha recogido a los niños, el entrenamiento terminó hace 15 minutos.

-Lo sé

-Ah.

Amira ve como Dani parpadea varias veces como tratando de entender lo que está ocurriendo. Su cara de confusión hace que ella se enternezca y decida no hacerle sufrir más.

-Yo venía para saber si sigue en pie lo de invitarme a tomar algo después del entrenamiento.

Los labios de Dani se curvan poco a poco en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hace que Amira no pueda evitar sonreír también.

-¿Sabéis ya qué vais a pedir? – pregunta la camarera una vez que Dani y Amira se sientan en la terraza de un bar cercano al campo de rugby

-Un zumo de piña, porfa – dice Amira

-Yo una coca-cola – añade Dani – gracias.

La camarera asiente y se va a preguntar a la mesa de al lado donde un grupo de amigos charla animadamente.

-Oye que te puedes pedir una cerveza si quieres, ¿eh? – dice Amira sintiéndose mal por si Dani se ha pedido una bebida sin alcohol por estar con ella. El sentimiento constante de que Dani tiene que hacer un esfuerzo cada vez que está con ella la vuelve a inundar, incluso aunque ya no estén saliendo.

-Lo sé, pero me apetece más una coca-cola – contesta Dani y a Amira le parece sincero.

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirando a su alrededor, hace mucho que no pasan tiempo solos. Sí, se han encontrado un par de veces y han tenido un par de charlas, pero nunca han quedado los dos solos.

-Oye que…me ha sorprendido que vinieras a buscarme…o sea que quisieras quedar y eso – Dani es el primero en romper el hielo

-Sí bueno…es que las chicas no podían quedar y las Labass tampoco así que dije pues voy a tomarle la palabra a Dani…además el sábado es el concierto y no sé sería raro que fuéramos sin haber quedado antes, ¿no?

-Sí…es verdad…-dice Dani y de nuevo los dos se quedan en silencio hasta que, sonriendo, añade – Así que soy tu última opción ¿no? Como los demás no podían quedar pues te has tenido que conformar conmigo

-A ver…mi última opción tampoco…si tú hubieras dicho que no siempre me quedaba Yousef – bromea Amira que sabe que Dani ha notado la tensión en el ambiente y ha querido cambiar de tema.

-Hombre pues muchas gracias por ponerme delante de un niño de 9 años, joder – ríe Dani y Amira se le une.

Las risas son interrumpidas por la camarera que le trae las bebidas. Tras darle las gracias la camarera se va y Dani y Amira vuelven a quedarse en silencio.

-Oye y al concierto…¿vamos juntos o nos vemos allí? – pregunta Amira después de unos minutos.

-Pues yo pensaba llevarme el coche, te puedo recoger y aparcamos cerca así nos quitamos jaleo de metro y eso. Como no voy a beber ni nada, puedo coger el coche.

Dani nota enseguida el cambio en la expresión de Amira. Ha pasado de estar relajada a estar preocupada, casi con cara de culpabilidad. Dani sabe perfectamente lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza, aunque no quiera decírselo.

-Ami, que no lo hago por ti ¿vale? Que no voy a beber porque no quiero. No porque me estés obligando a nada. Quítate eso de la cabeza.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? – dice Amira haciéndose la ofendida, pero la verdad es que sí que estaba pensando eso.

-Pues porque te conozco.

Los ojos de Amira conectan con los de Dani pero es tanta la intensidad que encuentra en ellos que Amira tiene que apartar la mirada.

-Y ¿por qué no quieres beber? – pregunta

Cuando Dani no contesta vuelve a alzar la mirada a él y lo ve dudando, casi como si estuviera avergonzado de la respuesta.

-Venga, va, Dani, suéltalo.

Dani duda unos segundos pero al final decide decírselo, pese a saber que es una cursilada.

-Pues porque hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo juntos y lo he echado tanto de menos que quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos para no perderme nada.

Amira no sabe cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Dani. Esta vez, cuando le mira a los ojos no es capaz de desviar la mirada, y poco a poco sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Dani imita su gesto y durante unos segundos lo único que pueden hacer es sonreírse el uno al otro, hasta que unas carcajadas provenientes de la mesa de al lado les sacan de sus pensamientos.

[ ](https://ibb.co/HDq86kt)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	23. WEDNESDAY AUGUST 12TH 2020 18:14

She doesn't know very well what has led her to come here. Perhaps the fact that none of her friends could stay today. Maybe the fact that it would be good for them to talk before Saturday. Probably the fact that she misses it.

Amira checks the time on her cell phone, he should be out soon. Maybe waiting for him at the door of the dressing room is a bit much, but she doesn't want to risk waiting for him in the field and having him decide to go out the other door. From the outside, Amira hears him say goodbye to someone in the locker room and knows that he is about to leave.

Dani stands still at the door when he sees her in front of him. The first thing that comes to his mind is that she has come to see him, but then he remembers that it is Wednesday and that in summer on Wednesdays he trains the children of the association so surely she and Dounia have not agreed on who picks up the children and that's why Amira is here.

“Hello" she says to break the ice at Dani's perplexity.

“Hello, hello, sorry I just...”Dani begins to say embarrassed for having stayed looking at her

“Dounia has already picked up the children, the practice ended 15 minutes ago”

“I know”

“Ah.”

Amira sees Dani blink several times as if trying to understand what is happening. His confused face makes her feel bad and decides not to make him suffer anymore.

“I was coming to see if we were still on for a drink after training.”

Dani's lips gradually curve into an ear-to-ear smile that makes Amira unable to avoid smiling as well.

“Do you already know what you are going to order?” asks the waitress once Dani and Amira sit on the terrace of a bar near the rugby field

“A pineapple juice, please” says Amira

“I'll have a coke“ adds Dani “thanks”.

The waitress nods and goes to the next table where a group of friends are chatting animatedly.

“Hey, you can order a beer if you want, you know that right?“ says Amira, feeling bad in case Dani has ordered a non-alcoholic drink for being with her. The constant feeling that Dani has to make an effort every time he's with her comes back to her, even though they're not dating anymore.

“I know, but I'm more in the mood for a coke," Dani replies, and Amira finds it sincere.

Both stay quietly looking around, it's been a long time since they've spent any time alone. Yes, they have met a couple of times and had a couple of talks, but they have never been alone.

“So...I was surprised that you came...and that you wanted to hang out…“ Dani is the first to break the ice

“Yes, well, the girls couldn't meet and neither could the Labass, so I said to myself let’s see if Dani is keeping his word about that drink he owes me…besides, the concert is on Saturday and it’d be weird if we didn’t talk before that, right?”

“Yes...it's true...”says Dani and again the two of them remain silent until, smiling, he adds “ So I'm your last option, right? Since the others couldn't meet you had to settle for me”

“I mean...not my very last option...if you had said no that I could always have Yousef left “ Amira, who knows that Dani’s noticed the tension in the atmosphere and has wanted to change the subject, jokes.

“Man, thank you so much for putting me in front of a 9 year old boy, damn it“ Dani laughs and Amira joins him.

The laughter is interrupted by the waitress who brings the drinks. After thanking her the waitress leaves and Dani and Amira are silent again.

“Hey about the concert...shall we go together or meet there? “ Amira asks after a few minutes.

“Well, I was thinking of taking the car, I can pick you up and we can park close by so we can get avoid the subway mess and all that. Since I'm not going to drink or anything, I can take the car”

Dani immediately notices the change in Amira's expression. She has gone from being relaxed to being worried, almost with a guilty face. Dani knows perfectly well what is going through her mind, even if she doesn't want to tell him.

“Ami, I'm not doing it for you, okay? I'm not going to drink because I don't want to. Not because you're forcing me to do anything. Get that out of your head.”

“How do you know what I'm thinking? “ says Amira pretending to be offended, but the truth is she was thinking that.

“Because I know you.”

Amira's eyes connect with Dani's but she finds so much intensity in them that Amira has to look away.

“And why don't you want to drink?” she asks

When Dani doesn't answer, she looks up at him again and sees him hesitating, almost as if he were ashamed of the answer.

“Come on, Dani, say it”

Dani hesitates for a few seconds but in the end decides to tell her, even though he knows it's a bit cheesy.

“Because it's been so long since we've spent any time together and I've missed it so much that I want to be on my five senses so I don't miss anything.”

Amira does not know how to react to Dani's words. This time, when she looks into his eyes she is not able to look away, and little by little her lips curve into a smile. Dani imitates her gesture and for a few seconds all they can do is smile at each other, until laughs from the next table drive them out of their thoughts.


	24. VIERNES 14 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 20:01 // FRIDAY AUGUST 14TH 2020. 20:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/PNrg9Gd)

D: I'll let you know

D: that I've been listening to Dellafuente non-stop the whole week

D: I'm going to give my everything tomorrow

A: hahahahah

A: I wouldn't have it any other way

D should I pick you up at 7???

D: the concert starts at 9 but we should get there with enough time

A: suuuuure perfect!

D: see you tomorrow at 7 then

D: at your house


	25. SÁBADO 15 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 19:43 // SATURDAY AUGUST 15TH 2020. 19:43

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

"She was born a model, a diva and a superstar* (and she's already on the queue for @dellafuente's concert)"  
  
*these are the lyrics to a Dellafuente song


	26. SÁBADO 15 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 23:21

-Madre mía, pero ¡qué fantasía! Es que ¿tú has visto a la gente como cantaba?

-Ha sido la hostia, tía.

Dani y Amira salen del local donde se ha celebrado el concierto y se adentran en la noche de Madrid de camino al coche de Dani, que lo dejó aparcado en un parking cercano.

-Y es que encima estábamos en primera fila – añade Amira que está en éxtasis tras el concierto de su cantante favorito.

-Y lo bien que se oía, la acústica es jodidamente buena.

-Buah y encima es que él es el mejor de verdad.

Dani sonríe al ver a Amira tan contenta, una de sus cosas favoritas es ver y oír a Amira hablar de algo que le gusta, siempre se le iluminan los ojos y no deja de sonreír.

-Oye que…-de repente Amira para en seco y se coloca delante de Dani – que gracias por las entradas de verdad, me ha encantado.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a venir contigo. No soy tan fan como tú pero ha sido la hostia – contesta Dani sonriéndole a Amira.

Amira asiente y ambos retoman el camino al coche en silencio, hasta que Dani decide romperlo para decir algo que le lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace un par de días.

-Oye Ami…

Cuando Dani se queda callado Amira lo mira, parece estar buscando las palabras correctas. Amira sonríe, es en momentos como este cuando nota que Cris y él son hermanos. Ella hace lo mismo siempre, cada vez que quiere decir algo hace una pausa como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para luego soltarlo todo directamente porque si hay algo que los Soto no tienen es filtro a la hora de decir las cosas.

-Que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo otra vez…-dice Dani por fin, sin atreverse a mirar a Amira cuando añade: - que te echaba de menos.

Amira mira a Dani y luego al frente, dudando entre si debería decir lo que está pensando o no. Dani siempre es sincero con ella, con lo que siente, y Amira cree que ella también debería serlo.

-Yo también te echaba de menos – admite con la mirada fija en el frente, sin atreverse a mirarle aunque, por el rabillo del ojo, nota como Dani la mira asombrado.

El chico lo único que puede hacer es mirarla y sonreír lentamente. Cuando le ha dicho que la echaba de menos no esperaba que Amira le reconociera que ella también. La última vez que se lo dijo, una semana después de romper, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba y por eso le sorprende tanto ahora. Dani estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le da un poco de esperanza.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Fq57r33)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	27. SATURDAY AUGUST 15TH 2020. 23:21

“Oh god, what a fantasy! Have you seen people singing?”

“It was a blast, man.”

Dani and Amira leave the venue where the concert was held and go into the night of Madrid on their way to Dani's car, which he left parked in a nearby parking lot.

“We were in the front row," adds Amira, who is in ecstasy after her favorite singer's concert.

“And how good it sounded, the acoustics are fucking good.”

“Wow, and on top of that, he's really the best.”

Dani smiles when he sees Amira so happy, one of his favorite things is to see and hear Amira talk about something she likes, her eyes always light up and she doesn't stop smiling.

“Hey...“ Suddenly Amira stops short and stands in front of Dani “thank you for the tickets, I loved it.”

“Thank you for inviting me to come with you. I'm not as much of a fan as you are but it's been a blast “ Dani replies with a smile to Amira.

Amira nods and they both go back to the car in silence, until Dani decides to break it to say something that has been going around in his head for a couple of days.

“Hey Ami...”

When Dani is silent Amira looks at him, he seems to be looking for the right words. Amira smiles, it is in moments like this when she notices that he and Cris are siblings. She does the same thing every time, every time she wants to say something she pauses as if trying to find the right words and then she releases everything directly because if there is something that the Soto's don't have, it is a filter when it comes to saying things.

“I like spending time with you again... “Dani finally says, not daring to look at Amira when he adds: “I missed you.”

Amira looks at Dani and then at the front, hesitating between whether she should say what she's thinking or not. Dani is always honest with her, with what he feels, and Amira believes that she should be too.

“I missed you too," she admits, staring straight ahead, not daring to look at him even though, out of the corner of her eye, she notices how Dani looks at her in amazement.

The boy can only look at her and smile slowly. When he told her that he missed her, he didn't expect Amira to recognize that she missed him too. The last time he told her, a week after breaking up, he didn't get the answer he expected and that's why he's so surprised now. Dani would be lying if he said it didn't give him a little hope.


	28. MARTES 18 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 16:56

-¡Mamá, me voy que he quedado con Joana! – grita Cris desde el salón de su casa.

-¡Vaaaaale! – escucha decir a su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Yo también me voy, mamá! – esta vez es Dani el que grita saliendo de su cuarto con un balón de baloncesto bajo el brazo.

-¿Te vas? ¿Has quedado? – pregunta Cris con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Desde que Amira y él lo dejaron Cris ha estado preocupada por él. Apenas sale de casa y cuando lo hace es para ir al rugby. Cris sabe que la relación de Dani con sus amigos no pasa por un buen momento y, aunque se puede imaginar los motivos, no ha hablado del tema con su hermano. Por eso le alegra ver que su hermano está empezando a salir de casa de nuevo y que, tras semanas de malas caras y apatía, vuelve a sonreír.

-Sí, voy a echar unas canastas…-dice Dani evasivamente, lo que despierta la curiosidad de Cris.

-Y ¿con quién has quedado?

Dani se detiene a mirar a su hermana, pensando en si debería decirle la verdad o no. La cuestión es que Dani no está haciendo nada malo, pero sabe que Cris le va a soltar un sermón en cuanto lo sepa y realmente no está de humor para aguantarlo. Pero por otra parte, no ve el sentido en ocultar algo que le hace feliz.

-Con Amira – dice finalmente Dani encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Antes de que Cris pueda contestar Dani pasa por su lado y sale por la puerta principal. Su hermana le sigue rápidamente.

-¿Con Amira? – repite Cris en tono de pregunta.

-Sí, con Amira, ¿qué pasa? – Dani no se detiene a mirar a su hermana y sigue bajando los escalones en dirección al portal.

-No pasa nada Dani joder, es solo que…¿sabéis lo que estáis haciendo? –pregunta Cris preocupada.

Si Amira y Dani vuelven a salir no supondría ningún tipo de problema para Cris, ya no. Sabe que actuó mal la primera vez que se enteró. Debió haber apoyado a su amiga y a su hermano y en lugar de eso solo hizo sentir mal a Amira. Podría justificarse diciendo que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero la verdad es que no era solo eso. A Cris le preocupaba que Dani y Amira terminaran haciéndose daño. Y ahora está en la misma situación. Cris duda que Dani y Amira hayan vuelto, por lo que si están quedando es solo como amigos, pero no sabe si tanto su hermano como su amiga son conscientes de ello.

-Cris no te metas, ¿vale? – dice finalmente Dani abriendo la puerta de la entrada al edificio y saliendo sin darle a su hermana la oportunidad de decir nada más.


	29. TUESDAY AUGUST 18TH 2020. 16:56

“Mom, I'm leaving, I'm meeting Joana! “ shouts Cris from her living room.

“Okaaaay! “ she hears her mother say from the kitchen.

“I'm leaving too, Mom! “ This time it's Dani who's screaming coming out of his room with a basketball under his arm.

“Are you leaving? “ asks Cris with a smile to her brother.

Ever since he and Amira broke up, Cris has been worried about him. He hardly ever leaves the house and when he does, it is to go to rugby. Cris knows that Dani's relationship with his friends is not going through a good time and, although she can imagine the reasons, she has not talked about it with her brother. That is why she is happy to see that her brother is starting to leave the house again and that, after weeks of bad faces and apathy, he is smiling again.

“Yes, I'm going to shoot some baskets..." says Dani evasively, which arouses Cris' curiosity.

“And who are you meeting?”

Dani stops to look at his sister, thinking about whether he should tell her the truth or not. The point is that Dani is not doing anything wrong, but he knows that Cris is going to give him a lecture as soon as she finds out and he is really not in the mood to put up with it. But on the other hand, he doesn't see the point in hiding something that makes him happy.

“With Amira“ finally says Dani shrugging his shoulders as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Before Cris can answer Dani passes by her and goes out the front door. His sister follows quickly.

“With Amira?“ repeats Cris in question tone.

“Yes, with Amira, what about it?“ Dani doesn't stop to look at his sister and keeps going down the steps towards the doorway.

“Nothing, Dani, fuck, it's just... do you guys know what you're doing? “asks Cris worried.

If Amira and Dani go out again it would not be a problem for Cris, not anymore. She knows she acted badly the first time she heard about it. She should have supported her friend and her brother and instead she just made Amira feel bad. She could justify herself by saying that she was going through a bad time, but the truth is that it wasn't just that. Cris was worried that Dani and Amira would end up hurting each other. And now she is in the same situation. Cris doubts that Dani and Amira are back together, so if they are meeting, it’s only as friends, but she doesn't know if her brother and her friend are aware of it.

“Cris don't get involved, okay? “ Dani finally says, opening the door to the building and leaving without giving his sister a chance to say anything else.


	30. MARTES 18 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 17:34

-Y una victoria más para “El Soto” – dice Dani dando saltitos de celebración con los puños en el aire tras encestar la canasta que le da la victoria.

Amira pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza aunque realmente tiene que fruncir los labios para no reírse.

-¡Qué calor! Madre mía es que ¿de quién ha sido la idea de jugar al baloncesto en pleno agosto?

-Pues tuya, que querías la revancha aunque no te ha servido de mucho ¿no? – bromea Dani.

-Anda cállate y dame el agua.

Dani le acerca la botella a Amira que se bebe casi la mitad de un trago ante la atenta mirada de fascinación de Dani. Su mente viaja a unos meses atrás cuando sorprendió a Amira con un Iftar juntos. Su mente también viaja a un tiempo después, en esa misma cancha, en una situación bastante diferente.

-¿Quieres? – pregunta Amira sacándole de sus pensamientos.

A Dani le cuesta unos segundos volver en sí y procesar lo que Amira le está preguntando.

-Dani, que si quieres un trozo ¿o no? – vuelve a preguntar Amira ofreciéndole media barrita de Kinder Bueno – para recuperar el azúcar

-Sí, sí, gracias – dice Dani aceptando la ofrenda de Amira y sentándose en el suelo.

Amira lo imita y quedan el uno junto al otro mirando hacia la canasta.

El dulce de la chocolatina no alivia el mal sabor de boca que le ha quedado a Dani con el último recuerdo. Es una conversación pendiente que lleva bastante tiempo queriendo tener y que, ahora que están de nuevo en el mismo sitio, parece que es el momento adecuado.

-Oye Ami que…quería hablarte de algo…bueno realmente quería pedirte perdón.

Amira se vuelve a mirar a Dani con el ceño fruncido, no sabe por qué se está disculpando.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí…-comienza a explicar Dani, con la mirada aún fija en la canasta que tiene en frente – me comporté como un gilipollas. Dije cosas que…no pensaba y mi actitud en general fue una mierda. – girándose a mirar a Amira añade: -Lo siento.

-Dani…no tienes que disculparte…-comienza a decir Amira pero Dani la interrumpe

-Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo Ami…fui un gilipollas y…que yo sí que pienso que nuestra relación era normal ¿vale? Quiero que lo sepas

Amira suspira, una parte de ella se alegra de escucharle decir eso. Mentiría si dijese que el sarcasmo con el que Dani pronunció la palabra “normalísima” no fue lo que más le dolió de aquella conversación.

-Gracias – dice Amira sonriéndole con ternura – yo también quiero disculparme por…no sé por estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, tanto ese día como el día que tú y yo…bueno el día que yo…

-¿Rompiste conmigo? – termina Dani por ella.

-Sí…

-No tienes que disculparte Ami…entiendo tu postura, tus motivos, de verdad.

Amira asiente y vuelve la mirada al frente. Dani la imita y ambos quedan en silencio, procesando la información que acaban de intercambiar y sintiéndose más a gusto después de la conversación.

-Bueno ¿qué? – Dice Dani después de unos minutos para romper el silencio - ¿te hace una revancha de la revancha?

-Por supuesto.

[ ](https://ibb.co/WPjvb01)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	31. TUESDAY AUGUST 18TH 2020. 17:34

“And one more victory for "El Soto" “ says Dani, jumping up and down with his fists in the air after shooting the basket that gives him the victory.

Amira rolls her eyes and shakes her head, although she really has to pucker up her lips to keep from laughing.

“Man it’s so hot! Whose idea was it to play basketball in the middle of August?”

“You wanted a rematch, but it didn't do you much good, did it? “ jokes Dani.

“Shut up and give me the water”.

Dani brings the bottle to Amira who drinks almost half of it under Dani's attentive gaze of fascination. His mind travels back a few months when he surprised Amira with an Iftar together. His mind also travels to a time later, on that same court, in a quite different situation.

“Do you want to? “ Amira asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

It takes Dani a few seconds to come to his senses and process what Amira is asking him.

“Dani, do you want a piece or not? “ Amira asks again, offering him half a bar of Kinder Bueno “to get the sugar back”

“Yes, yes, thank you," says Dani, accepting Amira's offering and sitting on the floor.

Amira imitates him and they stand next to each other facing the basket.

The sweetness of the chocolate bar does not alleviate the bad taste in the mouth the last memory has left on Dani. It is a pending conversation that he has been wanting to have for quite some time and, now that they are back in the same place, it seems that the time is right.

“Hey Ami I...wanted to talk to you about something...well I really wanted to apologize”

Amira looks at Dani frowning, she doesn't know why he is apologizing.

“The last time we were here... “Dani begins to explain, with his eyes still fixed on the basket in front of him ”I behaved like an asshole. I said things that...I didn't mean and my attitude in general was shitty.“ Turning to look at Amira he adds: “I'm sorry”.

“Dani...you don't have to apologize...”she starts to say Amira but Dani interrupts her

“Yes, I do, Ami...I was an asshole and...I do think our relationship was normal, okay? I want you to know that.”

Amira sighs, a part of her is happy to hear him say that. she'd be lying if she said that the sarcasm with which Dani pronounced the word "very normal" wasn't what hurt her the most in that conversation.

“Thank you “ says Amira smiling tenderly “ I also want to apologize for...I don't know for being on the defensive all the time, both that day and the day you and I...well the day I...

“broke up with me? “ Dani ends up for her.

“Yes...”

“You don't have to apologize Ami...I understand your position, your motives, really”

Amira nods and looks forward. Dani imitates her and both remain silent, processing the information they have just exchanged and feeling more at ease after the conversation.

“So, what? “ Dani says after a few minutes to break the silence “do you want a rematch?”

“Of course.


	32. DOMINGO 23 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 13:44 // SUNDAY AUGUST 23RD 2020. 13:44

INSTAGRAM DE AMIRA

[ ](https://ibb.co/b6b2MgJ)

"Someone tell this man that he can't just take off his shoes in the middle of the street. Please and thank you"


	33. DOMINGO 23 DE AGOSTO DE 2020. 14:23 // SUNDAY AUGUST 23RD 2020. 14:23

[ ](https://ibb.co/3yc1T5Q)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/rxd1GWy)

V: what's thiiiiiis???

V: are you back together??

A: what?

A: no no

A: we're friends

V: sure...

A: really Viri, we're just friends

V: well I think you make a beautiful couple

V: but whatever you decide is alright


	34. JUEVES 27 DE AGOSTO DE 2020 11:45 // THURSDAY AUGUST 27TH 2020 11:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/dgN2X9N)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/JjdvvbT)

D: Amiiiiii

A: Daniiiii

D: wanna hang out today??

D: we can go out for a drink

D: or go to the cinema or something???

A: I can'ttttt

A: I promised the Labass girls I would help at the association

A: we have so much work with the posters I told you about

D: do you need help??

D: I don't want to be annoying

D: but just know that if you need help you can count on me

A: really???

A: the truth is we could use some help

D: then it's settled!

D: what time?

A: does 5 work for you?

D: perfect!


	35. JUEVES 27 DE AGOSTO DE 2020 18:06

-Oye yo creo que voy a ir a la cafetería de en frente a comprarme algo para merendar, ¿alguien se apunta? – Dounia se levanta de la silla tras una hora de trabajo.

-Yo, por favor, necesito salir de aquí – dice Elena como si llevara tres días encerrada, provocando las risas del resto

-Yo me apunto también – confirma Noor poniéndose de pie.

-Perfecto, ¿Amira? ¿Dani? – pregunta Dounia a los dos que quedan por pronunciarse.

-Yo me quedo – dice Dani que quiere darle la oportunidad a Amira y las chicas de pasar tiempo a solas sin él si lo necesitan. Es cierto que ninguna parece tener problema con que haya venido a ayudar, es más, se lo han agradecido varias veces, pero aún así sabe que él solo es un invitado en la asociación y que tal vez las chicas quieran tener su intimidad.

-Yo me quedo también – dice Amira finalmente tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Su respuesta hace que las chicas se miren entre ellas y sonrían, lo cierto es que no esperaban otra respuesta por parte de su amiga.

-Perfecto pues os dejamos entonces, si queréis que os traigamos algo o lo que sea escribe por el grupo, Amira

\- Gracias Dounia – contesta Amira y, tras la marcha de sus amigas, vuelve la mirada al cartel en el que está trabajando.

Con la llegada de septiembre y del nuevo curso la asociación está preparando nuevas actividades para hacer con los niños por lo que han decidido reunirse para hacer carteles promocionándolo. Quieren que los carteles sean personales por lo que los están haciendo a mano, con rotuladores y témperas, cada uno distinto y original.

-Vale pues este ya está, ¿qué te parece?

Dani levanta la cabeza ante las palabras de Amira e inspecciona el cartel que le está mostrándole. En él se anuncian las clases de rugby que Dani imparte. Amira ha dibujado a un entrenador que se parece sospechosamente a Dani, polito rojo incluido, rodeado de niños corriendo, todos ellos felices.

-¿Se supone que ese soy yo? – pregunta Dani alzando las cejas.

-Pues claro, ¿no es obvio?

-Hombre yo lo hubiera puesto un poco más fuertote y eso – comenta Dani

-Pero se supone que estamos haciendo carteles realistas – bromea Amira.

-Ah vale, ah perfecto, ah genial, vale, vale – Dani se hace el ofendido y vuelve la mirada a su dibujo mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Amira se echa a reír ante su reacción, el Dani que se enfada como un niño de cinco años es uno de sus Danis preferidos.

-A ver, Van Gogh, enséñame tu cartel, ¿no? – le pide Amira

-No hasta que esté terminado – dice Dani tapando el cartel con el brazo para que Amira, que está sentada en frente no lo pueda ver

-Daniiii vengaaaaa – insiste Amira que cuando no consigue que Dani la mire coloca su mano en su brazo para captar su atención. Cuando Dani mira hacia ella, Amira pone su mejor cara de pena – por fa

A Dani le cuesta resistirse ante la carita de Amira pero aún así consigue negar con la cabeza, tratando de contener la sonrisa. Sin embargo, Amira es más rápida que él y aprovechando la distracción consigue arrebatarle el cartel de debajo del brazo.

-¡Eh! ¡Trae! – dice Dani poniéndose de pie y rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta donde está Amira que se ha levantado de la silla y girado dándole la espalda a Dani.

-Por favor, ¡qué mono! Si nos has dibujado a las chicas y a mí – comenta Amira al ver el cartel que tiene en las manos. En él se ve a cuatro muñecas que tratan de representar a Amira y el resto de las chicas de la asociación. En el título se anuncian las actividades que se realizan en la asociación.

-Amiiiiiii, que no está terminado, dámelo.

Ambos forcejean tratando de ser el que se quede con el cartel hasta que llega un momento en el que, al girarse, se dan cuenta de que están demasiado cerca el uno del otro y durante unos segundos no saben cómo reaccionar, solo se quedan ahí, frente a frente, mirándose y sonriéndose.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Al oír la voz de Dounia, Amira da dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, Dani la imita poniendo distancia entre ellos. Tanto Dani como Amira miran hacia la puerta de entrada donde Dounia, Elena y Noor los miran con sonrisas cómplices.

-Eh…-Amira comienza a decir tratando de buscar una explicación. De repente recuerda el motivo de la disputa y que aún tiene el cartel en sus manos – Mirad el cartel de Dani, ¿no es monísimo?

Amira les muestra el cartel a las chicas que lo admiran asombradas, todas coinciden en decir que les parece muy bonito. Amira se vuelve a mirar a Dani y el chico juraría que lo que ve en los ojos de Amira es algo muy parecido a orgullo.

[ ](https://ibb.co/p2d4BHT)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	36. THURSDAY AUGUST 27TH 2020. 18:06

“Hey, I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria across the street and get myself a snack. Anyone wants to join? “ Dounia gets up from her chair after an hour of work.

“Me, please, I need to get out of here “ says Elena as if she had been locked up for three days, provoking the laughter of the rest

“I'm in too," confirms Noor as he stands up.

“Perfect, Amira? Dani? “ asks Dounia to the two who remain to speak.

“I'm staying," says Dani, who wants to give Amira and the girls a chance to spend time alone without him if they need it. It is true that none of them seem to have a problem with him coming to help, in fact, they have thanked him several times, but he still knows that he is only a guest in the association and that maybe the girls want to have their privacy.

“I'm staying too," says Amira finally after thinking about it for a few seconds.

Her answer makes the girls look at each other and smile, the truth is they didn't expect another answer from their friend.

“Perfect, we leave you then, if you want us to bring you something or whatever write on the groupchat, Amira”

“ Thank you Dounia “ Amira answers and, after her friends leave, she looks at the poster she is working on.

With the arrival of September and the new course the association is preparing new activities to do with the children so they have decided to meet to make posters promoting it. They want the posters to be personal so they are making them by hand, with markers and paint, each different and original.

“Well, this is it, what do you think?”

Dani raises his head at Amira's words and inspects the sign she is showing him. It announces the rugby classes that Dani teaches. Amira has drawn a coach who looks suspiciously like Dani, red polo shirt included, surrounded by children running around, all of them happy.

“Is that supposed to be me? “ asks Dani, raising her eyebrows.

“Of course, isn't it obvious?”

“Man, I would have made him a little stronger and that," says Dani.

“But we're supposed to be making realistic posters “ Amira jokes.

“Ah, ah, perfect, ah, great, okay, okay “ Dani acts offended and looks back at his drawing while nodding his head.

Amira laughs at his reaction, the Dani who gets angry like a five-year-old is one of his favorite Danis.

“Let's see, Van Gogh, show me your poster? “ Amira asks him

“Not until it's finished," says Dani, covering the sign with his arm so that Amira, who is sitting in front of it, can't see it

“Daniiii come ooooon“ Amira insists and when she can't get Dani to look at her she puts her hand on his arm to get his attention. When Dani looks at her, Amira puts on her best puppy eyes - pleeeeease.

Dani finds it hard to resist Amira's little face but still manages to shake his head, trying to hold back his smile. However, Amira is faster than him and taking advantage of the distraction manages to snatch the sign from under his arm.

“Hey! Give it back“ says Dani, standing up and circling the table to reach Amira, who has stood up from her chair and turned her back to Dani.

“Please, how cute! You have drawn the girls and me “ says Amira when she sees the poster she has in her hands. On it you can see four dolls trying to represent Amira and the rest of the girls in the association. In the title it is announced the activities that are carried out in the association.

“Amiiiiiii, it’s not finished, give it to me.”

They both struggle trying to be the one who stays with the poster until a moment comes when, turning around, they realize they are too close to each other and for a few seconds they don't know how to react, they just stand there, face to face, looking at each other and smiling.

“Are we interrupting something?”

Upon hearing Dounia's voice, Amira takes two quick steps backwards, Dani imitates her putting distance between them. Both Dani and Amira look towards the entrance door where Dounia, Elena and Noor look at them with knowing smiles.

“Eh...”Amira begins to say trying to find an explanation. Suddenly she remembers the reason for the dispute and that she still has the poster in her hands “ Look at Dani's poster, isn't it cute?”

Amira shows the poster to the girls who admire it in amazement, they all agree that they find it very beautiful. Amira looks at Dani again and the boy would swear that what he sees in Amira's eyes is something very similar to pride.


	37. MIÉRCOLES 2 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 17:19

-Chicas que os echo muchísimo de menos de verdad, qué ganas tengo de veros

-¡Y nosotras a ti Noraaaaa!

-Joder Eva tronca que no te hace falta ni el teléfono, va a escuchar tus gritos desde América – se queja Cris ante el grito de Eva

Esta tarde las chicas han quedado en el parque para, entre otras cosas, hacer una videollamada conjunta con Nora, que sigue en Estados Unidos, aunque vuelve en unos días.

-¿Qué pasa? Que la echo de menos joder – se defiende Eva

-Yo a ti también Ev – dice Nora

-Pero no tanto como a Alejandro eh pillina – bromea Cris levantando y bajando las cejas a modo de insinuación provocando la risa de Nora

-Ay chicas de verdad que no habéis dejado hablar a la pobre Nora. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Hace mucho frío?

-Viri por dios que pareces mi madre – bromea Eva.

-Nora no sabes lo que te echo de menos que me has dejado a nuestras hijas a mi cargo – dice Amira cogiéndole el teléfono a Cris.

-Uy sí porque tú lo estás pasando super mal estas semanas eh – comenta Eva con doble sentido

-Pero bueno, ¿y eso que quiere decir? – pregunta Amira confusa

-Oye chicas que yo me tengo que ir, que mi hermana quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta y hacer las últimas compras antes de volver el finde – interrumpe la conversación Nora

-Adioooos Nora

-Te queremoooos

-Nos vemos prontoooo

-Guapaaaa, reinaaaa

Las chicas se despiden de Nora y cuelgan el teléfono. Una vez se aseguran de que la llamada está finalizada y Nora no puede oírlas comienzan a hablar del verdadero motivo por el que se han reunido hoy: la fiesta sorpresa de Nora.

-Vale, entonces el sábado todos en casa de Nora a las 11 de la noche ¿vale? – confirma Eva – Ella llega por la mañana y querrá descansar. Alejandro la va a recoger por la tarde y se la va a llevar a dar una vuelta. Cuando vuelvan tenemos que estar todos en casa de Nora. Los padres ya están avisados.

-Perfecto, ¿hay que llevar algo? – pregunta Amira

-A ver pues lo típico, unas patatas, frutos secos y esas cosas – responde Eva

-Y alcohol, muy importante nena, que no se te olvide – añade Cris

-Hombreee, eso ni se duda, que además los padres de Nora nos dejan la casa para nosotros

-Pero a ver tampoco podremos pasarnos demasiado ¿no? Qué vergüenza como les dé por volver – dice Viri

-Lo dice la que se lió con Hugo en el baño de los padres de Nora la última vez que hicimos fiesta en su casa – le recuerda Cris ante lo que Viri se sonroja y el resto de chicas se ríen.

Amira nota como su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo y lo saca para comprobar que le ha llegado un mensaje. Sonriendo, abre la conversación y contesta.

[ ](https://ibb.co/TPpQsqL)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/DRKHXZn)

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Con quién hablas?

-¿Eh? – Amira tarda un par de segundos en procesar la pregunta de Viri – Ah, nada con Dani que dice que los niños están liándosela en el rugby y que si me puede llamar

Amira apenas ha terminado de contestarle a Viri cuando su teléfono comienza a vibrar insistentemente, esta vez no es un mensaje, es una videollamada.

-Oye chicas que tengo que contestar un momento rápido ¿vale? – se excusa Amira levantándose y alejándose unos metros para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¡A eso me refería! – le grita Eva riendo cuando la ve alejarse. Una vez que Amira ya no les puede oír Eva se gira a Cris y le pregunta directamente - ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? ¿Están juntos?

-Yo qué sé tía, ellos dicen que no, pero yo qué sé – contesta Cris con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sigue molestando su relación? – le pregunta Viri

-No tía no es eso…es que…-Cris trata de buscar las palabras para expresar su preocupación – que me parecería guay si salieran ¿sabes? El problema es que no lo están haciendo, pero a la vez sí. No sé es algo raro. Es como que actúan como si fueran novios pero no lo son, y ni siquiera sé si entre ellos tienen las cosas claras y…

-Ya…te da miedo de que alguno de los dos se haga ilusiones y el otro le frene ¿no? – termina Viri por ella

-Pues sí…es que veo que va a acabar en batacazo y no quiero que sufran – comenta Cris suspirando

-La verdad es que la situación es mazo complicada…es que quieren estar juntos pero a la vez no pueden o no quieren o…no sé…

-Es un lío todo, y yo no quiero meterme entre ellos de nuevo pero…tengo miedo de que se hagan daño.


	38. WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 2ND 2020. 17:19

“Girls I really miss you so much, I can’t wait to see you”

“And we miss you too Noraaaaa!”

“Fuck Eva, you don't even need a phone, she'll hear you screaming from America," complains Cris at Eva's cry.

This afternoon, the girls met in the park to make a joint video call with Nora, who is still in the United States, although she will be back in a few days.

“What? I miss her “ Eva defends herself

“I'm with you too, Ev," says Nora.

“But not as much as Alejandro," jokes Cris, raising and lowering her eyebrows as an insinuation, provoking Nora's laughter.

“Oh, you girls really didn't let poor Nora talk. How are you? Are you eating well? Is it very cold?”

“Viri for God's sake you sound like my mother," jokes Eva.

“Nora, you don't know how much I miss you, you left our daughters in my care," says Amira, picking up the phone from Cris.

“Oh yes, because you are having a very bad time these past few weeks," says Eva with a double meaning.

“Well, what does that mean? “ Amira asks confusedly

“Hey, girls, I have to go, my sister wants us to go for a walk and do some last shopping before we come back this weekend” Nora interrupts the conversation

“Byeeee Nora”

“We love you

“See you soon”

“Beautiful, queen!”

The girls say goodbye to Nora and hang up the phone. Once they are sure that the call is over and Nora can't hear them, they start talking about the real reason why they are meeting today: Nora's surprise party.

“Okay, so Saturday, everybody at Nora's house at 11 pm, okay? “ Eva confirms “ She arrives in the morning and will want to rest. Alejandro is going to pick her up in the afternoon and take her for a walk. When they come back we all have to be at Nora's house. The parents have already been informed.

“Perfect, should we bring something? “ Amira asks

“Just the usual, some potatoes, nuts and stuff," answers Eva.

“And alcohol, very important baby, don't forget “ adds Cris

“Man, there's no doubt about it, and Nora's parents are going to let us have the house to ourselves so…”

“But I mean, we can't go too far, can we? How embarrassing it would be to come back“ says Viri

“Says the one who made out with Hugo in the bathroom of Nora's parents the last time we had a party at their house “ Cris reminds her and the way Viri blushes make the rest of the girls laugh.

Amira notices how her phone vibrates in her pocket and pulls it out to check that a message has arrived. Smiling, she opens the conversation and answers.

[ ](https://ibb.co/TPpQsqL)

+

D: Amiiiii

D: I know you're out with the girls I'm sorryyyy

D: but the kids are going on a strike on me

D: they say they want to see you

A: hahahaahahaha

A: you don't know how to make them take you seriously

D: can I call you quickly so they see we're not fighting???

D: Yousef says he's ready to defend your honor

A: hahahahahahah

A: yessss call me

“What's with the smile? Who are you talking to?”

“Eh? “ Amira takes a couple of seconds to process Viri's question “ Ah, nothing, it’s Dani saying that the kids are making trouble in rugby and asking if he can call me”

Amira has just finished answering Viri when her phone starts vibrating insistently, this time it's not a message, it's a video call.

“Hey girls I have to answer a quick moment ok? “ Amira excuses herself by getting up and walking away a few meters to be able to talk calmly.

“That's what I was talking about, by the way!“ shouts Eva laughing when she sees her walk away. Once Amira can no longer hear them, Eva turns to Cris and asks her directly "What's going on with these two? Are they together?”

“I don't know, man, they say they aren’t, but what do I know?” Cris answers looking concerned

“What's wrong? Is their relationship still bothering you? “ Viri asks her

“No, it's not that...it's that...”Cris tries to find the words to express her concern “I would find it cool if they got back together, you know? The problem is that they're not, but at the same time they are. I don't know, it's kind of weird. It's like they're acting like they're dating but they're not, and I don't even know if they’ve talked about it and...”

“You're afraid that one of them will get their hopes up and the other one will crush them, right?“ Viri finishes for her

“Well, yes, I see that it will end in a bad way and I don't want them to suffer," says Cris, sighing.

“The truth is that the situation is complicated...they want to be together but at the same time they can't or don't want to or...I don't know...

“It's a mess all over, and I don't want to get between them again but...I'm afraid they'll get hurt.


	39. SÁBADO 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020 11:39 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 5TH 2020. 11:39

[ ](https://ibb.co/mhzPMX7)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/jrnPZXz)

E: Girlssssss

E: today at 11pm at Nora's, don't be laaaaate

E: if you can come sooner it'll be better 'cause we have to organize everything and all, I'll be there with the pome

V: I'll go help with Hugo

C: I'll go with Joana I'm staying at her house

E: DON'T BE LATE

J: don't worry Eva I'll make sure she's on time

C: heeeeey

V: Hey Ami how are you going there? do you want me and Huguito to go to your house so you don't have to go alone??


	40. SÁBADO 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020 12:10 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 5TH 2020 12:10

[ ](https://ibb.co/WsCc23g)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/jhD4wpz)

A: Daniiiii

D: Amiiiii

A: are you coming to Nora's party tonight???

D: hmmm I think soooo

D: are you going?

A: of courseeee

D: then I'm definitely going

A: do you want us to go together?? Cris is going with Joana from her house

D: perfect

D: but I don't have the car

A: it's okay! subway?


	41. SÁBADO 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020 12:38 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 5TH 2020 12:38

[ ](https://ibb.co/jHkPScj)

V: Hey Ami how are you going there? do you want me and Huguito to go to your house so you don't have to go alone??

A: Don't worry about it Viri

A: I'm going with Dani on the subway

A: But thank you!!


	42. SÁBADO 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 22:02

-¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! Perdona que mi madre me ha entretenido – se disculpa Amira saliendo por de su portal.

-No te preocupes – dice Dani, luego al fijarse en ella, añade - ¿No llevas chaqueta?

-¿Chaqueta para qué? – Amira sale finalmente del portal y cuando el aire de la noche de Madrid la golpea se da cuenta de la respuesta a su pregunta – Pero, ¿y este frío? Si estamos en septiembre.

-¿No has visto las noticias? No sé qué de una borrasca, pensaba que lo sabrías, tendría que habértelo dicho.

-Bueno no pasa nada, en casa de Nora no hará frió, venga vamos que llegamos tarde – dice Amira abrazándose el cuerpo para tratar de darse calor.

-Ami, va sube a por una chaqueta que te vas a resfriar – insiste Dani al ver el gesto

-Que no, que no da tiempo que vamos a llegar tarde, venga va – le contesta Amira dirigiéndose a la boca del metro, escalofrío incluido.

-Mira que eres cabezota ¿eh? Anda toma.

Amira se gira hacia Dani y lo ve desprendiéndose de su sudadera, debajo de ella lleva una camiseta de manga larga. Dani le ofrece la sudadera a Amira pero esta niega con la cabeza.

-¿Tu solución para que yo no me resfríe es resfriarte tú? – le pregunta Amira cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues sí. Venga ven, póntela.

Amira vuelve a negar con la cabeza pero Dani no se da por vencido.

-Amiiiii, va

Con la sudadera abierta Dani se coloca detrás de Amira esperando a que ella meta los brazos por las mangas. Finalmente, tras tratar de resistirse Amira suspira y le hace caso. Una vez que Amira tiene los brazos dentro de las mangas de la sudadera Dani la rodea para colocarse frente a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces coge el final de la sudadera y engancha la cremallera, subiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a la altura del cuello de Amira. Es entonces cuando Dani alza la vista y se encuentra con una Amira que, además de estar más cerca de lo que pensaba, lo mira intensamente.

-Gracias…-dice Amira casi en un susurro, la tensión del momento no le permite alzar más la voz

Dani asiente y sonríe, poco a poco, hasta que la sonrisa le alcanza los ojos. Amira imita el gesto y, por un momento, ambos se quedan ahí de pie, frente al otro, sonriéndose.

El momento es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Dani que, de un salto, se aleja de Amira como si la chica de repente quemara.

-¿Sí?...Que sí que ya vamos…que sí Cris hostia que estamos en la boca del metro…Que sí…que sí…venga adiós – Dani cuelga el teléfono y se lo mete en el bolsillo. Mira a Amira que le devuelve la mirada expectante – Vamos ¿no? Que vamos a llegar tarde

-Sí – dice Amira que vuelve a susurrar. Aclarándose la garganta añade en voz más alta – Sí.

[ ](https://ibb.co/JjtL5Sz)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	43. SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 5TH 2020. 22:02

“I'm here, I'm here! Sorry my mother has entertained me “ Amira apologizes opening the door of her building.

“Don't worry," says Dani, then looking at her, he adds, "You're not wearing a jacket?”

“Jacket for what? “ Amira finally leaves the building and when the night air of Madrid hits her she realizes the answer to her question “What is this cold? It's September”

“Didn't you see the news? They said something about a squall, I thought you'd know, I should have told you.”

“Well, it's okay, it won't be cold at Nora's house, come on, we're late," says Amira, hugging her body to try to keep warm.

“Ami, go upstairs and get a jacket, you'll catch a cold “ insists Dani when he sees the gesture

“No, there's no time, we're going to be late, come on," Amira replies, heading for the entrance of the subway, shivering included.

“You’re so fucking stubborn, huh? Here you go.”

Amira turns to Dani and sees him throwing off his sweatshirt, underneath it he's wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt. Dani offers the sweatshirt to Amira but she shakes her head.

“Your solution to keep me from getting a cold is to get a cold yourself? “ asks Amira, crossing her arms.

“Well, yes. Come on, put it on.”

Amira shakes her head again but Dani doesn't give up.

“Amiiiii” he says goes

With the sweatshirt open, Dani stands behind Amira, waiting for her to put her arms up the sleeves. Finally, after trying to resist, Amira sighs and listens to him. Once Amira has her arms inside the sleeves of the sweatshirt, Dani goes around her and stands in front of her. Without thinking twice, he takes the end of the sweatshirt and hooks the zipper, slowly pulling it up to the height of Amira's neck. It is then that Dani looks up and finds an Amira who, besides being closer than he thought, looks at him intensely.

“Thank you," says Amira almost in a whisper, the tension of the moment does not allow her to raise her voice any more.

Dani nods and smiles, little by little, until the smile reaches his eyes. Amira imitates the gesture and, for a moment, they both stand there, facing each other, smiling.

The moment is interrupted by the sound of Dani's phone which, in one jump, moves away from Amira as if the girl suddenly burns.

“Yes?...yes we are...yes Cris fuck, we are entering the subway...yes...yes...bye “ Dani hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. He looks at Amira, who looks at him expectantly. “Let’s go. We're going to be late”

“Yes," Amira says, whispering again. Clearing her throat she adds in a louder voice “Yes.


	44. SÁBADO 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020 22:32 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 5TH 2020 22:32

INSTAGRAM DE DANI

[ ](https://ibb.co/k2gZq6R)

"Someone's stolen my hoodie"


	45. DOMINGO 6 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020 0:12

-¿Estás muy cansada o qué?

-A ver, tengo un poco de jet-lag todavía pero bueno es que con la que me habéis montado como para dormirme. Qué guay de verdad – dice Nora agradecida por la sorpresa.

-¿Te esperabas algo? – le pregunta Amira

-Para nada tía, o sea para nada. Pensaba que os vería mañana. Si es que sois las mejores.

Nora abraza a Amira con la que lleva hablando un par de minutos. Tras la sorpresa inicial Nora ha ido pasando de persona en persona y grupo en grupo para poder saludarlos a todos.

-Bueno y cuéntame, ¿qué tal Estados Unidos? ¿Sigue como lo recuerdas? – le pregunta Amira

-Pues…

-Perdón por interrumpir chicas – se disculpa Dani que se ha acercado a las chicas con dos vamos en la mano. Le entrega uno a Amira– Tu zumito, guapa

-Gracias – le contesta Amira con una amplia sonrisa.

Nora que no ha perdido detalle de la interacción, ni del hecho de que Amira lleva una sudadera demasiado grande para ella, alza las cejas.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Volvéis a estar juntos? – la emoción que siente Nora ante la posibilidad de que su amiga vuelva a estar con Dani no le permite ver la expresión de horror en la que se ha transformado la cara de Amira.

-No, no, no, no, no, no – comienza a decir Amira más rápido de lo que pretende ante la mirada de confusión de Nora y la de dolor de Dani – no, no, no estamos juntos. No estamos juntos. Somos amigos. Solo amigos. Ya está. Nada más, solo amig…

-Amira – La interrumpe Dani cuya expresión es una mezcla de dolor y mosqueo – Creo que lo ha pillado.

-Dani…-susurra Amira al darse cuenta de su reacción pero él ya se ha dado la vuelta para irse.

Amira va detrás de él y trata de pararlo agarrándole del brazo.

-Dani, lo siento es que…-comienza a tratar de explicar Amira pero él la interrumpe

-No lo sientas Amira, ya me ha quedado todo claro.

Sin darle oportunidad a que pueda decir nada más Dani se da la vuelta y se marcha de casa de Nora. Amira trata de seguirle gritando su nombre pero Cris, que ha visto la escena la para.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué se va así? – pregunta Cris a una Amira que está demasiado nerviosa para contestar.

-Amira, lo siento tía, yo…no lo sabía, perdona – se disculpa Nora que acaba de unirse a las chicas.

-¿Me puede decir alguien qué ha pasado? – pregunta de nuevo Cris

-Pues a ver que yo he visto a Dani y Amira como muy juntos y tal…-comienza a explicar Nora cuando se da cuenta de que Amira no lo va a hacer – y entonces he preguntado que si habían vuelto.

-Ya…y Amira lo ha negado y Dani se ha pirado ¿no? – termina de decir Cris, que se veía venir que algo así acabaría pasando. Cuando ve como Amira asiente, añade: -¿Y te sorprende la confusión?

-¿Qué? – dice Amira frunciendo el ceño

-Joder Ami, pues que lleváis todo el verano que no os separáis, que actuáis como si fuerais novios. ¿De verdad te sorprende que Nora se haya confundido? ¿O que Dani se haya confundido?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que he estado jugando con Dani? – pregunta Amira un poco a la defensiva ante lo que considera un ataque por parte de Cris.

-No joder tía, claro que no. Lo que creo es que os habéis dejado llevar y os habéis confundido, los dos. No te culpo de nada tía, claro que no – dice Cris y Amira sabe que está siendo sincera.

-Tengo que hablar con él – Amira trata de dirigirse a la puerta pero Cris la detiene – Cris, tengo que hablar con Dani.

-No Amira, yo hablaré con él ¿vale? Pero mañana, ahora necesita llegar a casa y tranquilizarse – dice Cris y cuando ve que Amira no está convencida añade: -Es mi hermano ¿vale? Y lo conozco. Es mejor que…es mejor que hable yo primero con él. Y tú…no sé Ami creo que tú también necesitas tiempo para pensar.


	46. SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 6TH 2020 0:12

“Are you very tired or what?”

“I mean, I'm still a little jet-lagged, but this party totally woke me up. That's really cool“ says Nora grateful for the surprise.

“Were you expecting something?“ Amira asks him

“Not at all girl, not at all. I thought I would see you tomorrow. You are the best.”

Nora hugs Amira with whom she has been talking for a couple of minutes. After the initial surprise Nora has been passing from person to person and group to group in order to greet them all.

“Well, tell me, how is America? Is it still the way you remembered it? “ Amira asks her

“Well...”

“Sorry for interrupting girls “ Dani apologizes that he has approached the girls with two drinks in hand. He hands one to Amira “Your juice, beautiful”

“Thank you," Amira answers with a broad smile.

Nora, who has not lost any detail of the interaction, nor of the fact that Amira is wearing a sweatshirt that is too big for her, raises her eyebrows.

“Wait, wait, wait. What did I miss? Are you two back together? “ Nora's excitement at the possibility of her friend being with Dani again doesn't allow her to see the expression of horror that Amira's face has become.

“No, no, no, no, no, no “ she starts saying faster than she pretends to not seeing Nora's confused look and Dani's painful look “ no, no, we are not together. We are not together. We are friends. Just friends. That's it. Nothing else, just friends...”

“Amira“ She is interrupted by Dani whose expression is a mixture of pain and anger “ I think she got it.!

“Dani..." Amira whispers as she realizes his reaction but he has already turned around to leave. Amira goes after him and tries to stop him by grabbing his arm.

“Dani, I'm sorry is that... “she starts trying to explain Amira but he interrupts her

“Don't be sorry, it's all clear to me now.”

Without giving him a chance to say anything else Dani turns around and leaves Nora's house. Amira tries to go after him shouting his name but Cris, who has seen the scene, stops her.

“Hey, hey, hey, what's going on? Why is he leaving like that? “ asks Cris to an Amira who is too nervous to answer.

“Look, I'm sorry girl, I...I didn't know, sorry “ says Nora who just joined the girls.

“Can anyone tell me what happened? “ asks Cris again

“I saw Dani and Amira being very close and such..." Nora begins to explain when she realizes that Amira is not going to do it “ and then I asked if they were back together”

“And Amira has denied it and Dani has run away, right?“ finishes saying Cris, she knew that something like that would end up happening. When she sees Amira nodding, she adds: “And you're surprised by the confusion?”

“What? “ says Amira with a frown

“Fuck Ami, you've been together all summer, you act like you're dating. Are you really surprised that Nora got confused? Or that Dani got confused?”

“What do you mean? “That I've been playing with Dani?“ asks Amira, a little bit defensive about what she considers an attack by Cris.

“No shit, man, of course not. What I think is that you've let yourselves go and got confused, both of you. I don't blame you for anything, of course not “ says Cris and Amira knows she's being sincere.

“I have to talk to him “ Amira tries to go to the door but Cris stops her “ Cris, I have to talk to Dani.”

“No Amira, I'll talk to him, okay? But tomorrow, now he needs to get home and calm down “ says Cris and when she sees that Amira is not convinced she adds: “He is my brother, ok? And I know him. It's better that... it's better that I talk to him first. And you...I don't know Ami I think you need time to think too.”


	47. DOMINGO 6 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 15:23

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

Cris se despide del repartidor de pizza y deja las cajas sobre la mesa del salón. Sin moverse del sitio mira a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Dani. Lleva sin verle desde ayer en la fiesta de Nora. Cuando Cris llegó a casa la puerta ya estaba cerrada y no quiso molestarlo. Esta mañana Dani no ha salido de su cuarto en toda la mañana salvo un par de veces que Cris lo ha escuchado ir al cuarto de baño para luego volver a encerrarse en su cuarto. Cris da gracias por el hecho de que sus padres sigan en Zaorejas o si no la situación sería aún más incómoda con su madre preguntando todo el rato que qué pasa. Cris contempla la idea de dejarlo tranquilo, almorzar ella sola y dejarle la pizza sobrante en la caja para que se la coma cuando quiera, pero sabe que no puede hacer eso, tiene que actuar, tiene que hablar con Dani aunque él no quiera.

-¡Dani, a comer! ¡Hay pizza! – grita desde el salón.

Cuando pasan unos minutos y no obtiene respuesta de su hermano Cris suspira y decide dar el siguiente paso.

Cris se para delante de la puerta de Dani y por un momento piensa en llamar, pero sabe que, al igual que sus intentos anteriores, no van a servir de nada. En casa de los Soto las cosas se hacen de una y sin pensar. Es por esto por lo que Cris decide entrar en el cuarto de Dani sin llamar. Se toma unos segundos para asimilar la escena que se encuentra en la habitación. Las luces están apagadas y la persiana echada por lo que la iluminación es casi mínima. La ropa que Dani llevaba ayer en la fiesta está tirada en el suelo de cualquier forma, la cartera y las llaves en el escritorio. Dani está en la cama, tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Cris sabe que no puede oírle porque lleva los cascos puestos, la música tan fuerte que hasta ella la puede escuchar.

-Dani – intenta llamarlo aunque sabe que es inútil.

Finalmente opta de nuevo por la opción más drástica. Se acerca a su hermano y tira del cable que conecta los auriculares al móvil de Dani de forma que la música se interrumpe. Dani abre los ojos y tras un pequeño susto al ver a su hermana en la habitación, frunce el ceño y se quita los auriculares.

-¿Qué coño haces, tía?

-Es hora de almorzar, he pedido pizza y se está enfriando – le explica Cris

-No tengo hambre – dice Dani dando la conversación por finalizada y enchufando de nuevo los cascos al móvil.

Cris no se lo piensa ni un segundo y repite el movimiento de antes, desconectando el cable.

-Cris, eres tonta ¿o qué te pasa? Que no quiero comer hostias, déjame en paz.

-No te dejo en paz Dani, joder. No mientras estés así.

-Así ¿cómo? – pregunta Dani aunque sabe perfectamente cuál va a ser la respuesta de su hermana.

-Pues jodido, triste…yo qué sé, dolido.

-Estoy de puta madre Cris – miente Dani.

-Ya, de putísima madre, sí – dice Cris riendo sarcásticamente – por eso llevas desde ayer sin salir de tu cuarto ¿no? Porque estás genial, porque no te ha dolido ni una pizca que Amira dijese ayer que no estáis juntos, porque no te habías hecho ilusiones pensando que el pasar tanto tiempo juntos iba a llevaros a volver a salir, porque te da exactamente igual saber que no estáis juntos.

-Vete a la mierda ¿quieres? – Dani no aguanta más las palabras de Cris y se levanta de la cama pasando por al lado de su hermana al salir de su habitación.

-Por fin, joder. Por fin reaccionas. – dice Cris siguiendo a su hermano al salón.

-¿Qué hostias quieres que te diga Cris? - Dani se vuelve a mirar a su hermana. Frustrado se pasa los dedos por el pelo dejándoselo hecho un desastre. – ¿Que soy un imbécil por pensar que Amira querría volver conmigo después de que me dejara claro que solo somos amigos? ¿Que debería haber sabido que pasando tiempo con ella no solo no iba a conseguir olvidarla sino que me iba a enamorar más de ella? ¿Que tendría que ser consciente de que Amira y yo no vamos a estar juntos y seguir adelante y dejar de ser tan patético? ¿Que estoy en la puta mierda porque no sé qué hacer? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?

Dani nota como las lágrimas que se ha estado tragando desde ayer por la noche se acumulan en sus ojos. Se siente patético por hacerse ilusiones por haber quedado un par de veces con Amira y frustrado porque no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Sabe que no puede culpar a Amira, ella siempre ha sido clara con él, es él el que se hizo ilusiones cuando no correspondía y, aunque Cris trató de avisarle, no la escuchó.

-Joder…-dice Dani casi en un susurro sentándose en el sofá y tapándose la cara con las manos.

A Cris se le parte el corazón viendo a su hermano así. Sabe que ha sido dura con él, que lo ha provocado hasta que ha estallado, pero era necesario. Dani lleva meses tragándose sus sentimientos y era necesario que explotara.

Mordiéndose el labio para tratar de no llorar al ver a su hermano así, Cris se agacha delante de él y coloca sus manos en las rodillas.

-Estoy aquí, ¿vale? – susurra Cris – Estoy aquí.

Lentamente Dani levanta la cabeza y mira a su hermana que enseguida nota la rojez de los ojos de Dani.

-No sé qué hacer Cris, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer

Cris asiente, ella tampoco tiene una solución para él y, cuando las palabras le fallan, decide hacer lo único que puede ofrecerle a su hermano. Sentándose en el sofá junto a él, coloca sus brazos a su alrededor y lo atrae para darle un abrazo, un abrazo que Dani no duda en corresponder.


	48. SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 6TH 2020. 15:23

“Thank you very much, bye.

Cris says goodbye to the pizza delivery guy and leaves the boxes on the living room table. Without moving from the place she looks at the closed door of Dani's room. She has not seen him since yesterday at Nora's party. When Cris arrived home the door was already closed and she didn't want to bother him. This morning Dani has not left his room all morning except for a couple of times when Cris heard him go to the bathroom and then lock himself in his room again. Cris is thankful that her parents are still in Zaorejas or else the situation would be even more uncomfortable with her mother asking all the time what is going on. Cris contemplates the idea of leaving him alone, having lunch by herself and leaving the leftover pizza in the box for him to eat when he wants it, but she knows she can't do that, she has to act, she has to talk to Dani even if he doesn't want to.

“Dani, let's eat! There's pizza!” she shouts from the living room.

When a few minutes pass and she doesn't get an answer from his brother Cris sighs and decides to take the next step.

Cris stands in front of Dani's door and for a moment she thinks of knocking, but she knows that, like her previous attempts, they are not going to help. In the Soto's house, things are done at once and without thinking. This is why Cris decides to enter Dani's room without knocking. She takes a few seconds to assimilate the scene in the room. The lights are off and the blind is down so the lighting is almost minimal. The clothes that Dani wore yesterday at the party are lying on the floor, the wallet and the keys on the desk. Dani is in bed, lying on his back with his eyes closed. Cris knows that she can't hear him because she has her headphones on, the music so loud that even she can hear it.

“Dani“ tries to call him even though she knows it's useless.

Finally she opts again for the more drastic option. She approaches her brother and pulls the key that connects the headphones to Dani's cell phone so that the music is interrupted. Dani opens his eyes and after a small scare when he sees his sister in the room, he scowls and takes off his headphones.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It's lunchtime, I ordered a pizza and it's getting cold “ explains Cris

“I'm not hungry," says Dani, ending the conversation and plugging the headphones back into the cell phone.

Cris does not think for a second and repeats the movement of before, disconnecting the cable.

“Cris, are you stupid or what's wrong with you? I don't want to eat, leave me the fuck alone”

“I won't leave you alone Dani, dammit. Not while you're like this.”

“Like what? “ Dani asks, although he knows exactly what his sister's answer will be.

“Well, sad... I don't know, hurt.

“I'm fucking great, Cris “ Dani is lying.

“Yes, of course," says Cris, laughing sarcastically, "that's why you haven't left your room since yesterday, right? Because you're great, because it didn't hurt you one bit that Amira said yesterday that you're not together, because you didn't have any hope that spending so much time together would lead you to go out again, because you don't care that you're not together”

“Fuck off, will you? “ Dani can't stand Cris' words anymore and gets out of bed passing by his sister as he leaves her room.

“Finally, fuck. Finally you react. “ says Cris following her brother into the living room.

“What the hell do you want me to say, Cris? “ Dani looks at his sister again. Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his hair, leaving it a mess. “That I'm stupid for thinking that Amira would want to get back together with me after she made it clear to me that we're just friends? That I should have known that spending time with her wasn't going to make me forget her but that I was going to fall more in love with her? That I should have been aware that Amira and I aren't going to be together and move on and stop being so pathetic? That I'm in deep shit because I don't know what to do? Is that what you want me to say?”

Dani notices how the tears he has been swallowing since last night are building up in his eyes. He feels pathetic for getting his hopes up after meeting Amira a couple of times and frustrated because he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. He knows he can't blame Amira, she has always been clear with him, he is the one who got his hopes up when he shouldn’t have and, although Cris tried to warn him, he didn't listen.

“Fuck," Dani says, almost in a whisper, sitting on the couch and covering his face with his hands.

It breaks Cris' heart to see her brother like this. She knows that she has been hard on him, that she has provoked him until he exploded, but it was necessary. Dani has been swallowing his feelings for months and it was necessary for him to explode.

Biting her lip to try not to cry when she sees her brother like that, Cris bows down in front of him and puts her hands on his knees.

“I'm here, okay? “ whispers Cris “ I'm here.

Slowly Dani lifts his head and looks at his sister who immediately notices the redness in Dani's eyes.

“I don't know what to do Cris, I have no idea what to do”

Cris nods, she doesn't have a solution for him either, and when words fail her, she decides to do the only thing she can offer her brother. Sitting on the couch next to him, she puts her arms around him and brings him in for a hug, a hug that Dani doesn't hesitate to reciprocate.


	49. DOMINGO 6 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 19:48

-Amira ¿voy a poner una lavadora de ropa oscura, tienes algo negro para lavar?

Amira, que está sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto con el ordenador levanta la vista para mirar a su madre y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera la sudadera de Dani? ¿Se la vas a devolver sin lavar?

Amira frunce el ceño confundida por un momento hasta que sigue la mirada de su madre y ve la sudadera que Dani le dejó ayer encima de la cama. Después de lo que pasó ayer ni siquiera sabe si Dani va a querer volver a verla otra vez. Tiene derecho a estar enfadado con ella, en cierto modo, o al menos eso cree Amira, ha jugado con él, le ha dado esperanzas y después ha negado estar con él como si la idea le espantara, cuando nada más lejos de la realidad. Le asusta, sí, pero no le espanta.

Suspirando Amira se levanta de la silla y coge la sudadera de encima de la cama para dársela a su madre que no se mueve del sitio mirándola con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Amira un poco más cortante de lo que debería.

-Dani y tú…¿volvéis a estar juntos?

-¡Y dale! Pero ¿qué manía os ha entrado a todos con que Dani y yo hemos vuelto? – Amira alza la voz más de lo que le gustaría pero la frustración puede con ella.

Suspirando se sienta en la cama y se cubre la cara con las manos. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber que su madre se ha sentado a su lado.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? – pregunta su madre colocando una mano en la rodilla de Amira cariñosamente.

-Es que…es que no sé por dónde empezar…-suspira Amira – ayer en la fiesta, Nora nos preguntó que si estábamos juntos y yo dije que no…varias veces y Dani pues…se enfadó…y es que es normal, es que pensará que he estado jugando con él.

-¿Y lo has hecho?

-No…o sea…no intencionadamente. Yo solo…me dejé llevar porque estábamos volviendo a quedar y lo pasábamos bien y no sé supongo que una parte de mí quería…ver si podíamos volver a intentarlo. Aunque sé que es imposible

-¿Tú quieres estar con Dani? – le pregunta su madre directamente.

-Sí, claro que quiero…pero no sé si es el momento

-Ya…-la madre de Amira se toma unos segundos para tratar de buscar las palabras que su hija necesita oír, las preguntas que necesita hacerse – A ver Amira, tú ¿por qué rompiste con Dani?

La pregunta pilla por sorpresa a Amira que, aunque tiene la respuesta clara, necesita un momento para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Pues porque…porque no funcionábamos juntos, él tenía dudas y yo también. Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro cambiara y para poder estar juntos siempre uno de los dos tenía que ceder y…eso no es justo.

La madre de Amira solo asiente, sabiendo que su hija aún no ha terminado de hablar aunque no sea consciente aún. Amira por su parte está esperando que su madre diga algo pero, cuando no lo hace, lo toma como una invitación a seguir hablando y a hurgar en su interior tratando de buscar la continuación a su respuesta.

-Y porque…porque yo no estaba bien, conmigo misma. Tenía muchas dudas sobre todo…habían pasado muchas cosas que…no sé no estaba en una buena situación y…necesitaba centrarme un poco en mí, trabajar en mí y mis inseguridades y mis problemas antes de poder estar lista para una relación.

De nuevo la madre de Amira asiente, más conforme con la respuesta completa.

-Vale y…¿qué ha cambiado desde que lo dejasteis?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a que si has solucionado tus dudas, si has superado esas cosas que te pasaron, si has encontrado una situación de equilibrio entre Dani y tú para que podáis estar juntos.

Esta vez Amira no tiene que pensar la respuesta, sabe perfectamente que la respuesta es un “no” y así se lo hace saber a su madre que asiente una vez más.

-Creo que…que pensaba que si hacía como que los problemas no estaban ahí, si trataba de volver a lo de antes dejando a un lado todo lo que había pasado al final lo olvidaría pero…

-Pero no ha sido así – termina por decir su madre.

Esta vez es Amira la que asiente.

-Y ¿qué hago? – le pregunta a su madre

-Amira yo no te puedo decir lo que tienes que hacer

-Pero me puedes dar un consejo…por favor – dice suplicantemente Amira.

-Creo que…hasta que no estamos bien con nosotros mismos no podemos estar bien con los demás.

Amira siente como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y amenazan con salir. Lo que acaba de decirle su madre es algo que ella ya sabía y que ha estado ignorando durante todos estos meses por miedo a enfrentarse a ello.

Dejando la cabeza caer sobre el hombro de su madre, Amira deja las lágrimas caer y enseguida nota los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, haciéndole saber que está ahí.


	50. SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 6TH 2020. 19:48

“Amira, I'm doing laundry for dark clothes, do you have anything black to wash?”

Amira, who is sitting at her room's desk with the computer, looks up to look at her mother and shakes her head.

“Not even Dani's sweatshirt? Are you going to give it back to him unwashed?”

Amira frowns in confusion for a moment until she follow her mother's gaze and sees the sweatshirt Dani had lent her on the bed. After what happened yesterday, she doesn't even know if Dani will ever want to see her again. He has a right to be angry with her, or at least Amira thinks so. She has played with him, given him hope and then denied being with him as if the idea horrifies her, when nothing could be further from the truth. It scares her, yes, but it does not horrifies her.

Sighing, Amira gets up from her chair and takes the sweatshirt from the top of the bed to give it to her mother, who does not move from the place, looking at her with a worried face.

“What? “ Amira asks a little sharper than she should.

“Dani and you... are you back together?”

“What's gotten into you all that Dani and I have returned?“ Amira raises her voice more than she would like to, but her frustration is getting the better of her.

Sighing, she sits on the bed and covers her face with her hands. She does not need to open her eyes to know that her mother has sat by her side.

“Do you want to tell me about it? “ asks her mother, placing a hand on Amira's knee affectionately.

“I don't know where to start..." sighs Amira. "Yesterday at the party, Nora asked us if we were together and I said no. Several times and Dani got angry and I get it, he must think I played with him”

“And have you?”

“Not...that is...not intentionally. I just...got carried away because we were meeting again and having fun and I don't know if part of me wanted to...see if we could try again. Even though I know it's impossible”

“Do you want to be with Dani? “ his mother asks him directly.

“Yes, of course I do... but I don't know if it's time”

Amira's mother takes a few seconds to try to find the words her daughter needs to hear, the questions she needs to ask herself.

“Why did you break up with Dani in the first place”

The question takes Amira by surprise. Although she has a clear answer, she needs a moment to put her ideas in order.

“Because...because we didn't work together, he had doubts and so did I. Neither of us wanted the other to change and in order to be together always one of us had to give in and...that's not fair.”

Amira's mother just nods, knowing that her daughter has not yet finished speaking even though she is not yet aware of it. Amira is waiting for her mother to say something, but when she doesn't, she takes it as an invitation to keep talking and digging inside herself, trying to find the continuation of her answer.

“And because...because I wasn't right, with myself. I had a lot of doubts about everything...a lot of things had happened that...I don't know, I wasn't in a good situation and...I needed to focus a little bit on myself, work on me and my insecurities and my problems before I could be ready for a relationship.”

Again Amira's mother nods, more in agreement with the full answer.

“Okay and...what has changed since you broke up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I want to know if you have solved your doubts, if you have overcome those things that happened to you, if you have found a balance between you and Dani so that you can be together.”

This time Amira doesn't have to think about the answer, she knows perfectly well that the answer is "no" and so she lets her mother know who nods once more.

“I think...I thought that if I pretended that the problems weren't there, if I tried to go back to what I had before, leaving aside everything that had happened, in the end I would forget about it but...”

“But it hasn't been like that“ her mother ends up saying. This time it is Amira who nods.

“And what do I do?“ she asks his mother

“Amira I can't tell you what to do”

“But can you give me some advice... please," Amira says pleadingly.

“I think...until we are right with ourselves we cannot be right with others.”

Amira feels the tears building up in her eyes and threatening to come out. What her mother just told her is something she already knew and has been ignoring for all these months for fear of facing it.

  
Dropping her head on her mother's shoulder, Amira lets her tears fall and immediately notices her mother's arms around her, letting her know that she is there


	51. LUNES 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2020 16:13 // MONDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH 2020. 16:13

[ ](https://ibb.co/zNyJBzm)

Caption: avoiding the problems you need to face is avoiding the life you need to live


	52. LUNES 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2020 19:09 // MONDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH 2020. 19:09

[ ](https://ibb.co/z7RC5cb)

A: Hi

A: can we talk?

D: of course

A: in person? tomorrow?

D: at the swings?

D: 18:30?

A: Okay


	53. MARTES 8 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 18:31

Conforme Amira cruza el puente y se va acercando al parque de los columpios los flashbacks van llegando a su mente desde las tardes que ha pasado con Dani y Cris de niños en ese parque hasta la última vez que se vieron allí cuando decidieron quedar como amigos, pasando por el día que comenzaron a salir oficialmente y el día que rompieron. Los columpios siempre han marcado momentos clave en las vidas de Amira y Dani. Y hoy no va a ser una excepción.

Amira ve a Dani sentado en uno de los columpios, el mismo donde se sentó el día que empezaron a salir, el día que Dani hizo una lista con las cosas que necesitaba en una relación y solo puso su nombre, Amira.

Se detiene frente a Dani y ambos se miran sin saber muy bien cómo saludarse. Normalmente siempre se saludan con el puño pero hoy ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el primer paso.

-Hola – dice finalmente Dani

-Hola – contesta Amira que recordando lo que lleva en las manos añade: - toma, tu sudadera, gracias por dejármela.

-No hacía falta que me la devolvieras, puedes quedártela si quieres – dice Dani pero, cuando ve que Amira evita su mirada y extiende el brazo que sujeta la sudadera para dársela, entiende que Amira no quiere quedársela, y con ello, el motivo de que hayan quedado hoy.

Asintiendo Dani coge la sudadera y la coloca en su regazo. Agacha la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo ve como Amira se sienta en el columpio de al lado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante segundos, que se transforman en minutos.

-Oye que…-comienza a decir Dani por fin pero es interrumpido por Amira

-Lo siento – Amira ve la confusión en los ojos de Dani ante su disculpa por lo que decide elaborarlo más – Siento lo que pasó el sábado. No debí haber reaccionado así.

-No Ami – dice Dani negando con la cabeza – tú no tienes que disculparte. Siempre has sido súper clara conmigo, la culpa es mía por pensar que porque pasáramos tiempo juntos ibas a querer estar conmigo.

-Pero es que yo quiero estar contigo, Dani

Los ojos de Dani se iluminan con ilusión ante las palabras de Amira y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el momento dura poco ya que enseguida se da cuenta de que la expresión de preocupación de Amira no ha cambiado. Poco a poco la sonrisa de Dani se borra de su rostro.

-Pero…-la insta a seguir

-Pero no puedo estar contigo. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Dani asiente lentamente procesando la información y agacha la cabeza.

-El verano ha sido genial, me ha encantado pasarlo contigo, de verdad que sí. Pero…he estado evitando afrontar determinados problemas que llevo arrastrando desde hace meses. Y no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Y…para poder estar con alguien primero necesito trabajar en mí misma.

-Lo entiendo, Ami, de verdad que sí.-dice Dani alzando la mirada hacia Amira - Yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para que tú estés bien. Lo último que quiero es ser un problema más.

Amira sonríe tímidamente en señal de agradecimiento, pero luego al recordar que aún no le ha dicho a Dani todo lo que tiene que decirle la sonrisa se le borra.

-Hay algo más ¿no? – comenta Dani que se ha dado cuenta del cambio de expresión en Amira.

-Sí…para…para poder hacer lo que tengo que hacer…necesito focalizarme en mí misma…no esconderme en otras cosas ni dejarme llevar ¿sabes?

-Vale…- dice Dani aunque no entiende muy bien por dónde va.

-Necesito que tú y yo nos distanciemos Dani.

Dani echa el cuerpo hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, y en cierto modo siente que así ha sido, que le han dado la hostia de su vida, solo que esta sensación ya la conoce porque le ha pasado varias veces.

-Dani yo quiero seguir teniéndote en mi vida, y quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero…pero es mejor poner distancia entre nosotros…porque si sigo viéndote todos los días me va a pasar lo mismo una y otra vez, voy a seguir dejándome llevar y nunca voy a afrontar lo que tengo que afrontar.

Dani suspira y cierra los ojos, tratando de recomponerse. Sabe que tiene que respetar lo que Amira le está pidiendo, aunque le duela.

-De acuerdo…lo entiendo Ami…de verdad – dice finalmente Dani casi en un susurro. – no te molestaré. Pero…si me necesitas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé…-aunque él está tratando de poner buena cara Amira conoce a Dani lo suficiente para saber que está sufriendo, tanto como ella lo está haciendo. Dani siempre es el que trata de aliviar la tensión entre ellos con sus comentarios y Amira siente que esta vez le corresponde a ella – Pero quien sabe, ¿no? A lo mejor con el tiempo…

-Sí… a lo mejor.


	54. TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 8TH 2020. 18:31

As Amira crosses the bridge and approaches the park of the swings the flashbacks come to her mind from the afternoons she spent with Dani and Cris as children in that park until the last time they saw each other there when they decided to stay friends, going through the day they officially started dating and the day they broke up. The swings have always marked key moments in Amira and Dani's lives. And today will be no exception.

Amira sees Dani sitting on one of the swings, the same one he sat on the day they started dating, the day Dani made a list of things he needed in a relationship and just put his name, Amira.

Se stops in front of Dani and they both look at each other without knowing very well how to greet each other. Normally they always greet each other with their fists but today neither of them dares to take the first step.

“Hello," Dani finally says.

“Hi“Amira replies, and remembering what she has in her hands, adds: "Here is your sweatshirt, thanks for lending it to me.”

“You didn't have to give it back to me, you can keep it if you want," says Dani, but when he sees Amira avoiding his gaze and extending the arm that holds the sweatshirt to give it to him, he understands that Amira doesn't want to keep it, and with it, the reason why they agreed to meet today.

Nodding, Dani takes the sweatshirt and places it in his lap. He bends his head and out of the corner of his eye he sees Amira sitting on the swing next to him.

Both remain silent for seconds, which turn into minutes.

“Listen...”Dani starts to say at last but is interrupted by Amira

“I'm sorry” Amira sees the confusion in Dani's eyes at his apology so she decides to elaborate further “I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. I shouldn't have reacted like that.”

“No Ami," says Dani, shaking his head, "you don't have to apologize. You've always been super clear with me, it's my fault for thinking that because we spent time together you would want to be with me.”

“But I want to be with you, Dani”

Dani's eyes light up with hope at Amira's words and his lips curve into a smile. However, the moment is short lived as he soon realizes that Amira's worried expression has not changed. Little by little Dani's smile is erased from his face.

“But...”he urges her to continue

“But I can't be with you. Neither with you nor with anyone else.” Dani nods slowly, processing the information, and bends his head.

“The summer has been great, I loved spending it with you, I really did. But...I've been avoiding facing certain problems that I've been dragging around for months. And I can't do it anymore. And...in order to be with someone I need to work on myself first.”

“I understand, Ami, I really do," says Dani, looking up at Amira. “The last thing I want is to be another problem.”

Amira smiles shyly as a sign of appreciation, but then when she remembers that she has not yet told Dani everything she needs to tell him the smile fades.

“There is something else, isn't there? “ says Dani who has noticed the change of expression in Amira.

“Yes...in order to...do what I need to do...I need to focus on myself...not hide in other things or get carried away, you know?”

“Okay...” says Dani although he doesn't understand very well where she is going.

“I need you and I to distance ourselves, Dani.”

Dani throws his body back as if he had been slapped, and in a way he feels that this has been the case.

“Dani I want to keep having you in my life, and I want to spend time with you but...right now I need distance...because if I keep seeing you every day the same thing is going to happen to me over and over again, I'm going to keep getting carried away and I'm never going to face what I have to face.”

Dani sighs and closes his eyes, trying to pull himself together. He knows he has to respect what Amira is asking of him, even if it hurts.

“Okay...I get it Ami...really “ finally says Dani almost in a whisper. “ I won't bother you. But...if you need me, you know you can count on me, right?”

“I know...”although he's trying to put on a good face Amira knows Dani well enough to know that he's suffering, as much as she is. Dani is always the one trying to ease the tension between them with his comments and Amira feels that this time it is her turn “ but who knows, right? Maybe in time...”

“Yes... maybe.”


	55. SÁBADO 12 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 15:02 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 12TH 2020. 15:02

[ ](https://ibb.co/pX8LnDX)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/sH3q5ht)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/jH9Mnqr)

A: Guys

A: Can we meet today?

N: I'm meeting Alejandro

V: I'm meeting Hugo

C: Ev and I are pre-partying with Joana, Jorge and the rest

E: join usssss

A: don't worry

A: I just want to talk with you about something

A: but it's okay we can meet any other day

V: Hey Ami I can meet Hugo tomorrow or something

N: Of course, I can tell Alejandro to meet another day

E: And we can go out another day too

C: Of course, classes haven't started yet

C: It's summer

C: we can party on a sunday

A: don't worry, for real

A: you don't have to change your plans for me

A: we can see each other another day


	56. SÁBADO 12 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 19:10

-¡Amiraaa! ¿Puedes abrir tú la puerta?

Amira se levanta de la cama para hacer lo que le ha pedido su madre. Lleva toda la tarde en su cuarto, tumbada boca arriba en la cama y pensando. Querría haber quedado hoy con las chicas pero estaban todas ocupadas y la verdad, una parte de ella se siente aliviada de poder postergar la conversación para otro momento, aunque otra parte quiere soltarlo todo y dar el paso.

Mirándose en el espejo para asegurarse de que tiene bien colocado el hijab Amira abre la puerta de la casa.

-Pero, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta sorprendida ante la escena.

-Pues ¿a ti qué te parece nena? Hemos venido a verte – dice Cris como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero si teníais planes todas

-A ver sí, pero los planes se pueden cambiar – explica Eva

-Claro tía, que decías que querías hablar con nosotras y parecía importante ¿cómo no íbamos a venir? – añade Viri

-Así que vamos, ponte los zapatos y ¿nos vamos al parque? – termina por decir Nora que intuye que sea lo que sea lo que les quiere contar Amira se sentirá más cómoda haciéndolo fuera de casa.

-Si es que sois las mejores – dice Amira abrazando a sus amigas emocionada.

-Bueno ¿qué nos querías decir? – pregunta Cris directamente una vez que las cinco están sentadas en el césped del parque.

-Tía no la agobies, déjala que se tome su tiempo – le riñe Viri

-A ver sí, tú tómate el tiempo que necesites – añade Eva

-Pero, ¿es algo malo? O sea, ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunta Nora

-A ver es algo que…bueno que no os he contado y quería aclararlo – comienza a decir Amira tratando de buscar por dónde empezar

-¿Has vuelto con Dani? Es eso, ¿verdad? – pregunta Viri entusiasmada ante la idea.

-No. – contesta Cris antes de que Amira pueda hacerlo.

Todas las chicas, menos Amira, miran a Cris ante la rapidez de su respuesta, esperando una explicación. A Amira no le hace falta, sabe que si Cris está tan segura de que ella y Dani no han vuelto es porque el comportamiento de Dani se lo indica.

-¿Cómo está? – le pregunta a su amiga.

-Pues tía no sé…la verdad es que tampoco sale mucho de su cuarto y eso y no hablamos mucho pero…pues eso – dice Cris que está tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Amira. La verdad es que su hermano está bastante jodido y, por lo que puede apreciar, Amira también lo está. – Pero bueno que no hemos venido aquí a hablar de Dani…¿no?

-No, no es de eso de lo que os quería hablar.

Las chicas se quedan en silencio esperando a que Amira les explique el motivo de la reunión. Esta trata una vez más de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarles todo lo que quiere decirles.

-A ver…¿os acordáis del día de la graduación? – comienza Amira. Cuando las chicas asienten continúan – Bueno vosotras lo que sabéis es que yo no fui porque…porque no me encontraba bien…y que al no ir yo pues le dieron el discurso a Fran Parra.

-Pero fue una mierda, ya te lo digo yo – dice Eva – el tuyo hubiera sido mucho mejor.

-Ami, ¿esto es por lo que me contaste el día de la graduación? ¿Lo del hijab y eso? – pregunta Cris que sí que tiene más información que el resto de las chicas, aunque no todo.

-Sí…y no…- responde Amira. Al ver cómo el resto de chicas miran a Amira y Cris sin entender nada, Amira decide explicárselo – A lo que Cris se está refiriendo es que, el día de la graduación, cuando Cris vino a casa estuvimos hablando y…yo le dije que estaba pensando en quitarme el hijab.

-What? – dice Eva en shock

-¿En serio? – pregunta Nora

-Pero…¿por qué? ¿Por Dani? – añade Viri.

-No…fue un factor, no lo voy a negar pero…no era solo por eso. Yo…estaba…estoy…en medio de una crisis…si es que se puede llamar así. Estaba…y estoy un poco perdida. Habían pasado muchas cosas, lo de Dani, lo de Kasim y Lucas, lo de Dounia, la pancarta y…sentía que quería abarcar más de lo que podía, que no podía tener las cosas que yo quería por ser quien soy y que…a la vez no estaba siendo una buena musulmana y como que no merecía llevar el hijab y…lo del discurso fue como la gota que colmó el vaso…

-¿Lo del discurso? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Cris que, si bien todo lo anterior lo sabía, esto no.

-Pues que chicas…el discurso no se lo dieron a Fran Parra porque yo no fui…yo no fui porque a mí me quitaron el discurso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Nora

Amira suspira antes de continuar, no sabe cómo será la reacción de las chicas si se enfadarán con el instituto con ella por no habérselo contado antes.

-Pues que…cuando pasó lo de la pancarta, algunos padres se quejaron de que se hubiera puesto en primer lugar

-Serán gilipollas – suelta Cris ganándose un codazo por parte de Viri para que no interrumpa a Amira – perdón, sigue

-Pues Mónica me llamó la despacho y me lo contó y bueno…me dijo que temía que esos mismos padres se pudieran quejar de que alguien como yo diera el discurso de fin de curso…y que era mejor que yo no lo diera.

-What the fuck?! – dice Eva casi gritando

-Pero ¿qué me estás contando? Eso es discriminación – añade Nora

-Puta Mónica es que…es que…-comienza a decir Cris claramente enfadada

-Pero tía, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste? Si lo hubiéramos sabido no hubiéramos ido a la graduación – dice Viri

-Joder y tanto es que me levanto y me voy – afirma Eva.

-Pues por eso mismo…no quería arruinaros el día chicas. Pero yo…yo no podía ir, es que no podía…era demasiado todo – Amira trata de contener las lágrimas para no llorar recordando lo mal que lo pasó el día de la graduación.

Nora, que está sentada al lado de Amira pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y la atrae en un abrazo. Viri que se encuentra en frente de Amira alarga el brazo para cogerle la mano.

-Deberíamos hacer algo ¿no? No sé una protesta o algo, esto no se puede quedar así – dice Eva indignada ante la situación.

-Está claro es que vamos al instituto y se la liamos a saco por racistas – apoya la idea Cris que cada vez está más enfadada.

-Gracias chicas pero…yo solo necesitaba contároslo, que supierais la verdad de lo que pasó y…bueno de lo que me pasa

-Y ¿ahora cómo estás? – pregunta Nora

Amira suspira antes de contestar a la pregunta, ni ella misma sabe la respuesta.

-Pues no lo sé…mejor ahora que os lo he contado pero…sigo teniendo mucho lío en la cabeza, es como que estoy en medio de dos mundos y no puedo tener ambas cosas a la vez, amigas musulmanas y no musulmanas, ser lo que soy y poder tener lo que quiero…no sé aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar y que…no sé…superar.

-Y ¿cómo podemos ayudarte? – pregunta Viri dándole un cariñoso apretón a Amira en su mano

-Gracias– dice Amira sonriendo – pero creo que esto es algo que tengo que ir averiguando yo misma, poco a poco

-Bueno pero sabes que nos tienes aquí ¿verdad? Para lo que necesites – dice Nora dándole un beso a Amira en la frente

-Sea lo que sea, puedes desahogarte con nosotras y te escucharemos – añade Eva.

-Y…creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que vamos a ser mejores amigas – dice Cris ante lo que Amira frunce el ceño sin entenderla muy bien – a ver está claro que nosotras somos parte de tu confusión ¿no? Si sientes que no estás…integrada en ambos mundos es porque en parte nosotras te hemos hecho sentir así ¿no?

-Cris…-comienza a decir Amira pero Cris la interrumpe.

-Es verdad Amira, no nos hemos comportado como buenas amigas en más de una ocasión, joder yo la primera que soy un desastre y tú siempre estás ahí para nosotras, y…que joder que yo quiero estar ahí para ti ¿vale? Que no quiero seguir siendo una mierda de amiga

-No eres una mierda de amiga Cris – dice Amira sin lugar a duda

-Pero lo he sido, varias veces, y eso va a cambiar.

-Por parte de todas – añade Eva - ¿verdad chicas?

Viri y Nora asienten sin dudarlo. Todas las chicas saben que en determinadas ocasiones no han estado ahí para Amira de la misma forma que Amira siempre las ha apoyado incondicionalmente.

-Y si alguna vez hacemos algo que…pues que te haga sentir mal, dínoslo ¿vale? – dice Nora

-Claro, para así no volver a hacerlo. Yo sé que a veces hago comentarios desafortunados y te prometo que es algo que voy a remediar – añade Viri

-Y que te queremos ¿vale? – termina por decir Cris.

-Gracias chicas, gracias de verdad. Sois las mejores.

Amira pasa la mirada por cada una de sus amigas, parando finalmente en Cris, a quien cree que debe una explicación

-Le he pedido a Dani que se distancie de mí, por cierto.

Cris asiente lentamente, se había imaginado algo cuando tras la fiesta de Nora, Amira y Dani habían pasado de verse todos los días a ni hablarse. Cris sabe que Dani quedó con Amira hace unos días pero no le dijo nada al respecto de lo que habían hablado.

-Yo…supongo que de alguna forma pensé que si me dejaba llevar por lo que siento por Dani todo se solucionaría, que podría obviar todo lo demás pero…no ha sido así y no es justo para él ni para mí que lo maree así. – explica Amira – Yo…necesito estar bien conmigo misma antes de estar bien con otra persona.

De nuevo Cris asiente, haciéndole saber a Amira que todo está bien, que no la juzga, ni lo va a hacer.

-¿Podemos abrazarte ya? – pregunta Nora tras unos segundos de silencio.

Amira se echa a reír y asiente, notando como alguna que otra lágrima le resbala por las mejillas. Siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima al sincerarse con sus amigas y, cuando todas se acercan a ella para un abrazo grupal, siente que todo va a comenzar a mejorar.


	57. SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 12TH 2020. 19:10

“Amiraaa! Can you open the door?”

Amira gets out of bed to do what her mother has asked her to do. She has been in her room all afternoon, lying on her back in bed and thinking. She would have liked to meet with the girls today but they were all busy and to tell you the truth, part of her is relieved to be able to put off the conversation for another time, although another part wants to let go of everything and take the plunge.

Looking at herself in the mirror to make sure that she has her hijab in place, she opens the door to the house.

“what are you doing here?“ she asks, surprised at the scene.

“Well, what do you think, baby? We've come to see you," says Cris as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“But you all had plans”

“Yes, but plans can be changed “ explains Eva

“Of course, you said you wanted to talk to us and it seemed important, so how could we not come?“ adds Viri

“So come on, put on your shoes and let's go to the park?“ Nora ends up saying, she thinks that whatever Amira wants to tell them, she will feel more comfortable doing it outside the house.

“You are the best," says Amira, hugging her friends with emotion.

“Well, what did you want to tell us? “ asks Cris directly once the five of them are sitting on the park's lawn.

“Girl, don't pressure her, let her take her time“ Viri scolds her

“Yes, you take the time you need “ adds Eva

“But is it a bad thing? I mean, has something happened? “ Nora asks

“It's something that... well I haven't told you and I wanted to clarify it“ Amira starts to say trying to find out where to start

“Are you back together with Dani? That's it, isn't it?“ Viri asks enthusiastically at the idea.

“No.“Answers Cris before Amira can do it.

All the girls, except Amira, look to Cris due to her quick response, waiting for an explanation. Amira doesn't need one, she knows that if Cris is so sure that she and Dani are together again it is because Dani's behavior indicates it.

“How is he? “ she asks her friend.

“I don't know... the truth is that he doesn't leave his room much, and we don't talk much, but...anyway" says Cris, who is trying not to make Amira feel bad. The truth is that her brother is pretty fucked up and, as far as she can tell, Amira is too. “we didn't come here to talk about Dani, right?”

“No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

The girls remain silent waiting for Amira to explain the reason for the meeting. She tries once again to find the right words to tell them everything she wants to say.

“Let's see... do you remember the day of the graduation? “ Amira begins. When the girls nod, they continue “ Well, what you know is that I didn't go because...because I wasn't feeling well...and that when I didn't go, they gave the speech to Fran Parra.”

“But it was shitty, I'm telling you," says Eva, "yours would have been much better.”

“Ami, is this about what you told me on graduation day? The hijab and stuff? “ asks Cris who does have more information than the rest of the girls, although not everything.

“Yes...and no...” answers Amira. Seeing how the rest of the girls look at Amira and Cris without understanding anything, Amira decides to explain it to them “ What Cris is referring to is that, on graduation day, when Cris came home we were talking and...I told her that I was thinking of taking off my hijab.”

“What? “ says Eva in shock

“Seriously?“ asks Nora

“But why? “Because of Dani? “ adds Viri.

“No...it was a factor, I won't deny it but...it wasn't just that. I...was...I'm...in the middle of a crisis...if you can call it that. I was...and I'm a little lost. A lot of things had happened, Dani, Kasim and Lucas, Dounia, the sign and...I felt like I wanted to take on more than I could, that I couldn't have the things I wanted because of who I am and...at the same time I wasn't being a good Muslim and like I didn't deserve to wear the hijab and...the speech was like the last straw...”

“The speech? “What do you mean? “ asks Cris, who, although she knew all of the above, did not know this.

“Well, girls...they didn't give the speech to Fran Parra because I didn't go...I didn't go because they took the speech away from me.”

“What do you mean? “ asks Nora

Amira sighs before continuing, she doesn't know how the girls will react, if they will get angry at the school or at her for not telling them earlier.

“So...when the sign thing happened, some parents complained that it had been put up in the first place”

“Assholes “ Cris releases earning an elbow from Viri so she doesn't interrupt Amira

“ sorry, go on”

“Monica called me to her office and told me about it and, well, she said she was afraid that those same parents might complain about someone like me giving the speech at the end of the school year.”

“What the fuck?!“ says Eva almost shouting

“What? That's discrimination “ adds Nora

“Fucking Mónica, she’s a...”Cris begins to say clearly angry

“But why didn't you tell us? If we had known, we wouldn't have gone to the graduation," says Viri

“I would’ve got up and leave" says Eva.

“So that's why... I didn't want to ruin your day, girls. But I...I couldn't go, I just couldn't...it was just too much “ Amira tries to hold back her tears so she doesn't cry remembering what a bad time she had on graduation day.

Nora, who is sitting next to Amira, puts her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulls her into a hug. Viri who is in front of Amira extends her arm to hold her hand.

“We should do something, right? I don't know a protest or something, this can't stay like this," says Eva, indignant about the situation.

“Of course, we go to school and make a big deal out of it, they’re racists.” Cris agrees with Eva, getting angrier by the second.

“Thank you girls but...I just needed to tell you, to let you know the truth of what happened and...well what happens to me”

“And now how are you?” Nora asks

Amira sighs before answering the question, even she does not know the answer.

“I don't know...better now that I've told you but...I still have a lot of stuff in my head, it's like I'm in the middle of two worlds and I can't have both things at the same time, Muslim and non-Muslim friends, be what I am and be able to have what I want...I don't know yet I have a lot of things to think about and...I don't know...to overcome.”

“And how can we help you? “ Viri asks, squeezing her hand.

“Thank you," says Amira, smiling, "but I think this is something I have to find out for myself, step by step”

“Well, you know we're here, right? For whatever you need “ says Nora giving Amira a kiss on the forehead

“Whatever it is, you can talk to us and we will listen to you “ adds Eva.

“And... I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are going to be better friends," says Cris to which Amira frowns not knowing what she means “If you feel that you are not... integrated in both worlds it is because, in some way, we have made you feel this way, right?”

“Cris...”she begins to say Amira but Cris interrupts her.

“It's true, Amira, we haven't been good friends on more than one occasion, especially me, and you're always there for us, and... fuck, I want to be there for you, okay? I don't want to be a shitty friend anymore.”

“You're not a shitty friend Cris “ says Amira without a doubt

“But I have been, several times, and that is going to change.”

“From all of us “ adds Eva “ right girls?

Viri and Nora nod without hesitation. All the girls know that on certain occasions they have not been there for Amira in the same way that Amira has always supported them unconditionally.

“And if we ever do anything that... that makes you feel bad, tell us, okay? “ says Nora

“Of course, so we don’t do it again. I know that sometimes I make unfortunate comments and I promise you that this is something I will fic “ adds Viri

“And we love you, alright? “ ends up saying Cris.

“Thank you girls, thank you really. You are the best.”

Amira looks through each of her friends, finally stopping at Cris, to whom she believes she owes an explanation

“I've asked Dani to distance himself from me, by the way.”

Cris nods slowly, she had imagined something when after Nora's party, Amira and Dani had gone from seeing each other every day to not even talking to each other. Cris knows that Dani met with Amira a few days ago but didn't tell her anything about what they had talked about.

“I...I guess in a way I thought that if I let myself go by what I feel for Dani everything would work out, that I could get rid of everything else but...it didn’t work and it's not fair to him or to me to confuse him“ explains Amira “I...need to be OK with myself before I can be OK with someone else.”

Again Cris nods, letting Amira know that everything is fine, that she does not judge her, nor will she.

“Can we hug you now? “ asks Viri after a few seconds of silence.

Amira laughs and nods, tear rolling down her cheeks. She feels a weight has been lifted off her shoulders by being honest with her friends, and when everyone approaches her for a group hug, she feels that everything will start to get better.


	58. DOMINGO 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2020. 11:05 // SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 13TH 2020. 11:05

[ ](https://ibb.co/pdsFQLh)

Caption: she won't leave me alone, she's so annoying

Comments:

C: but you love me

D: but I love you


	59. DOMINGO 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2020. 11:53 // SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 13TH 2020. 11:53

[ ](https://ibb.co/v4QYHjG)

D: Hi, I don't want to bother you but my sister just told me about the speech and I wanted to say I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I wish I would've been there for you

D: if you need anything, I'm here

A: Thank you Dani 


	60. SÁBADO 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 11:17 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH 2020. 11:17

[ ](https://ibb.co/8NpqRZn)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/T8cRh7C)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

N: WHAT

E: WHAT

V: WHAT

C: we're meeting today right????

A: if it's to party, I'm out

C: nooooo

C: something chill

C: we can go out for a drink or something

E: I'm in

V: Count me in

N: me too

A: sounds good to me

C: we'll pick you up at your house then


	61. SÁBADO 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 17:18

-Ya abro yo mama que serán las chicas – le dice Amira a su madre levantándose del sofá.

A Amira le ha extrañado que sus amigas estuvieran libres para quedar un sábado y más teniendo en cuenta que las clases empiezan en un par de semanas pero ha decidido no preguntar y simplemente aceptar la propuesta de sus amigas de salir a tomar algo juntas.

Lo primero en lo que se fija tras abrir la puerta es en la ropa de las chicas. Por un momento Amira no es capaz de procesar lo que está viendo pero cuando su mirada pasa de Cris a Viri y luego a Eva para finalmente parar en Nora se da cuenta del factor común en el vestuario de sus cuatro amigas.

-Pero…¿y esa ropa? – pregunta Amira. Puede que ella no fuera a la graduación pero sabe perfectamente cómo iban vestidas sus amigas, exactamente igual que como van ahora.

-¡Sorpresa! – dice Viri abriendo los brazos tanto que casi le da a Eva en la cara.

Amira agranda los ojos y niega con la cabeza, aún sin entender lo que significa que las chicas estén vestidas así. Finalmente es Nora la que decide explicárselo.

-A ver que como no viniste a la graduación hemos estado pensando y es que nunca nos pudimos hacer una foto todas juntas con nuestros modelitos así que…aquí estamos.

-Así que venga, a ponerte tu vestidazo que nos quedamos con las ganas de verlo – añade Eva

-Pero…pero estoy sin maquillar y vosotras estáis espectaculares y…-comienza a balbucear Amira

-A ver nena y ¿para qué me he apuntado yo a un curso de maquillaje? – dice Cris enseñándole a Amira el neceser que lleva en sus manos – tengo de todo aquí, vas a flipar.

Sonriendo y aún sin creérselo Amira se hace a un lado para que las chicas puedan entrar. Tras saludar a los padres de Amira las cinco se dirigen a su cuarto. Amira saca el vestido del armario, sin tocar desde aquel día de mayo. Las chicas se deshacen en piropos cuando lo ven, solo interrumpidas por Cris que quiere ponerse manos a la obra enseguida para dejar a Amira perfecta.


	62. SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH 2020. 17:18

“I'll open the door," Amira says to her mother, getting up from the sofa.

Amira has been surprised that her friends were free to meet up on a Saturday and more considering that classes start in a couple of weeks but has decided not to ask and simply accept her friends' offer to go out for a drink together.

The first thing she notices after opening the door is the girls' clothes. For a moment Amira is not able to process what she is seeing but when her gaze passes from Cris to Viri and then to Eva to finally stop at Nora she realizes the common factor in the dressing room of her four friends.

“Why are you dressed up like that?“ Amira asks. She may not have gone to the graduation but she knows exactly how her friends were dressed, just like they are now.

“Surprise! “ says Viri, opening her arms so wide that she almost hits Eva in the face.

Amira widens her eyes and shakes her head, not understanding what it means for the girls to be dressed like this. Finally it is Nora who decides to explain it to her.

“Since you didn't come to the graduation we never took a picture all together with our outfits so... here we are.”

“So come on, put on your dress, we’re dying to see it” adds Eva.

“But...but I'm not wearing make-up and you look spectacular and...”start babbling Amira

“Girl, why did I sign up for a make-up course? “ says Cris, showing Amira the make-up bag she has in her hands “ I have everything here, you'll be amazed.”

Smiling and still not believing it, Amira steps aside so that the girls can enter. After greeting Amira's parents, all five of them go to her room. Amira takes the dress out of the closet, untouched since that day in May. When the girls see it, they are overcome by start to compliment it, only interrupted by Cris who wants to get to work right away to make Amira perfect.


	63. SÁBADO 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 18:32

-Estás espectacular Amira

-Gracias Viri, tú estás increíble también. – le contesta Amira a su amiga una vez que salen del portal de su casa – estáis todas tan guapas jo, en realidad me hace mucha ilusión que vayamos a tener una foto todas juntas

-Claro que sí joder, es lo que nos merecemos – afirma Cris – Pero…aquí en la calle van a salir muy feas, ¿por qué no vamos a mi terraza?

-Me parece perfecto, así con la ciudad de fondo y tal pueden quedar más bonitas – dice Nora

-A mí me renta aunque tengamos que subir escaleras – añade Eva

-Venga pues vamos, que estamos aquí al lado.

Las cinco chicas tardan cinco minutos en llegar a casa de Cris desde casa de Amira, es lo que tiene ser vecinas.

Tras subir los diferentes pisos hasta llegar a la azotea, Cris se detiene en la puerta y se gira a mirar a sus amigas. Eva y Nora están justo detrás suya y le sonríen de forma cómplice. Detrás de ellas está Viri que también sonríe. Por último Amira está de pie tras Viri, aplanando una arruguita de su vestido con la mano, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que sus amigas están compartiendo.

-Bueno vamos – dice finalmente Cris abriendo la puerta.

No es hasta que Amira ha entrado por completo en la terraza que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ella esperaba encontrarse la terraza vacía como siempre pero en lugar de ello se sorprende al ver a todos sus compañeros del instituto ahí, sonriéndole, y vestidos para la ocasión.

-Pero ¿qué hacéis todos aquí? Y así vestidos…¿qué pasa? – Amira se vuelve a mirar a sus amigas que le sonríen emocionadas - ¿qué habéis hecho?

-Pues nena que si tú no vas a la graduación te traemos la graduación a ti – responde Cris pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Amira.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Amira sin entender nada pero pronto es interrumpida por Alejandro que alza la voz para captar la atención de todos.

-Bueno, ocupen sus asientos…-comienza a decir pero cuando se da cuenta de que no hay asientos que ocupar se aclara la garganta y continúa – bueno, que os quedéis de pie donde estáis…va a dar comienzo la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas de graduación.

-Estáis zumbadas – dice Amira entre risas al ver la que han montado sus amigas

Alejandro que está actuando como maestro de ceremonias saca un pequeño papel y lee el nombre que tiene apuntado en él.

-Amira Naybet, por favor.

Todos los que están en la azotea comienzan a aplaudir mientras Amira, con un poco de vergüenza, comienza a recorrer la distancia que la separa de donde Alejandro la espera. Mientras llega hasta él sonríe a sus amigos, están todos aquí, desde Hugo, Jorge, y Dylan hasta Inés y Lara, pasando por Lucas e inlcuso Kasim, que ha venido a acompañar a su chico y por supuesto Joana que está aquí para acompañar a Cris.

Una vez que Amira llega hasta Alejandro este le entrega un diploma y la beca que la señala como graduada.

Amira abre el pergamino del diploma pensando que será una fotocopia sacada de internet pero se sorprende al ver que nada más lejos de la realidad, el diploma es real, con el sello del instituto y su nombre impreso, es el que debería haber recogido el día de la graduación. A continuación se fija en la beca que Alejandro le ha dado que también es totalmente real.

Asombrada levanta la mirada hacia el novio de Nora que sabe enseguida el motivo de su sorpresa.

-Tus amigas se presentaron en el instituto y exigieron que les dieran lo que no pudiste recoger el día de la graduación – le explica Alejandro.

Hasta ahora Amira ha estado demasiado en shock como para procesarlo todo pero ahora siente como la emoción la invade y las lágrimas amenazan con comenzar a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Que hable! – grita de repente Cris y pronto el resto se unen a ella instando a Amira a que dé el discurso que no pudo dar meses atrás.

Amira se siente un poco abrumada ante toda la situación, lo que menos se podía imaginar es que sus amigas le hubieran organizado una graduación especialmente para ella. Aún así, y ante la insistencia de todos los presentes, Amira se decide a alzar la voz para dar el discurso, o al menos intentarlo ya que no tiene nada preparado.

-A ver…ay…es que ¿cómo me hacéis esto? ¿Ahora cómo hablo yo? – dice Amira entre risas y sollozos de la emoción. Poco a poco va pasando la mirada por todos los presentes hasta que se focaliza en sus amigas – No sé ni qué decir…que os quiero mazo a todos y que me hace muchísima ilusión esto que habéis montado. Que gracias, a todos, pero sobre todo a mis chicas. Y que…bueno que me hubiera gustado dar este discurso el día de la graduación pero…no pudo ser…y ¿sabéis qué? Que en parte me alegro porque…¿para qué dar un discurso en un sitio donde no se me quiere? Prefiero hacerlo aquí rodeada de mi gente.

Se escuchan algunos vítores y gritos como muestra de apoyo a Amira, y algún que otro “dilo reina” por parte seguramente de Cris y Eva.

-Este año…-continua Amira – ha sido especialmente duro para mí. Me han pasado muchas cosas, me he tenido que enfrentar a muchos desafíos y…-Amira busca con la mirada a Kasim y Lucas antes de continuar – y he hecho cosas de las que me arrepentiré siempre y que han hecho que dude de quién soy como persona. Pero…-de nuevo vuelve a mirar al resto de sus amigos – he conseguido salir adelante, y en parte es gracias a todos vosotros, a todo lo que habéis hecho y hacéis por mí. Estos años que hemos pasado juntos han sido inolvidables y creo que, aunque ahora nuestros caminos se separen, nunca nos olvidaremos los unos de los otros. Estoy segura de que si os miráis entre vosotros podréis encontrar un momento que habéis pasado con la otra persona durante estos años, una palabra de aliento, una broma que te ha alegrado el día, o simplemente una sonrisa que te ha hecho saber que no estabas solo. Estos momentos no nos los va a quitar nadie, los llevaremos siempre dentro de nosotros. Igual que yo sé que siempre tendré un pedacito de todos y cada uno de vosotros dentro de mí.

La azotea se queda completamente en silencio, todos los presentes están emocionados ante las palabras de Amira. Se miran unos a otros y se sonríen, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que este momento es algo que siempre recordarán.

-Y bueno que…-continua Amira – esto solo es el principio de una nueva etapa, y que aunque suene a tópico, lo mejor está por venir. Gracias, de corazón.

El silencio que reinaba hasta ahora es interrumpido por los aplausos que se convierten en una sentida ovación a Amira que no puede aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo. Sonriendo avanza hacia sus amigas y se funde en un abrazo con ellas.

Eva, Cris, Nora y Viri, las cuatro la han acompañado desde el principio y lo harán hasta el final, Amira está segura de ello.


	64. SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH 2020. 18:32

“You look spectacular Amira

“Thank you Viri, you look amazing too.“ Amira replies to her friend once they leave the doorway of her house “you all look so beautiful, actually I'm very excited that we're going to have a photo all together”

“Of course, fuck, it's what we deserve “ says Cris “ But... not here on the street, why don’t we go to my rooftop?”

“I think it's perfect, that way with the city in the background and so they can look better“ says Nora

“I'm in even if we have to climb stairs," adds Eva.

“Come on then, we're right next door.”

It takes five minutes for the five girls to get to Cris' house from Amira's, that's what being a neighbor is all about.

After climbing the different floors to the roof, Cris stops at the door and turns to look at her friends. Eva and Nora are right behind her and smile at her in a complicit way. Behind them is Viri who also smiles. Finally Amira is standing behind Viri, flattening a wrinkle in her dress with her hand, not realizing the looks her friends are sharing.

“Well, let's go," finally says Cris, opening the door.

It is not until Amira has fully entered the rooftop that she realizes what is happening. She expected to find the roof empty as usual but instead is surprised to see all her schoolmates there, smiling at her, and dressed for the occasion.

“What are you all doing here? And so dressed... what is it? “ Amira looks at her friends again, smiling excitedly “what have you done?

“Well, baby, if you don't go to the graduation, we'll bring the graduation to you," answers Cris, passing her arm around Amira's shoulders.

“What? “ Amira asks without understanding anything but is soon interrupted by Alejandro who raises his voice to capture everyone's attention.

“Well, take your seats...”he begins to say but when he realizes that there are no seats to be taken he clears his throat and continues “well, stand where you are...the graduation ceremony is about to begin.”

“You're crazy," says Amira, laughing.

Alejandro who is acting as master of ceremonies takes out a small piece of paper and reads the name he has written on it.

“Amira Naybet, please.”

Everyone on the roof begins to applaud as Amira, a little bit embarrassed, begins to walk the distance that separates her from where Alejandro is waiting for her. As she reaches him she smiles at her friends, they are all here, from Hugo, Jorge, and Dylan to Ines and Lara, passing by Lucas and even Kasim, who has come to accompany her boyfriend and of course Joana who is here to accompany Cris.

Once Amira reaches Alejandro, he gives her a diploma. Amira opens the diploma thinking that it will be a photocopy taken from the internet but she is surprised to see that nothing is further from reality, the diploma is real, with the seal of the institute and her name printed, it is the one she should have picked up on graduation day.

Amazed, she raises her eyes to Nora's boyfriend who immediately knows the reason for her surprise.

“Your friends showed up at school and demanded that you give they gave them what you couldn't collect on graduation day," Alejandro explains.

So far Amira has been too shocked to process everything but now she feels emotion invading her and tears threatening to start streaming down her cheeks.

“Speech!“ shouts Cris suddenly and soon the rest join her in urging Amira to give the speech she could not give months ago.

Amira feels a little overwhelmed by the whole situation, the least she could have imagined is that her friends would have organized a graduation especially for her. Even so, and at the insistence of everyone present, Amira decides to raise her voice to give the speech, or at least try to do so since she has nothing prepared.

“How do you do this to me? Now how do I talk? “ says Amira amidst laughter and sobs of emotion. Little by little she passes her gaze over all those present until she focuses on her friends “ I don't even know what to say... I love you all and I'm very excited about what you've done. Thank you, everyone, but especially my girls. And that...well I would have liked to give

this speech on graduation day but...it couldn't be...and you know what? I'm partly glad because... why give a speech in a place where I'm not wanted? I prefer to do it here surrounded by my people.”

Some cheers and shouts are heard as a sign of support for Amira, and some "say it queen" on the part of Cris and Eva.

“This year...” Amira continues “ has been especially hard for me. Many things have happened to me, I have had to face many challenges and... “ Amira looks at Kasim and Lucas before continuing “ and I have done things that I will always regret and that have made me doubt who I am as a person. But...” again she looks at the rest of her friends “ I have managed to get by, and it is partly thanks to all of you, to everything you have done and are doing for me. These years that we have spent together have been unforgettable and I believe that, even if our paths now part, we will never forget each other. I am sure that if you look at each other you can find a moment that you have spent with the other person during these years, a word of encouragement, a joke that has made your day, or simply a smile that has let you know that you were not alone. No one will take these moments away from us, we will always carry them within us. Just like I know I will always have a little piece of each and every one of you inside me.”

The roof is completely silent, everyone present is moved by Amira's words. They look at each other and smile, with tears in their eyes, knowing that this moment is something they will always remember.

“And well," Amira continues, "this is only the beginning of a new stage, and although it sounds like a cliché, the best is yet to come. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

The silence that reigned until now is interrupted by applause that becomes a heartfelt ovation to Amira who cannot hold back tears any longer. Smiling, she advances toward her friends and melts into an embrace with them.

Eva, Cris, Nora and Viri, the four of them have accompanied her from the beginning and will do so until the end, Amira is sure of it.


	65. SÁBADO 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 19:15 // SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH 2020. 19:15

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Caption: "it's never too late to graduate"


	66. SÁBADO 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020. 21:01

-¿Estás contenta? ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – pregunta Viri a Amira mientras ambas se sirven algo de comer.

-Pues claro que sí, es que qué maravilla. Sois las mejores de verdad – le contesta Amira dándole un abrazo más a su amiga.

Después de terminar el discurso, la ceremonia de graduación se convirtió en una fiesta, una de tantas que ha vivido esta azotea.

-Y ¿cómo estás? Ya sabes…de lo tuyo y eso…- Viri no quiere meterse donde no le llaman ni presionar a Amira para hablar de algo de lo que a lo mejor no quiere hablar pero lo que Amira les contó la semana pasada dejó a Viri, y al resto de sus amigas, preocupadas.

-Mejor – afirma Amira con sinceridad – he estado hablando más con mis padres y con mi Imam y no sé, poco a poco voy rencontrándome a mí misma supongo.

-Me alegro – Viri sonríe a Amira y le da la mano – Sé que probablemente yo no pueda ayudarte mucho pero si alguna vez quieres hablar sabes que estoy ¿verdad? Todas estamos

-Lo sé – dice Amira devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oye Amira, ¿podemos hablar?

Amira se gira y se encuentra a Lucas y Kasim de pie frente a ella.

-Bueno yo os dejo – dice Viri alejándose para darles espacio.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Amira una vez que los tres están todo lo solos que pueden estar en medio de una fiesta.

-Bueno es que…lo que has dicho en el discurso sobre lo de arrepentirte y tal…iba por lo que pasó conmigo, ¿verdad? – dice Kasim ante lo que Amira asiente – Bueno pues Amira no tienes que disculparte más ¿vale?

-Pero es que yo sigo sintiéndome fatal…no debí haber reaccionado así, te metí en un lío y…

-Amira – la interrumpe Kasim – no es solo que no tengas que disculparte más, es que los que te debemos una disculpa somos nosotros.

-¿Qué? – Amira frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué se está refiriendo Kasim.

-Pues que…nunca me he disculpado por utilizarte como tapadera Amira…no debí hacer eso. Tú me dijiste una y mil veces que no te usara y que no te obligara a mentir y yo lo hice igualmente y casi me arruino tu amistad con mi hermana. Te puse en una situación muy difícil y lo siento.

-Sí y yo…-añade Lucas – siento cómo te hablé aquel día en la biblioteca. Me puse muy nervioso y no debía haberte gritado. Lo siento.

-Chicos…de verdad que no es necesario…-dice Amira

-Sí, sí que lo es.


	67. SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 19TH 2020. 21:01

“Are you happy? Did you like the surprise? “ Viri asks Amira while they both have something to eat.

“Of course it is, it's just so wonderful. You're the best, really “ Amira replies by giving her friend one more hug.

After the speech was over, the graduation ceremony turned into a party, one of many that this rooftop has experienced.

“And how are you? You know...about your sstuff and that...”Viri doesn't want to pressure Amira to talk about something she may not want to talk about but what Amira told them last week left Viri, and the rest of her friends, worried.

“Better “ says Amira with sincerity “ I have been talking more with my parents and my Imam and I don't know, little by little I am finding myself again I guess.”

“I'm glad “ Viri smiles at Amira and squeezes her hand “ I know I probably can't help you much but if you ever want to talk you know I'm there, right? We are all”

“I know," says Amira, smiling back at her.

“Hey Amira, can we talk?

Amira turns and finds Lucas and Kasim standing in front of her.

“Well, I'll leave you," says Viri, moving away to give them space.

“Is something wrong? “ Amira asks once the three of them are as alone as they can be in the middle of a party.

“Well, what you said in the speech about regretting stuff... it was about what happened with me, wasn't it? “ says Kasim as Amira nods “ Well, Amira, you don't have to apologize anymore, alright?”

“But I still feel terrible... I shouldn't have reacted like that, I got you in trouble and...”

“Amira “ Kasim interrupts her “ it's not just that you don't have to apologize anymore, it's that we owe you an apology.”

“What? “ Amira frowns without really understanding what Kasim was referring to.

“Well...I've never apologized for using you as a cover Amira...I shouldn't have done that. You told me a thousand times not to use you and not to force you to lie and I did it anyway and almost ruined your friendship with my sister. I put you in a very difficult situation and I'm sorry.”

“Yes and I..." adds Lucas “ "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you that day in the library. I was very nervous and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry.”

“Guys...really not necessary...”says Amira

“Yes, it is.”


	68. VIERNES 16 DE OCTUBRE DE 2020. 19:56

Cris coge su bolsa de la cama y sale de su cuarto. Tras una rápida mirada a su hermano que, como viene siendo habitual desde hace un mes, está tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele, entra en la cocina donde su madre está preparando la comida para mañana.

-¿Te vas? – le pregunta su madre cuando la ve con la bolsa que siempre lleva cada vez que se queda en casa de Joana, lo cual, desde que su madre sabe que tiene novia, pasa más a menudo. Aún no se lo ha contado a su padre pero tampoco tiene prisa.

-Sí, voy a salir con Joana, Eva y estos y luego me quedo a dormir en casa de Joana.

-Vale, ten cuidado – le responde su madre cuando Cris se acerca a darle un beso. Antes de que su hija pueda salir de la cocina añade: -Espera Cris.

Cris se da la vuelta y espera a que su madre le diga lo que tiene que decirle. María Jesús, o Chus como todo el mundo la conoce, le indica a su hija con gestos que se acerque a ella para que así pueda hablarle en voz baja.

-¿Le has preguntado a tu hermano si quiere ir? – susurra una vez que Cris se ha acercado a ella.

-No, ¿para qué? No va a venir – dice Cris resignada. Lleva semanas invitando a Dani a hacer planes con ella y sus amigos pero siempre le dice que no.

-Anda por favor, inténtalo ¿vale?

Suspirando Cris sale de la cocina y se detiene en el salón junto al sofá.

-Oye Dani – dice captando la atención de su hermano que aparta la vista de la tele – que esta noche voy a salir con Joana y estos, vamos a ir de copas y eso. ¿Te apetece venirte?

-Paso – contesta Dani y de nuevo vuelve a mirar a la televisión dando por finalizada la conversación.

Cris se gira hacia la puerta de la cocina desde donde su madre observa la escena y se encoge de hombros. Sin mediar ni una palabra más Cris se da la vuelta y tras darle otro beso más a su madre, sale de casa.

Chus suspira al ver a su hijo. No sabe lo que le pasa, pero sabe que algo le pasa. Dani siempre ha sido un chico alegre y sociable, la de veces que le ha tenido que pedir que no saliera tanto y que pasara más tiempo en casa. Y ahora es todo lo contrario, ya no sale con sus amigos, ni con los amigos de Cris. Solo viene y va al rugby, y Chus sabe que solo lo hace porque tiene un compromiso con la Asociación de Amira y si algo es su hijo es un chico de palabra.

Aun sabiendo que la conversación puede acabar muy mal, Chus decide intentar hablar con su hijo. Acercándose a él se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá y lo mira.

-¿Qué? – pregunta su hijo girándose a mirarla - ¿Qué quieres, mamá?

-Nada, solo estoy preocupada por ti, cariño.

-Pues no te preocupes, porque estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has peleado con tus amigos? Antes siempre solías salir con Rubén y Manu.

Dani se muerde el labio tratando de contenerse las ganas de contestar, sabe que si habla ahora lo único que va a conseguir es contestarle de malas formas a su madre y quiere evitarlo.

-Y, ¿con los amigos de Cris? – insiste su madre – si te has peleado con tus amigos puedes salir con los de Cris, siempre te has llevado muy bien con ellos ¿no?

-Mamá déjalo, en serio – dice Dani entre dientes, sabiendo que, si menciona a la persona en la que está pensando al final explotará.

-Daniel hijo es que no entiendo qué te ha pasado.

-Que no me ha pasado nada, déjalo.

-Claro que te ha pasado, antes salías todos los días, con tus amigos o con los de Cris.

-No me apetece ¿vale? – dice Dani alzando la voz e incorporándose para sentarse en el sofá.

-Bueno pues si no te apetece salir por la noche por lo que sea, puedes hacer otro tipo de planes ¿no? ¿Por qué no llamas a Amira? Seguro que ella no es de salir por la noche y siempre os habéis llevado muy bien los dos.

-¡Que te he dicho que lo dejes, joder, mamá! – ante la mención del nombre de Amira Dani no aguanta más y explota poniéndose de pie y alejándose de su madre que no duda en seguirle.

-Daniel hijo, pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? – pregunta su madre colocándole la mano en el hombro.

Dani da un paso atrás para evitar que le toque.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues te lo voy a decir - Odia sentirse así y odia hablarle así a su madre pero siente que, una vez que ha empezado ya no puede parar – Pues me pasa que no tengo amigos porque los que tenían eran unos mierdas que lo único que hacían era decir gilipolleces sobre mi novia. Mi novia que ya no lo es, porque me dejó y ni siquiera podemos ser amigos joder, porque quiere que me mantenga alejado de ella. Así que no, no puedo quedar con mis amigos, y tampoco con los de Cris y mucho menos con Amira, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque mi novia era ella, era Amira, y ya no lo es. La he perdido, como novia y como amiga.

-Dani…-susurra su madre dando un paso hacia su hijo. Está tratando de procesar toda la información que ha recibido en su momento. Ni siquiera sabía que a Dani le gustara Amira, mucho menos que hubieran salido juntos. A Chus le parte el corazón ver a su hijo así, tan derrotado.

-Déjalo…-dice Dani dando unos pasos hacia atrás – Querías que saliera ¿no? Pues lo has conseguido.

Así, y antes de que su madre pueda decir algo más, Dani se da la vuelta, coge las llaves de casa y sale por la puerta principal sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirige.


	69. FRIDAY, OCTOBER 16, 2020. 19:56

Cris takes her bag from her bed and leaves her room. After a quick look at her brother who, as usual for the last month, is lying on the couch watching TV, she enters the kitchen where her mother is preparing the meal for tomorrow.

“You're leaving?“ asks her mother when she sees her with the bag she always carries every time she stays at Joana's house, which, since her mother knows she has a girlfriend, happens more often. She hasn't told her father yet, but she's not in a hurry either.

“Yes, I'm going out with Joana, Eva and the guys and then I'm sleeping over at Joana's house.”

“Okay, be careful," answers her mother when Cris approaches to give her a kiss. Before her daughter can leave the kitchen she adds: “Wait Cristina”

Cris turns around and waits for her mother to tell her what she has to say. Maria Jesus, or Chus as everyone knows her, gestures to her daughter to approach her so that she can speak to her in a low voice.

“Have you asked your brother if he wants to go? “ she whispers once Cris has approached her.

“No, what for? He's not coming“ says resigned Cris. She has been inviting Dani to plans with her and her friends for weeks but he always says no.

“Please go ahead and try, okay?”

Sighing Cris leaves the kitchen and stops in the living room next to the sofa.

“Hey Dani“ she says, catching her brother's attention who looks away from the TV ”tonight I'm going out with Joana and the rest of the gang, we're going out for drinks and stuff. Do you want to come?”

“Pass“ Dani answers and again looks at the TV, ending the conversation.

Cris turns to the kitchen door from where her mother watches the scene and shrugs her shoulders. Without another word, Cris turns around and after giving her mother one more kiss, she leaves the house.

Chus sighs when she sees her son. She doesn't know what's wrong with him, but she knows something is wrong. Dani has always been a happy and sociable boy, there have been times when she had to ask him not to go out so much and to spend more time at home. And now it is the opposite, he no longer goes out with his friends, nor with Cris' friends. He only comes and goes to rugby, and Chus knows that he only does it because he has a commitment with Amira's Association and her son is a man of his word.

Knowing that the conversation could end very badly, Chus decides to try talking to her son. Approaching him, she sits down on the armrest of the couch and looks at him.

“What?“ asks her son turning to look at her “What do you want, Mom?”

“Nothing, I'm just worried about you, honey.”

“Well, don't worry, because I'm fine.”

“No, you're not. What's wrong? Did you have a fight with your friends? Before, you always used to go out with Rubén and Manu.”

Dani bites his lip trying to hold back the urge to answer, he knows that if he speaks now he’ll be rude to his mother his mother and he wants to avoid it.

“And, with Cris' friends? “ insists his mother “ if you have fought with your friends you can go out with Cris' friends, you have always got along very well with them, haven't you?”

“Mom, stop it, seriously" Dani mumbles, knowing that if she mentions the person he's thinking about, he'll explode.

“Daniel, son, I just don't understand what has happened to you.”

“Nothing has happened to me, leave it.”

“Of course something has, you used to go out every day, with your friends or with Cris’.”

“I don't feel like it, okay? “ says Dani, raising his voice and getting up to sit on the couch.

“Well, if you don't feel like going out at night for whatever reason, you can make other kinds of plans, right? Why don't you call Amira? I'm sure she's not the type to go out at night and you two have always gotten along very well.”

“I told you to stop, damn it, Mom! “ At the mention of Amira’s name he can't take it anymore and explodes, standing up and walking away from his mother who doesn't hesitate to follow him.

“Daniel son, what's wrong with you? What did I say? “ asks his mother, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Dani takes a step back to avoid being touched.

“Do you want to know what's wrong with me? Do you really want to know? Well, I'll tell you “ He hates feeling this way and he hates talking to his mother this way but he feels that once he's started he can't stop “ Well, I don't have any friends because the ones I had were just shitty friends,t they were talking trash about my girlfriend. My girlfriend who isn't my girlfriend anymore, because she left me and we can't even be fucking friends, because she wants me to stay away from her. So no, I can't meet my friends, and I can't meet Cris' friends either, let alone Amiras, and you know why? Because my girlfriend was her, she was Amira, and she's not anymore. I have lost her, as a girlfriend and as a friend.”

“Dani...”whispers his mother taking a step towards her son. She is trying to process all the information she has received at the time. She didn't even know that Dani liked Amira, much less that they had gone out together. It breaks Chus' heart to see her son like that, so defeated.

“Leave it...”says Dani taking a few steps backwards “ You wanted it to come out, didn't you? Well, you got it.”

So, before his mother can say anything else, Dani turns around, grabs the house keys and walks out the front door without really knowing where he is going.


	70. VIERNES 16 DE OCTUBRE DE 2020. 20:28

No sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Lo único que sabe es que después de salir corriendo de casa ha seguido andando y andando hasta que se ha dado cuenta de dónde estaba. Mirando alrededor no le sorprende que el parque esté vacío a estas horas y teniendo en cuenta que estamos ya en otoño y por las tardes empieza a refrescar. En parte le alivia el que no haya nadie en el parque, así no se siente observado cuando se sienta en los columpios y cierra los ojos, tratando de calmarse y de dejar al margen los recuerdos que luchan por entrar en su mente.

Dani se siente como una mierda, no solo en general, sino por haberle hablado así a su madre y haberse ido de casa. Ella no tiene culpa de nada, en realidad nadie la tiene. Lo que ha pasado entre Amira y él es lo que tenía que pasar, y nadie tiene culpa de ello. Pero cuando su madre le ha sacado el tema no se ha podido contener y al final ha explotado.

No es tonto, sabe que está teniendo una actitud de mierda y que, quedándose en casa todo el tiempo lo único que va a conseguir, además de preocupar a su familia, es no superar a Amira en la vida. Pero no lo puede remediar, no es capaz de obligarse a salir. Además lo que le ha dicho a su madre es cierto, no tiene con quién salir.

No puede, ni quiere, salir con Rubén, Manu y los demás, no después de las cosas que han dicho de Amira. No es solo la forma en la que se comportaron el día que se conocieron sino que, después de que Amira le contara lo que había dicho Patri en el baño, Dani habló con ellos, con todos, y lo único que hicieron fue soltar comentarios despectivos sobre Amira y sobre cómo sabían que al final acabarían rompiendo porque Amira solo quería comerle la cabeza a Dani y muchas más estupideces.

Tampoco puede salir con los amigos de Cris, incluso aunque Amira no fuera. Todos saben lo que ha pasado entre Amira y él. Ellos son amigos de Amira, no de Dani, y no quiere ponerles en una situación incómoda.

Y por último, y eso es lo que más le jode, no puede salir con Amira. Lo que le ha dicho a su madre es verdad, no solo ha perdido a Amira como novia, sino también como amiga. Amira siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Dani y especialmente estos últimos meses, incluso después de cortar, pero no la puede culpar por necesitar espacio. Sabe que ella no lo está pasando bien, que tiene cosas en las que pensar y en las que trabajar para sentirse bien consigo misma y, como muy bien le hizo saber a Dani, él no puede formar parte de eso, tiene que dejarla sola para que pueda encontrarse. Dani respeta eso, y lo entiende, pero no significa que le duela menos.

El sonido de su móvil hace que Dani abra los ojos y salga de sus pensamientos. Suspirando lo saca de su bolsillo, se puede imaginar quién es. Dani desbloquea el móvil y lee los mensajes que le ha mandado su hermana.

[ ](https://ibb.co/DYxr8NP)   
[pagina para hacer imagenes png](https://es.imgbb.com/)

Dani guarda el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo y decide volver a casa, no quiere que su madre se preocupe más y le debe una disculpa.

En el camino de vuelta a casa está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta hasta que la tiene en frente y ya no hay forma de evitarla.

Dani y Amira se detienen el uno frente al otro en medio del puente que separa su barrio del parque de los columpios. Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar, hace más de un mes que no se ven y tampoco han mantenido el contacto por WhatsApp.

-Hola – dice finalmente Amira con una sonrisa tímida

-Hola – contesta Dani que lo último que esperaba hoy era encontrarse a Amira. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien muy bien la verdad.

-Me alegro – dice Dani. Le duele la incomodidad que se nota en el ambiente. ¿En qué momento han pasado de ser Ami y Dani a ser dos desconocidos que se encuentran por la calle y tienen una conversación vacía y solo por educación. - ¿Qué tal la universidad?

-Genial, sí, genial la verdad. Estoy muy contenta. Me gustan las clases y los compañeros son muy simpáticos – contesta Amira. La de veces que ha estado a punto de coger el teléfono para contarle a Dani cualquier chorrada que ha pasado en clase. Le duele que él no sea parte de esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-Y…¿lo demás? Quiero decir…lo que me contaste de…bueno las cosas que tenías que pensar y eso…¿bien? – se atreve a preguntar Dani. No lo hace por saber si hay oportunidad de que Amira vuelva con él sino que realmente quiere saber cómo está, si se siente mejor.

-Bien también sí…poco a poco estoy…reencontrándome a mí misma. – contesta Amira con sinceridad. Luego añade algo que lleva rondándole la cabeza varias semanas – Oye Dani que gracias por…por respetar mi decisión y por darme el espacio que necesitaba.

-Joder pues claro tía, claro que lo respeto, si es lo mejor para ti, yo nunca me voy a oponer ¿vale? Aunque te eche jodidamente de men…-Dani se detiene antes de terminar la frase, no pretendía decirle que la echa de menos, aunque sea verdad, no pretendía dejarse en evidencia de esta forma.

Dani ve como Amira abre los ojos sorprendida, aunque trata de camuflarlo con una pregunta.

-Y ¿tú cómo estás? – pregunta

-Bien, genial también, sí…liado con el rugby y eso – dice Dani con la esperanza de que Amira no note que está mintiendo.

-Uff, hace mil que no voy al rugby…es que con las clases y eso…- se excusa Amira, la verdad es que ha estado evitando ir allí para no ver a Dani. – Y ¿dónde ibas? Quiero decir, siendo viernes noche supongo que tienes algún plan ¿no? Con Rubén y eso…

-Sí…sí claro…ya me conoces…no me voy a quedar un viernes noche en casa. Sí, voy a quedar con Rubén y estos para…tomar algo…sí – miente Dani. Si Amira se da cuenta de su mentira hace como que no lo ha notado pues solo sonríe como si se alegrara de que a Dani le fueran las cosas bien. – Bueno que…me tengo que ir que he quedado y eso…

-Sí, sí, claro por supuesto. Que lo pases bien – dice Amira y se hace a un lado para que Dani pueda pasar tras asentir con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Amira trata de contenerse para no decirlo, pero de nada sirve su esfuerzo. Dani apenas se ha alejado un par de metros cuando Amira se da la vuelta.

-Oye Dani – le llama y ve como Dani se gira para mirarla – Que…yo también te echo de menos ¿vale? Solo quería que lo supieras.

Los labios de Dani se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco amarga pues, aunque Dani mentiría si dijese que no le ha dado un vuelco al corazón al escuchar a Amira decir eso, también sabe que eso no cambia nada. Asintiendo nuevamente a modo de despedida Dani se gira finalmente para volver a su casa, esta vez, y por mucho que trate de convencerse para no hacerse ilusiones, algo más feliz.


	71. FRIDAY, OCTOBER 16, 2020. 20:28

He doesn't really know how he got here. The only thing he knows is that after he ran out of the house he kept walking and walking until he realized where he was. Looking around, he is not surprised that the park is empty at this hour and considering that we are already in autumn and in the afternoon it begins to cool down. He is partly relieved that there is no one in the park, so he doesn't feel watched when he sits on the swings and closes his eyes, trying to calm down and put aside the memories that struggle to enter his mind.

Dani feels like shit, not only in general, but for having talked to his mother like that and left home. She's not to blame for anything, nobody really is. What happened between Amira and him is what had to happen, and no one is to blame for that. But when his mother brought it up he couldn't help himself and in the end he exploded.

He's not stupid, he knows he's having a shitty attitude and that by staying home all the time the only thing he's going to get, besides worrying his family, is stuck forever. But he can't help it, he can't force himself to go out. Besides, what he has told her mother is true, he has no one to go out with.

He can't, and won't, go out with Ruben, Manu and the others, not after the things they've said about Amira. It's not just the way they behaved the day they met but, after Amira told him what Patri had said in the bathroom, Dani talked to them, to everyone, and all they did was drop derogatory comments about Amira and how they knew that in the end they would break up because Amira just wanted to mess with Dani's head and a lot of other stupid things.

Nor can he go out with Cris' friends, even if Amira is not there. Everyone knows what has happened between Amira and him. They are Amira's friends, not Dani's, and he doesn't want to put them in an awkward situation.

And finally, and this is what pisses him off the most, he can't go out with Amira. What he has told his mother is true, he has lost Amira not only as a girlfriend, but also as a friend. Amira has always been Dani's best friend and especially these last few months, even after they broke up, but he can't blame her for needing space. He knows that she is not having a good time, that she has things to think about and work on to feel good about herself and, as she made Dani very aware, he cannot be a part of that, he has to leave her alone so that she can find herself. Dani respects that, and she understands that, but it doesn't mean that it hurts any less.

The sound of his cell phone makes Dani open his eyes and get out of his thoughts. Sighing, he takes it out of his pocket, already knowing who’s texting him. Dani unlocks his phone and reads the messages his sister has sent him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/DYxr8NP)

  
C: Dani what happened??? mom texted me and she's worried. She says you left the house angry. Come home please. She's worried. Do you want me to call you?????

Dani puts his cell phone back in his pocket and decides to go home. He doesn't want his mother to worry anymore and owes her an apology.

On the way home he is so engrossed in his thoughts that he does not realize it until she is in front of him and there is no way to avoid it.

Dani and Amira stop in front of each other in the middle of the bridge that separates their neighborhood from the park of the swings. Neither of them knows very well how to react, they haven't seen each other for more than a month and they haven't kept in touch through WhatsApp.

“Hello," Amira finally says with a shy smile

“Hi," Dani replies, the last thing he expected today was to run into Amira. “How are you?”

“Well, very well indeed.”

“I'm glad," says Dani. It hurts him to see the discomfort in the environment. At what point have they gone from being Ami and Dani to being two strangers who meet on the street and have an empty conversation just to be polite? “ How about college?”

“Great, yes, great indeed. I am very happy. I like the classes and the classmates are very nice “ Amira answers. The number of times she's been about to pick up the phone to tell Dani any bullshit that has happened in class. It hurts her that he is not part of this new stage of her life.

“And...the rest? I mean...what you told me about...well the things you had to think about and all that...yeah“ Dani dares to ask. He's not asking to see if there's a chance that Amira will go back to him, he really wants to know how she is, if she's feeling better.

“Well, I am too... little by little I am... finding myself again. “ Amira answers with sincerity. Then she adds something that has been on her mind for several weeks “ Hey Dani, thanks for...for respecting my decision and for giving me the space I needed.”

“Of course I respect it, if it's the best for you, I'll never oppose it, okay? Even though I fucking miss y... “Dani stops before finishing the sentence, he didn't mean to tell her that he misses her, even though it's true, he didn't mean to make himself evident in this way.

Dani sees how Amira opens her eyes in surprise, although she tries to camouflage it with a question.

“And how are you?”

“Well, great too, yeah... involved with rugby and stuff, “ says Dani in the hope that Amira won't notice he's lying.

“Uff, it's been a thousand years since I've been to rugby...it's just that with the classes and all...” Amira excuses herself, the truth is that she's been avoiding going there so as not to see Dani. “And where were you going? I mean, being Friday night I guess you have some plan, right? With Rubén and the rest...”

“Yes...yes of course...you know me...I'm not staying home on a Friday night. Yes, I'm going out with Ruben and the other to...have a drink...yes “ Dani lies and If Amira can tell he’s lying she pretends not to have noticed because she only smiles as if she is happy that things are going well for Dani. “Well... I have to go, I’m meeting my friends and...”

“Yes, yes, of course. Have a good time“ says Amira and steps aside so that Dani can pass by after nodding his head in farewell.

Amira tries to restrain herself from saying it, but her effort is useless. Dani has barely gone a couple of meters away when Amira turns around.

“Hey Dani “ she calls him and sees Dani turn to look at her “I miss you too, okay? I just wanted you to know that.”

Dani's lips slowly curve into a smile, a slightly bitter smile because, although Dani would be lying if he said he didn't feel his heart turn over listening to Amira say that, he also knows that it doesn't change anything. Nodding again as a farewell, Dani finally turns to go home, this time, and no matter how much he tries to convince himself not to get his hopes up, a little bit happier.


	72. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 10:21 // THURSDAY NOVEMBER 12TH 2020. 10:21

[ ](https://ibb.co/prs4VkF)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/X5T7BnS)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/KLvNX0K)

A: CRIS

A: HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY

A: YOU'RE AN ADULT NOW

E: This one really is going to jail

E: Crissss happy birthdayyyy today is the day!!

V: Crissss happy birthday

N: Happy birthdayyyyyyyyyyy

C: THANK YOU

C: AND NOW LET'S TALK ABOUT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

C: Plan for tonighttt

C: pre-party at my roof

E: my god, Cris' roof can be used for everything

C: you're jealous

E: well yeah, I can't do that at home with my mom

C: ANYWAY

C: pre-party at my roof and then we're going clubbinggggg

C: who's in???

E: I'm in!!

V: partyyyyyyyy

N: Count me in

N: Ami, wanna take a cab together on our way home after the club??

A: Guys I'm in for the roof thing but I can't go clubbing, I have classes tomorrow

C: Amiiiii don't be boring, it's my birthdayyyy


	73. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 11:30// THURSDAY NOVEMBER 12TH 2020. 11:30

[ ](https://ibb.co/HY9GqZd)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/J5TJMx6)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

C: Are you mad??

A: ???

C: about me calling you boring

C: if you don't want to go out I get it

C: alright???

C: I don't judge you

C: I respect your decision

A: really mature Cris

A: it's like you're not you

A: really thank you for understanding it, I have classes tomorrow and you know...

C: Okay okay

C: but you're coming to the preparty at the roof right?

A: of course!!


	74. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 12:02 // THURSDAY NOVEMBER 12TH 2020. 12:02

[ ](https://ibb.co/GMFyPXL)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

C: do yo mind if I tell Dani to come 

C: ???

C: Since you're distancing from each other and all that

A: Cris

A: he's your brother

A: of course I don't mind

C: I mean I don't think he'll come

C: he doesn't hang out with me anymore

C: but just in case


	75. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 12:32 / THURSDAY NOVEMBER 12TH 2020. 12:32

[ ](https://ibb.co/7kb1kXJ)

A: Hi!

A: Cris told me she doesn't know if you'll want to come to her party tonight

A: I just wanted you to know that I don't have a problem with you coming, alright?

A: I mean, I'm not saying that if you don't come it's because of me

A: I'm not that self-centered

A: but just in case

A: just know I don't have a problem with it

D: thanks, I'll see if I can go


	76. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE 22:37

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Cris! – felicita Amira a su amiga nada más llegar a la azotea.

-Gracias, reina – contesta Cris abrazando a Amira.

Amira se detiene a mirar a los presentes en la azotea. Las chicas ya han llegado, y los chicos también. Sin embargo hay una persona que aún no ha aparecido y que, siendo sincera, Amira no está segura de si se presentará.

-No ha venido todavía – dice Cris a su lado leyéndole la mente.

-Tía es que me siento fatal, si no viene a tu cumpleaños porque yo estoy aquí…

-No te rayes por eso tía, si Dani ya no va a ningún sitio, estés tú o no – le explica Cris tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor pero consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Amira.

-Pues eso, no sé, que Dani ya solo va de casa al rugby y del rugby a casa. Cada vez que le invito a un plan pues no quiere venir y a sus colegas hace meses que ni los ve. Así que si no viene hoy no es porque tú estés aquí, no te rayes.

Amira frunce el ceño, hace un mes que no ve a Dani ni habla con él más allá de la conversación que han tenido esta mañana vía WhatsApp, pero recuerda perfectamente cómo la última vez que le vio Dani le dijo que había quedado con Rubén y el resto de sus amigos pero, si ahora Cris dice que lleva meses sin verles está claro que mintió, y lo que es peor, que Dani está peor de lo que ella pensaba. Amira creía que Dani tardaría un par de semanas en seguir adelante y olvidarla. No es que Amira piense que es tan importante en la vida de Dani como para que sea el motivo por el que, según Cris, ya no sale de casa, pero todo apunta a que es así, y realmente no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Amira – la voz de Cris la saca de sus pensamientos, su amiga la mira con cara de preocupación - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí es que…-comienza a decir Amira pero es interrumpida por Viri, Eva, Nora y Joana que se les acercan.

-Amyyyy, mira quien acaba de llegar – le dice Eva señalando con la cabeza a algo detrás de ella.

Amira sigue las indicaciones de su amiga y se gira y lo ve, con su pelo peinado hacia arriba y su sudadera característica de color azul saludando a Hugo, Jorge y Dylan.

Hace un mes que no le ve, hace seis meses que lo dejaron, pero la respiración de Amira se entrecorta cuando lo ve como si fuera el primer día. Si tan solo ella supiera que a Dani le pasa lo mismo.


	77. THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 12 22:37

“Happy birthday Cris! “ congratulates Amira to her friend as soon as she arrives to the roof.

“Thank you, Queen," answers Cris, hugging Amira.

Amira stops to look at the people on the roof. The girls have already arrived, and the boys too. However, there is one person who has not yet appeared and, to be honest, Amira is not sure if he will show up.

“He has not come yet," says Cris at his side, reading her mind.

“ I feel terrible, if he doesn't come to your birthday because I am here...”

“Don't worry about it, Dani doesn't go anywhere anymore, whether you are there or not “ explains Cris trying to make her feel better but getting the opposite.

“What do you mean? “ Amira asks.

“I don't know, Dani only goes from home to rugby and from rugby to home. Every time I invite him to a plan he doesn't want to come and he hasn’t seen his friends for months. So if he doesn't come today it's not because you're here”

Amira frowns, it's been a month since she's seen Dani or talked to him beyond the conversation they had this morning via WhatsApp, but she remembers perfectly how the last time she saw him Dani told her that he was meeting Ruben and the rest of his friends but, if now Cris says that he hasn't seen them for months it's clear that he lied, and what's worse, that Dani is worse off than she thought. Amira believed that it would take Dani a couple of weeks to move on and forget her. Not that Amira thinks she is so important in Dani's life that she is the reason why, according to Cris, he no longer leaves the house, but everything points to this being the case, and she really doesn't know how to react.

“Amira “ Cris' voice takes her out of her thoughts, her friend looks at her with a worried face “ are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, it’s just that... “She begins to say Amira but is interrupted by Viri, Eva, Nora and Joana who approach them.

“Amyyyy, look who's just arrived," Eva says, pointing her head at something behind her.

Amira follows her friend's directions and turns and sees him, with his hair combed up and his distinctive blue sweatshirt greeting Hugo, Jorge and Dylan.

She hasn't seen him for a month, it's been six months since they left, but Amira's breathing is cut short when she sees him as if it were the first day. If only she knew that the same thing was happening to Dani.


	78. JUEVES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 23:48

Lleva desde que ha llegado a la fiesta evitándola. La verdad es que Dani no está muy seguro de si lo hace por ella, porque no la quiere incomodar, o por sí mismo, porque no sabe cómo reaccionará si la tiene delante. La cuestión es que desde que Dani ha llegado a la fiesta ha estado entreteniéndose hablando con los amigos de Cris pero en todo momento procurando estar lo más lejos posible de Amira.

Cuando, tras más de veinte minutos hablando, Hugo se aleja para ir a hablar con Viri, Dani se encuentra solo en la azotea. Mira a su alrededor y ve a todo el mundo en grupitos hablando. Su mirada acaba posándose en Amira, que charla animadamente con Joana. Casi como si lo hubiera notado, Amira alza la mirada y sus ojos conectan con los de Dani. Él mira hacia otro lado tan rápido que no ve la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en el rostro de Amira y que no ha tardado en desaparecer a confirmar que efectivamente Dani la está evitando.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar al estar ahí parado sin nadie con quién hablar, Dani se acerca a la mesa de las bebidas. Lo cierto es que no se le apetece beber nada, ya se ha tomado un par de cervezas por compromiso a lo largo de la noche y se debate entre abrirse otra o simplemente irse a su casa y dar por terminada la noche.

-¿Me pasas el zumo?

La voz de Amira hace que a Dani le dé un vuelco el corazón y casi tire la pila de vasos vacíos que tiene delante. Tratando de recuperarse como puede, Dani alza la vista y ve a Amira al otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí…sí claro – atina a decir Dani aún en shock por el hecho de que Amira se le haya acercado a hablar.

Sus ojos escanean la mesa hasta que da con el brick de zumo de piña. En lugar de pasárselo a Amira decide hacer el favor completo y cogiendo uno de los vasos que casi tira antes vierte el zumo en él antes de entregarle el vaso a Amira que le sonríe antes de agradecérselo.

-Al final te has decidido a venir – dice Amira para romper el hielo tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí bueno…son los 18 de Cris así que…no sé…tenía que venir – contesta Dani al que le cuesta mantenerle la mirada a Amira sin perderse en sus ojos.

-¡Qué peligro tiene! Cris mayor de edad…-bromea Amira provocando una sonrisa por parte de Dani que le sabe a victoria. Mordiéndose el labio Amira piensa si debe decir lo que está pensando o no. Finalmente se decide: - Oye Dani que…

-A ver peña – le interrumpe una ya bastante perjudicada Cris gritando desde el centro de la azotea – que os quiero mazo a todos por la tarta y los regalos y tal pero que ya soy mayor de edad y no veo que estemos en una discoteca. ¿A qué esperamos? Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Cris comienza a hacer movimientos con los brazos para indicarle a los invitados a su fiesta que es hora de marcharse de la azotea y emprender el camino a la discoteca.

Cuando pasa por al lado de la mesa de las bebidas, Dani la agarra del brazo para pararla.

-Cris tía, ¿te vas sin recoger? – pregunta Dani señalando a las mesas con comida y a los papeles tirados por el suelo.

-Ay Dani, mañana lo recojo, no me agobies. Venga va, vámonos de fiesta.

-No, ya te dije que yo no iba a salir – dice Dani.

-Dani tío no seas waterparties joder, vente – contesta Cris zarandeando a Dani por los hombros.

-Anda…anda, te vas a librar porque son tus 18 – dice Dani ablandándose al ver a su hermana tan contenta – Vete y ya me quedo yo a recoger

-¡Si es que eres mi hermano favorito! – Exclama abrazándolo para luego añadir en lo que ella cree que es voz baja – pero no se lo digas a Óscar que está acostumbrado a ser el favorito de todos.

Dani se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza, su hermana es un desastre, pero es su hermana y la quiere.

-Ami, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa antes de irme? – le pregunta Cris a Amira tras darse cuenta de que está de pie a su lado.

-No te preocupes yo…yo me voy a quedar a ayudar a Dani a recoger.

-No hace falta que te quedes, lo puedo hacer yo solo – dice Dani, no quiere que Amira se quede por compromiso.

-Me quedo – confirma Amira ante lo que Cris alza las cejas mirando de su amiga a su hermano.

-Como queráis, pero tú acompáñala a casa luego ¿eh? – dice Cris en tono amenazante a Dani.

-Pues claro que la voy acompañar, Cris.


	79. THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 12, 2020. 23:48

He has been avoiding her since he arrived. The truth is that Dani is not sure if he is doing it for her, because he doesn't want to bother her, or for himself, because he doesn't know how he will react if he has her in front of him. The thing is that since Dani has arrived at the party he has been entertaining himself by talking to Cris' friends but always trying to be as far away from Amira as possible.

When, after more than twenty minutes talking, Hugo leaves to go talk to Viri, Dani is alone on the roof. He looks around and sees everyone in small groups talking. His gaze ends up resting on Amira, who is chatting animatedly with Joana. Almost as if she had noticed, Amira looks up and her eyes connect with Dani's. He looks away so quickly that he doesn't see the smile that has been drawn on Amira's face and that has quickly disappeared when she realizes that Dani is indeed avoiding her.

Feeling out of place as he stands there with no one to talk to, Dani approaches the drink table. The truth is that he doesn't feel like drinking anything, he's already had a couple of beers for commitment throughout the night and is debating whether to open another one or just go home and call it a night.

“Can you pass me the juice?”

Amira's voice makes Dani's heart skip a beat and he almost knocks over the pile of empty glasses in front of him. Trying to recover as best as he can, Dani looks up and sees Amira on the other side of the table, with a smile on her lips.

“Yes...yes, of course “ Dani is still shocked that Amira approached him to talk.

His eyes scan the table until he hits the pineapple juice brick. Instead of passing it to Amira she decides to do the full favor and take one of the glasses he almost threw before, pouring the juice into it before handing the glass to Amira who smiles at him thankfully.

“You decided to come, “ says Amira to break the ice after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes, well... it's Cris' 18th, so... I don't know... I had to come," replies Dani, who finds it hard to keep his eyes on Amira without getting lost in her eyes.

“What a danger it is! Cris as an adult...”Amira jokes, provoking a smile from Dani, which counts like a small victory for her. Biting her lip, Amira thinks about whether she should say what she's thinking or not. Finally, she decides: “Dani...”

“Hey people! I want to thank you all for the cake and the presents and such, but I am 18 now and I don't see that we are in a disco. What are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go, let's go.”

Cris begins to make movements with her arms to indicate to the guests of her party that it is time to leave the roof and start the way to the disco.

As she passes by the drinks table, Dani grabs her arm to stop her.

“Cris, are you leaving without cleaning up?“ asks Dani, pointing to the tables with food and the papers lying on the floor.

“Oh Dani, I'll clean it up tomorrow, don't be annoying. Come on, let's party.”

“No, I told you I wasn't going out, “says Dani.

“Dani, don't be a ‘waterparties’, come on," answers Cris, shaking Dani by the shoulders.

“Go...go, you'll get away with it because it's your 18th," says Dani, softening up when he sees his sister so happy.

“You are my favorite brother! “ She exclaims hugging him and then adds in what she thinks is a low voice “but don't tell Oscar, he's used to being everyone's favorite.”

Dani laughs and shakes his head, his sister is a mess, but she is his sister and he loves her.

“Ami, do you want me to walk you home before I go? “ asks Cris to Amira after realizing that she is standing next to her.

“Don't worry I...I'm going to stay and help Dani clean up.”

“You don't have to stay, I can do it myself," says Dani, who doesn't want Amira to stay because she thinks she should.

“I'm staying," Amira confirms, as Cris raises her eyebrows, looking from her friend to her brother.

“As you wish, but you accompany her home later, huh? “ says Cris in a threatening tone to Dani.

“Of course I'm going to walk her home, Cris.”


	80. VIERNES 13 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2020. 0:30

-Vale pues solo queda esto que…no sé qué se supone que es.

Tras media hora recogiendo la azotea está casi limpia a falta de un par de bandejas vacías encima de la mesa y un plato con algo que Dani no logra descifrar qué es.

Amira se acerca a Dani para ver a lo que se está refiriendo. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que Dani está señalando se echa a reír ante la mirada confusa de él.

-Esto – dice Amira – se supone que es una tarta. Eva la ha hecho…o lo ha intentado.

-¿Desde cuándo son las tartas triangulares? – pregunta Dani inspeccionando el plato que parece más bien un montón de nata montada sin forma ninguna.

-A ver, tampoco está tan mal…- dice Amira aunque sabe que sí que lo está.

-Pues no la ha probado nadie, pobre Eva, aunque no se la veía muy afectada – se ríe Dani al recordar como ella y Cris han salido prácticamente dando saltos de la azotea.

-Seguro que está hasta buena, va pruébala – dice Amira cogiendo una cuchara y cortando un gran trozo de nata y lo que sea que es el resto.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué dices! Pruébala tú – contesta Dani negando con la cabeza.

-Va, Dani, hazlo por la pobre Eva – Amira le acerca la cuchara a Dani pero este se echa hacia atrás esquivándola

-Que no, para – dice Dani riéndose

-Vengaaaaaa.

De nuevo Amira acerca la cuchara cargada con la tarta de Eva a Dani con tan mala suerte que el contenido se resbala de la cuchara y va a pasar a la sudadera de Dani. Amira se lleva las manos a la boca para tratar de contener la risa ante la cara de asombro de Dani que mira su sudadera como si fuera su bien más preciado.

-Amiiiiiii, mira lo que has hecho – dice Dani con una voz que parece de un niño de cinco años lo que provoca que Amira se ría aún más. Dani alza la mirada haciéndose el ofendido – Ah, ¿Qué encima te ríes? Vale, vale.

Sin necesidad de usar una cuchara, Dani coge un pedazo de tarta directamente con la mano. Amira, que se huele lo que está a punto de pasar da un paso atrás con risa nerviosa.

-No, no, no, ni se te ocurra – le advierte

-¿Qué pasa? Si solo quería probar la tarta…uy que se me cae.

Sin sutileza alguna Dani deja caer el trozo de tarta sobre la sudadera de Amira que pega un chillido y da un salto hacia atrás.

-Te vas a enterar – le amenaza Amira.

Y así, comienza una batalla campal entre Amira y Dani cuya única arma es la tarta de Eva. Ambos se lanzan sendos trozos de tarta cargados de nata mientras ríen. La guerra llega a su fin cuando en un lanzamiento de Dani, la munición acaba cayendo sobre la cara de Amira y esta grita sorprendida.

-¡Que no veo! ¡Que me ha entrado en los ojos!

Amira trata de quitarse la tarta de los ojos pero al tener las manos llenas de nada lo único que consigue es empeorar la situación.

-Espera, espera, déjame a mí – le dice Dani acercándose a ella y limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros. –A ver, quédate quieta.

Dani sujeta la cara de Amira para alzarla hacia él. Con un suave movimiento de sus pulgares elimina los restos de tarta que hay en los ojos de Amira de forma que ella, tras pestañear varias veces, consigue abrir los ojos.

En el momento en que sus miradas se conectan Dani siente como le empieza a latir el corazón a mil por hora. Con dificultad traga saliva y ve cómo Amira hace lo mismo. Ambos siguen mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecen a la vez eternos y efímeros.

Sin que pueda remediarlo, los labios de Amira se curvan lentamente hacia arriba hasta formar una sonrisa. Amira nota como Dani comienza a sonreír también, pero antes de que la sonrisa llegue a sus ojos parece que algo se enciende en la mente de Dani, algo que hace que frunza el ceño y, negando con la cabeza, se aleje de Amira dando varios pasos atrás.

El silencio se instaura entre ambos y solo se escuchan algunos coches pasando por la calle. Amira no sabe dónde mirar, lo único que tiene claro es que no se atreve a mirar a Dani por lo que clava sus ojos en el suelo. No es hasta que oye a Dani aclararse la garganta antes de hablar que vuelve a mirarlo.

-Bueno…gracias por ayudarme a recoger…esto ya lo terminaré mañana…te…te acompaño a casa ya.

-Gracias – contesta Amira y ambos salen de la azotea en silencio.

Y en silencio transcurre el camino hasta casa de Amira. Una vez que llegan al portal ambos están demasiado confusos para decir más que un simple buenas noches a modo de despedida.

Amira entra en el portal y cierra la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella y cerrando los ojos antes de subir a su casa. Negando con la cabeza repasa los acontecimientos de la noche, preguntándose qué tiene Dani que le basta media hora para que sus sentimientos hacia él vuelvan a aflorar.


	81. FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 13, 2020. 0:30

“Okay, so there's only this left that... I don't know what it's supposed to be.”

After half an hour collecting the roof is almost clean for lack of a couple of empty trays on the table and a plate with something that Dani cannot decipher what it is.

Amira approaches Dani to see what he is referring to. When she realizes what Dani is pointing to she laughs at his confused look.

“This “ says Amira “ is supposed to be a cake. Eva has made it... or tried to.”

“Since when there are triangular cakes? “ asks Dani, inspecting the plate that looks more like a pile of whipped cream with no shape at all.

“I mean, it's not so bad..." says Amira, even though she knows it is.

“Well, nobody has tried it, poor Eva, although she was not very affected “ Dani laughs when he remembers how she and Cris left the roof practically jumping.

“I'm sure it's even good, try it" says Amira taking a spoon and cutting a big piece of cream and whatever the rest is.

“Me? “What do you say! You try it “ replies Dani, shaking his head.

“Come on, Dani, do it for poor Eva “ Amira brings the spoon to Dani but he backs off, dodging it

“No, stop," says Dani, laughing

“Come on.”

Again Amira brings the spoon loaded with Eva's cake to Dani with such bad luck that the content slips off the spoon and into Dani's sweatshirt. Amira puts her hands to her mouth to try to hold back her laughter as Dani looks at isr sweatshirt as if it were his most precious possession.

“Amiiiiiii, look what you've done," says Dani in a voice that sounds like a five-year-old's, causing Amira to laugh even more. Dani looks up, pretending to be offended. "Oh, what are you laughing at? Okay, okay.”

Without using a spoon, Dani takes a piece of cake directly in his hand. Amira, who can sense what is about to happen, steps back with a nervous laugh.

“No, no, no, don't even think about it “ she warns him

“What's going on? I just wanted to try the cake... oops”.

Without any subtlety, Dani drops the piece of cake on Amira's sweatshirt, who squeals and jumps backwards.

“You’re dead “ Amira threatens him.

And so begins a battle between Amira and Dani whose only weapon is Eva's cake. They both throw each other pieces of cake loaded with cream while laughing. The war comes to an end when in one of Dani's throws, the ammunition ends up falling on Amira's face and she screams in surprise.

“I can't see! It has entered my eyes!”

Amira tries to get the cake out of her eyes but having her hands full of cream only makes the situation worse.

“Wait, wait, let me do it “ says Dani as he approaches her and wipes his hands on his jeans. “Let's see, stay still.”

Dani holds Amira's face to raise it towards him. With a soft movement of his thumbs he removes the remains of cake from Amira's eyes so that she, after blinking several times, manages to open her eyes.

The moment his eyes are connected, Dani feels his heart begin to beat a thousand times. With difficulty he swallows and sees Amira do the same. The two continue to look into each other's eyes for a few seconds that seem both eternal and ephemeral.

Unable to remedy this, Amira's lips slowly curve upward to form a smile. Amira notices how Dani begins to smile too, but before the smile reaches his eyes it seems that something is ignited in Dani's mind, something that makes him frown and, shaking his head, take several steps back from Amira.

Silence is established between the two and only a few cars can be heard passing in the street. Amira doesn't know where to look, the only thing she knows for sure is that she doesn't dare to look at Dani, so she sets her eyes on the ground. It is not until she hears Dani clear his throat before he speaks that she looks at him again.

“Well...thanks for helping me pick up...I'll finish this tomorrow...I'll walk you home now.”

“Thank you “ Amira answers and they both leave the roof in silence.

And in silence they arrive to Amira's house. They are both too confused to say more than a simple good night as a farewell.

Amira enters the building and closes the door, resting her back on it and closing her eyes before going upstairs. Shaking her head, she reviews the events of the night, wondering what it is about Dani that takes him half an hour to bring her feelings for him back to the surface.


	82. MARTES 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 10:01

-Shhh, pero no hagáis tanto ruido que lo vais a despertar antes de tiempo.

-Cris tía si tenéis el sorteo de Navidad puesto a toda voz, si no se ha despertado ya no lo va a hacer por nosotros.

-Bueno, vosotros callarse – le dice Cris a sus hermanos.

Antonio o, como le llama todo el mundo, Toni y Óscar llevan ya varios años viviendo fuera de casa.

Toni, el mayor, trabaja en el taller del tío de Cris en la otra punta de la ciudad y vive en un piso alquilado justo encima del taller con su novia Rebeca. La historia de Toni y Rebeca es cuanto menos peculiar. Ella tiene la edad de Óscar y fue con él con quien salió primero pero no pasaron más que un par de meses antes de que Óscar la dejara, si bien ninguno de los Soto ha sabido nunca el verdadero motivo. Tras la ruptura Rebeca, que seguía bastante colada por Óscar, quería seguir en su vida por lo que se hizo amiga de Toni. Como si de una comedia romántica se tratara al final Toni y Rebeca acabaron enamorándose y yéndose a vivir juntos al poco tiempo. A Óscar nunca ha parecido molestarle que su hermano salga con su exnovia, de hecho cuando Toni le contó que le gustaba Rebeca, o la Rebe como él la llama, Óscar le apoyó sin dudarlo.

Por su parte, Óscar, o como sus hermanos le llaman para cachondearse de él, “el futuro de los Soto” es el único de sus hermanos que ha estudiado una carrera, en concreto la carrera de Audiovisuales. Terminó hace dos años y desde entonces ha estado trabajando sin parar. Vive con un compañero de la carrera en un piso en pleno centro de Madrid. Sus hermanos siempre le han tomado el pelo por ser el favorito de sus padres.

Sin embargo, aunque ambos vivan fuera, siempre vuelven a casa por Navidad y se quedan en su antigua habitación desde Nochebuena hasta el Día de Reyes. Este año, Cris les ha pedido que vengan unos días antes debido a la situación que hay en casa. La situación que tiene un nombre propio: Dani.

Cris lleva meses preocupada por su hermano. Si bien es cierto que ya no está tan triste como al principio, sigue sin salir de casa más que para lo estrictamente necesario o para ir al rugby. Cris sabe que Dani ahora mismo no tiene mucha gente con la que contar, se peleó con sus amigos y él y Amira siguen manteniendo la distancia pese al acercamiento que Amira le contó que tuvieron el día del 18 cumpleaños de Cris. Por eso, Cris quiere demostrarle a Dani que no está solo, que tiene gente que le quiere y con la que contar, y que necesita salir más de casa, abrirse al mundo y conocer gente nueva, gente que le ayude a superar de una vez por todas lo de Amira.

Cris abre con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Dani que sigue durmiendo. Sin hacer ruido los tres hermanos Soto entran en el cuarto ante la mirada de su madre que los observa sonriendo desde el salón, le gusta tener a todos sus hijos bajo el mismo techo de nuevo.

En la habitación, Cris, Toni y Óscar se acercan a la cama de Dani y, una vez que todos están en posición Toni y Óscar se lanzan sobre él gritando para que se despierte mientras Cris levanta la persiana dejando entrar la luz del día. Es algo que siempre han hecho desde que eran pequeños. El último en despertarse de los cuatro era el que recibía los gritos y saltos de sus hermanos a modo de despertador. Si hay algo que los Soto no llevan bien es el madrugar.

-¿Pero qué cojones? – dice Dani incorporándose como puede en la cama y abriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta que se acostumbran a la luz. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hoy es el día de la lotería de Navidad y a ti, hermanito, te ha tocado el gordo – bromea Toni mientras le revuelve el pelo a Dani, algo que sabe que su hermano odia.

-O dicho de otra forma, hemos decidido venir antes a casa porque Cris nos ha dicho que estás triste – explica Óscar que siempre ha sido más pragmático.

-No estoy triste, ¿qué hostias les has contado, Cris? – pregunta Dani enfadado. Lo último que necesita es a sus hermanos aliándose para hacerle algún tipo de intervención, bastante tiene ya con su madre.

-Pues la verdad, que no sales de casa para nada que no sea el rugby o ir a comprar el pan, y esto porque mamá te obliga que si no…-contesta Cris sentándose en la cama junto a sus hermanos

-A ver Dani, que Cris nos ha contado lo de Amira, si no nos sorprende a ninguno que estés enamorado de ella, si se veía venir desde pequeños – afirma Toni recordando las veces que ha comentado con Óscar lo buena pareja que harían Dani y Amira.

-Pero también nos ha contado que ya no estáis juntos y que lo estás pasando mal. A ver que no te culpo porque Amira era un partidazo la verdad – dice Óscar ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano – pero que tú también lo eres. Por cierto, ¿te llegaron las sudaderas que te compré?

-Pues no le deben haber llegado porque sigue poniéndose la misma de siempre – contesta Cris. Óscar y ella siempre se han aliado para tratar de renovarle el vestuario a Dani pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser posible sacarle de las sudaderas y los vaqueros, Óscar decidió que, al menos, él se encargaría de, de vez en cuando, enviarle alguna nueva para que cambiara.

Dani pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a acostar en la cama tapándose los oídos con la almohada para tratar de no escuchar a sus hermanos. Toni no se lo permite por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida se tumba junto a él y le quita la almohada de la cara.

-A ver Dani, que hemos venido para estar contigo ¿vale? Para salir los cuatro juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea porque el día de Navidad los hermanos Soto se van de fiesta.


	83. TUESDAY 22ND DECEMBER 2020. 10:01

“Shhh, don't make so much noise, you'll wake him up.”

“Cris, you have the Christmas raffle set to full voice, if he hasn’t woken up already he will not do it for us.”

“Well, you be quiet," says Cris to her brothers.

Antonio or, as everyone calls him, Toni and Oscar have been living away from home for several years now.

Toni, the oldest, works in Cris' uncle's workshop on the other side of town and lives in a rented apartment just above the workshop with his girlfriend Rebeca. Toni and Rebeca's story is peculiar to say the least. She is Oscar's age and it was with him that she went out first but it wasn't more than a couple of months before Oscar left her, although neither of the Sotos has ever known the real reason. After the breakup Rebeca, who was still quite taken with Oscar, wanted to stay in his life so she became friends with Toni. As if it were a romantic comedy, Toni and Rebeca ended up falling in love and moving in together soon after. Oscar never seemed to mind that his brother was dating his ex”-girlfriend, in fact when Toni told him that he liked Rebeca, or Rebe as he calls her, Oscar supported him without hesitation.

For his part, Oscar, or as his brothers call him to make fun of him, "the future of the Soto's" is the only one of his brothers who has studied a degree, specifically the Audiovisual career. He finished two years ago and has been working non-stop ever since. He lives with a fellow student in an apartment in the center of Madrid. His brothers have always teased him for being his parents' favorite.

However, even though they both live outside, they always come home for Christmas and stay in their old room from Christmas Eve to Three Wise Men Day. This year, Cris has asked them to come a few days earlier because of the situation at home. The situation that has a name of its own: Dani.

Cris has been worried about her brother for months. Although it is true that he is not as sad as he was at the beginning, he still only goes out to do what is strictly necessary or to go to the rugby. Cris knows that Dani doesn't have many people to count on right now, he fought with his friends and he and Amira continue to keep their distance despite the approach that Amira told him they had on Cris' 18th birthday. That is why Cris wants to show Dani that he is not alone, that he has people who love him and who he can count on, and that he needs to get out of the house more, open up to the world and meet new people, people who will help him get over Amira once and for all.

Cris carefully opens the door of Dani's room, who is still sleeping. Without making any noise the three Soto brothers enter the room before the eyes of their mother who watches them smiling from the living room. She likes to have all her children under the same roof again.

In the room, Cris, Toni and Oscar approach Dani's bed and, once everyone is in position, Toni and Oscar throw themselves at him screaming for him to wake up while Cris raises the blind and lets the daylight in. It's something they've always done since they were little. The last of the four to wake up was the one who received the screams and jumps of the siblings as an alarm clock. If there's one thing the Soto's don't get along with, it's getting up early.

“What the hell? “ says Dani, sitting up as best he can in bed and opening and closing his eyes until he gets used to the light. “ What are you doing here?”

“Today is the Christmas lottery day and you, little brother, have hit the jackpot," jokes Toni as he tosses Dani's hair, something he knows his brother hates.

“Or to put it another way, we decided to come home early because Cris told us you were sad” explains Oscar who has always been more pragmatic.

“I'm not sad, what the hell did you tell them, Cris? “ asks Dani angrily. The last thing he needs is his siblings allied against him to do some kind of intervention, he already has enough with his mother.

“The truth is that you don't leave the house for anything other than rugby or to go buy bread, and this is because Mom makes you do it.”

“Let's see Dani, Cris has told us about Amira, it doesn't surprise any of us that you are in love with her, we saw it coming since we were little “ says Toni remembering the times he has commented with Oscar about the good couple that Dani and Amira would make.

“But he also told us that you are no longer together and that you are having a bad time. Let's see that I don't blame you because Amira was a great match," says Oscar, earning an elbow from his brother, "but you are too. By the way, did you get the sweatshirts I bought you?”

“Well, they must not have reached heim because he keeps on wearing the same one as always," answers Cris. She and Oscar have always been allied in trying to renew Dani's wardrobe, but when they realized that it was not going to be possible to get him out of the sweatshirts and jeans, Oscar decided that at least he would send him some new ones from time to time to change.

Dani rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed again, covering his ears with his pillow to try not to hear his siblings. Toni doesn't let him do this for long because he immediately lies down next to him and takes the pillow away from his face.

“Listen Dani, we came here to be with you, okay? To go out together like in the old times. So get used to the idea because on Christmas Day the Soto siblings are going to celebrate.”


	84. MARTES 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 18:57 // TUESDAY DECEMBER 22ND 2020. 18:57

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Caption: The one time we didn't go to Zaorejas on vacation and I don't even remember. The Soto brothers are home for Christmas

Comments:  
  


tonisp93: we should've thrown her into the water when we had the chance

dani_sp_12: @tonisp93 I said it but no one listened to me

reberebe_ : you're adorable

oscarsoto: look at dani's red t-shirt please

lo_siento_cris: @oscarsoto the years go by but the lack of style remains


	85. VIERNES 25 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 23:21

-Joder, qué puto frío, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

-A la Rebe que tengo yo su entrada – le explica Toni a Dani.

-Pues me estoy muriendo de frío

-Dani no seas exagerado por dios – dice Cris

-Cris, es diciembre, las 11 de la noche, en Madrid. ¿Exagerado? ¿En serio? – contesta Dani sarcásticamente, ante lo que Óscar y Cris ponen los ojos en blanco mientras Toni sigue buscando a su novia con la mirada entre la gente que pasa por la calle.

Que Dani tiene frío es cierto, pero que está de mal humor porque no quería salir hoy también. Sus planes para estas navidades se basaban en estar en casa con sus padres y sus hermanos y acostarse cuando ellos salieran de fiesta. Pero Toni, Óscar y Cris no le han dejado más opción que salir hoy de fiesta, incluso le han pagado la entrada para que no pudiera poner el dinero de excusa. La cuestión es que Dani sabe que, probablemente, acabe pasándoselo bien hoy, hace mucho tiempo que no sale con sus hermanos, pero ahora mismo solo quiere irse a casa y meterse en la cama y no estar en la cola para entrar en una discoteca.

-Ahí está – dice Cris de repente y todos se vuelven a buscar a Rebeca pero en lugar de a ella a quien ven es a Joana acercándose al grupo.

-Feliz Navidad – es lo primero que dice Joana a sus cuñados antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novia. Después saluda a todos los chicos con el puño, con Dani siempre ha tenido buena relación y a Toni y Óscar los conoció las navidades pasadas, a espaldas de los padres de Cris, y enseguida se llevaron bien. - ¡qué frio hace! ¿no?

-Mazo – dice Cris dejando la espalda caer en el pecho de Joana para que esta le abrace y le dé calor.

-Ah, ahora sí que hace frío ¿no? – dice un indignado Dani ante lo que Cris solo le saca la lengua y mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué tal la comida de Navidad? – pregunta Joana.

-Pues lo de siempre tía, mis primos pequeños corriendo por la casa, mi madre a punto de infartar de los nervios y mi padre quedándose dormido en el sofá – explica Cris

-Bueno, papá no ha sido el único que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá – dice Óscar mirando a Dani que está a punto de soltar un borderío excusándose cuando Toni le interrumpe.

-Ahora sí, ahí vienen.

Todos se giran a mirar a Rebeca que, acompañada por tres amigas, se acerca al grupo.

-Perdón, perdón, sé que llegamos tarde – se disculpa Rebeca.

-No pasa nada, nena – dice Toni dándole un beso a su novia, solo que a diferencia del de Cris y Joana este no tiene nada de rápido. Toni y la Rebe nunca han tenido problemas en demostrar su afección por el otro en público.

Apartando la mirada de su hermano y su novia, los ojos de Dani conectan con los de una de las amigas de Rebe que al darse cuenta de que ambos están incómodos ante el exceso de afectividad por parte de Toni y Rebeca, pone los ojos en blanco provocando la sonrisa de Dani.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a presentar o qué? – pregunta la chica a su amiga que finalmente se aparta de su novio.

-Sí, sí perdón. – dice Rebeca que, aunque deja de besar a Toni, sigue abrazada a él. – Estos son Dani, Óscar y Cris, los hermanos de Toni y ella es Joana, la novia de Cris – explica Rebeca señalando a los presentes. Después hace lo propio con sus amigas – y ellas son Lore, Marta y Paula.

Tras los correspondientes saludos los nueve miembros del grupo se quedan en silencio hasta que una de las amigas de Rebeca, Marta, decide romperlo.

-Bueno, ¿estamos esperando a alguien más? Porque me muero de frío.

-Tal cual eh, que estoy hasta temblando – afirma Lore ante lo que Paula asiente.

-Gracias, joder, por fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo – dice Dani lanzando una mirada a sus hermanos.

-Yo creo que estamos todos ¿no? Podemos entrar – dice Toni y comienza a dirigirse a la puerta pero es interrumpido por Óscar.

-¡No! Un momento…yo he invitado a…- Óscar no termina de decir la frase ya que, como si lo hubieran llamado, la persona a la que está esperando se acerca al grupo. – A él.

El chico se acerca a Óscar y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le da un beso en los labios, es algo que han hablado antes de quedar hoy y que estaban esperando, el momento en el que se lo contaran a los hermanos de Óscar.

-Bueno…este es Ezequiel…mi novio…y compañero de piso – dice Óscar sonriendo tímidamente al darle la mano a su chico.

El segundo de los hermanos Soto escanea las caras de sus hermanos para tratar de descifrar que están pensando.

Los tres están sonriendo aunque por motivos distintos.

Toni sonríe porque la noticia no le ha pillado por sorpresa, ventajas de dormir en el mismo cuarto que tu hermano durante años y que este además hable en sueños. Toni sabe que Óscar es gay desde que este tenía 17 años y un día, mientras dormía, lo confesó en sueños. Toni nunca le ha dicho a Óscar que lo sabía, no quería forzarle a contárselo si no estaba preparado.

Cris, por otra parte, sonríe porque sus sospechas han sido confirmadas. Cuando el año pasado presentó a Joana como su novia ante sus hermanos hubo algo en la reacción de Óscar que le llamó la atención, como si él también quisiera contar algo pero no se atreviera. Cris no quiso darle más importancia a la reacción pero una parte de ella lleva pensando desde entonces que tal vez ella y su hermano tienen más cosas en común de las que pensaban, y ahora se ha confirmado.

Dani, por su parte, sonríe porque nunca ha visto a Óscar mirar a nadie de la forma en la que está mirando a Ezequiel ahora mismo. Él nunca ha sospechado nada, tampoco es que se hubiera parado a pensar en si a su hermano le gustaban los chicos, las chicas, o ambos, porque realmente no le importa. Aunque sí que hay algo que le importa y que no duda en comentar mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¡Qué cabrón! – dice Dani entre risas – si te hubiera pillado cualquier otro momento a mamá le da un infarto y hubieras dejado de ser el favorito, pero ahora que está en plan soy super progre seguro que vas a ganar hasta más puntos. ¡Qué cabrón! Como ha sabido hacerlo.

-A ver si te crees que me llaman el futuro de los Soto por nada – responde Óscar sonriendo aliviado al ver la buena reacción de sus hermanos que enseguida se presentan ante Ezequiel.

Finalmente, y tras la insistencia de Dani todos los Soto con sus parejas y amigos entran en la discoteca para celebrar juntos la noche de Navidad.


	86. FRIDAY, DECEMBER 25, 2020. 23:21

“Fuck, it's fucking cold, what are we waiting for?”

“Rebe, I have her ticket” Toni explains.

“Well, I’m freezing”

“Dani, don't be exaggerated, God" says Cris

“Cris, it's December, 11 pm, in Madrid. Exaggerated? Really?“ answers Dani sarcastically, to which Oscar and Cris roll their eyes while Toni continues to look for his girlfriend with his eyes among the people passing by.

That Dani is cold is true, but he is in a bad mood because he didn't want to go out today too. His plans for this Christmas were based on being at home with his parents and siblings and going to bed when they went out to party. But Toni, Oscar and Cris have left him no choice but to go out today, even paying for his ticket so that he could not use the money as an excuse. The thing is that Dani knows that he will probably end up having a good time today, it's been a long time since he's been out with his brothers, but right now he just wants to go home and get into bed and not be in line to get into a club.

“There she is," says Cris suddenly, and everyone turns to look for Rebeca, but instead of her they see Joana approaching the group.

“Happy Christmas “ is the first thing Joana says to her brothers-in-law before giving her

girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Afterwards she greets all the boys with her fist, she has always had a good relationship with Dani. Toni and Oscar she met last Christmas, behind the back of Cris' parents, and they immediately got along well. “It's cold, isn't it?”

“Very“ Cris says, letting her back fall to Joana's chest so that she can hug her and keep her warm.

“Ah, now it's really cold, isn't it?“ says an indignant Dani as Cris only sticks out her tongue and looks away.

“How did the day go?“ asks Joana.

“Well, the usual, my little cousins running around the house, my mother about to have a nervous breakdown and my father falling asleep on the couch," explains Cris.

“Well, Dad wasn't the only one who fell asleep on the couch," says Oscar, looking at Dani, who is about to answer excusing himself when Toni interrupts him.

“Now, here they come.”

Everyone turns to look at Rebeca who, accompanied by three friends, approaches the group.

“Sorry, sorry, I know we're late” Rebecca apologizes.

“It's all right, baby," says Toni, kissing his girlfriend, only unlike Cris and Joana's, this one's not fast at all. Toni and the Rebe have never had a problem showing their affection for each other in public.

Looking away from his brother and his girlfriend, Dani's eyes connect with those of one of Rebe's friends who, realizing that both are uncomfortable with Toni and Rebeca's over- affection, rolls her eyes, provoking Dani's smile.

“Well, are you going to introduce us or what?“ asks the girl to her friend who finally turns away from her boyfriend.

“Yes, yes, sorry. “ Rebeca says still hugging her boyfriend “These are Dani, Oscar and Cris, Toni's siblings and she is Joana, Cris' girlfriend“ explains Rebeca pointing to those present. Then she does the same with her friends “and they are Lore, Marta and Paula”

After the corresponding greetings, the nine members of the group remain silent until one of Rebeca's friends, Marta, decides to break it.

“Well, are we waiting for someone else? Because I'm freezing to death.”

“Honestly, I'm even shaking," says Lore, as Paula nods.

“Thank you, damn it, finally someone who agrees with me," says Dani, looking at his siblings.

“I think we're all here, aren't we? We can go in“ says Toni and starts to head for the door but is interrupted by Oscar.

“No! One moment... I have invited...“Oscar does not finish saying the sentence because, as if he had been called, the person he is waiting for approaches the group. “ him”.

The boy approaches Oscar and, without thinking twice, gives him a kiss on the lips. It is something they talked about before meeting today and were waiting for, the moment when they would tell Oscar's siblings.

“Well...this is Ezequiel...my boyfriend...and flatmate” says Oscar smiling shyly as he takes his boy's hand.

The second of the Soto brothers scans the faces of their siblings to try to decipher what they are thinking.

All three are smiling, though for different reasons.

Toni smiles because the news has not taken him by surprise, advantages of sleeping in the same room as your brother for years and that he also talks in his sleep. Toni knows that Oscar is gay since he was 17 years old and one day, while he was sleeping, he confessed it in his sleep. Toni has never told Oscar that he knew, he didn't want to force him to tell him if he wasn't ready.

Cris, on the other hand, smiles because her suspicions have been confirmed. When she introduced Joana as her girlfriend to her brothers last year, there was something in Oscar's reaction that caught her attention, as if he too wanted to tell something but didn't dare. Cris didn't want to give more importance to the reaction but a part of her has been thinking ever since that maybe she and her brother have more in common than they thought, and now it has been confirmed.

Dani, for his part, smiles because he has never seen Oscar look at anyone the way he is looking at Ezequiel right now. He has never suspected anything, not that he would ever stop to think about whether his brother liked boys, girls, or both, because he really doesn't care. Although there is something that does matter to him and he doesn't hesitate to comment while he shakes his head.

“What a bastard!“ says Dani with a laugh “if it had caught you any other time mom would have had a heart attack and you would have stopped being the favorite, but now that she's in a super openminded mode you're sure to get even more points. What a bastard! You really managed your times perfectly”

“Well you don’t think that they call me the future of the Soto family for nothing" answers Oscar with a smile of relief when he sees the good reaction of his brothers who immediately greet Ezequiel.

Finally, and after the insistence of Dani, all the Soto's with their partners and friends enter the club to celebrate together the night of Christmas.


	87. VIERNES 25 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 23:42 // FRIDAY DECEMBER 25 TH 2020. 23:42

[ ](https://ibb.co/gJ3CMXW)

Caption: let the party begin


	88. SÁBADO 26 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 14:02 // SATURDAY DECEMBER 26TH 2020. 14:02

[ ](https://ibb.co/dBDsJJT)

Caption: Christmas Soto Peña style (+ Joana Ezequiel and Rebe)


	89. SÁBADO 26 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 15:18 // SATURDAY DECEMBER 26TH 2020. 15:18

[ ](https://ibb.co/1QKFdLk)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/kKwZ1Gt)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/2qVS6wt)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

V: WHAT

E: WHAT

N: WHAT

C: I love it when you come to my call

C: ANYWAY

C: I was out with my brothers yesterday

C: and.......

C: I BOUGHT THE TICKETS FOR THE NEW YEAR'S PARTY

V: for all of ussssss?????

C: YASSSSSSS GIRL

C: before they sold out

E: YOU GO GIRL

N: greaaaaaaaaat I'll pay you later alright???

C: yes of course there's no rush


	90. SÁBADO 26 DE DICIMEBRE DE 2020. 17:00 // SATURDAY DECEMBER 26TH 2020. 17:00

[ ](https://ibb.co/qdy5VzF)

+

[ ](https://ibb.co/SRkR0Zf)

  
C: HEY

C: you haven't said anything about the new year's party

C: you're coming right?????

A: I don't think so Cris

A: I'm not really in the mood

C: come oooooon amyyyyy

C: you're never here on new year's eve

C: everyone is coming

C: even my brothers

C: come on, you haven't seen Oscar and Toni since like forever

A: and Dani

C: fuck

C: I forgot

A: I don't want to ruin his night Cris

C: no way girrrrl I'm sure he'll be glad to see you

C: and the club is pretty big

C: you don't even have to talk to each other

A: I don't know 

C: okay think about it

C: I'm going to send you the ticket alright?

C: it's your decision


	91. JUEVES 31 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 11:06 // THURSDAY DECEMBER 31ST 2020. 11:06

[ ](https://ibb.co/d52Rs0w)

E: girlsssssss

E: what time are we meeting today????

N: 1??? at the club????

N: so we have time to have dinner and eat the grapes and all that

V: works for meeeeee

V: Hugo is coming to my house after midnight

C: look at viriiiiii

C: introducing the boyfriend to the parents

C: 1 is perfect


	92. JUEVES 31 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020. 23:16 // THURSDAY DECEMBER 31ST 2020. 23:16

[ ](https://ibb.co/wY1rjwb)

[+](https://ibb.co/5rRt34S)

[ ](https://ibb.co/5rRt34S)

C: GUYS GUYS GUYS

C: lets meet sooner pleaseeeee

C: I need to get out of here soon

C: I'll tell you later but...

N: but what happened?

C: I'll tell you later

C: 12:30?????

E: works for me!

N: alright 12:30 

N: at the door

V: alrightttttt

V: Ami are you coming???


	93. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2021. 0:02 // FRIDAY JANUARY 1ST 2021. 0:02

[ ](https://ibb.co/wcFmHqx)

D: HAPPY NEW YEAR GIRLS

E: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

A: happy new year guys

N: Happy 2021!!!!!!

D: let's go for another year

D: of the best association ever

E: yesssssss


	94. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2020. 0:35

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

CAPTION: I'm not as good as a poser as her but I'm trying


	95. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2021. 0:49

-Y ¿se lo has soltado así? Sin anestesia – le pregunta Eva a Cris chillando para que su amiga la escuche con el ruido de la discoteca.

-Sí tía, bueno y no solo yo, que aquí mi hermano también ha soltado la bomba – dice Cris señalando a Óscar que está de pie a su lado con Ezequiel.

-Y ¿qué os ha dicho tu padre? – pregunta Nora

-Pues después de casi atragantarse con la gamba se ha levantado y se ha ido cinco minutos al baño.

-Y después ha vuelto y ha actuado como si nada – continua explicando Óscar a los presentes. 

-Conociendo a mi padre yo eso lo contaría como una victoria la verdad – dice Dani, de pie junto a Joana.

-A ver mi madre me ha dicho que no me preocupe que ella va a hablar con él y que no va a tener ningún problema – añade Cris.

-Bueno tía tú ya te has quitado el peso de encima – dice Viri que mirando a Óscar añade – los dos lo habéis hecho, y seguro que tu padre solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

-Claro que sí joder, que mi padre es un poco burro pero es mazo comprensivo en realidad – termina por decir Toni mientras abraza pasa el brazo por encima de su novia. 

Dani mira al grupo que tiene ante él y siente como se revuelve algo por dentro al darse cuenta de que está rodeado de parejas: Toni y Rebe, Óscar y Ezequiel, Cris y Joana, Viri y Hugo, Eva y Jorge, Nora y Alejandro. Todos están dados de la mano, abrazados o simplemente junto a la otra persona. Y él está solo. Su mente enseguida enlaza el hecho de que está solo con el hecho de que solo falta una persona para completar el grupo: Amira. Una persona que, casualmente, es también la única que haría que él no estuviera solo. Cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos para tratar de recomponerse Dani se bebe de un trago el resto de su bebida para tener una excusa para alejarse del grupo.

-Oye que me voy a pedir otra, ahora vengo – dice sin esperar a que alguien le conteste.

Diez minutos después sigue sin conseguir que el camarero le haga caso. Hay demasiada gente apilada en la barra de la discoteca y los tres camareros no dan abasto. Lo cierto es que Dani no tiene prisa ninguna por volver al grupo así que no se desespera.

-No hay forma de que hagan caso ¿no? – escucha a alguien decir a su lado.

Dani se gira para mirar a la persona que le ha hablado y alza las cejas al darse cuenta de que es una de las amigas de Rebeca con las que salieron el día de Navidad.

-Dani ¿verdad? El hermano de Toni – dice la chica que claramente se acuerda de él.

Dani asiente pero no abre la boca, lo cierto es que no recuerda el nombre de la chica, no estaba prestando demasiada atención ese día.

-Yo soy Marta…la amiga de la Rebe – dice viendo que Dani no dice nada.

-Sí, sí claro…sí me acuerdo.

-Va tío no mientas, no tenías ni puta idea de cómo me llamo – le acusa Marta aunque se está riendo de la cara de circunstancia que pone Dani.

-Vale…lo reconozco, no me acordaba de tu nombre – confiesa Dani avergonzado.

-Bueno no pasa nada…hacemos una cosa – dice Marta fingiendo pensar – tú consigues que el camarero me haga caso y yo te perdono.

-Trato hecho.


	96. FRIDAY, JANUARY 1, 2021. 0:49

“And you just let it out like that? No anesthesia “ Eva asks Cris screaming so her friend can hear her with the noise of the club.

“Yes, well, and not just me, because my brother here has also dropped the bomb," says Cris, pointing to Oscar, who is standing next to her with Ezequiel.

“And what did your father tell you? “ asks Nora

“After almost choking on the shrimp, he got up and went to the bathroom for five minutes.”

“And then he came back and acted as if nothing had happened “ Oscar continues to explain to those present.

“Knowing my father I would count that as a victory, really," says Dani, standing next to Joana.

“My mother told me not to worry, that she will talk to him and that he will not have any problems," adds Cris.

“Well, you've already taken the burden off your shoulders, “ says Viri who, looking at Oscar, adds “ you've both done it, and I'm sure your father just needs a little time.”

“Of course, my father is a bit of an ass, but he's actually a very understanding man," Toni ends up saying as he hugs and runs his arm over his girlfriend.

Dani looks at the group before him and feels something stirring inside when he realizes he is surrounded by couples: Toni and Rebe, Oscar and Ezequiel, Cris and Joana, Viri and Hugo, Eva and Jorge, Nora and Alejandro. They are all holding hands, hugging or simply next to the other person. And he is alone. His mind immediately links the fact that he is alone with the fact that there is only one person left to complete the group: Amira. A person who, coincidentally, is also the only one who would make him not alone. Closing his eyes for a few seconds to try to pull himself together, Dani takes a sip of the rest of his drink to have an excuse to get away from the group.

“Hey I'm going to get another drink, I'll be right back," he says without waiting for someone to answer.

Ten minutes later he still can't get the waiter to listen to him. There are too many people piled up at the bar and the three bartenders can't keep up. The truth is that Dani is in no hurry to get back to the group so he doesn't get desperate.

“There's no way they'll listen, right? “ he hears someone say by his side.

Dani turns to look at the person who has spoken to him and raises his eyebrows when he realizes that it is one of Rebecca's friends they went out with on Christmas Day.

“Dani, right? Toni's brother “ says the girl who clearly remembers him.

Dani nods but doesn't open his mouth, the truth is that he doesn't remember the girl's name, he wasn't paying much attention that day.

“I am Marta...Rebe's friend “ she says, seeing that Dani doesn't say anything.

“Yes, yes of course... I remember.”

“Don't lie, you had no idea what my name was", Martha accuses him, although she is laughing at Dani's face.

“Okay...I recognize it, I didn't remember your name “ confesses Dani ashamed.

“Well, it's okay...we do one thing “ says Marta pretending to think “ you get the waiter to listen to me and I forgive you.”

“Done.”


	97. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2021.  1:18

-A ver cuando te dije que consiguieras que el camarero me hiciera caso no pensaba que fueras a tardar 15 minutos la verdad.

-Bueno pero al final lo he conseguido ¿no? – se defiende Dani.

-Pues sí, ahí tienes razón – confirma Marta.

-Pues claro tía – dice Dani riéndose.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los tres camareros hacía caso a los gritos de Dani pidiendo su copa y la de Marta y, si no se le llega a caer un vaso a uno de los camareros justo delante de Dani haciendo que se parara frente a él, aún seguiría gritando para que le hicieran caso.

-Bueno por lo menos la compañía ha hecho la espera más amena – dice Marta sonriéndole a Dani, lo que hace que este se ponga un poco nervioso y se refugie en dar un sorbo a la bebida para no tener que contestar.

A Marta le enternece ver cómo Dani se muere de vergüenza ante los comentarios de ella. Desde el día de Navidad, cuando se conocieron, había algo en él que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Marta de repente.

Dani saca el móvil del bolsillo y comprueba la hora para contestarle.

-Justo la 1.

-Eso quiere decir que justo ahora comienza el año en Canarias, habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? – pregunta Marta dando un paso hacia Dani que la mira confundido. – ¿Sabías que en Estados Unidos cuando dan las 12 en Nochevieja la gente besa a la persona que tiene al lado? Me parece una buena tradición ¿no crees?

Dani abre la boca para contestarle pero no puede decir nada porque Marta lo calla con un beso. Durante una fracción de segundo Dani piensa en seguirle el juego a Marta, olvidarse de todo lo que le preocupa y disfrutar pero algo dentro de él le dice que esto no está bien, que no es justo para él, ni para Marta por lo que rápidamente la aparta de él y da un paso atrás.

-Marta, lo siento yo…-comienza a decir Dani, y entonces la ve y su mundo se viene abajo.

Dani siente como el corazón se le acelera, las manos comienzan a sudarle y le cuesta respirar. No pensaba que vendría, no pensaba que la vería, hoy no. Y menos en esta situación.

En el momento en el que Amira se da cuenta de que Dani la ha visto, da la vuelta y sale de la discoteca a toda prisa.

Dani no duda ni un segundo en perseguirla, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Marta. Abriéndose paso entre la gente de la discoteca que baila sin ninguna preocupación, Dani sale a la calle y enseguida ve a Amira de espaldas caminando, casi corriendo.

-¡Ami! – le grita pero ella no se detiene – ¡Ami, espera por favor!

Corriendo finalmente le da alcance a Amira y se coloca frente a ella para detenerla.

-Ami déjame que te explique, lo que has visto ahí dentro no es lo que parece.

-No tienes que explicarme nada – dice Amira fríamente evitando la mirada de Dani.

-Claro que sí joder, déjame que te explique y…

-¡Que no tienes que darme ninguna explicación Dani, que tú y yo no somos nada!

Las palabras de Amira retumban en el silencio de la noche, o al menos eso le parece a Dani que tiene que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para encajar el golpe de lo que Amira acaba de decir.

Amira puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Dani e inmediatamente se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho.

-Dani no…no quería decirlo así…yo…

Dani no dice nada, simplemente mira a Amira tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente las palabras de ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dice finalmente Amira cuando ve que Dani no reacciona.

-No, no – contesta Dani – me voy yo. Tú acabas de llegar.

-No Dani, yo ni siquiera quería venir solo…he venido porque…no sé por qué he venido…pero quédate…yo me voy a casa.

Dice Amira y sin dejar que Dani pueda decir nada se da la vuelta y comienza a andar de vuelta a casa, evitando la mirada de Dani.

Apenas lleva un par de pasos dados cuando siente como alguien anda a su lado. Amira levanta la mirada del suelo y se gira hacia su derecha para ver a Dani caminando junto a ella, en silencio.

-No voy a dejar que vuelvas sola a casa – explica Dani, con la mirada perdida en el frente.

-No hace falt…-comienza a decir Amira pero Dani la interrumpe.

-Te acompaño a casa – dice y Amira sabe que no merece la pena tratar de convencerle de lo contrario.

[ ](https://ibb.co/0nHvzc5)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	98. FRIDAY, JANUARY 1, 2021. 01:18

“When I told you to get the waiter to listen to me, I didn't think it would take 15 minutes.”

“Well, in the end I did it, didn't I? “ Dani defends himself.

“Well, there you are right” confirms Martha.

“Of course I am" says Dani, laughing.

The truth is that none of the three waiters paid attention to Dani's screams for his and Marta's drink, and if one of the waiters didn't drop a glass right in front of Dani and make him stand in front of him, he would still be screaming to be heard.

“Well, at least the company has made the wait more pleasant," says Marta smiling at Dani, which makes him a little nervous and takes refuge in taking a sip of the drink so he doesn't have to answer.

Marta is touched to see how Dani is embarrassed by her comments. Since Christmas Day, when they met, there was something about him that caught her attention.

“What time is it? “ asks Marta suddenly.

Dani takes out his cell phone from his pocket and checks the time to answer it.

“1 o’clock exactly”

“That means that right now the year begins in the Canary Islands, we will have to celebrate it, right?“ asks Marta taking a step towards Dani who looks at her in confusion. “Did you know that in the United States, when it's 12 o'clock on New Year's Eve, people kiss the person next to them? I think it's a good tradition, don't you?”

Dani opens his mouth to answer her but can't say anything because Martha shuts him up with a kiss. For a fraction of a second Dani thinks about playing along with her, forgetting everything that worries him and enjoying himself but something inside him tells him that this is not right, that it is not fair to him, nor to Marta so he quickly pushes her away from him and takes a step back.

“Marta, I'm sorry," begins Dani, and then he sees her and his world falls apart.

Dani feels his heart racing, his hands begin to sweat and he finds it hard to breathe. He didn't think she would come, he didn't think he would see her, not today. And even less so in this situation.

The moment Amira realizes that Dani has seen her, she turns around and leaves the club in a hurry.

Dani does not hesitate for a second to pursue her, without even saying goodbye to Marta. Making his way among the people in the disco who are dancing without any concern, Dani goes out to the street and immediately sees Amira walking, almost running.

“Ami! “ he yells at her but she doesn't stop “ Ami, please wait!”

Running, finally he catches up with Amira and stands in front of her to stop her.

“Let me explain, what you saw in there is not what it looks like.”

“You don't have to explain anything to me," Amira says coldly, avoiding Dani's gaze.

“Of course I do fuck, let me explain and..”.

“You don't have to give me any explanation Dani, you and I are nothing!”

Amira's words echo in the silence of the night, or at least it seems to Dani. He has to take a couple of steps backwards to deal with the shock of what Amira just said.

Amira can see the pain on Dani's face and immediately regrets what he has said.

“Dani I didn't... I didn't want to say it like that... I...”

Dani doesn't say anything, he just looks at Amira trying to process everything that just happened, repeating her words over and over in his mind.

“I better go," Amira finally says when she sees that Dani is not reacting.

“No, no “ Dani answers “ I'm going. You just got here.”

“No Dani, I didn't even want to come...I came because...I don't know why I came...but stay...I'm going home.”

Amira says and without letting Dani say anything she turns around and starts walking back home, avoiding Dani's glance.

She only takes a couple of steps when she feels someone walking beside her. Amira looks up from the ground and turns to her right to see Dani walking beside her, in silence.

“I'm not going to let you go home alone," explains Dani, not looking at her.

“You really don’t have t…” She begins to say Amira but Dani interrupts her.

“I'll walk you home," he says, and Amira knows it's not worth trying to convince him otherwise.


	99. VIERNES 1  DE ENERO DE 2021. 1:45

El camino de vuelta a casa de Dani y Amira ha sido dolorosamente silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a decir nada mientras caminaban en dirección al barrio. Ambos están pensando en lo que ha pasado, no solo hoy sino en todo este tiempo.

Finalmente cuando llegan al portal de Amira esta se gira hacia Dani y abre la boca para decir algo pero Dani la detiene.

-Déjame hablar a mí por favor – le pide Dani ante lo que Amira asiente. El chicho lleva todo el camino tratando de poner en orden sus ideas para poder decir todo lo que lleva dentro – Antes de nada quiero que sepas que entre esa chica y yo no hay nada. Ella me ha besado a mí y yo la he apartado.

-Dani de verdad que no tienes que explicarme nada.

-Ya, porque tú y yo no somos nada – contesta Dani de forma seca

-Dani…

-No, si es que tienes razón. No somos nada, me lo has dejado claro tantas veces Ami, tantas veces y aún así aquí sigo, como un gilipollas pensando que en algún momento vamos a volver.

Amira mira hacia el suelo, le duele ver a Dani así y saber que ella es la causa.

-Ami yo…no estoy enfadado contigo ¿vale? – dice Dani de forma más suave. Cuando Amira alza la mirada hacia él continúa : - Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Es solo que…estos meses he estado en la mierda Ami…sigo estándolo. Y no te digo esto para darte pena o para hacerte sentir mal, sino porque quiero ser sincero contigo. He estado fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero…no es así.

Dani respira profundamente antes de continuar, Amira simplemente lo mira, sabiendo que aún no ha terminado de hablar.

-Ami yo estoy enamorado de ti – dice y a Amira le da un vuelco al corazón al oír esas palabras – y…yo…necesito que me digas si realmente crees que hay oportunidad de que tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos, ahora o en el futuro. Yo no quiero presionarte, de verdad que no, pero necesito saberlo. Porque si la hay, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Pero…si no la hay necesito saberlo…porque si no nunca podré superarte y seguir adelante. – Hace una pausa para reunir las fuerzas necesarias antes de hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta puede cambiarlo todo – Así que supongo que lo que te estoy preguntando es…¿crees que ahora o en el futuro tú yo podremos estar juntos?

Amira cierra los ojos durante unos segundos tratando de pensar su respuesta. Cuando los abre Dani la está mirando con una mezcla de dolor y esperanza. Suspirando, Amira responde a su pregunta.

-No.

Dani se toma unos segundos para procesar la respuesta. Sabe que, si no se va pronto, va a derrumbarse aquí, delante de Amira, y eso no sería justo para ella. Tiene que respetar su decisión y, como le ha dicho a ella, seguir adelante, aunque le cueste la puta vida.

Asintiendo, da un paso hacia atrás y trata de intentar sonreír para que Amira no se sienta mal, pero es consciente de que ella sabe que su sonrisa es mentira.

-Feliz año, Amira. – susurra antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, camino a su propia casa.

-Feliz año, Dani – susurra ella al vacío que ha dejado tras irse.

Y entonces, cuando ya ninguno de los dos puede ver al otro, ambos se derrumban.

[ ](https://ibb.co/QvtZxFS)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	100. FRIDAY, JANUARY 1, 2021. 1:45

The road back to Dani and Amira's home has been painfully quiet. Neither of them has dared to say anything as they walked in the direction of the neighborhood. They are both thinking about what has happened, not only today but in all this time.

Finally when they arrive at Amira's doorway she turns to Dani and opens her mouth to say something but Dani stops her.

“Let me speak first, please," Dani asks, as Amira nods. The boy has gone all the way trying to put his ideas in order so that he can say everything he has inside “ First of all I want you to know that there is nothing between that girl and me. She kissed me and I pushed her away.”

“Dani, you really don't have to explain anything to me.”

“Right, because you and I are nothing “ Dani answers dryly

“Dani...”

“No, you're right. We are nothing, you have made it clear to me so many times Ami, so many times and yet here I am, like an asshole thinking that at some point we will come back.”

Amira looks at the floor, it hurts her to see Dani like this and to know that she is the cause.

“I'm... I'm not mad at you, okay? “ says Dani in a softer way. When Amira looks up at him he continues : “ I could never be angry with you. It's just that...these months I've been feeling like hell, Ami...I still am. And I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me or to make you feel bad, but because I want to be honest with you. I've been pretending that everything was fine but...it's not.”

Dani takes a deep breath before continuing, Amira simply looks at him, knowing that he is not yet finished speaking.

“I'm in love with you," she says, and Amira's heart skips a beat when she hears those words, "and as long as there's any hope that we'll get back together, I won't be able to move on. Ami...I...need you to tell me if you really think there's a chance for you and me to get back together, now or in the future. I don't want to pressure you, I really don't, but I need to know. Because if there is, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. But...if there isn't, I need to know...because otherwise I'll never be able to get over you and move on. “ He pauses to gather the necessary strength before asking the question whose answer can change everything “ So I guess what I'm asking you is...do you think that now or in the future you and I can be together?

Amira closes her eyes for a few seconds trying to think about her answer. When she opens them, Dani is looking at her with a mixture of pain and hope. Sighing, Amira answers his question.

“No.”

Dani takes a few seconds to process the response. He knows that if he doesn't leave soon, he's going to fall apart here in front of Amira, and that wouldn't be fair to her. He has to respect her decision and, as he has told her, move on, even if it feels fucking impossible.

Nodding, he takes a step back and tries to smile so Amira doesn't feel bad, but he is aware that she knows his smile is a lie.

“Happy New Year, Amira. “ he whispers before turning around and walking away, on his way to his own home.

“Happy New Year, Dani “ she whispers into the void he has left behind.

And then, when neither of them can see the other anymore, they both fall apart.


	101. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2021. 11:19 // FRIDAY JANUARY 1ST 2021. 11:19

[ ](https://ibb.co/nf6V9nq)

C: girrrrrrrrrl

C: where are you

C: you went to the bathroom but never came back

C: heeeeeeey

C: amyyyyy

C: Dani is not here either

C: have you left together?????

C: Okay dadni told me he walked you home

C: we'll talk tomorrow

A: sorry Cris I didn't check the phone when I came home

A: I should've told you I was leaving


	102. VIERNES 1 DE ENERO DE 2021. 14:38 // FRIDAY JANUARY 1ST 2021. 14:38

[ ](https://ibb.co/gvFkGdt)

C: I just woke up

C: what happened yesterday?

A: it's a long story

C: I have to meet the family today

C: but

C: tomorrow? we can meet and talk

A: okay

A: after lunch?

C: perfect

C: but are you okay?

A: we'll talk tomorrow


	103. SÁBADO 2 DE ENERO DE 2021 16:16

Amira la siente antes de verla porque lo primero que hace Cris nada más salir de su portal es lanzarse a darle un abrazo a su amiga. Amira no está segura de cuánto sabe Cris sobre lo que paso el día de Nochevieja con Dani, pero algo se debe imaginar porque el abrazo que le está dando no es un abrazo de buenos días sino un abrazo de sé que estás jodida pero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, y realmente es lo que más falta le hace ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo estás tía? – pregunta Cris cuando se separa de Amira - ¿qué pasó el jueves con Dani?

-¿Qué te ha contado él?

-Nada, que te acompañó a casa, no quiso decirme más

-¿Cómo está? – pregunta Amira que desde la última vez que le vio no ha parado de pensar en él.

-Primero quiero saber cómo estás tú y lo que pasó. ¿Vamos al parque y hablamos tranquilas?

-Mejor ¿subimos a mi casa? Ahora mismo no hay nadie y…lo prefiero, así no nos encontramos con nadie.

-Si lo dices por Dani no creo que vaya a salir de casa – dice Cris que cuando mira a su amiga entiende que realmente no quiere ir al parque – vale vamos a tu casa.

Tal y como ha dicho Amira, cuando Cris y ella entran en su casa se la encuentran vacía. Sus padres han salido a comer y tardarán en volver. Las chicas se sientan en el sofá y se quedan en silencio, Amira tratando de decidir por dónde empezar y Cris esperando a que su amiga encuentre las palabras.

-El día de Nochevieja vi a Dani besándose con un chica – suelta Amira de sopetón ante lo que Cris pone cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Estás segura de que era Dani? Es que no me pega para nada…no ahora.

-Estoy segura, él me vio y vino detrás de mí para…explicarme. – Amira ve a Cris asentir y sabe que no va a decir nada, está dejando que ella hable – me quería dar una explicación de lo que había visto y yo le dije que no tenía que explicarme nada porque él y yo no somos nada.

-Tía…-susurra Cris

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tendría que haber dicho eso pero es que…no sabes lo que me dolió verle besando a otra y saber que no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarme con él porque es que, aunque duela, es la verdad Cris, él y yo no somos nada, no me debe nada.

-A ver tía, vale que no sois novios y que es cierto que ambos podéis estar con quien queráis pero…no sé, veo normal que él quisiera darte una explicación.

-Ya…

-Bueno y ¿te la dio? Porque no me cuadra que estuviera besando a alguien – dice Cris pensativa, su hermano apenas ha salido de casa en los últimos meses por lo que no tendría sentido que esté saliendo con alguien, pero menos sentido tiene que, estando en la situación que está, se liara con cualquier chica en una discoteca de borrachera.

-Me dijo que la chica le había besado a él y que él se había apartado. Y es verdad, yo lo vi.

-Ahhh claro eso me cuadra mucho más. Perdón, sigue, ¿qué pasó después?

-Discutimos, o bueno en realidad no. A él le dolió lo que dije y yo me quise ir pero él insistió en acompañarme a casa. – Cris asiente ante las palabras de Amira antes de que esta continúe – y cuando llegamos a casa Dani se sinceró conmigo.

Amira toma una bocanada de aire antes de contarle a Cris lo que Dani le dijo el día de Nochevieja, aún está todo muy reciente y no es fácil para Amira recordarlo.

-Me dijo que lo había estado pasando muy mal y que necesitaba una respuesta por mi parte.

-¿Te presionó para que volvierais juntos? – pregunta Cris dispuesta a tener una charlita con su hermano si la respuesta de Amira es afirmativa.

-No, no, claro que no, él siempre ha respetado mis decisiones. Más bien fue todo lo contrario. Me dijo que necesitaba saber si yo pensaba que él y yo podríamos volver a intentarlo en el futuro porque si era así él me esperaría sin pensarlo pero que…si no era así, si yo estaba segura de que nunca podríamos estar juntos, él necesitaba saberlo para poder seguir adelante.

-Y…¿qué le dijiste?

-Que él y yo nunca estaremos juntos – dice Amira y siente como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas que trata de hacer desaparecer parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Amira trata de contestar pero lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza antes de dejar caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ami…-susurra Cris acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

Amira se derrumba en los brazos de Cris y, durante unos segundos, ambas se quedan en silencio, dejando que Amira se desahogue. Finalmente Cris es la que toma la palabra.

-¿Por qué? – es todo lo que le pregunta a Amira, y esta sabe a qué se refiere, por qué le mintió a Dani.

-No puedo hacerle esto Cris, no puedo dejar que ponga su vida en pausa hasta que yo esté preparada. Cuando le vi con esa chica me dolió muchísimo, pero también supe que así es como tienen que ser las cosas. Dani tiene que salir con otras chicas, divertirse, y no estar continuamente con el freno de mano puesto esperándome, no es justo para él y…es sofocante para mí, yo no…no puedo vivir sabiendo que él está sufriendo por mí. Necesito…necesito saber que va a estar bien, que va a seguir con su vida y ser feliz como cualquier chico de su edad. Y esta es la única forma de conseguir eso.

-No sé tía, no me parece justo que para que él esté bien tú tengas que estar en la mierda – dice Cris. – Quiero decir, ¿por qué no podéis estar bien ambos? A lo mejor si lo intentáis de nuevo.

-No Cris…no funcionaría, al menos ahora no, y no puedo pedirle que espere a que tal vez en algún momento las cosas sean distintas. No es justo para él.

-Y ¿esto es justo para ti?

-Pues no lo sé, pero…si yo sé que él está bien, o al menos que lo estará, creo que tal vez yo también pueda estarlo, seguir adelante. No sé Cris yo os tengo a vosotras, a las Labass, mi familia, estoy empezando una nueva etapa en la universidad…Creo que…que esto puede venirnos bien a los dos…aunque ahora duela, mucho.

-No sé tía, si es lo que tú quieres yo…respeto tu decisión. Solo quiero veros felices a los dos. – dice finalmente Cris.

Mentiría si dijese que lo que está diciendo Amira no es algo que ella misma ha pensado varias veces. Estos últimos meses en los que ha visto a su hermano mal, una parte de Cris deseaba que Dani se olvidara de Amira, que la superara y siguiera adelante, incluso que se buscara a otra chica. Pero hay otra parte de ella a la que le duele que no estén juntos y que desearía que las cosas fueran más fáciles entre ellos. Al final, a Cris lo único que le queda es aceptar la decisión de Amira y estar ahí para los dos, para lo que necesiten.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dgG4RRx)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	104. SATURDAY, JANUARY 2, 2021 16:16

Amira feels it before seeing it because the first thing that Cris does as soon as she leaves her building is to give a hug to her friend. Amira isn't sure how much Cris knows about what happened on New Year's Eve with Dani, but she must imagine something because the hug she's giving her isn't a good morning hug but a hug of I know you're fucked up but know that I'm here for you, and that's really what she needs most right now.

“How are you? “ asks Cris when she separates from Amira “ what happened on Thursday with Dani?

“What did he tell you?

“Nothing, that he accompanied you home, did not want to tell me more

“How is he? “ Amira asks, since the last time she saw him she hasn't stopped thinking about him.

“First I want to know how you are and what happened. Shall we go to the park and talk?

“Better, shall we go up to my house? Right now there is no one and... I prefer it, so we don't run into anyone.

“If you say that because of Dani, I don't think he'll leave the house," says Cris, who, when she looks at her friend, understands that she doesn't really want to go to the park.

As Amira has said, when she and Cris enter her house it is empty. Her parents have gone out to eat and will not be back for a while. The girls sit on the sofa and remain silent, Amira trying to decide where to start and Cris waiting for her friend to find the words.

“On New Year's Eve I saw Dani kissing a girl“ Amira suddenly say, to the surprise of Cris.

“What? Who? Are you sure it was Dani? It just doesn't suit me at all... not now.”

“I'm sure, he saw me and came after me to...explain. “ Amira sees Cris nodding and knows that she is not going to say anything, she is letting her speak “ he wanted to give me an explanation of what I had seen and I told him that he didn't have to explain anything to me because he and I are nothing.”

“Girl...”whispers Cris

“I know, I know, I shouldn't have said that but... you don't know how much it hurt me to see him kissing another girl and to know that I had no right to be angry with him because, even though it hurts, it's the truth Cris, he and I are nothing, he owes me nothing.”

“I mean, you are not dating and it is true that both of you can be with whoever you want but... I don't know, I see it as normal that he would want to give you an explanation.”

“I know...”

“Well, did he explain it to you? Because it doesn't make sense that he would be kissing someone “ says Cris thoughtfully, her brother has barely left the house in the last few months so it wouldn't make sense that he would be dating someone, but it makes less sense that, in the situation he's in, he would hook up with a random girl.

“He told me that the girl had kissed him and that he had walked away. And it's true, I saw him.”

“Ahhh of course that makes so much more sense. Sorry, go on, what happened next?”

“We argue, or well not really. He was hurt by what I said and I wanted to leave but he insisted on walking me home. “ Cris nodded at Amira's words before she continued “ and when we got home Dani opened up to me.”

Amira takes a breath of air before telling Cris what Dani said to her on New Year's Eve. It's all still very fresh and not easy for Amira to remember.

“He told me he had been having a hard time and needed an answer from me.”

“Did he pressure you to get back together? “ asks Cris, ready to have a little chat with her brother if Amira's answer is yes.

“No, no, of course not, he has always respected my decisions. It was quite the opposite. He told me that he needed to know if I thought he and I could try again in the future because if so he would wait for me without a doubt but that...if not, if I was sure that we could never be together, he needed to know so that we could move forward.”

“And...what did you say?”

“That he and I will never be together “ says Amira and feels her eyes filling with tears that she tries to make disappear by blinking several times in a row.

“Do you really think so?”

Amira tries to answer, but all she can do is shake her head before she lets the tears fall down her cheeks.

“Ami...”whispers Cris approaching her friend for a hug.

Amira collapses into Cris' arms and, for a few seconds, both remain silent, letting Amira vent. Finally Cris is the one who takes the floor.

“Why? “ is all she asks Amira, and she knows what she means, why she lied to Dani.

“I can't do this to him, Cris, I can't let him put heis life on hold until I'm ready. When I saw him with that girl it hurt me so much, but I also knew that this is how things have to be. Dani has to go out with other girls, have fun, and not be constantly with the hand brake on waiting for me, it's not fair to him and...it's suffocating for me, I can't...I can't live knowing that he's suffering because of me. I need...I need to know that he's going to be okay, that he's going to go on with his life and be happy like any guy his age. And this is the only way I can do that.”

“I don't know, it doesn't seem fair to me that you have to be suffering for him to be okay," says Cris. “ I mean, why can't you both be okay? Maybe if you try again.”

“No Cris...it wouldn't work, at least not now, and I can't ask him to wait until maybe at some point things will be different. It's not fair to him.”

“And is this fair to you?”

“Well, I don't know, but... if I know that he's okay, or at least that he will be, I think maybe I can be too, and move on. I don't know Cris, I have you, the Labass, my family, I'm starting a new stage in college...I think...this can come in handy for both of us...even if it hurts now, a lot.”

“I don't know, if that's what you want I... I respect your decision. I just want to see you both happy. “ says finally Cris.

She would be lying if she said that what Amira is saying is not something she has thought about several times herself. These last few months when she has seen her brother in a bad way, a part of Cris wished that Dani would forget about Amira, that he would get over her and move on, even find himself another girl. But there's another part of her that hurts that they're not together and that wishes things were easier between them. In the end, all that remains for Cris is to accept Amira's decision and be there for both of them, for whatever they need.


	105. SÁBADO 2 DE ENERO DE 2021. 19:01 // SATURDAY JANUARY 2ND 2021. 19:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/FsgfvDW)

Caption: she's always there (I can confirm that what she's drinking is juice)


	106. MARTES 5 DE ENERO DE 2021. 11:34

-¡Chicos, venga a desayunar!

Dani suspira y deja el móvil en la mesita de noche, mentiría si dijera que no lleva desde que se ha despertado hace media hora esperando un mensaje de texto que presiente que no llegará.

Saliendo finalmente de la cama, se pone las zapatillas de estar por casa y su sudadera verde encima del pijama antes de salir de su cuarto e ir a la cocina.

Antes de entrar, Toni pasa por su lado sin decirle nada y entra en la cocina.

-Buenos días – saluda su hermano a su familia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de servirse una taza de café y sentarse en la única silla que queda libre. Las otras dos están ocupadas por su padre y por Cris.

Al igual que ha hecho Toni, Óscar también entra en la cocina sin saludar a Dani que sigue de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tú, ese es mi sitio, levanta anda – le dice Óscar a su hermana.

-Haber llegado antes – le contesta Cris.

-Como quieras, pero me como tus cereales – dice Óscar y antes de que su hermana pueda reaccionar le arrebata el tazón de cereales de delante y comienza a comérselos.

-Pero, ¿qué haces imbécil? – Cris, enfadada, trata de quitarle el tazón pero, como no quiere levantarse para que no le quite el sitio también, no consigue alcanzarlo.

-Cristina esa boca – le riñe su madre.

-Haber nacido antes – es la contestación que le da Óscar a Cris.

-Mamá dile algo – se queja Cris.

-Ay Cristina hija, ponte otro tazón y punto, si será por cereales.

-Cómo se nota que es tu favorito…-dice Cris entre dientes.

-Cristina por favor, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso, yo os quiero a todos por igual – le responde ofendida su madre.

-Bueno, a ver mamá, todos sabemos que Óscar es tu favorito, pero no pasa nada, yo sé que soy el segundo – dice Toni levantándose para darle el segundo beso de la mañana a su madre, momento que Óscar aprovecha para sentarse en su silla. – No eh no, levanta anda.

-Quien se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla – contesta Óscar mientras come sus cereales.

-Jode, ¿eh? – dice Cris queriendo hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor.

-Cristina por favor, deja de decir tacos.

-Pues dile algo a tu niño – se queja Cris que se vuelve a mirar a su padre para que la apoye.

-A mí no me metáis en vuestros líos que yo estoy muy tranquilito leyendo el Marca.

Dani, que ha observado toda la escena desde la puerta, decide que es momento de entrar.

-Buenos días.

-Hombre, decidió levantarse el señorito.

-Mamá no te rayes anda que no son ni las 12, joder.

-El otro, pero ¿quién os ha enseñado a vosotros a hablar así? – dice su madre.

-Papá – contestan los cuatro hijos al unísono y sin dudarlo.

-El Madrid quiere fichar a Ronaldo otra vez – lee en voz alta Antonio Soto Padre como si la conversación no fuera con él.

-Bueno, ¿nadie me va a decir nada? – pregunta Dani cambiando de tema tras servirse una taza de café. Aunque les ha dado un tiempo de margen, el hecho de que aún no le hayan dicho nada le molesta un poco.

-Nada ¿de qué? Ahora ¿a ti qué te pasa? Son todo problemas esta mañana ¿o qué? - pregunta Chus dramáticamente.

-¿En serio? Venga, dejaos de coñas hostias, que sabéis a qué me refiero – dice Dani

-Yo me rindo, no hay manera de que me salga un hijo que no diga tacos.

-Pero bueno, ¿y yo qué? – pregunta Óscar indignado.

-Tú no cariño, yo sé que tú hablas muy bien con el lenguaje que te han enseñado en la universidad.

-Sí, en primero de carrera tuvo la asignatura de hablar sin decir tacos, no te jode – bromea Toni.

-¡Esa boca, Antonio! Si es que parece que lo hacéis queriendo. – se queja su madre.

-Sois la hostia de verdad – suelta Dani de repente dejando la taza en la encimera enfadado y saliendo de la cocina.

Se para en el salón y coloca las manos en la cadera, negando con la cabeza ante el hecho de que ningún miembro de su familia le haya siquiera felicitado por su cumpleaños.

El corazón de Dani da un vuelco del susto cuando de repente una canción comienza a sonar en la televisión.

“ _Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te desean tus amigos de Parchís”_

Dani se gira y ve cómo en la tele se está reproduciendo el video de la mítica versión del cumpleaños feliz del grupo Parchís, la versión que siempre ha sonado en casa de los Soto. Lo siguiente que ve es a sus hermanos y sus padres saliendo de la cocina y cantando a toda voz la canción. Cris sostiene su teléfono en la mano, ella es la que ha mandado el vídeo a la tele desde su móvil.

-¿Qué pensabas, que nos habíamos olvidado de ti? Feliz cumpleaños hermanito – dice Toni acercándose para darle un abrazo a su hermano, abrazo al que pronto se unen el resto de los hermanos Soto.

-¡Qué cabrones sois! – dice Dani riendo

-¡Daniel, por favor! – le riñe su madre una vez más.


	107. TUESDAY, JANUARY 5, 2021. 11:34

“Guys, come and have breakfast!”

Dani sighs and leaves his cell phone on the bedside table. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for a text message he feels now will not arrive.

Finally getting out of bed, he puts on his slippers and his green sweatshirt over his pajamas before leaving his room and going to the kitchen.

Before entering, Toni passes by without saying anything and enters the kitchen.

“Good morning “ his brother greets his family, kissing his mother on the cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting in the only chair left. The other two are occupied by his father and Cris.

Like Toni, Oscar also enters the kitchen without greeting Dani who is still standing on the door frame.

“You, that's my place, get up," Oscar tells his sister.

“You should have arrived before “ answers Cris.

“As you wish, but I’ll eat your cereal “ says Oscar and before his sister can react he snatches the bowl of cereal from in front of her and starts eating it.

“What are you doing, asshole? “ Cris, angry, tries to take the bowl away but, as she does not want to get up so that he does not take her place too, she cannot reach it.

“Cristina language” his mother scolds her.

“You should have been born before “ is the answer that Oscar gives to Cris.

“Mom, do something," complains Cris.

“Oh, Cristina, put on another bowl and that's it, there are lots of cereal.”

“Of course, since he’s your favorite... “says Cris mumbling.

“Cristina, please you know that I don't like you to say that, I love you all equally," her mother replies offended.

“Well, Mom, we all know that Oscar is your favorite, but it's okay, I know I'm the second one," says Toni, getting up to give his mother her second kiss in the morning. Óscar takes this moment to sit on his chair “ No eh no, get up”

“Too slow," answers Oscar as he eats his cereal.

“Fucking annoying, huh?“ says Cris, wanting to make her older brother angry.

“Cristina please stop swearing.”

“Well, say something to your child," complains Cris, who turns to her father for support.

“Don't get me into your messes, I am very calm here reading the newspaper.”

Dani, who has watched the whole scene from the door, decides it's time to go in.

“Good morning.”

“At last, the young man decided to get up.”

“Mom, chill, it's not even 12 o'clock, fuck.”

“The other one too, but who has taught you to speak like this? “ says his mother.

“Dad “ the four children answer in unison and without hesitation.

“Madrid wants to sign Ronaldo again “ reads Antonio Soto Senior as if the conversation were not with him.

“Well, won't anyone tell me anything? “ asks Dani, changing the subject after pouring himself a cup of coffee. Although he has given them some time to think about it, the fact that they haven't told him anything yet bothers him a little.

“Nothing of what? Now what's wrong with you? Is it all trouble this morning or what? “ Chus asks dramatically.

“Seriously? Come on, stop fucking around, you know what I mean “ says Dani

“I give up, there's no way I'm going to get a kid who doesn't swear.”

“Well, what about me? “ asks Oscar indignantly.

“You don't, honey, I know you speak very well with the language you've been taught in college.”

“Yes, in the first year of his degree he had the No swearing 101, fuck mom, don’t be ridiculous" jokes Toni.

“Language , Antonio! It’s like you’re doing it on purpose“ complains his mother.

“You guys are really something “ Dani suddenly lets the cup on the counter in anger and walks out of the kitchen.

He stands in the room and places his hands on his hips, shaking his head at the fact that no member of his family has even congratulated him on his birthday.

Dani's heart skips a beat when suddenly a song starts playing on TV. " _Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te desean tus amigos de Parchís"_

Dani turns around and sees how the video of the mythical version of the happy birthday of the group Parchís is being played on TV, the version that has always sounded at the Soto's house. The next thing he sees is his brothers and his parents coming out of the kitchen and singing the song out loud. Cris holds her phone in her hand, she is the one who has sent the video to the TV from her mobile.

“What did you think, that we had forgotten about you? Happy birthday little brother “ says Toni coming closer to give a hug to his brother, hug that soon will be joined by the rest of the Soto brothers.

“What bastards you are! “ says Dani laughing

“Daniel, please! “ he is scolded by his mother once again.


	108. MARTES 5 DE ENERO DE 2021. 14:00 // TUESDAY JANUARY 5TH 2021. 14:00

[ ](https://ibb.co/rdfJkYC)

A: Happy birthday Dani!

A: I hope you have a great day

D: Thank you Ami


	109. MARTES 5 DE ENERO DE 2021. 16:26 // TUESDAY JANUARY 5TH 2021. 16:26

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Caption: even though I can't stand you sometimes I love you. Happy birthday


	110. MARTES 5 DE ENERO DE 2021. 18:42

-Oye pues se han currado este año la cabalgata eh – comenta Toni una vez se comienza a dispersar la gente.

Desde pequeños, y al coincidir el cumpleaños de Dani con el día de la cabalgata de Reyes, los cuatro hermanos Soto tienen la tradición de celebrarlo viendo la cabalgata juntos y luego yendo a merendar churros con chocolate para combatir el frío. Este año no iba a ser menos.

-Cris tía, ¿de verdad te vas a comer todos esos caramelos? – pregunta Óscar a su hermana al verla usando el jersey a modo de bandeja para poder cargarlos todos.

-Lo importante no es comerse los caramelos, es salir de la cabalgata siendo la que más lleva. SE trata de una victoria personal – explica Cris como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo provocando las risas de sus hermanos. – ¿A Dani no le dices nada? Si lleva los bolsillos a punto de reventar.

-Pero es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Anda vamos antes de que se llenen los bares y nos quedemos sin churros – dice Óscar que nota como su estómago empieza a pedirle comida.

-Oye – les interrumpe Toni mirando a su teléfono móvil – que me dice la Rebe que está con sus amigas y que tienen ya una mesa en un bar de por aquí, que si nos queremos unir para no buscar sitio.

-No. – contesta Dani antes de que el resto de sus hermanos puedan siquiera procesar la pregunta.

La rapidez de la respuesta de Dani hace que Toni, Óscar y Cris se giren a mirarle con cara extraña, especialmente el primero.

-¿Algún problema con mi novia, Daniel? – pregunta Toni con expresión seria, que él sepa, Dani siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Rebeca y nunca ha puesto problemas en que se una a los planes.

-No…con tu novia no – dice Dani vagamente mientras se riñe a sí mismo por no haber sido un poco más sutil a la hora de responder. Sabe que sus hermanos no lo van a dejar pasar.

-Dani tío, ¿qué pasa? – insiste Toni

-Que no pasa nada

-Vale, entonces vamos con la Rebe y sus amigas ¿no? – dice Óscar uniéndose a su hermano mayor para tratar de sacarle la verdad a Dani.

-Joder…vale sí, sí que pasa algo…- Dani gira la cabeza para no mirar a sus hermanos cuando dice: - el otro día Marta me besó y yo salí corriendo y la dejé tirada, y me da vergüenza verla, va a pensar que soy gilipollas.

-¿Que te has liado con Marta? – pregunta Toni sorprendido.

-No, hostias, no me he liado con Marta, me besó ella a mí y yo me aparté porque…

-Porque Amira os vio – termina Cris por él – así que Marta es la chica de Nochevieja ¿no?

-Y tú ¿Cómo sabes…? Ya…te lo ha contado. – no hace falta que Dani diga el nombre para que todos sepan que se está refiriendo a Amira.

-Sí, quedamos después de año nuevo y me lo contó…- dice Cris, y luego añade: - sabes que tú también me lo podrías haber contado ¿no? Te hubiera escuchado.

-Lo sé Cris pero…no sé…

-Bueno, y ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas a todos ahora? – pregunta Óscar que, aunque a veces pueda parecer más distante que el resto de sus hermanos, realmente se preocupa muchísimo por ellos, y sabe que Dani está mal.

-Es una larga historia – dice Dani, tratando de evitar tener que contarlo.

-Pues tienes suerte, porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – responde Toni pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dani – anda, vamos a ir a merendar, le digo a la Rebe que ya hemos encontrado mesa en otro sitio. Hoy es día de los Soto, solo los Soto.


	111. TUESDAY, JANUARY 5, 2021. 18:42

“This year they have been working on the parade," says Toni once the people start to disperse.

Since childhood, and because Dani's birthday coincides with the day of the Three Kings' parade, the four Soto brothers have the tradition of celebrating by watching the parade together and then going to eat churros with chocolate to fight the cold. This year it was not going to be less.

“Cris, are you really going to eat all those candies? “ Oscar asks his sister when he sees her wearing her sweater as a tray so she can carry them all.

“The important thing is not to eat the candies, it is to leave the ride being the one who carries the most. This is a personal victory “ explains Cris as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, provoking the laughter of her brothers. “ Don't you say anything to Dani? His pockets are about to burst.”

“But it's my birthday, I can do whatever I want.

“Let's go before the bars fill up and we run out of churros," says Oscar, who notices how his stomach starts to ask for food.

“Wait“Toni interrupts them, looking at her cell phone. “ Rebe tells me that she is with her friends and that they already have a table in a bar around here, so we don't have to look for a place. What join them?”

“No," Dani answers before the rest of his siblings can even process the question.

Dani's quick response makes Toni, Oscar and Cris turn to look at him with a strange face, especially the first one.

“Any problems with my girlfriend, Daniel? “ asks Toni with a serious expression, as far as he knows, Dani has always gotten along very well with Rebeca and has never put in trouble her joining the plans.

“No...not with your girlfriend," Dani says vaguely as he scolds himself for not being a little more subtle in his response. He knows his sibling won't let him go.

“Dani, what's going on? “ insists Toni

“Nothing happens”

“Okay, so we go with the Rebe and her friends, right? “ says Oscar, joining his older brother in trying to get the truth out of Dani.

“Fine“Dani turns his head so he doesn't look at his siblings when he says: “The other day Marta kissed me and I ran out and left her there, and I'm ashamed to see her, she's going to think I'm an asshole.”

“You hooked up with Marta? “ asks a surprised Toni.

“No, I didn't, she kissed me and I got out of the way because...”

“Because Amira saw you “Cris finishes for him” so Marta is the New Year's Eve girl, right?”

“And how do you know...? She's already told you. “ Dani doesn't have to say the name so that everyone knows he's referring to Amira.

“Yes, we met after the new year and she told me..." says Cris, and then adds: "You know you could have told me too, right? I would have listened to you.”

“I know Cris but... I don't know...

“Well, why don't you tell us all about it now? “ asks Oscar who, although at times he may seem more distant than the rest of his siblings, really cares a lot about them, and knows that Dani is in a bad way.

“It's a long story," says Dani, trying to avoid having to tell it.

“Well, you're lucky, because we have all the time in the world," replies Toni, passing an arm around Dani's shoulders. “Today is the Soto's day, only the Soto's.”


	112. MARTES 5 DE ENERO DE 2021. 20:02 // TUESDAY JANUARY 5TH 2021. 20:02

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Caption: today is Soto's day

C: what's that filter? do you think you're edgy or what?

O: CRIS' FACE

T: she looks like she's about to sneeze hahahaah

D: she's the ugliest of the family, there's nothing we can do

C: idiots. all of you.


	113. SÁBADO 9 DE ENERO DE 2021. 18:01 // SATURDAY JANUARY 9TH 2021. 18:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/5GbNGx8)

N: hey girls Viri and I are going out for dinner tonight

N: wanna come?

A: I'm in!

E: I think I'm partying with the guys

N: Cris???

C: I'm going out with my brothers, they're leaving tomorrow


	114. SÁBADO 9 DE ENERO DE 2021. 23:44

Dani mira a sus hermanos y no puede evitar sonreír, los va a echar de menos. La verdad es que pasar tiempo con Óscar y Toni, y por supuesto con Cris, le ha venido bien para despejarse, para pensar en otras cosas distintas al tema de Amira, y para salir de casa. Llevaba meses encerrado y, aunque sabía que necesitaba salir, no había sido capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, la intervención de sus hermanos le ha venido genial.

No quiere decir que haya superado lo de Amira, ni muchísimo menos. Cada vez que Dani está solo en su cuarto, la tristeza le invade al recordar que nunca estarán juntos, Amira fue muy claro. Y la cosa es que Dani realmente le agradece que fuera sincera. Aunque él hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Amira le diera esperanzas y le dijera que sí, que ve un futuro juntos, lo cierto es que Dani necesitaba que, si la respuesta era un no, Amira se lo dijera. Dani lleva meses viviendo su vida con el freno de mano puesto, con incertidumbre todo el tiempo, con miedo. Y, aunque ahora la viva con la certeza de que nunca podrá estar con la chica de la que está enamorada, al menos tiene una respuesta y puede centrarse en superarlo, y quizás algún día, más pronto que tarde, poder volver a tener relación con Amira. Si algo tiene claro Dani es que no quiere perder a Amira como amiga.

Las risas de sus hermanos lo sacan de su trance y Dani recuerda que se encuentra en medio de una discoteca, copa en mano, despidiendo a sus hermanos, que se van al día siguiente a sus respectivas casas.

-Voy a echar de menos esto – dice Dani con sinceridad.

-Pero…¿qué oyen mis oídos? ¿Mi hermano reconociendo que se lo pasa bien con nosotros? – bromea Óscar

-Ayyy Danielito, nosotros también te vamos a echar de menos – dice Toni revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano

-Vale, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que he dicho, ¿cuándo decís que os vais?

-Ellos se van pero de mí no te libras big brother – dice Cris dándole un sonoro beso a Dani en la mejilla.

Dani ríe y niega con la cabeza, sus hermanos son de lo que no hay. Se acerca la copa a los labios para beber pero no llega a hacerlo porque alguien le empuja por detrás y la copa cae al suelo.

-¡Joder! – se queja Dani que se da la vuelta para encarar a la persona que le ha dado el empujón pero se da cuenta de que pelearse va a ser para nada, son un grupo de chicas bastante borrachas. – Me voy a pedir otra – le dice a sus hermanos resignado.

Como siempre, la barra está llena de gente y diez minutos después Dani sigue sin conseguir que el camarero le haga caso. Está a punto de desistir y simplemente robarle algo de bebida a sus hermanos cuando de repente alguien le pone una copa delante. Extrañado, Dani se gira hacia la persona que se encuentra a su derecha, la que le ha puesto la copa por delante. Cuando ve quien es, abre la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido sale de ella, no sabe qué decir.

-Un gracias estaría bien – dice la chica.

-Marta…

-Vaya, hoy sí te acuerdas de mi nombre – bromea ella y, al ver la cara de circunstancia que pone Dani, explica: - Dani tío que es broma, tranquilo.

Dani mira de Marta a la copa que está sobre la barra y de nuevo a la chica, aún tratando de procesar lo que está pasando.

-A ver que he visto que no te estaban haciendo caso y he dicho pues voy a devolverle el favor de la última vez. No es para tanto de verdad. Va, coge la copa antes de que alguien te la quite.

Antes de que Dani pueda decir algo más Marta se da la vuelta y comienza a andar. Por un momento, Dani cree que Marta simplemente se va a ir, pero, cuando no la sigue, la chica se da la vuelta y lo mira, claramente esperándolo. Reaccionando por fin, Dani coge la copa de la barra y sigue a Marta, alejándose ambos de la barra y parándose junto a una de las paredes del local. Una vez están frente a frente Dani sabe que esta vez le toca a él hablar y no duda en lo primero que debe decir.

-Oye tía que lo siento mucho, por…lo del otro día – Dani casi ni se atreve a mirar a Marta a la cara, le da mucha vergüenza. Sabe que no se comportó bien con ella, tendría que haberle explicado la situación en vez de salir corriendo pero, en ese momento, lo único que quería era alcanzar a Amira.

-¿Por salir corriendo después de que te besara dices? – pregunta Marta y Dani cierra los ojos avergonzado. A Marta le enternece la reacción de Dani y decide no hacerle sufrir más, además, ella también quería disculparse – Oye Dani en serio, que no te rayes vale. Al revés, yo quería pedirte perdón, no sabía que tenías novia, si no, no te habría besado. Espero que no te haya traído problemas con ella, que si quieres que hable con ella y le explique que fui yo la que te besé, lo hago eh.

-No si…no es mi novia…- dice Dani, y algo de él se revuelve ante esas palabras – es mi exnovia pero…bueno está todo muy reciente y…eso. Pero no te preocupes que está todo bien, hablamos y quedó todo claro.

-Ya…- dice Marta asintiendo – entonces…¿no estáis juntos?

-No

-Y…¿crees que volveréis?

-Sé que no. – dice Dani, extrañado ante las preguntas de Marta.

-Entonces, no pasa nada si hago esto…

Antes de que Dani pueda reaccionar, Marta da un paso adelante y le da un beso a Dani en los labios. Y tan rápido como se ha acercado, Marta se aleja dando un paso atrás de forma que Dani no pueda siquiera pensar si devolver el beso o no.

-Me lo debías – dice Marta mordiéndose el labio y, sin darle tiempo a Dani a decir nada, se da la vuelta y se pierde entre la gente.


	115. SATURDAY, JANUARY 9, 2021. 23:44

Dani looks at his siblings and can't help but smile, he's going to miss them. The truth is that spending time with Oscar and Toni, and of course with Cris, has been good for him to clear his head, to think about other things than the subject of Amira, and to get out of the house. He had been locked up for months and, although he knew he needed to get out, he hadn't been able to do it on his own. As much as he hates to admit it, his brothers' intervention has been great for him.

It doesn't mean he’s over Amira, far from it. Every time Dani is alone in his room, sadness comes over him as he remembers that they will never be together, Amira was very clear. And the thing is that Dani really thanks her for being honest. Even if he would have given anything

for Amira to give him hope and say yes, that she sees a future together, the truth is that Dani needed, if the answer was no, Amira to tell him so. Dani has been living his life for months with the hand brake on, with uncertainty all the time, with fear. And, although he now lives it with the certainty that he will never be able to be with the girl he is in love with, at least he has an answer and can focus on getting over it, and maybe one day, sooner rather than later, he will be able to have a relationship with Amira again. If there is one thing Dani is clear about, it is that he doesn't want to lose Amira as a friend.

The laughter of his brothers brings him out of his trance and Dani remembers that he finds himself in the middle of a disco, drink in hand, saying goodbye to his brothers, who leave the next day for their respective homes.

“I'm going to miss this," Dani says with sincerity.

“But what do my ears hear? My brother acknowledging that he is having fun with us? “ Oscar jokes

“Ayyy Danielito, we're going to miss you too “ says Toni, twisting his brother's hair

“Okay, I'm already regretting what I said, when do you say you're leaving?”

“They leave, but you don't get rid of me, big brother," says Cris, giving Dani a big kiss on the cheek.

Dani laughs and shakes with his head, his siblings really are something. He brings his glass to his lips to drink but he doesn't manage to do so because someone pushes him from behind and the glass falls to the ground.

“Fuck! “ complains Dani who turns around to face the person who has pushed him but realizes that fighting is going to be for nothing, they are a pretty drunk group of girls. “ I'm going to order another one," he tells his siblings.

As always, the bar is full of people and ten minutes later Dani still can't get the bartender to listen to him. He is about to give up and simply steal some drink from his siblings when suddenly someone puts a drink in front of him. Frowning, Dani turns to the person on his right, the one who put the drink in front of him. When he sees who it is, he opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes out of it, he doesn't know what to say.

“A thank you would be nice," says the girl.

“Marta...”

“Today you remember my name," she jokes, and when she sees the look on Dani's face, she explains: "Dani, man, it's a joke.”

Dani looks from Marta to the glass on the bar and back to the girl, still trying to process what is happening.

“I saw that they were not paying attention to you and I said I will return the favor of the last time. It's not really that big a deal. Go on, take the glass before someone takes it away.”

Before Dani can say anything else Marta turns around and starts walking. For a moment, Dani thinks that Marta is just going to leave, but, when he does not follow her, the girl turns around and looks at him, clearly waiting for him. Reacting at last, Dani takes the glass from the bar and follows Marta, both of them walking away from the bar and standing next to one of the walls of the room. Once they are face to face, Dani knows that this time it is his turn to speak and he doesn't hesitate in the first thing he must say.

“Hey I’m really sorry…about what happened the other day…“Dani hardly dares to look Marta in the face, he's too embarrassed. He knows that he didn't behave well with her, he should have explained the situation to her instead of running away but, at that moment, all he wanted was to catch up with Amira.

“For running away after I kissed you, you say? “ asks Marta and Dani closes his eyes in shame. Martha is touched by Dani's reaction and decides not to make him suffer any more. “Don’t worry about it. On the contrary, I wanted to apologize. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you. I hope that I didn't bring you any problems with her, if you want me to talk to her and explain that it was me who kissed you, I will do it.”

“No...she's not my girlfriend...” says Dani, and something inside of him aches“ she's my ex-girlfriend but...well it's all very recent and...yeah. But don't worry, everything is fine, we talked and everything was clear.”

“Yes...” says Marta nodding “ so...aren't you together?”

“No!

“And...do you think you will get back together?

“I know we won’t. “ says Dani, puzzled by Marta's questions.

“So it's okay if I do this...”

Before Dani can react, Marta steps forward and kisses Dani on the lips. And as quickly as she has approached, Marta steps back so that Dani can't even think about kissing back.

“You owed me," says Marta, biting her lip, and without giving Dani time to say anything, she turns around and gets lost in the crowd.


	116. VIERNES 15 DE ENERO DE 2021. 18:00

-¿Otra vez estás viendo la misma película? – pregunta Dani a su hermana sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

-No te hagas el tonto que a ti también te encanta Love actually

-Joder sí, pero en Navidad, estamos a 15 de enero Cris – dice Dani riéndose y cogiendo el móvil de la mesa, acaba de vibrar con un mensaje.

A Dani se le borra la sonrisa de la cara al leer los mensajes. Ha intentado no darle más importancia a lo que pasó el sábado con Marta pero mentiría si dijera que no ha pensado en ese varias veces durante estos días. Después de que la chica lo besara desapareció y no volvió a verla en toda la noche. Dani pensaba que se quedaría en eso, que probablemente ni siquiera volvería a ver a Marta o saber de ella, menos ahora que Óscar y Toni se han vuelto a sus casas y pasarán meses hasta que vuelvan a verlos y por tanto también a Rebeca, novia de Toni y amiga de Marta. Pero los mensajes que Dani acaba de recibir le demuestran que la historia con Marta no ha acabado aún, al menos no para ella.

-Dani ¿qué pasa? Que te has puesto blanco – dice Cris preocupada. Coge el mando de la televisión y para la película, de forma que toda su atención se centra en su hermano.

Dani mira a su hermana y de nuevo al móvil, todavía tratando de procesar lo que está leyendo.

-Ey, Dani, ¿qué pasa? – insiste Cris.

-A ver es que…el sábado…-comienza a explicar Dani – me encontré con Marta en la discoteca, la amiga de la Rebe.

-Vale…¿y?

-Pues que estábamos hablando y…me besó – Dani mira a su hermana y ve la sorpresa en su rostro – y antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada se fue y no la vi más en toda la noche. Y yo pensaba que ahí se quedaría la cosa. Pero…mira.

Dani le entrega el teléfono a Cris que se detiene a leer los mensajes con curiosidad.

[ ](https://ibb.co/zRPbRnb)

-Vaya…-dice Cris tras leer los mensajes – la chica va con todo ¿eh?

Dani se encoge de hombros y le coge el móvil a Cris. Bloqueándolo, lo deja encima de la mesa y deja caer la espalda en el sofá suspirando.

-¿No le vas a contestar? – pregunta Cris

-Es que no sé qué decirle, Cris – dice Dani tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Pues a ver, empecemos por lo principal…¿a ti te gusta ella?

-No – responde Dani rápidamente, mirando a Cris casi ofendido – claro que no. Yo sigo enamorado de Amira, Cris.

-Ya lo sé joder, pero es que eso no quita que te pueda gustar otra persona…o llamar la atención al menos, no sé – le explica Cris. - ¿No te gusta nada de nada? ¿Ni un poquito?

Dani se toma unos segundos para pensar antes de contestar. Es cierto que Marta es una chica que le intriga, la forma que tiene de comportarse llama la atención de Dani, es como que si quiere algo no le asusta ir a por ello. Pero lo que le ha dicho a Cris es cierto, él sigue enamorado de Amira y no puede pensar ahora en otra persona. Ni siquiera sería justo para esa otra persona.

-A ver es una tía interesante y tal pero…que no Cris que yo no quiero nada con nadie que no sea Amira, y como eso no va a pasar pues…prefiero estar solo.

-Dani pero…pensaba que la idea de todo esto era que tú pudieras seguir adelante y dejaras de tener tu vida en pausa.

-Sí y yo quiero seguir adelante pero no me parece que liarme con una tía sea la forma de hacerlo, no cuando sigo enamorado de Amira. No sería justo para Marta.

-Ya bueno…supongo que tienes razón – dice finalmente Cris. Si de ella dependiera, Dani y Amira volverían a estar juntos, es la única forma de la que Cris está segura que ambos serían felices. Pero Amira se lo dejó claro, es algo que no va a pasar, y ella quiere que Dani siga adelante. Según Cris la mejor forma de hacer eso es centrarse en otra persona, dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no? Pero también entiende que Dani es demasiado bueno para jugar así con alguien mientras está enamorado de otra persona. Aún así…- Deberías contestarle de todas formas.

-Prefiero dejarlo así – dice Dani levantándose del sofá y yéndose a su cuarto.


	117. FRIDAY JANUARY 15TH 2021. 18:00

“Are you watching the same movie again? “ Dani asks her sister, sitting on the couch next to her.

“Don't play dumb, you love Love actually too”

“Fuck yes, but at Christmas time, it's January 15th, Cris” says Dani laughing and taking the cell phone off the table, it just vibrated with a message.

The smile on Dani's face is wiped off when he reads the messages. He has tried not to give more importance to what happened on Saturday with Marta but he would be lying if hw said that he hasn't thought about it several times during these days. After the girl kissed him she disappeared and didn't see her again all night. Dani thought that it would stay at that, that he would probably never see or hear from Marta again, even less now that Oscar and Toni have gone back to their homes and it will be months before they see them again and therefore also Rebeca, Toni's girlfriend and Marta's friend. But the messages that Dani has just received show him that the story with Marta is not over yet, at least not for her.

“Dani, what's going on? You're pale “ says Cris worried. She takes the TV remote and stops the film, so that all her attention is focused on her brother.

Dani looks at her sister and back at his cell phone, still trying to process what he is reading.

“Hey, Dani, what's up? “ insists Cris.

“It’s just that... on Saturday... “Dani starts to explain” I met Marta at the disco, Rebe's friend.”

“Okay...and?”

“We were talking and...she kissed me “Dani looks at her sister and sees the surprise on her face

“and before I could do anything she left and I didn't see her all night. And I thought that's where it would stay. But... look.”

Dani gives the phone to Cris who stops to read the messages with curiosity.

[](https://ibb.co/zRPbRnb) +

M: Hey Dani, I'm Marta, Rebe's friend. She gave me your number, I hope it's okay. I just wanted to apologize if I was too direct the other day, it's just that when I'm interested in someone I'm all in. And yeah, if it wasn't clear enough, I'm interested in you. Would you like to hang out?

“Wow," says Cris after reading the messages, "the girl really is interested in you, huh?

Dani shrugs his shoulders and picks up the cell phone. Blocking it, he leaves it on the table and drops his back on the sofa, sighing.

“Won't you answer her? “ asks Cris

“I don't know what to tell her, Cris," says Dani, covering his face with his hands.

“Well, let's start with the main thing... do you like her?”

“No “ answers Dani quickly, looking at Cris almost offended “ of course not. I'm still in love with Amira, Cris.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean you can't like someone else... or at least find someone interesting, I don't know," explains Cris. “ Don't you like her at all? Not even a little bit?”

Dani takes a few seconds to think before answering. It is true that Marta is a girl who intrigues him, the way she behaves catches Dani's attention, it is as if she wants something she is not afraid to go for it. But what he has told Cris is true, he is still in love with Amira and he can't think of anyone else now. It wouldn't even be fair to that other person.

“I mean, she's an interesting girl, but... I don't want anything to do with anyone but Amira, and since that's not going to happen, I prefer to be alone.”

“Dani but...I thought the idea of all this was that you could move on and stop having your life on hold.”

“Yes, and I want to move on, but I don't think getting involved with an girl is the way to do it, not when I'm still in love with Amira. It wouldn't be fair to Marta.”

“Well, I guess you're right," finally says Cris. If it was up to her, Dani and Amira would be together again, it is the only way Cris is sure that both of them would be happy. But Amira made it clear to her, it's something that won't happen, and she wants Dani to move on. According to Cris the best way to do that is to focus on someone else, they say that the best way to get over someone is getting under someone else, right? But she also understands that Dani is too good to play with someone like that while he is in love with someone else. Still...”You should answer her anyway.”

“I'd rather leave it like that," says Dani, getting up from the couch and going to his room.


	118. MIÉRCOLES 27 DE ENERO DE 2021. 17:57

-Venga chicos a recoger que Dounia tiene que estar al llegar – dice Dani dando por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Todos los niños se ponen manos a la obra, recogiendo balones, conos y demás utensilios que han utilizado para el entrenamiento de rugby, todos menos uno, el de siempre.

-¡Yousef! Que te he dicho mil veces que no te pongas de pie sobre el balón, que te vas a caer – riñe Dani al niño que está tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre un balón de rugby.

-Que no me caigo. Además tú te callas que por tu culpa Amira ya no viene – le replica Yousef.

-Y dale, que Amira tiene clases por la tarde y por eso no viene – dice Dani. Lo cierto es que, aunque es cierto que Amira tiene clases por la tarde según le ha contado Dounia, Dani está casi seguro de que si no viene al rugby es en gran parte por él – Bájate de ahí.

-Bueno ¿qué? ¿Estáis listos?

Dani se gira al escuchar la voz de Dounia que acaba de llegar al campo de rugby. La chica se acerca a él y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal todo? – pregunta Dounia

-Bien, bien, van mejorando. – dice Dani que mira de Dounia a Yousef así varias veces, vigilando al niño – Yousef, que dejes de hacer eso.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces Yousef? Que te vas a caer – le riñe Dounia cuando lo ve.

-Mira como mantengo el equilibrio Dounia – dice el niño orgulloso

-Sí, sí muy bien pero venga bájate y ve a buscar tus cosas que nos vamos – le responde la chica volviéndose a mirar a Dani - ¿qué tal estás tú? ¿cómo te va todo?

-Bien, sí bien…- contesta Dani que, cuando ve en la cara de Dounia que no está satisfecha con la respuesta añade: - Ah…ya, me estás preguntando que cómo llevo lo de Amira ¿no?

Desde que es Dounia la que se encarga de llevar y recoger a los niños del rugby ella y Dani han empezado a hablar más y más y se han hecho buenos amigos. En el primer entrenamiento del año después de Nochevieja Dani le contó a Dounia lo que pasó con Amira y desde entonces ella se ha preocupado por saber cómo está cada vez que se ven.

-Pues lo llevo bien Dounia, no sé…como puedo supongo. Estoy mejor que hace unos meses y supongo que peor que dentro de unos meses – dice Dani encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero la sigues queriendo ¿verdad? – pregunta Dounia

-No creo que vaya a parar nunca – contesta Dani honestamente.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

Los gritos de Yousef alarman a Dani y Dounia que enseguida se vuelven a mirarlo para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo con su mano izquierda sujetando su brazo derecho.

-¡Yousef! – grita Dani corriendo hacia él y agachándose para ponerse a su altura

-¡Yousef! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Dounia preocupada uniéndose a ellos.

-Me duele el brazo, me duele mucho – dice Yousef casi llorando.

-Hay que llevarle al hospital – le dice Dani a Dounia volviéndose a mirarla – puede estar roto.

-Pero…los niños…

-Joder…-se maldice Dani, debería haber estado más atento a Yousef. Su mente va a mil por hora tratando de buscar una solución – Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú llévate a los niños a la asociación y llama a los padres de Yousef, diles lo que ha pasado y que lo voy a llevar al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale, sí, sí – dice Dounia y sin pensárselo dos veces sale corriendo para llevarse al resto de niños.

-Me duele mucho Dani – solloza Yousef desde el suelo

-Lo sé Yousef, lo sé, pero ya verás que en el hospital te van a dar algo para que no te duele ¿vale? Venga, vámonos, Dounia va a llamar a tus padres para que vayan para allí.


	119. WEDNESDAY JANUARY 27TH 2021. 17:57

“Come on, guys, pick everything up, Dounia will be here soon," says Dani, ending the training.

All the children get to work, collecting balls, cones and other utensils they have used for rugby training, all but one, the usual one.

“Yousef! I've told you a thousand times not to stand up on the ball, you'll fall “ Dani scolds the boy who is trying to keep his balance on a rugby ball.

“I won't fall. Besides, you keep quiet because Amira is not coming anymore because of you," Yousef replies.

“Come on, Amira has classes in the afternoon and that's why she's not coming," says Dani. The truth is that, although it is true that Amira has classes in the afternoon as Dounia has told him, Dani is almost certain that if she does not come to the rugby is largely because of him “ Get down from there.”

“Well, what? Are you ready to go?”

Dani turns when he hears the voice of Dounia who has just arrived at the rugby field. The girl approaches him and greets him with a smile.

“How is everything? “ asks Dounia

“Good, good, they're getting better. “ Dani says looking from Dounia to Yousef several times, watching the child “ Yousef, stop doing that.”

“What are you doing, Yousef? You're going to fall “ Dounia scolds him when she sees him.

“Look how I keep my balance Dounia “ says the boy proudly

“Yes, yes, very well, but come on down and get your things, we're leaving," answers the girl, turning to Dani. “How are you doing?”

“Good, yes, good..." answers Dani who, when he sees Dounia's face that she is not satisfied with the answer, adds: "Ah... well, you're asking me how I'm doing with the Amira thing, aren't you?”

Since Dounia is in charge of taking and picking up the rugby kids she and Dani have started talking more and more and have become good friends. At the first training session of the year after New Year's Eve Dani told Dounia what happened with Amira and since then she has been concerned about how he is doing every time they meet.

“Well, I'm doing fine, Dounia, I don't know...as fine as I can be. I'm better than I was a few months ago and I guess I'm worse than I will be in a few months," says Dani with a shrug.

“But you still love her, don't you? “ asks Dounia

“I don't think I'll ever stop," Dani answers honestly.

“Ouch! Ouch! It hurts!

Yousef's screams alarm Dani and Dounia who immediately turn to look at him to find him lying on the ground with his left hand holding his right arm.

“Yousef! “ shouts Dani running towards him and bending down.

“Yousef! “Are you okay? “ asks a worried Dounia joining them.

“My arm hurts, it hurts a lot," says Yousef, almost in tears.

“We have to take him to the hospital," Dani tells Dounia, turning to look at her, "it may be broken.”

“But...the children...

“Fuck...”Dani curses himself, he should have paid more attention to Yousef. His mind goes a mile a minute trying to find a solution “Okay, let's do one thing. You take the kids to the association and call Yousef's parents, tell them what happened and that I'm taking him to the hospital, okay?”

“Okay, okay, yeah, yeah," says Dounia and without thinking twice she runs off to get the rest of the kids.

“I'm in a lot of pain Dani “Yousef sobs from the floor

“I know, Yousef, I know, but you'll see that the hospital will give you something so that it doesn't hurt, right? Come on, let's go, Dounia's going to call your parents to come over.”


	120. MIÉRCOLE 27 DE ENERO DE 2021. 18:35

-A ver, cuéntame ¿qué te ha pasado? – le pregunta el médico a Yousef una vez que están dentro de la consulta.

-Estaba…jugando…sobre el balón…y me he caído…-explica Yousef con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas – perdón Dani…

-No te preocupes campeón, que no pasa nada, te vas a poner bien – dice Dani revolviéndole el pelo con cariño para tratar de tranquilizarle.

Dani está muy nervioso y preocupado. Se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado, Yousef estaba a su cargo, él tendría que haber estado atento y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero no puede permitirse demostrar sus sentimientos, no ahora, necesita estar fuerte para que Yousef no se asuste más.

-¿Y tú eres? – le pregunta el médico a Dani.

-Su entrenador de rugby, los padres ya están avisados y vienen de camino – explica Dani

-Perfecto. – dice el médico levantándose para inspeccionar el brazo de Yousef que se queja nada más tocarlo. – puede que esté roto. Voy a llamar a una enfermera para que os lleve a rayos.

El médico se acerca al teléfono que tiene sobre la mesa y marcando una sola tecla se lleva el auricular a la oreja.

-Sí…¿puedes enviarme a alguna enfermera a la consulta 3? Para ir a rayos. Gracias. – tras colgar se dirige a Dani – viene para aquí.

Apenas pasan unos segundos hasta que la puerta de la consulta se abre y dicha enfermera entra

-¿Me has llamado? – pregunta la chica

-Sí, este niño se ha caído y quiero comprobar si tiene el brazo derecho roto.

-Perfecto pues vente conm…-la chica se gira hacia Yousef y Dani y deja la frase a medias.

-¿Marta? ¿Todo bien? – le pregunta el doctor extrañado.

-¿Eh? Sí sí, todo bien, vamos pequeño, vente conmigo – dice Marta ignorando por completo a Dani, que la mira con una mezcla de shock y vergüenza, y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Yousef - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yousef…-dice el niño aún llorando.

-Pues ven conmigo Yousef que te voy a enseñar una máquina súper chula.

Marta coge a Yousef de la mano que no le duele y lo saca de la consulta. Dani tarda unos segundos en reaccionar pero enseguida sigue a la enfermera y a Yousef en silencio. Cuando llegan a la habitación con el cartel que indica que es la sala de rayos Marta abre la puerta y deja pasar a Yousef. Una vez que el niño está dentro se vuelve hacia Dani.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí – le dice seriamente.

-Oye Marta que…-empieza a decir Dani avergonzado.

-Los familiares tienen que esperar fuera. –le interrumpe ella con voz profesional y sin dejarle que conteste entra en la sala de rayos y cierra la puerta dejando a Dani en el pasillo.

-Joder…-susurra Dani. Lo que menos esperaba hoy, además de estar en el hospital con Yousef, era encontrarse con Marta, especialmente después de haber dejado sus mensajes sin contestar hace casi dos semanas.


	121. WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 27, 2021 18:35

“Tell me, what happened to you? “ the doctor asks Yousef once they are inside the office.

“I was...playing...on the ball...and I fell...”explains Yousef with his voice cut off by tears “ sorry Dani...”

“Don't worry, champ, it's okay, you're going to be fine," says Dani, messing with his hair to try to calm him down.

Dani is very nervous and worried. He feels guilty about what happened, he was in charge, he should have been attentive and none of this would have happened. But he can't afford to show his feelings, not now, he needs to be strong so that Yousef doesn't get more scared.

“And you are? “ the doctor asks Dani.

“His rugby coach, the parents have been warned and are on their way," explains Dani

“Perfect. “ says the doctor getting up to inspect Yousef's arm, who complains as soon as he touches it. “ It might be broken. I'm going to call a nurse to take you to X-ray.”

The doctor approaches the phone on the table, dials a single key and holds the handset to his ear.

“Yes...can you send a nurse to room 3? To go to X-ray. Thank you. “ After hanging up he says “she’s coming”

It takes only a few seconds for the office door to open and for the nurse to enter

“Did you call me? “ asks the girl

“Yes, this child has fallen and I want to check if his right arm is broken.”

“Perfect, come with m...”the girl turns to Yousef and Dani and leaves the sentence halfway.

“Marta? Everything okay?“ the doctor asks.

“Eh? Yes yes, all right, come on little one, come with me “ says Marta, completely ignoring Dani, who looks at her with a mixture of shock and shame, and addressing Yousef exclusively “ what's your name?”

“Yousef," says the boy, still crying.

“Well, come with me, Yousef, and I'll show you a super cool machine.”

Marta takes Yousef by the hand that does not hurt and takes him out of the office. Dani takes a few seconds to react but immediately follows the nurse and Yousef in silence. When they arrive at the room with the sign indicating that it is the X”-ray room, Marta opens the door and lets Yousef in. Once the child is inside she turns to Dani.

“You have to stay here “s he says seriously.

“Hey Marta I...”begins to say Dani ashamed.

“Companions have to wait outside.” She interrupts him in a professional voice and without letting him answer, enters the X-ray room and closes the door, leaving Dani in the hallway.

“Fuck...”whispers Dani. The last thing he expected today, besides being at the hospital with Yousef, was to meet Marta, especially after he left her messages without answering almost two weeks ago.


	122. MIÉRCOLES 27 DE ENERO DE 2021. 19:10

-¡Yousef hijo!

Dani se vuelve hacia la puerta al escuchar a la madre de Yousef llamar a su hijo. Viene acompañada del padre y ambos se acercan a Yousef para ver cómo está.

Tras hacerse las radiografías Marta les indicó a Dani y Yousef que esperaran en la sala de espera hasta que el médico pudiera mirarlas y les dijera cómo proceder.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás?

-Se ha caído en el entrenamiento y se ha hecho daño en el brazo, yo…lo siento mucho – se disculpa Dani ante los padres de Yousef.

-No ha sido su culpa mamá – interviene Yousef, más calmado – Dani me dijo que no me subiera al balón y no le hice caso. Ha cuidado de mí.

A Dani le enternece escuchar las palabras de Yousef y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias por traer a Yousef al hospital Daniel – dice el padre de Yousef dándole un apretón de manos a Dani.

-Ay de verdad qué susto nos has dado – le dice la madre de Yousef a su hijo, después, se dirige hacia Dani - ¿qué han dicho los médicos?

-Le han hecho radiografías y estamos esperando a que nos avisen con los resultados.

Tal y como Dani termina la frase ve como Marta entra en la sala de espera y se dirige hacia ellos.

-¿Sois los padres de Yousef? – pregunta la chica.

-Sí, sí ¿qué tiene? – responde la madre alarmada.

-Pasen a la consulta 3 y el médico les informará – les dice Marta haciéndose a un lado para que Yousef y sus padres puedan pasar. Cuando Dani hace ademán de seguirlos Marta lo para – lo siento, solo pueden pasar los familiares.

Dani abre la boca para hablar pero no sale ninguna palabra, mira de Marta a Yousef y a sus padres.

-No te preocupes Daniel, gracias por ocuparte de Yousef, puedes irte a casa tranquilo. – le dice la madre.

-No me importa esperar a que salgáis de verdad, si queréis que os lleve a casa o…

-No hace falta, hemos venido en coche. Vete a casa chico, ya has hecho mucho – dice el padre apoyando una mano en el hombro de Dani.

-Bueno…Dounia tiene mi número de teléfono, por favor díganle que me informe con lo que sea para quedarme tranquilo. Y lo siento de verdad. – se vuelve a disculpar Dani.

Lo siguiente que pasa es algo que nadie se espera, y mucho menos Dani. Antes de que Yousef y sus padres abandonen la sala de espera Yousef se acerca a Dani y, con el brazo bueno, le da un abrazo.

-Gracias – le dice el niño.

Dani le devuelve el abrazo y le da un beso en la coronilla.

-Cuídate, campeón. Va a ir todo bien – le dice y finalmente Yousef y sus padres se van.

En el momento en el que ya no pueden verle Dani suelta todo el nerviosismo y la tensión que llevaba acumulados hasta el momento. Llevándose las manos al pelo Dani suspira y sale casi corriendo del hospital. Necesita que le dé el aire y siente que está a punto de ponerse a llorar de la tensión del día.

Una vez está fuera comienza a andar en círculos tratando de tranquilizarse, de decirse a sí mismo que Yousef está bien, que ha sido un susto, que todo está bien.

De repente siente una mano en el hombro y cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra a Marta frente a él con cara de preocupación. Sin pensárselo dos veces Dani da un paso hacia ella y la rodea con sus brazos. Marta no duda en corresponder el abrazo, sosteniendo a Dani lo más fuerte que puede para que el chico se calme.

A Dani le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y, como si la chica quemara, la suelta de repente y da varios pasos atrás.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón – se disculpa Dani una y otra vez – perdón es que…estoy muy nervioso y…perdón.

-Dani, Dani, eh – dice Marta tratando de buscar sus ojos con la mirada – Dani…que no pasa nada. Que lo entiendo, has estado mucho tiempo en tensión y es normal. Eh Dani mírame.

Finalmente Dani hace caso a la chica y la mira a los ojos, tomando respiraciones hondas para calmarse.

-Yousef está bien, he visto las radiografías, solo es un pequeña fisura, le inmovilizarán el brazo y en unas semanas lo tendrás de vuelta corriendo. – le explica Marta – Yousef está bien.

-Gracias…-dice Dani aliviado, nota como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros.

Ambos se quedan en un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos hasta que Dani se decide a romperlo.

-Oye Marta que lo siento – dice Dani finalmente.

-Que ha sido un abrazo, no te disculpes más.

-Que no…que no digo eso. Que siento haberme comportado como un capullo contigo. -avergonzado, Dani baja la mirada hacia el suelo.

-A ver Dani que yo sé que puedo llegar a ser muy insistente y pesada cuando quiero algo…y que yo qué sé que no nos conocemos y entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo pero…me lo podrías haber dicho ¿vale? Con un “oye Marta no me interesa” me valía. Pero dejarme en visto tío…pues me jodió la verdad.

-Normal…lo siento de verdad. Es que…es que…no sé estoy hecho un lío con todo y…supongo que dejarte en visto era la opción fácil.

-Ya…bueno que no te preocupes ¿vale? Que mensaje captado. – dice Marta y mirando hacia la puerta del hospital añade: - bueno que tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Sí, sí claro, claro – dice Dani.

Marta asiente y tras una sonrisa incómoda se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Dani no sabe muy bien qué es lo que le hace girarse hacia ella y decir:

-Oye Marta – la chica lo mira y espera a que le diga lo que tenga que decir - ¿te apetece quedar conmigo el sábado?


	123. WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 27, 2021. 19:10

“Yousef!”

Dani turns to the door as he hears Yousef's mother calling for her son. She is accompanied by the father, and they both approach Yousef to check on him.

After taking the X-rays, Marta instructed Dani and Yousef to wait in the waiting room until the doctor could look at them and tell them how to proceed.

“What happened to you? How are you?”

“He fell during training and hurt his arm, I'm...very sorry “Dani apologizes to Yousef's parents.

“It wasn't his fault, Mom “ Yousef intervenes, calmer now “ Dani told me not to get on the ball and I didn't listen. He took care of me.”

Dani is touched to hear Yousef's words and can't help but smile.

“Thank you so much for bringing Yousef to the hospital, Daniel “ says Yousef's father, shaking Dani's hand.

“Oh really, what a scare you gave us," says Yousef's mother to her son, then she turns to Dani

“what did the doctors say?”

“He’s had X-rays taken and we are waiting for them to let us know the results.”

As Dani finishes the sentence, he sees Marta enter the waiting room and walk towards them.

“Are you Yousef's parents? “ asks the girl.

“Yes, yes, what is it? “ answers the alarmed mother.

“Come to room 3 and the doctor will inform you," says Marta, stepping aside so that Yousef and his parents can come in. When Dani makes a gesture to follow them, Martha stops him “sorry, only family members are allowed to pass.”

Dani opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, he looks from Marta to Yousef and his parents.

“Don't worry Daniel, thanks for taking care of Yousef, you can go home“ says his mother.

“I don't mind waiting for you, if you want a ride home or...”

“No need, we came by car. Go home, boy, you've already done a lot," says the father, putting a hand on Dani's shoulder.

“Well...Dounia has my phone number, please tell her to inform me with anything. And I'm really sorry. “ Dani apologizes again.

The next thing that happens is something no one expects, least of all Dani. Before Yousef and his parents leave the waiting room, Yousef approaches Dani and, with his good arm, gives him a hug.

“Thank you," says the child.

Dani hugs him back and gives him a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Don’t worry, champ. It's going to be okay," he says, and finally Yousef and his parents leave.

The moment they can no longer see him, Dani releases all the nervousness and tension he had built up so far. Taking his hands to his hair Dani sighs and runs out of the hospital. He needs some air and feels like he is about to cry from the tension of the day.

Once he's out he starts walking around in circles trying to calm down, to tell himself that Yousef is fine, that he's been a scare, that everything is fine.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and when he turns around he finds Marta in front of him with a worried face. Without thinking twice, Dani takes a step towards her and puts his arms around her. Marta does not hesitate to reciprocate the hug, holding Dani as tightly as she can so that the boy calms down.

It takes Dani a few seconds to realize what he is doing and, as if the girl were burning, he suddenly lets her go and takes several steps back.

“I'm sorry, sorry, sorry “ Dani apologizes again and again “ sorry I just...I'm very nervous and...sorry.”

“Dani, Dani, eh “ says Marta trying to find his eyes with hers “ Dani... it’s okay. I understand, you've been under stress for a long time and it's normal. Eh Dani look at me.”

Finally Dani listens to the girl and looks her in the eye, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“Yousef is fine, I've seen the X-rays, it's just a small fissure, they will immobilize his arm and in a few weeks you will have him back running“ explains Marta “Yousef is fine.”

“Thank you...”says Dani, relieved. He feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Both stay in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until Dani decides to break it.

“Listen, Marta, I'm sorry," says Dani finally.

“It was just a hug, don't apologize anymore.”

“I don't... I don't mean that. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk with you.“ Embarrassed, Dani looks down at the floor.

“I know that I can be very insistent and annoying when I want something... and I know that we don't know each other and I understand that you don't like me but... you could have told me, okay? With a "hey, Marta, I'm not interested" it was good enough. But you left me on read and not gonna lie, it sucked”

“I know...I'm really sorry. It's just... I don't know I'm a mess and... I guess leaving you on read was the easy option.”

“Yeah...well, don't worry about it, okay? I got the hint“ says Marta and looking at the door of the hospital she adds: “ well I have to go back to work.”

“Yes, yes, of course, of course," says Dani.

Marta nods and after an uncomfortable smile turns around and heads for the door. Dani doesn't quite know what makes him turn to her and say:

“Hey Marta “ the girl looks at him and waits for him to say what he has to say “ would you like to go out with me on Saturday?”


	124. SÁBADO 30 DE ENERO DE 2021. 16:01

-Muchas gracias por venir en sábado chicas de verdad.

-Dounia por favor, no tienes que dar las gracias si sabes que lo hacemos encantadas – dice Amira, y es verdad, con la universidad y los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, cada vez está más agobiada y va menos a la asociación, pero lo echa de menos, por eso cuando Dounia les ha pedido a las chicas que le ayuden a preparar las actividades para el mes que viene no ha dudado en hacer un hueco en sus estudios y decir que sí.

-Claro, si además así me das una excusa para salir de casa un poco que estoy que echo números por las orejas, entre estadística, contabilidad, finanzas – dice Elena que este año ha comenzado a estudiar la carrera de ADE.

-Yo tengo pasado mañana examen de derecho civil y lo llevo fatal la verdad, pero vamos que me viene bien despejarme un poco la verdad – añade Noor.

-Bueno, ya he repasado las autorizaciones para la excursión a la piscina municipal – dice Amira levantándose de la silla para entregarle los documentos a Dounia – pero me extraña que no aparezca Yousef, ¿no quiere ir a la piscina con lo que le gusta a él una excursión?

-Está Yousef como para bañarse en la piscina…-dice Elena mordiéndose el labio al recordar lo que le contó Dounia sobre la visita de Yousef al hospital.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta confusa Amira.

-¿No te has enterado? – se sorprende Noor que mira a Dounia en busca de una explicación.

-Ay claro, es que tú no viste a Yousef el jueves cuando vino porque tenías clase por la tarde. Lo siento se me ha pasado contarte lo del miércoles – explica Dounia.

-¿Lo del miércoles? – pregunta Amira, cuya mente ha enlazado la palabra miércoles con entrenamiento de rugby, y entrenamiento de rugby siempre viene acompañado de un nombre: Dani. Amira se teme lo peor - ¿Pasó algo en el rugby?

-Pues Yousef que está haciendo el cafre y se cayó en el entrenamiento y tiene una fisura en el brazo. Dani lo llevó corriendo al hospital y al final pues le inmovilizaron el brazo, y claro no puede meterse en la piscina con la escayola.

-Madre mía, ¿y Dani? Se llevaría un susto tremendo – dice preocupada Amira, conoce a Dani lo suficiente como para saber que el chico probablemente se martirizara tras la caída de Yousef, culpándose de ella y sintiéndose fatal al ver al niño con dolor.

Por un momento, Amira olvida la situación en la que Dani y ella están, olvida hace medio año que lo dejaron, olvida que hace meses que comenzaron a poner distancia entre ellos, olvida lo que pasó en Nochevieja y olvida cómo le mintió a Dani diciéndole que ella pensaba que nunca estarían juntos. Lo olvida todo y saca el móvil de su bolsillo dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Dani preguntándole cómo está. Y entonces, entonces es cuando se acuerda.

Suspirando, bloquea el móvil y cierra los ojos. No puede mandarle ese mensaje.

-¿Amira? ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Dounia preocupada que, aunque se puede imaginar lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Amira, prefiere que sea ella la que se lo cuente.

-Iba a mandarle un mensaje a Dani preguntándole que cómo estaba pero…me he acordado de que él y yo no nos hablamos.

Encogiéndose de hombros resignada, Amira se sienta en la silla en la que estaba antes y se tapa la cara con las manos antes de mirar a las chicas.

-¿En qué momento nos hemos convertido en dos desconocidos? – pregunta Amira, pero no necesita que nadie le conteste, ella sabe cuál es la respuesta: en el momento en el que ella le incitó a seguir adelante con su vida con su mentira.

-Venga Ami, mándale el mensaje, yo creo que le gustará saber de ti – le anima Elena sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, y ver que te preocupas por él – añade Noor.

-No sé chicas…no sé qué es lo que siente Dani ahora mismo hacia mí, no sé si me odia, si no le importo ya, o si…

-¿Si sigue enamorado de ti? Lo sigue estando. – confirma Dounia. Cuando Amira la mira extrañada explica: - de vez en cuando Dani y yo hablamos en el rugby y…bueno él sigue queriéndote Amira, pero respeta tu decisión y está intentando seguir adelante como tú querías. Pero eso no significa que no quiera saber de ti. Así que sí, estoy segura de que le gustaría que le mandaras ese mensaje.

-No sé…creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están…al menos de momento.

-Bueno, piénsatelo – dice Dounia y, al ver a Amira, todas dan por finalizada la conversación.


	125. SATURDAY, JANUARY 30, 2021. 16:01

“Thank you very much for coming on Saturday, for real girls.

“Dounia please, you don't have to thank us, you know we're happy to do it “ says Amira, and it's true, with the university and exams just around the corner, she's more and more overwhelmed and goes less to the association, but she misses it, so when Dounia has asked the girls to help her prepare the activities for next month she hasn't hesitated to make room in her studies and say yes.

“Of course, you’re giving me an excuse to get out of the house a little bit, I was drowning in numbers, between statistics, accounting, finance “ says Elena, who has started to study the career of business this year.

“I have a civil law exam the day after tomorrow and I'm not doing very well, but it's good for me to get out," adds Noor.

“Well, I've already gone over the authorizations for the excursion to the municipal swimming pool“ says Amira getting up from her chair to hand over the documents to Dounia “ but I'm surprised that Yousef doesn't show up, doesn't he want to go to the swimming pool?”

“Girl Yousef can’t get in the pool“says Elena biting her lip as she remembers what Dounia told her about Yousef's visit to the hospital.

“Why do you say that? “ confusing question Amira.

“Didn't you hear? “ Noor is surprised that he looks at Dounia in search of an explanation.

“Of course, you didn't see Yousef on Thursday when he came because you had class in the afternoon. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Wednesday," explains Dounia.

“What about Wednesday? “ asks Amira, whose mind has linked the word Wednesday with rugby training, and rugby training always comes with a name: Dani. Amira fears the worst “ Did something happen in rugby?”

“Yousef fell during training and injured his arm. Dani rushed him to the hospital and in the end they immobilized his arm, and of course he can't get into the pool with the cast.”

“Oh god, what about Dani? He must’ve been terribly frightened “ Amira says worriedly, she knows Dani well enough to know that the boy probably martyred himself after Yousef's fall, blaming himself for it and feeling terrible seeing the boy in pain.

For a moment, Amira forgets the situation she and Dani are in, she forgets that it's been half a year since they broke up, she forgets that it's been months since they started putting distance between them, she forgets what happened on New Year's Eve and she forgets how she lied to Dani saying that she thought they would never be together. She forgets everything

and pulls out her cell phone from her pocket ready to send Dani a message asking how he is doing. And then, that's when she remembers.

Sighing, she blocks the cell phone and closes her eyes. She can't send him that message.

“Amira? Everything all right? “ asks Dounia worried, although she can imagine what is going on in Amira's head, she prefers that she be the one to tell her.

“I was going to send a message to Dani asking him how he was but... I remembered that he and I don't talk.”

Shrugging her shoulders in resignation, Amira sits in the chair she was in before and covers her face with her hands before looking at the girls.

“At what point have we become two strangers? “ Amira asks, but she doesn't need anyone to answer her, she knows the answer: at the moment when she incited him to go on with his life with her lie.

“Come on Ami, send him the message, I think he'll like to hear from you “ Elena encourages her by sitting next to her.

“Yes, I agree, and see that you care about him “ adds Noor.

“I don't know girls...I don't know what Dani feels about me right now, I don't know if he hates me, if he doesn't care about me already, or if...

“If he's still in love with you? He still is. “ confirms Dounia. When Amira looks at him in a strange way, she explains: “ from time to time Dani and I talk at rugby and...well he still loves you Amira, but he respects your decision and is trying to move forward as you wanted. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to hear from you. So yes, I'm sure he would like you to send him that message.

“I don't know...I think it's better to leave things as they are...at least for the time being.”

“Well, think about it," says Dounia, and when they see Amira, they all end the conversation.


	126. SÁBADO 30 DE ENERO DE 2021. 19:03

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro, además es algo muy común, muchos padres hacen eso cuando sus hijos están ingresados. La semana pasada le estaba cogiendo la vía a un niño de 7 años y me preguntó que cuándo lo iba a llevar a la piscina, que en todos los todo incluido que había estado había piscina – explica Marta riendo al recordarlo – es una forma de que los niños no sean tan conscientes de que están en un hospital. Se ven la pulsera de admisión y creen que es como la de los todo incluido de los hoteles.

-Oye pues la verdad es que está bien pensado – responde Dani caminando junto a Marta. Ha estado a punto de no acudir a la cita, ni siquiera sabe por qué le dijo de quedar, supone que una parte de él se sentía mal por la forma en la que la ha tratado, y otra parte de él quería ver cómo sería quedar con una chica de nuevo, una chica que no es Amira. Y la verdad es que, de momento, la cosa está yendo bastante bien. – Cuando yo estuve ingresado de pequeño mis hermanos me convencieron de que el hospital era un sitio donde los padres dejaban a los niños cuando se cansaban de ellos. Imagínate mi cara cuando, un día después de dormir la siesta me desperté y estaba solo en la habitación.

-Ay, no, pobre – dice Marta riéndose al imaginarse a un Dani pequeñito en esa situación.

-No te rías tía, lo pasé fatal, me puse a llorar pensando que me habían abandonado y resulta que mi madre solo había ido a por un café de la máquina.

-Perdón, perdón – se disculpa Marta aún riéndose – es que me lo estoy imaginando y…

-Vale, un poco de gracia tiene la verdad – admite Dani contagiándose de la risa de Marta.

Ambos continúan andando, han quedado para tomar un café después de comer y, tras terminárselo, han decidido dar un paseo por un parque cercano a la cafetería donde han merendado.

-Oye Dani que…me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo…gracias por…no sé por quedar conmigo supongo – dice Marta con una inusual timidez en ella. Después de su encuentro en el hospital no esperaba volver a ver a Dani. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el chico la invitó a salir antes de irse.

-Yo también me lo estoy pasando bien la verdad – contesta Dani deteniéndose en frente de Marta para mirarla – y que oye que siento haberme comportado como un capullo ¿vale?

-Ya te has disculpado mil veces Dani, no te rayes más.

Sonriendo, Marta da un paso para acercarse a Dani. Con su mirada busca algo en la expresión de Dani que le diga que está incómodo o que no quiere que se acerque pero lo único que encuentra es una sonrisa por parte del chico.

-Oye que…-empieza a decir Marta pero el sonido del móvil de Dani la interrumpe.

Dando un paso atrás inconscientemente Dani saca el móvil de su bolsillo y alza las cejas al ver el nombre de la persona que le ha escrito.

[ ](https://ibb.co/D9kdb4T)

Es entonces cuando Dani pasa por diversas emociones en cuestión de segundos. Lo primero que siente Dani es sorpresa al ver que Amira le está escribiendo. Lo segundo que siente es felicidad, Amira se preocupa por él, no se ha olvidado de él y quiere saber cómo está. Pero lo siguiente que Dani siente es tristeza, tristeza al recordar la situación en la que se encuentran ambos, y que no es algo que vaya a cambiar. Lo último que Dani siente, y esto se debe a que Marta dice su nombre para llamar su atención, es culpa, culpa de estar aquí con Marta, dándole esperanzas a la chica, cuando sabe perfectamente que sigue enamorado de Amira.

-Dani – repite Marta - ¿qué pasa? Has hecho como todas las muecas posibles en una cara en un segundo.

Suspirando, Dani se apoya en el respaldo de un banco cercano y mira a Marta. La chica se acerca a él, dejando suficiente distancia entre ambos para no agobiarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que soy un mierda – dice Dani – estoy jugando contigo y no te lo mereces.

Marta frunce el ceño sin entender lo que está diciendo Dani, hace el intento de dar un paso adelante y acercarse a él pero en el último momento decide mantenerse donde está.

-A ver, explícame qué te pasa ¿vale? Porque dudo mucho que las cosas sean así.

-Es que…no sé ni por dónde empezar – dice Dani casi en un susurro.

-Pues por el principio – Marta se encoge de hombros y sonríe, tratando de hacerle ver a Dani que todo está bien, que le puede explicar lo que sea.

-A ver…tú…¿te acuerdas de Nochevieja?

-Como para no acordarme – dice Marta riendo un poco, cuando ve la expresión de Dani se pone más seria y añade: -Perdón, continúa.

-La chica que nos vio…era mi ex, ya lo sabes – Dani hace una pausa y cuando Marta asiente continúa – ella y yo lo dejamos hace meses pero…yo estoy enamorado de ella Marta, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Y ella…ella ya me ha dejado claro que nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos y que tengo que seguir adelante, y lo estoy intentando, de verdad que sí pero…no estoy en ese punto todavía…

-Ya…-dice Marta asintiendo de nuevo.

-Y tú me pareces una tía de puta madre, pero…esto no es justo para ti. Joder si estaba genial contigo y en el momento en el que he recibido un mensaje de ella casi doy saltos de alegría porque…

-Porque estás enamorado de ella, ya – termina de decir Marta por él.

Dani asiente y mira al suelo, no se atreve a sostenerle la mirada a Marta.

-Vale…lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que estás jugando conmigo.

-Joder pues porque estoy aquí contigo mientras quiero a otra chica – dice Dani como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya…pero…eso no es jugar conmigo Dani. Estarías engañándome si no hubieras sido sincero conmigo.

Dani alza la mirada y frunce el ceño, no está entendiendo lo que Marta quiere decir.

-A ver Dani yo no soy gilipollas ¿vale? Yo sé que estás enamorado de tu ex, pero no estás jugando conmigo, me has dicho la verdad, me has dicho lo que hay, déjame que yo decida si lo acepto o no.

-No te entiendo…yo…te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de otra chica y aún así tú…

-Aún así yo quiero seguir conociéndote, sí.

Dani frunce el ceño aún más si es posible, totalmente confuso ante la situación. La expresión facial de Dani lo único que consigue es enternecer aún más a Marta que, riendo da un paso al frente para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-A ver Dani, no es tan complicado ¿vale? – dice ella – tú te lo pasas bien conmigo ¿no? Y quieres olvidar a tu ex. Pues yo me lo paso bien contigo también, y quiero que olvides a tu ex. ¿Por qué no pueden ser compatibles ambas cosas?

-Marta…-comienza a decir Dani negando con la cabeza.

-Déjame terminar, por favor, y si no te convenzo te prometo que no te molesto más – Marta hace una pausa y continúa una vez que Dani asiente – mira Dani tú has sido sincero conmigo, que es más de lo que ha sido ningún otro tío conmigo en su vida. Me pareces un tío interesante, y bueno sí, estás enamorado de otra chica, pero es que yo no pretendo que te enamores de mí y la olvides en un día, estas cosas necesitan tiempo y…si yo estoy dispuesta a darte ese tiempo, no entiendo por qué no podemos intentarlo.

-¿Y si nunca me olvido de ella? – pregunta Dani.

-¿Y si sí lo haces?

-¿Y si no me enamoro de ti?

-¿Y si sí lo haces? – repite Marta – no sé, esto no es ciencia, no es algo que podamos controlar, pero no es tan complicado todo como tú lo ves. Nos caemos bien, lo pasamos bien juntos, no tenemos compromisos con otras personas. Dame la oportunidad de intentar olvidar a tu ex, date la oportunidad de intentar seguir adelante.

Dani se queda callado, lo que dice Marta tiene sentido. Él no quiere jugar con ella, no quiere engañarla, sigue enamorado de Amira y no ve que eso vaya a cambiar, pero, al mismo tiempo, si no lo intenta, si se sigue aferrando a lo que siente por Amira y nunca le da una oportunidad a otra persona, o a sí mismo, nunca va a seguir adelante y ¿no es eso lo que Amira quería?

-Te he convencido a que sí – dice Marta con una sonrisa pícara – lo veo en tu mirada.

-Puede…- contesta Dani riéndose, después se pone más serio para decir – no quiero usarte Marta.

-Déjame que sea yo la que decida eso, ¿vale? – dice Marta en voz baja, dando un paso al frente de forma que se coloca entre las piernas de Dani que aún está apoyado en el respaldo del banco. Lentamente Marta deja caer sus manos en los hombros de Dani y, mirándole a los ojos dice: - Ahora te voy a besar ¿vale? Es la tercera vez que lo intento. Si no quieres que te bese es el momento de decirlo, yo no quiero forzarte a nada Dani, solo quiero ayudarte.

Dani mira a Marta a los ojos y duda. ¿Debería cortar por lo sano y volver a lo de antes o dar un paso adelante y olvidar el pasado?

Cuando Dani no dice nada, Marta acorta la distancia entre ellos y le besa, y, esta vez, Dani le sigue el beso.


	127. SATURDAY, JANUARY 30, 2021. 19:03

“Seriously?

“I swear, it's also very common, many parents do that when their children are in the hospital. Last week I was holding a 7 year old boy's IV and he asked me when I was going to take him to the pool, that in all the hotels he had been to there was a pool “ explains Marta laughing as she remembers “ it is a way for children not to be so aware that they are in a hospital. They see the admission bracelet and think it's like the ‘all-include’ ones in hotels.”

“That’s actually a good idea“ answers Dani walking with Marta. He almost didn't come tody, he doesn't even know why he told her to meet him, he supposes that part of him felt bad about the way he treated her, and another part of him wanted to see what it

would be like to meet a girl again, a girl who is not Amira. And the truth is, so far, it's going pretty well. “ When I was admitted as a child, my brothers convinced me that the hospital was a place where parents would leave their children when they got tired of them. Imagine my face when, one day after taking a nap, I woke up and was alone in the room.”

“Oh, no, poor thing," says Marta, laughing as she imagines a tiny Dani in that situation.

“Don't laugh, girl, I had a terrible time, I started crying thinking I'd been abandoned and it turns out my mother had only gone to get a coffee from the machine.”

“I'm sorry, sorry “ Marta apologizes, still laughing “ it's just that I'm imagining it and...”

“Okay, it’s a little bit funny " admits Dani, who is infected by Marta's laughter.

Both continue walking, they have arranged to meet for coffee after lunch and, after finishing it, have decided to take a walk in a park near the cafeteria where they have snacked.

“Hey Dani...I'm having a great time with you...thanks for...I don't know for meeting me I guess“ says Marta with an unusual shyness in her. After the meeting at the hospital she didn't expect to see Dani again. She was very surprised when the boy asked her out before he left.

“I'm having a good time too," answers Dani, stopping in front of Marta to look at her, "and I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, okay?”

“You've already apologized a thousand times Dani, don't worry about it anymore.”

Smiling, Marta takes a step towards Dani. With her eyes she looks for something in Dani's expression that tells her that he is uncomfortable or that he doesn't want her to come closer but all she finds is a smile from the boy.

“Hey...”Marta starts to say but the sound of Dani's mobile interrupts her.

Taking a step back unconsciously, Dani pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and raises his eyebrows when he sees the name of the person who has written to him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/D9kdb4T)

A: Hey Dani I just found out about what happened with Yousef on Wednesday. I know you'd probably got really scared. And well I know you're feeling guilty about it, I know you. And it wasn't your fault, alright? Accidents happen and you're a great coach, the kids love you, and so does Yousef. And well yeah, that's it, I hope you're okay

That's when Dani goes through various emotions in a matter of seconds. The first thing Dani feels is surprise when he sees that Amira is writing to him. The second thing he feels is happiness, Amira worries about him, she hasn't forgotten about him and she wants to know how he is. But the next thing Dani feels is sadness, sadness in remembering the situation both of them are in, and that it is not something that is going to change. The last thing Dani feels, and this is because Marta says his name to get his attention, is guilt, guilt of being here with Marta, giving the girl hope, when he knows perfectly well that he is still in love with Amira.

“Dani “ repeat Marta “ what's going on? You have made as many faces as possible in a second.”

Sighing, Dani leans on the back of a nearby bench and looks at Marta. The girl approaches him, leaving enough distance between them not to overwhelm him.

“What's going on?

“I’m a dick “ says Dani “ I'm playing with you and you don't deserve it.”

Marta frowns without understanding what Dani is saying, she makes an attempt to step forward and approach him but at the last moment decides to stay where she is.

“Let's see, explain to me what's wrong, okay? Because I doubt very much that things are like that.”

“I don't even know where to start," says Dani almost in a whisper.

“From the beginning “ Marta shrugs her shoulders and smiles, trying to make Dani see that everything is fine, that he can explain anything to her.

“Let's see... you... remember New Year's Eve?”

“As if I don't remember “ says Marta laughing a little, when she sees Dani's expression she gets more serious and adds: “Sorry, continue.”

“The girl who saw us...was my ex, you know “ Dani pauses and when Marta nods continues “ she and I broke up months ago but...I'm in love with her Marta, and I don't think that's going to change. And she...she's already made it clear to me that we're never going to get back together and that I have to move on, and I'm trying, I really am but...I'm not at that point yet...”

“Okay..." says Marta, nodding again.

“And you seem like a great girl to me, but... this is not fair to you. Fuck, I was having a great time with you and the moment I received a message from her I almost jumped for joy because...”

“Because you are in love with her“ finish saying Marta for him. Dani nods and looks at the floor, he does not dare to hold Marta's gaze. “Okay...what I don't understand is why you say you're playing with me.”

“Fuck because I'm here with you while I love another girl “ says Dani as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah...but...that's not playing with me Dani. You'd be playing me if you hadn't been honest with me.”

Dani looks up and frowns, he is not understanding what Marta means.

“Let's see, Dani, I'm not an idiot, okay? I know you're in love with your ex, but you're not playing with me, you've told me the truth, you've told me what's going on, let me decide if I accept it or not.

“I don't understand you...I...I'm telling you that I'm in love with another girl and yet you...”

“I still want to get to know you, yes.

Dani frowns even more if possible, totally confused by the situation. Dani's facial expression only succeeds in making Marta even more emotional. Laughing, she takes a step forward to shorten the distance between them.

“Let's see Dani, it's not that complicated, okay? “ she says “ you have fun with me, don't you? And you want to forget your ex. Well, I have fun with you too, and I want you to forget about your ex. Why can't the two be compatible?”

“Marta...” begins to say Dani, shaking his head.

“Let me finish, please, and if I don't convince you I promise I won't bother you anymore “ Marta pauses and continues once Dani nods “ look Dani you have been honest with me, which is more than any other guy has been with me in his life. You seem like an interesting guy to me, and well yes, you are in love with another girl, but I don't want you to fall in love with me and forget her in one day, these things need time and... if I am willing to give you that time, I don't understand why we can't try.”

“What if I never forget her? “ asks Dani.

“What if you do?

“What if I don't fall in love with you?”

“What if you do? “ repeats Marta “ I don't know, this is not science, it is not something we can control, but it is not as complicated as you see it. We like each other, we have fun together, we don't have commitments with other people. Give me a chance to try and forget your ex, give yourself a chance to try and move on.”

Dani remains silent, what Marta says makes sense. He doesn't want to play with her, he doesn't want to fool her, he is still in love with Amira and he doesn't see that this is going to change, but at the same time, if he doesn't try, if he keeps holding on to what he feels for Amira and never gives another person, or himself, a chance, he is never going to move on and isn't that what Amira wanted?

“I've convinced you, haven’t I?" says Marta with a mischievous smile, "I can see it in your eyes.”

“Maybe..." answers Dani laughing, then he gets more serious to say “ I don't want to use you Marta.”

“Let me be the one to decide that, okay? “ says Marta in a low voice, stepping forward so that she places herself between the legs of Dani who is still leaning against the back of the bench. Slowly Marta drops her hands on Dani's shoulders and, looking into his eyes, says: “ Now I'm going to kiss you, okay? This is the third time I’m gonna try. If you don't want me to kiss you, now is the time to say so. I don't want to force you into anything Dani, I just want to help you.”

Dani looks Marta in the eye and hesitates, should he cut short and go back to the old ways or step forward and forget the past?

When Dani doesn't say anything, Marta shortens the distance between them and kisses him, and, this time, Dani follows the kiss.


	128. SÁBADO 30 DE ENERO DE 2021. 20:30  // SATURDAY JANUARY 30 2021. 20:30

[ ](https://ibb.co/cCgvDRq)

D: thank you Ami!! The truth is I was feeling really awful, I don't know, maybe if I had paid more attention...but anyway the important thing is Yousef is okay. Thanks for worrying. And by the way, you can handle anything, alright? I know you anad I know you probably are overwhelmed with exams. Everything will be okay.

A: thanks Dani.


	129. SÁBADO 13 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 23:59

-¡Que viva la vida universitaria joder! – grita Cris alzando su copa para brindar con sus amigas.

-Pero si tú no estás en la universidad Cris – le recuerda Nora riendo.

-Bueno, pero vosotras sí y me aprovecho de vuestras fiestas.

Joana niega con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su novia, mientras Eva y Viri se unen a las risas de Nora.

Las cinco chicas se encuentran en una famosa discoteca de Madrid que celebra una fiesta por el fin de exámenes universitario. Si bien Cris y Joana no están en la universidad, cuando Eva, Viri y Nora les dijeron que se celebraba la fiesta no dudaron en apuntarse.

-Cris, ¿ese de ahí no es…? – comienza a decir Eva señalando a alguien que se encuentra detrás de la chica.

Cris se da la vuelta al ver a quién se está refiriendo Eva. Puede que Cris no esté en la universidad, pero Dani tampoco.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus amigas Cris se acerca a su hermano que sostiene dos copas en la mano pese a estar aparentemente solo.

-Eyyyy brother, ¿qué haces aquí? – le grita Cris a Dani en el oído para que le pueda oír sobre el ruido de la música. – no eres universitario.

-Ni tú tampoco, no te jode – le responde su hermano. – He venido con Marta, unas amigas suyas nos dijeron lo de la fiesta y…

-Guau, te lleva aguantando dos semanas y aún no ha salido corriendo, enhorabuena – bromea Cris sonriendo. Aunque una parte de ella desearía que Dani estuviera con otra persona, Cris no puede negar que le gusta ver a su hermano seguir adelante. Desde que está con Marta, Dani sale más de casa y no se pasa el día encerrado en su cuarto.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa – dice Dani haciéndose el ofendido. – Oye y ¿tú con quién has venido?

Cris sabe perfectamente que Dani no le está preguntando con quién ha venido a la fiesta, sino si cierta persona en concreto ha venido.

-No está aquí, se lo dijimos pero no le apetecía venir – le explica Cris.

Dani asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia un lado. Sabe lo que Cris le va a preguntar a continuación y que, cuando le responda, se va a llevar una charla más por parte de su hermana.

-¿Se lo has contado ya?

-No – responde Dani.

-Joder Dani, ¿y a qué esperas? Que yo estoy harta de tener que ocultárselo, Amira es mi amiga – se queja Cris que se siente fatal por no haberle dicho a Amira lo de Dani y Marta, pero está esperando a que su hermano lo haga.

-Cris es que, ¿qué hostias quieres que le diga? Oye Amira ¿te acuerdas de la chica con la que me viste besándome en Nochevieja y te dije que no era nada? Bueno pues ahora es mi novia, por cierto feliz fin de exámenes. – dice Dani sarcásticamente – Ni siquiera creo que le importe una mierda.

Cris abre la boca para decir algo pero es interrumpida.

-Perdón, perdón, ya estoy aquí, que la cola del baño era enorme – se disculpa Marta cogiéndole la copa que le sobra a Dani. Mirando a Cris sonríe y la saluda: - Hola Cris, ¿qué tal?

-Genial, genial. Bueno me voy, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, antes de que se entere por otra persona – le dice Cris a su hermano antes de irse.

-Le caigo fatal ¿no? – pregunta Marta mordiéndose el labio una vez que Cris se ha marchado.

-Creo que ahora mismo soy yo el que le cae fatal – dice Dani acabándose la bebida de un sorbo – Voy a fumar, ¿vienes?

Marta asiente y, dejando la bebida en una mesa cercana, sigue a Dani fuera de la discoteca quien no se para hasta que encuentra un coche aparcado en el que apoyarse mientras se enciende el cigarro.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Dani ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras se fuma el cigarro, Marta pensando en cómo sacar el tema de conversación para poder hablarlo.

-Así que…-comienza a decir Marta con una sonrisa pícara – tu novia ¿eh?

Dani mira a Marta alzando las cejas y niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-¿Estabas escuchando? – pregunta.

-Solo la última frase que has dicho – contesta Marta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y…¿qué piensas?

-¿Sobre que no le hayas contado nada a Amira o sobre que me hayas llamado novia?

-Sobre…las dos cosas – dice Dani mirando al suelo y temiendo que Marta se enfade, y con razón, por lo de Amira.

-Pues…sobre lo primero no creo que yo sea nadie para opinar, a ver sí que coincido con Cris en que es mejor que se lo cuentes tú antes de que se entere por otra persona – explica Marta y, dando un paso al frente para acercarse a Dani continúa – sobre lo otro pues…me gusta.

Dani alza la mirada a Marta y sonríe, sonrisa que es devuelta por la chica. Cuando, tras unos segundos callados, Dani ve como Marta tiembla un poco, el chico frunce el ceño.

-¿Tienes frío? – pregunta

-Joder, sí – dice Marta riendo – me he dejado la chaqueta dentro.

-Anda, ven aquí.

Dani abre su chaqueta a modo de invitación. Marta se acerca a él y pasa sus brazos alrededor del torso de Dani para quedar abrazada a él por dentro de la chaqueta mientras Dani la rodea con un brazo, el cigarro a medio consumir en la otra mano.

-Uf, ahora sí que me gusta ser tu novia – bromea Marta sintiendo como el calor de la piel de Dani la inunda.

Dani ríe y tras dar la última calada al cigarro, rodea a su novia con ambos brazos. La chica alza la cabeza hacia Dani sin dejar de abrazarlo y sonríe cuando lo ve mirándola. Ninguno de los dos tiene claro quién inicia el beso pues ambos se han acercado hasta que sus labios han conectado. Cuando se separan, Marta entierra su rostro en la camisa de Dani mientras él apoya su mentón en la cabeza de ella, aprovechando la diferencia de altura. Aún abrazada a él, Marta gira la cabeza hacia su izquierda para estar más cómoda y es entonces cuando la ve.

-Dani…-susurra la chica separándose un poco de él.

Dani mira hacia Marta y, cuando la ve mirando a un lado sigue su mirada hasta que sus ojos conectan con los de Amira.

Marta da varios pasos atrás para separarse de Dani. Mira de su novio a Amira y vuelta a Dani y entiende que está de más en este momento.

-Os dejo hablar – dice alejándose de Dani y entrando de nuevo en la discoteca para darles intimidad.

Una vez que Dani y Amira se quedan solos, la chica se acerca a él despacio. Ambos están incómodos con la situación, pero no pueden hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Hola…no sabía que venías, Cris me ha dicho que…-comienza a decir Dani

-Ya – le interrumpe Amira – y no iba a venir pero…no sé, me ha dado por ahí

Dani asiente y mira hacia el suelo, tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarle lo que ha visto.

-Oye Dani que…

-Puedo explicarlo – le corta Dani, antes de que ella pueda terminar la frase.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Dani – dice Amira.

-Pero yo quiero dártelas.

-Pero no es necesario de verdad…

-Ami…no quiero volver a tener esta discusión contigo…déjame que te explique ¿vale? – le pide Dani

Amira suspira y asiente, apoyándose en el coche junto a él, pero sin mirarlo, la vista clavada en el frente. Espera unos segundos a que Dani le dé la explicación que quiere darle pero, cuando el chico no dice nada, Amira decide ayudarle.

-Es la chica de Nochevieja ¿no?

-Sí…pero el beso de Nochevieja no fue nada, de verdad. No te mentí – se apresura a explicar Dani. Cuando Amira asiente, continúa – Marta y yo…estamos saliendo. Quería habértelo dicho yo y que no te enteraras de esta forma pero es todo muy reciente y…no sé cómo va a salir porque…bueno yo sigo enamorado de ti, Ami.

-Dani…

-No, no te lo estoy diciendo para que vuelvas conmigo, o para hacerte sentir mal. Solo…te digo la verdad. Yo sigo enamorado de ti pero…estoy poniendo de mi parte para…pues para seguir adelante, como tú querías – continúa explicando Dani – Sé que tú y yo no vamos a volver juntos, me lo dejaste claro, y sé que quieres que siga adelante con mi vida y…bueno eso estoy intentando hacer. Aún no estoy en ese punto pero…creo que puede que esté en el camino correcto.

-Y esa chica…Marta ¿no? – dice Amira, aún sin mirar a Dani - ¿sabe que…?

-Sí, sí, lo sabe todo. Sabe…bueno sabe lo que yo siento por ti y…yo nunca jugaría con ella así, ni con ella ni con nadie.

-Lo sé – afirma Amira y, durante unos segundos, mira a Dani de reojo, volviendo la mirada al frente cuando se da cuenta de que él la está mirando también.

-No sé, ella dice que tal vez, estando con ella pues…me olvide de ti y me enamore de ella…y que si no es así pues…al menos lo hemos intentado.

-Parece…madura – dice Amira, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Es una tía de puta madre, la verdad – confirma Dani con sinceridad.

Amira se separa del coche en el que estaban apoyados y se coloca en frente de Dani. Tras un suspiro, alza la vista hasta que sus ojos conectan con los de él.

-Me alegro por ti, Dani. Y…espero que consigas lo que estás buscando – dice Amira, tratando de que no se le note que la idea de que Dani se olvide de ella y se enamore de otra persona le quema por dentro.

-Gracias Ami…y yo…espero que algún día…tú y yo…podamos ser amigos – dice Dani, tratando que no se le note que la idea de que Amira y él solo sean amigos le quema por dentro.

Amira asiente y sonríe tímidamente, dando por terminada la conversación, no cree que pueda soportar la situación durante mucho más tiempo.

-Oye que…voy a entrar ¿vale? Voy a buscar a Cris

-Claro…claro. Yo…me voy a quedar aquí un rato más…ya sabes – dice Dani sacando el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Amira que asiente y, sin decir nada más, se da la vuelta y entra en la discoteca.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	130. SATURDAY FEBRUARY 13TH 2021. 23:59

“I fucking love the university life, damn it! “ shouts Cris raising her glass to toast with her friends.

“You're not in university Cris“ Nora reminds her laughing.

“Well, but you do and I take advantage of your parties.

Joana shakes her head at her girlfriend's quips, while Eva and Viri join in Nora's laughter.

The five girls are in a famous Madrid nightclub that holds a party for the end of university exams. Although Cris and Joana are not at the university, when Eva, Viri and Nora told them that the party was being held they didn't hesitate to sign up.

“Cris, isn't that... “ begins to say Eva pointing to someone behind the girl.

Cris turns around when she sees who Eva is referring to. Cris may not be at the university, but neither is Dani.

Without even saying goodbye to her friends, Cris approaches her brother who holds two glasses in his hand despite being apparently alone.

“Eyyy brother, what are you doing here? “ cries Cris in Dani's ear so that he can hear her over the noise of the music. “ you are not a university student.”

“Neither are you," his brother replies. “ I came with Marta, some friends of hers told us about the party and...”

“Wow, she's been dating you for two weeks and hasn't run away yet, congratulations “ Cris jokes, smiling. Although a part of her wishes that Dani was with someone else, Cris can't deny that she likes to see her brother go on with his life. Since he has been with Marta, Dani has been leaving the house more and not spending the day locked up in his room.

“Ha ha, very funny “ says Dani pretending to be offended. “ Hey, and who did you come with?”

Cris knows perfectly well that Dani is not asking her who she has come to the party with, but if a certain person has come.

“She's not here, we told her, but she didn't want to come," explains Cris.

Dani nods his head and looks to the side. He knows what Cris is going to ask him next and that, when he answers, he is going to get one more talk from his sister.

“Have you told her yet?

“No “ answers Dani.

“Fuck Dani, what are you waiting for? I'm sick of having to hide it from her, Amira is my friend “ Cris complains that she feels terrible for not having told Amira about Dani and Marta, but she's waiting for her brother to do it.

“Hey Amira, do you remember the girl you saw me kissing on New Year's Eve and I told you it was nothing? Well, now she's my girlfriend, by the way, happy end of exams. “ says Dani sarcastically “ I don't even think she gives a shit.”

Cris opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted.

“Sorry, sorry, I'm already here, the queue at the bathroom was huge “ Martha apologizes, taking one ofDani'sglass.LookingatCris,shesmilesandgreetsher:“Hi Cris,howareyou?”

“Great, great. Well I'm going, you know what you have to do, before she finds out from someone else “ says Cris to her brother before she leaves.

“She doesn’t like me very much, does she? “ asks Marta, biting her lip once Cris has left.

“I think right now I'm the one she doesn’t like" says Dani, finishing his drink in one sip. “I’m going out for a smoke, wanna come?”

Marta nods and, leaving the drink on a nearby table, follows Dani out of the club who doesn't stop until he finds a parked car to lean on while lighting the cigarette.

Both remain silent, Dani is absorbed in his thoughts while smoking, Marta is thinking about how to bring up the subject of conversation in order to talk about it.

“So...”start saying Marta with a mischievous smile “ your girlfriend, huh?”

Dani looks at Marta raising his eyebrows and denies with his head as he smiles.

“Were you listening? “ he asks.

“Just the last sentence you said," answers Martha, shrugging her shoulders.

“And...what do you think?

“About you not telling Amira or calling me your girlfriend?

“About... both things," says Dani looking at the floor and fearing that Marta will be angry, and rightly so, about Amira.

“Well, about the first thing I don't think I'm anyone to give an opinion, but I do agree with Cris that it's better that you tell her before she finds out from someone else," explains Marta and, taking a step forward to approach Dani, she continues, "about the other thing, I like it.”

Dani looks up at Marta and smiles, a smile that is returned by the girl. When, after a few seconds of silence, Dani sees how Marta trembles a little, the boy frowns.

“Are you cold? “asks Dani

“Fuck, yes," says Marta laughing, "I left my jacket inside”

“Come here.”

Dani opens his jacket as an invitation. Marta approaches him and passes her arms around Dani's torso to be embraced inside the jacket while Dani surrounds her with one arm, the cigarette half consumed in the other hand.

“Ugh, now I really like being your girlfriend “ Marta jokes, feeling the heat of Dani's skin floodingher.

Dani laughs and after giving the last puff to the cigarette, he surrounds his girlfriend with both arms. The girl raises her head towards Dani without stopping hugging him and smiles when she sees him looking at her. Neither of the two is clear about who starts the kiss as they have both approached each other until their lips have connected. When they separate, Marta buries her face in Dani's shirt while he rests his chin on her head, taking advantage of the difference in height. Still holding him, Marta turns her head to her left to be more comfortable and that is when she sees her.

“Dani...”whispers the girl separating herself from him a little.

Dani looks at Marta and, when he sees her looking to the side, he follows her gaze until his eyes connect with Amira's.

Marta takes several steps back to separate from Dani. She looks from her boyfriend to Amira and back to Dani and understands that she’s not needed here.

“I'll let you talk," she says, walking away from Dani and back into the club to give them some privacy.

Once Dani and Amira are left alone, the girl slowly approaches him. Both are uncomfortable with the situation, but they can't pretend nothing has happened.

“Hello...I didn't know you were coming, Cris told me that...”Start saying Dani

“I know“ Amira interrupts him “ and I was not going to come but... I don't know…

Dani nods and looks at the floor, trying to find the words to explain what she has seen.

“Hey Dani ...”

“I can explain “ Dani cuts her off, before she can finish the sentence.

“You don't have to explain yourself to me Dani “ says Amira.

“But I want to.”

“But it's not really necessary...”

“Ami...I don't want to have this discussion with you again...let me explain, okay? “ asks Dani

Amira sighs and nods, leaning on the car next to him, but without looking at him, her eyes fixed on the front. She waits a few seconds for Dani to give her the explanation he wants to give her but, when the boy doesn't say anything, Amira decides to helphim.

“She's the New Year's Eve girl, isn't she?”

“Yes...but the New Year's Eve kiss was nothing, really. I didn't lie to you “ Dani hurries to explain. When Amira nods, hee continues “ Marta and I...are dating. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't find out this way but it's all very recent and...I don't know how it's going to work out because...well I'm still in love with you,Ami.”

“Dani...”

“No, I'm not telling you this to get back together or to make you feel bad. I'm just... telling you the truth. I'm still in love with you but...I'm doing my part to...to move on, like you wanted to “ Dani continues to explain “ I know that you and I are not going to get back together, you made that clear to me, and I know that you want me to move on with my life and...well that's what I'mtryingtodo.I'mnotat that pointyetbut...IthinkImightbeontherighttrack.”

“And that girl...Marta, right? “ says Amira, even without looking at Dani “doesshe know that...?

“Yes, yes, she knows everything. She knows...well she knows how I feel about you and...I would never play with her like that, not with her or anyone else.”

“I know," says Amira, and for a few seconds she looks at Dani out of the corner of her eye, turning her head when she realizes he's looking at her too.

“I don't know, she says that maybe, being with her well...I'll forget about you and fall in love with her...and that if it's not like that then...at least we've tried.”

“It seems...mature," says Amira, not knowing what to say.

“She's great, really," Dani confirms with sincerity.

Amira separates from the car they were leaning on and stands in front of Dani. After a sigh, she looks up until her eyes connect with his.

“I'm happy for you, Dani. And...I hope you get what you're looking for “ says Amira, trying not to let it show that the idea of Dani forgetting about her and falling in love with someone else is burning insideher.

“Thank you Ami...and I...hope that someday...you and I...can be friends “ says Dani, trying not to let it show that the idea of him and Amira just being friends is burning insidehim.

Amira nods and smiles shyly, ending the conversation, she doesn't think she can take it much longer.

“Hey, I'm going in, okay? I'm going to look for Cris”

“Of course. I'm...going to stay here a while longer...you know “ says Dani taking the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and showing it to Amira who nods and, without saying anything else, turns around and enters the club.


	131. DOMINGO 14 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 0:30 // SUNDAY FEBRUARY 14TH 2021. 0:30

[ ](https://ibb.co/YfcnvpZ)

Caption: end of examsssssss


	132. DOMINGO 14 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 16:32 // SUNDAY FEBRUARY 14TH 2021. 16:32

[ ](https://ibb.co/Zg2mKB6)

Happy Valentine's Day, love each other everyday

Thank you @dani_sp_12

  
[png a jpg](https://es.imgbb.com/)


	133. DOMINGO 14 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 17:04 // SUNDAY FEBRUARY 14TH 2021. 17:04

[ ](https://ibb.co/Jx1nDkv)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

C: WANNA HANG?

A: Cris I'm okay

C: what?

A: I know you're worried about me, because of Dani and Marta

A: but I'm okay

C: So I can't just want to hang out with my friend

C: come on

C: let's hang

A: alriiiiiiight

C:yasssss

C: I'll tell the girls


	134. DOMINGO 14 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 18:14 // SUNDAY FEBRUARY 14TH 2021. 18:14

[ ](https://ibb.co/XYNJxwJ)

They're all I need (plus @evavvillas and @viridibabidibu)


	135. MARTES 23 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 17:32 // TUESDAY FEBRUARY 23RD 2021. 17:32

[ ](https://ibb.co/KLp8hP5)

  
CAPTION: * Edward Cullen voice * hold on tight spidermonkey


	136. MARTES 23 DE FEBRERO DE 2021. 19:07

-Uf tía menos mal que has venido a ayudarme, no habría podido organizarlo todo sola.  
-Venga ya Dounia – dice Amira negando con la cabeza – podrías haberlo hecho tú sola todo perfectamente. Sí ya sé lo que estáis haciendo.  
-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando – miente Dounia.  
Amira pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. Desde que se enteró de que Dani estaba saliendo con otra chica, sus amigas han estado haciendo turnos para que, cada vez que Amira no tenga clases, alguna de las chicas quede con ella y la entretenga. Ellas creen que Amira no tiene ni idea, pero en varias ocasiones ha visto a alguna de sus amigas, tanto de las Losers como de las Labass hablar por whatsapp por un grupo con su nombre como título. Amira les agradece lo que están haciendo, es cierto que no está pasando por su mejor momento, sabiendo que el chico del que está enamorada está saliendo con otra, pero no quiere que sus amigas sientan que tienen que cuidar de ella como si fuera un bebé que necesita una niñera. Además, realmente no tiene derecho a sentirse mal, ella se lo ha buscado, ella ha empujado a Dani a los brazos de otra chica, y tendría que estar feliz porque él esté rehaciendo su vida, es lo que quería ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué le duele el pecho cada vez que ve una story de los dos juntos?  
Amira ha pensado en hablar con sus amigas varias veces, decirles que no tienen que seguir haciendo de niñera con ella, pero lo cierto es que, le da miedo lo que pueda sentir si se queda sola. No está preparada para enfrentarse a sus pensamientos, y sabe que no podrá escapar de ellos si está demasiado tiempo sola. Además, en cierto modo le parece una iniciativa muy bonita y le gusta que sus dos grupos de amigas estén en contacto constante, aunque sea por este motivo. Es por esto por lo que decide cambiar de tema y no destapar el pastel con Dounia.  
-Nada, déjalo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?  
-Por supues…  
Cuando Dounia no termina la frase Amira la mira extrañada y ve como su amiga no la mira a ella, sino a algo delante de ella. Amira hace el intento de girarse para averiguar lo que sea que Dounia está viendo pero su amiga es más rápida que ella y enseguida se coloca delante de Amira bloqueándole la vista.  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Amira tratando de sortear, sin éxito, a Dounia.  
-Nada, nada, oye mejor vámonos para el otro lado ¿vale? Por ahí hay bares más baratos y estoy sin un euro  
-Anda ya Dounia, yo te invito, que los de por ahí son muy cutres – dice Amira intentando una vez más continuar su camino pero de nuevo es bloqueada por una muy nerviosa Dounia – Dounia ¿qué pasa?  
-No pasa nada…es que…no quiero ir para allí…porque…-Dounia trata de buscar una excusa pero es demasiado lenta y Amira aprovecha un momento de descuido para rodear a Dounia y finalmente ver lo que su amiga trataba de ocultarle.  
Y Amira desea haberle hecho caso a Dounia y haberse dado la vuelta sin ver lo que tiene delante de ella pues, al otro lado del puente, puede ver a una pareja de novios caminando abrazados, felices, jugando, bromeando y, finalmente besándose. Para cualquier otra persona la escena sería algo normal, una pareja de novios normal caminando juntos, compartiendo muestras de amor. Pero para Amira, es el recordatorio de lo que ha perdido, porque, la pareja que tiene ante ella y que, ahora mismo se acaba de dar cuenta de que Amira les está mirando, no es otra que la formada por Dani y Marta.  
Los siguientes segundos están marcados por la incomodidad y la incertidumbre. Tanto Dani y Marta por un lado, como Amira y Dounia por otro, avanzan hacia el encuentro sabiendo que, si se dan la vuelta, quedaría demasiado descarado. Es por esto que, finalmente los cuatro se detienen frente a frente y no les queda más remedio que saludarse con un tímido hola. Tras el primer saludo, el silencio, incómodo por supuesto, reina el momento. Dani y Amira apenas pueden mirarse a la cara, él mira al cielo y ella al suelo. Dounia y Marta intercambian miradas y sonrisas forzadas, no se conocen en persona pero, al menos Dounia, sabe perfectamente quién es Marta.  
Finalmente es Dounia la que, educadamente, trata de romper el silencio.  
-Bueno supongo que a Amira ya la conoces…yo soy Dounia, una…¿amiga? De Dani.  
-Claro que somos amigos Dounia tía – dice Dani que ha notado el tono de pregunta que ha usado la chica, y no la culpa, lo cierto es que más allá del rugby nunca han hablado mucho, pero Dani sí que la considera su amiga. Volviéndose hacia Marta, explica: - Dounia trabaja con Amira en la asociación.  
-Encantada, yo soy Marta – dice la chica sonriendo.  
-Sí ella es mi…-comienza a decir Dani pero hace una pausa para mirar fugazmente a Amira, realmente no se siente cómodo diciendo esa palabra delante de ella. Por suerte, Dounia es más rápida que él y enseguida lo interrumpe.  
-Ya, sí, sí, me lo imagino…os hemos visto y eso.  
Dani asiente y de nuevo se crea un silencio incómodo entre los presentes. Esta vez es Marta la que lo rompe.  
-¿Cómo está Yousef? – le pregunta a Dounia, si bien es cierto que es la primera vez que la ve, ha oído hablar de ella y sabe que es la que se encarga de llevar a los niños al rugby.  
-¿Conoces a Yousef? – Amira, que no había abierto la boca más que para decir un primer hola, pregunta.  
-Marta es enfermera, atendió a Yousef cuando lo llevé al hospital – le explica Dani.  
-Vaya, qué casualidad – murmura Amira  
-Está bien, ya le quitaron la escayola del brazo. Aún no puede ir al rugby pero pronto volverá a darle la tabarra a Dani – interviene Dounia antes de que la situación se vuelva aún más incómoda.  
-Es un niño súper mono, y se nota que quiere mucho a Dani – dice Marta  
Amira asiente y muestra una sonrisa forzada. Toda la situación no puede ser más incómoda, y hay algo en el hecho de que Marta conozca a Yousef que molesta a Amira, aunque ella sabe que es un sentimiento irracional.  
-Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir ¿verdad? Estamos muy ocupadas con la asociación y eso – dice Dounia cogiendo a Amira del brazo para instarla a irse.  
-Claro, claro, no os entretenemos más. Mañana te veo en el rugby Dounia – se despide Dani, que mirando a Amira añade: - Adiós Ami.  
-Adiós Dani – dice Amira asintiendo y después, mira a Marta y por educación se despide: - adiós.  
-Adiós – se despide también Marta y continúa su camino con Dani al lado una vez que Amira y Dounia han hecho lo propio.  
-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Dounia a Amira cuando sabe que Dani y Marta están lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedan escucharla  
-Perfectamente – miente Amira que, se gira a mirar cómo Dani y Marta se alejan cogidos de la mano.  
-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Marta a Dani cuando sabe que Amira y Dounia están lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedan escucharla.  
-Perfectamente – miente Dani que, se gira a mirar cómo Amira y Dounia se alejan cogidas del brazo.


	137. TUESDAY FEBRUARY 23RD 2021. 19:07

“Ugh, thank God you came to help me, I couldn't have organized it all by myself.”

“Come on, Dounia," says Amira, shaking her head, "you could have done everything perfectly by yourself. I know what you are doing.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about “Dounia lies.

Amira rolls her eyes and smiles. Ever since she found out that Dani was dating another girl, her friends have been taking turns so that whenever Amira doesn't have classes, one of the girls will meet with her and entertain her. They think Amira has no idea, but on several occasions she has seen some of her friends, both from the Losers and the Labass, text whatsapp on a group with her name as its title. Amira thanks them for what they are doing. It is true that she is not going through her best moment, knowing that the boy she is in love with is dating someone else, but she doesn't want her friends to feel that they have to take care of her as if she were a baby that needs a nanny. Besides, she really doesn't have the right to feel bad, she has asked for it, she has pushed Dani into the arms of another girl, and she should be happy that he is rebuilding his life, it's what she wanted, right? So why does her chest hurt every time she sees a story of the two of themtogether?

Amira has thought about talking to her friends several times, telling them that they don't have to keep babysitting her, but the truth is, she's afraid of what she might feel if she's left alone. She is not ready to face her thoughts, and she knows that she will not be able to escape from them if she is alone for too long. Besides, in a way she finds it a very nice initiative and likes that her two groups of friends are in constant contact, even if it is for this reason. That's why she decides to change the subject and not open the cake withDounia.

“Nothing, leave it. Fancy a drink?

“Of cour…”

.

When Dounia doesn't finish her sentence Amira looks at her strangely and sees how her friend doesn't look at her, but at something in front of her. Amira tries to turn around to find out what Dounia is seeing but her friend is faster than she is and immediately places herself in front of Amira blocking herview.

“What's going on? “ Amira asks, trying to get around Dounia without success.

“Nothing, nothing, hey better go the other way, right? There are cheaper bars out there and I'm without aeuro”

“Come on Dounia, I invite you“ says Amira trying once again to continue her journey but again is blocked by a very nervous Dounia “ Dounia what happens?”

“It's okay...it's just...I don't want to go there...because...”Dounia tries to find an excuse but is too slow and Amira takes advantage of a moment of carelessness to surround Dounia and finally see what her friend was trying to hide from her.

And Amira wishes she had listened to Dounia and turned around without seeing what she has in front of her because, on the other side of the bridge, she can see a couple walking, hugging, playing, joking and, finally, kissing. For anyone else the scene would be a normal one, a normal couple walking together, sharing signs of love. But for Amira, it is a reminder of what she has lost, because, the couple that she has in front of her and that, right now has just realized that Amira is looking at them, is none other than the one formed by Dani and Marta.

The following seconds are marked by discomfort and uncertainty. Both Dani and Marta on one side, and Amira and Dounia on the other, advance towards the encounter knowing that, if they turn around, it would be too obvious. This is why, finally, the four stop face to face and have no choice but to greet each other with a shy hello. After the first greeting, silence, uncomfortable of course, reigns. Dani and Amira can hardly look at each other's faces, he looks at the sky and she at the ground. Dounia and Marta exchange looks and forced smiles, they do not know each other in person but at least Dounia knows perfectly who Marta is.

Finally it is Dounia who politely tries to break the silence.

“Well I guess you know Amira...I'm Dounia, a...friend? Of Dani.”

“Of course we are friends Dounia “ says Dani that has noticed the tone of question that the girl has used, and he doesn’t blame her, the truth is that beyond the rugby they have never spoken much, but Dani does consider her a friend. Turning to Marta, he explains: “ Dounia works with Amira in the association.”

“I am Marta," says the girl, smiling.

“Yes she is my... “he starts to say but pauses to look briefly at Amira, he really doesn't feel comfortable saying that word in front of her. Luckily, Dounia is faster than him and immediately interruptshim.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can imagine... we've seen you and that”

Dani nods and again an uncomfortable silence is created among those present. This time it is Marta who breaks it.

“How is Yousef? “she asks Dounia, although it is true that this is the first time she has seen her, she has heard about her and knows that she is the one in charge of taking the children to the rugby.

“Do you know Yousef? “ Amira, who had only opened her mouth to say a first hello, asks.

“Marta is a nurse, she took care of Yousef when I took him to the hospital," Dani explains.

“Wow, what a coincidence “ Amira murmurs

“He’s okay, the cast has been removed from his arm. He can't go to rugby yet, but he'll soon be back on his feet“ Dounia intervenes before the situation becomes even more uncomfortable.

“He's a super cute kid, and you can tell he loves Dani a lot," says Marta

Amira nods and shows a forced smile. The whole situation could not be more uncomfortable, and there is something in the fact that Marta knows Yousef that bothers Amira, even though she knows it is an irrational feeling.

“Well, we have to go, don't we? We are very busy with the association and that “ says Dounia taking Amira by the arm to urge her to leave.

“Of course, of course, we won't keep you any longer. Tomorrow I'll see you at the rugby Dounia “ Dani says goodbye, who looking at Amira adds: “ GoodbyeAmi.

“Goodbye Dani," says Amira nodding and then looks at Marta and politely says : “ Goodbye.”

“Goodbye” Marta also says goodbye and continues her journey with Dani at her side once Amira and Dounia have done the same.

“Are you okay? “ Dounia asks Amira when she knows that Dani and Marta are far enough away that they can't hear her

“Perfectly “ Amira lies, she turns to watch as Dani and Marta walk away holding hands.

“Are you okay? “ Marta asks Dani when she knows that Amira and Dounia are far enough away that they cannot hear her.

“Perfectly “ lies Dani who, turns to watch as Amira and Dounia walk away.


	138. LUNES 8 DE MARZO DE 2021. 15:45 // MONDAY MARCH 8TH 2021. 15:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/Y8cByhc)

N: girls what time are we meeting today for the march?

A: 6?

C: 6:30 please????

C: so I have time to take a nap

E: girl

C: you also want to sleep

V: I've already made the signs you're gonna love them


	139. LUNES 8 DE MARZO DE 2021. 19:53

-¿Queréis agua? – le ofrece Amira a las chicas.

Llevan horas en la manifestación por el día de la mujer y las gargantas ya empiezan a doler de los gritos y cánticos.

-Gracias tía – dice Viri tomando la botella que le da Amira.

-¡Qué de gente hay este año! ¡Qué bien! – celebra Nora para quien este día siempre tiene un significado especial.

-Ya ves, el año pasado no había tanta gente – confirma Eva.

-Pues sí, y ojalá cada año vengan más, porque es necesario – añade Cris que, tal y como termina de hablar se gira al parecerle escuchar su nombre.

Cuando no ve a nadie conocido se vuelve a mirar a sus amigas pero, a los pocos segundos, vuelve a oír cómo alguien grita su nombre.

-¡Cris! ¡Cris!

No es hasta que la tiene delante que Cris se da cuenta de quién se trata.

-Marta, hola, perdona que no te había visto.

-Nada, nada, normal con tanta gente. Oye, ¿has visto a la Rebe? – pregunta la chica, mirando a un lado y a otro, tratando de buscar a su amiga – Es que estábamos juntas pero no sé qué ha pasado que la he perdido y me he quedado sola.

-Pues la verdad es que no, que no la he visto. ¿Has probado a llamarla al móvil?

-Sí, pero no me lo coge…joder, verás ahora para encontrarla – se queja Marta que en una de sus miradas para buscar a su amiga se da cuenta de que Cris no está sola.

Cris sigue la mirada de Marta y se da cuenta de que como la persona que conoce a todas las presentes, es su tarea presentarlas.

-Perdón, sí, chicas esta es Marta la…novia de Dani – dice Cris desviando la mirada hacia Amira para ver su reacción. Si le afecta lo más mínimo lo está camuflando divinamente ya que la sonrisa no se le borra de los labios. – Ellas son mis amigas, Nora, Viri, Eva y…bueno a Amira creo que ya la conoces.

-Sí…- dice Marta con una sonrisa incómoda. – Encantada chicas.

Tras los pertinentes besos para saludarse las seis chicas se quedan en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Bueno, que no os molesto más, mejor me voy…-dice Marta y de nuevo mira a su alrededor para, sin éxito buscar a su amiga.

-Oye que si estás sola te puedes quedar con nosotras…hasta que la Rebe te conteste y eso.

Es difícil saber quién está más sorprendida de la oferta de Amira a Marta, si Marta, Cris, las chicas o la propia Amira pero, una vez que lo ha dicho sabe que no puede retirarlo

-¿De verdad? – pregunta Marta, sin saber si Amira lo ha dicho por quedar bien o porque realmente lo siente.

-Claro, ¿verdad chicas?

Cris, Eva, Viri y Nora tardan unos segundos en contestar, esperando a que Amira se retracte, pero, cuando no lo hace, ninguna duda en asentir.

-¡Gracias! De verdad, gracias – dice Marta sonriendo agradecida y uniéndose al grupo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Amira que iba a pasar este día con la novia de su ex, no se lo hubiera creído.


	140. MONDAY, MARCH 8, 2021. 19:53

“Do you want water? “ Amira offers the girls.

They have been at the women's day demonstration for hours and their throats are already beginning to hurt from the screams and chants.

“Thanks “ says Viri taking the bottle that Amira gives her.

“What a crowd this year! “ celebrates Nora for whom this day always has a special meaning.

“Yasss, last year there weren't so many people," confirms Eva.

“Well, yes, and hopefully more will come every year, because it is necessary," adds Cris, who, as she finishes speaking, turns around and seems to hear hername.

When she sees no one she knows, she looks at her friends again but, after a few seconds, she hears someone shouting her name again.

“Cris! Cris!”

It is not until she has it in front of her that Cris realizes who it is.

“Marta, hi, sorry I didn't see you.”

“Don’t worry, it’s normal with so many people. Hey, have you seen Rebe? “ asks the girl, looking back and forth, trying to find her friend “ We were together but I don't know what happened that I lost her and was left alone.”

“Well, no, I haven't really seen her. Have you tried calling her on her cell phone?”

“Yes, but she doesn't answer me...fuck “Marta complains and in one of her looks to look for her friend she realizes that Cris is not alone.

Cris follows Marta's gaze and realizes that as the person who knows all the women present, it is her task to intrducethem.

“Sorry, yes, girls this is Marta...Dani's girlfriend “ says Cris looking at Amira to see her reaction. If it affects her in the least she is camouflaging it divinely as the smile doesn't wipe off her lips. “ These are my friends, Nora, Viri, Eva and... well, I think you know Amira.”

“Yes...” says Marta with an uncomfortable smile. “ Nice to meet you girls.”

After the kisses to greet each other, the six girls remain silent without knowing very well what to say.

“Well, I won't bother you anymore, I'd better go..." says Marta and again she looks around for her friend without success.

“Hey, if you are alone you can stay with us... until Rebe answers you.”

It is difficult to know who is more surprised by Amira's offer to Marta, whether Marta, Cris, the girls or Amira herself but, once she has said it, she knows she cannot take it back

“Really? “ asks Marta, not knowing if Amira said it to be nice or because she really means it.

“Sure, right girls?

Cris, Eva, Viri and Nora take a few seconds to answer, waiting for Amira to retract her statement, but when she doesn't, they don’t hesitate to agree.

“Thank you! Really, thank you," says Marta, smiling gratefully and joining the group.

If someone had told Amira that she was going to spend this day with her ex's girlfriend, she wouldn't have believed it.


	141. LUNES 8 DE MARZO DE 2021. 20:25

[ ](https://ibb.co/0jFNDWc)


	142. LUNES 8 DE MARZO DE 2021. 20:59 // MONDAY MARCH 8TH 2021. 20:59

MOVIL DE DANI // DANI'S PHONE

[ ](https://ibb.co/Q98sQXT)

D: your story?????

D: why are Amira and Marta together?????

C: relax bro

C: we ran into your gf and she was alone

C: and she stayed with us

C: until she found her friends

C: everything's ok

D: they must've been super uncomfortable, fuck

C: I said everything's ok

C: Amira was the one that told Marta to stay

D: ok


	143. VIERNES 12 DE MARZO DE 2021. 17:22 // FRIDAY MARCH 12TH 2021. 17:22

[ ](https://ibb.co/K7CcDKg)

Marta's caption: someone tell him to shave already

Dani's caption: what do you think? "you look like a homeless person" // "team wolverine"


	144. VIERNES 12 DE MARZO DE 2021. 18:14 // FRIDAY MARCH 12TH 2021. 18:14

[ ](https://ibb.co/RYZhR5p)


	145. VIERNES 12 DE MARZO DE 2021. 19:01 // FRIDDAY MARCH 12TH 2021. 19:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/T1N3Qdk)

"the coolest girls in the hood"


	146. DOMINGO 21 DE MARZO DE 2021. 15:01 // SUNDAY MARCH 21ST 2021. 15:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/D52sXNM)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

C: movie today?

C: at my house?

A: yes to the movie

A: but

A: at your house?

C: we'll be alone

C: promised

A: okay then

C: 18:30?


	147. DOMINGO 21 DE MARZO DE 2021. 18:32

-Siéntate en el sofá que voy a ir haciendo las palomitas – le dice Cris a Amira una vez que entran en su casa.

Amira hace caso a su amiga y se sienta en el lado derecho del sofá mientras Cris se dirige a la cocina. Sin embargo, la pequeña de los Soto no ha llegado ni a alcanzar la puerta cuando se detiene en seco en medio del salón al ver a su hermano salir de su cuarto.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – pregunta Cris

Ante las palabras de su amiga Amira se gira y se sorprende al ver a Dani, de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación y mirando de Cris a Amira y vuelta a Cris.

-Pensaba que no había nadie – dice Dani

-Y yo también, por eso hemos venido – explica Cris y no hace falta que dé más detalles, Dani capta la indirecta, él no debería estar en casa mientras Amira esté ahí.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba solo he subido a coger algo para Mart…-Dani se detiene a mitad de la frase y mira de reojo a Amira.

-Dani puedes decir el nombre de tu novia delante de mí, lleváis más de un mes juntos creo que hasta alturas no me voy a sorprender – dice Amira y espera que Dani no haya notado el tono molesto con el que lo ha dicho.

-Ya…- responde Dani asintiendo, una vez más Amira le confirma que no le importa en absoluto lo que Dani haga con su vida. Si se lo ha dejado claro tantas veces, ¿por qué sigue escociendo cada vez que se lo recuerda? – Pues eso que he subido para coger una sudadera

Los ojos de Amira se desvían hacia la sudadera que Dani tiene en su mano. No necesita más de un segundo para reconocerla. La de veces que Dani ha llevado puesta esa sudadera…Pero no es ninguna de esas veces la que se le viene a la cabeza a Amira, sino la única vez que ella ha llevado puesta esa sudadera. Fue el año pasado a final de verano antes de la fiesta de bienvenida de Nora, antes de que todo empezara a irse a la mierda.

Dani sigue la mirada de Amira hacia la sudadera y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha cogido la sudadera equivocada. No tenía la intención de darle esa sudadera a Marta, aunque parezca una tontería a Dani le parecería en cierto modo irrespetuoso dejarle a Marta la única sudadera que le dejó a Amira en su momento. Sin embargo, Dani no puede dar marcha atrás ahora. Si se vuelve a su cuarto y coge otra sudadera Amira sabrá que a Dani le importa, que no la ha superado, y la hará sentir incómoda. Él sabe que lo único que ella quiere es que él se olvide de ella para siempre y mostrándole que efectivamente sigue enamorado de ella no lo va a conseguir. Porque sí, Dani sigue enamorado de Amira pese a los meses que han pasado.

Esto no quiere decir que le vaya mal con Marta, al contrario, está muy a gusto con su novia. Es una chica super interesante y a Dani realmente le gusta, no finge cuando está con ella. Pero el recuerdo de Amira y sus sentimientos hacia ella siguen ahí, y , por mucho que le duela admitirlo, siguen siendo más fuertes que lo que siente por Marta. La diferencia es que con Amira no hay ninguna esperanza, y con Marta sí, por eso Dani decidió centrarse en ella.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Dani hace lo único que se le ocurre para salir airoso de la situación.

-Esta me la voy a poner yo mejor y le dejo a ella la que tengo puesta porque… es más pequeña y eso sí…

Dani se quita su sudadera y la intercambia por la que lleva en la mano, esperando que Amira no haya notado su titubeo a la hora de hablar.

Amira por su parte, se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Conoce a Dani lo suficiente como para saber por qué ha cambiado de sudadera, y mentiría si no dijera que una parte de ella se alegra, aunque en el fondo sabe que eso no cambia nada, al contrario, le hace sentir mal porque no tiene derecho a sentirse feliz porque Dani se acuerde de un momento vivido juntos, él debería centrarse en su nueva novia y seguir adelante con su vida sin mirar atrás.

-Bueno ¿te vas o…? – interviene Cris que hasta el momento se ha quedado callada viendo la escena que se ha desarrollado entre su hermano y su amiga.

-Sí, sí…me voy. Llegaré tarde, dile a mamá que no ceno aquí – dice Dani mirando a su hermana y avanzando hacia la puerta de la casa. Antes de salir se gira hacia Amira y con una sonrisa le dice adiós.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Cris una vez que su hermano se ha ido.

-Vamos a ver la película, anda.


	148. SUNDAY, MARCH 21, 2021. 18:32

“Sit down on the couch and I'll make the popcorn," says Cris to Amira once they enter her house.

Amira listens to her friend and sits on the right side of the sofa while Cris goes to the kitchen. However, the youngest of the Soto's has not even reached the door when she stops in the middle of the living room to see her brother leaving his room.

“What are you doing here? “ asks Cris

At the words of her friend Amira turns and is surprised to see Dani standing by the door of his room, looking from Cris to Amira and back to Cris.

“I thought nobody was there," says Dani

“And so did I, that's why we're here “ explains Cris and she doesn’t need to give any more details, Dani takes the hint, he shouldn't be at home while Amira is there.

“Don't worry, I was just leaving, I came upstairs to get something for Mart...”Dani stops in the middle of the sentence and looks sideways at Amira.

“Dani you can say your girlfriend's name in front of me, you've been together for more than a month I think I'm not going to be surprised “ says Amira and hopes that Dani hasn't noticed the annoying tone with which she has said it.

“Of course“Dani answers with a nod, once again Amira confirms that she doesn't care at all what Dani does with his life. If she has made it clear to him so many times, why does he keep hurting every time he is reminded of it? “ Well, I went upstairs to get a sweatshirt”

Amira's eyes turn to the sweatshirt Dani is holding in her hand. She doesn't need more than a second to recognize it. The number of times Dani has worn that sweatshirt... But it's none of those times that come to Amira's mind, but the one time she has worn that sweatshirt. It was last year at the end of the summer before Nora's welcome party, before everything started going to shit.

Dani follows Amira's gaze to the sweatshirt and that's when he realizes he's picked up the wrong sweatshirt. He didn't intend to give that sweatshirt to Marta, although it seems silly, to Dani it would seem somewhat disrespectful to give Marta the only sweatshirt he lent Amira at the time. However, Dani cannot turn back now. If he goes back to his room and takes another sweatshirt Amira will know that Dani cares, that he has not gotten over her, and will make her feel uncomfortable. He knows that all she wants is for him to forget about her forever and showing her that he is indeed still in love with her is not going to do it. Because, yes, Dani is still in love with Amira despite the months that havepassed.

This does not mean that he is doing badly with Marta, on the contrary, he is very comfortable with his girlfriend. She is a super interesting girl and Dani really likes her, he doesn't pretend when he is with her. But the memory of Amira and his feelings for her are still there, and, as much as it pains him to admit it, they are still stronger than his feelings for Marta. The difference is that with Amira there is no hope, and with Marta there is, so Dani decided to focus on her.

Out of his thoughts Dani does the only thing he can think of to get out of the situation.

“I'm going to wear this one better and I'll leave the one I'm wearing to her because... it's smaller and that'sit.”

Dani takes off his sweatshirt and exchanges it for the one he is holding, hoping that Amira has not noticed his hesitation when it comes to speaking.

Amira, on the other hand, bites her lip to keep from smiling. She knows Dani well enough to know why he has changed his sweatshirt, and she would be lying if she didn't say that a part of her is happy, although deep down she knows that this doesn't change anything. On the contrary, it makes her feel bad because she has no right to feel happy because Dani remembers a moment lived together, he should focus on his new girlfriend and move on with his life without looking back.

“Well, are you leaving or...? “ Cris intervenes, who until now has remained silent, watching the scene that has developed between her brother and her friend.

“Yes, yes... I'm leaving. I'll be late, tell mom I'm not eating here “ says Dani looking at her sister and moving towards the door of the house. Before leaving he turns to Amira and with a smile says goodbye.

“Are you okay? “ asks Cris once her brother has left.

“Let's watch the movie, come on.”


	149. DOMINGO 21 DE MARZO DE 2021. 19:15

Cris no está pendiente de la película, ni siquiera sabe de qué va, porque sus ojos no se despegan de Amira, que tampoco se está enterando de nada de la película.

Después de que Dani se fuera, Cris trató de conseguir que Amira hablara con ella de cómo se sentía pero su amiga insistió en que simplemente pusieran la película. Sin embargo, desde que la película ha empezado Amira no ha mirado a la televisión ni una vez. Cris lleva tres cuartos de hora viendo como su amiga mira al suelo, o al techo, o a su móvil, claramente pensativa y sin prestar atención a la televisión.

Cris ve como Amira desbloquea el móvil por décima vez en lo que lleva de tarde. Sin embargo, lo que diferencia esta vez de las anteriores es que parece que esta vez Amira encuentra lo que sea que estaba buscando en su móvil. Incluso aunque la luz está apagada, gracias al resplandor de la televisión Cris puede ver como Amira frunce el ceño cuando ve lo que sea que está viendo en su móvil, se muerde el labio y suspira negando con la cabeza. Sea lo que sea lo que ha visto le ha dolido y Cris sabe muy bien dónde tiene que buscar para saber lo que ha surtido ese efecto en Amira.

Desbloqueando su propio móvil, Cris abre Instagram y busca la cuenta de su hermano. Efectivamente ahí encuentra lo que buscaba, la última story subida por su hermano.

[ ](https://ibb.co/T14Bddm)

Suspirando, Cris coge el mando de la televisión y para la película. Amira tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta del silencio. Cuando lo hace mira a Cris con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué la paras?

-¿Podemos dejar de fingir que no pasa nada y hablar?

-No sé de qué me hablas Cris

-Pues te hablo de que mi hermano lleva saliendo más de un mes con otra chica y tú aún no has hablado del tema – dice Cris que se levanta para encender la luz antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá junto a su amiga.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga – contesta Amira encogiéndose de hombros – me alegro por Dani.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Le ves feliz? – pregunta Amira en lugar de contestar.

Cris alza las cejas ante la pregunta de Amira, no era lo que se esperaba. Se toma unos segundos para pensar antes de contestar. ¿Ve a Dani feliz? Pues depende de con qué lo compare Cris. Lo ve más feliz que hace un par de meses, más feliz que cuando Amira y él lo dejaron, más feliz que cuando Amira le pidió distancia, y definitivamente más feliz que después de Nochevieja. Pero ¿más feliz que cuando estaba con Amira? Pues la verdad es que no.

-A ver, yo le veo bien, sale más, se lleva muy bien con Marta, ella es muy buena tía y…no sé…sí supongo que sí, que le veo feliz. – contesta Cris, sin entrar en demasiados detalles – pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿cómo estás tú con todo esto?

-Tengo lo que quería ¿no? Yo quería que Dani siguiera adelante con su vida y se olvidara de mí. No tengo derecho a quejarme ahora.

-Pero sí tienes derecho a que te duela, joder. Y tienes derecho a desahogarte. Y yo estoy aquí para eso ¿vale? – Cris alarga el brazo y coge la mano de Amira para darle un ligero apretón de forma cariñosa – Siempre voy a estar aquí para escucharte.

-Lo sé. Y sé que estáis todas preocupadas por mí pero es que…no sé Cris, yo quiero que Dani sea feliz y conmigo no lo iba a ser, y con la situación en la que estábamos antes, que era un eterno sí pero no, tampoco. Él merece estar con una chica que no le ponga tantos problemas como yo.

-Vuelves a hablarme de él y de cómo se siente él, Amira. Dime cómo estás tú.

-Jodida. Dolida. Triste. – Amira fuerza una sonrisa amarga y se encoge de hombros – pero a la vez es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. A ver, eso ha sonado muy mal. Lo que quiero decir es que…saber que Dani está bien me tranquiliza y…me da la posibilidad de centrarme en mí. Y eso estoy haciendo Cris, y en ese aspecto estoy bien. Mucho mejor que hace unos meses, me estoy encontrando a mí misma cada vez más. Estoy en un punto muy bueno con mi fe, con mis estudios, con mis amigos.

-Ya…lo único que te falta es Dani.

-Sí…pero eso es algo que no puedo tener y que tengo que aceptar.


	150. SUNDAY, MARCH 21, 2021. 19:15

Cris is not aware of the film, she doesn't even know what it's about, because her eyes don't leave Amira, who isn't aware of the film either.

After Dani left, Cris tried to get Amira to talk to her about how she was feeling but her friend insisted that they just put the film on. However, since the movie started Amira has not looked at the TV once. Cris has been watching her friend look at the floor, or the ceiling, or her cell phone for three quarters of an hour, clearly pensive and not paying attention to the television.

Cris sees how Amira unlocks her cell phone for the tenth time in the afternoon. However, what differs this time from the previous ones is that it seems that this time Amira finds whatever she was looking for in her mobile. Even though the light is off, thanks to the glare of the TV Cris can see how Amira frowned when she saw whatever she was seeing on her mobile, bit her lip and sighed shaking her head. Whatever she has seen has hurt her and Cris knows very well where she has to look to know what has had that effect onAmira.

Unlocking her own mobile, Cris opens Instagram and searches for her brother's account. Indeed, there she finds what she was looking for, the last story uploaded by her brother.

[ ](https://ibb.co/T14Bddm)

"that hoodie sounds familiar to me"

Sighing, Cris takes the TV remote and stops the film. Amira takes a few seconds to notice the silence. When she does, she looks at Cris with a scowl.

“Why do you stop it?

“Can we stop pretending nothing is wrong and talk?”

“I don't know what you're talking about Cris”

“I'm talking about the fact that my brother has been dating another girl for over a month and you still haven't talked about it," says Cris, who gets up to turn on the light before sitting on the couch with her friend again.

“I don't know what you want me to say," answers Amira, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm happy for Dani.

“Really?

“Do you see him happy? “ Amira asks instead of answering.

Cris raises her eyebrows at Amira's question, it was not what was expected. She takes a few seconds to think before answering. Do you see Dani happy? Well, it depends on what Cris compares him to. He seems happier than a couple of months ago, happier than when he and Amira broke up, happier than when Amira asked him for distance, and definitely happier than after New Year's Eve. But happier than when he was with Amira? Not really.

“I see him well, he goes out more, he gets along very well with Marta, she is great and...I don't know...yes I suppose so, I see him happy. “ answers Cris, without going into too much detail “ but what I want to know is how are you with all this?

“I got what I wanted, didn't I? I wanted Dani to move on with her life and forget about me. I have no right to complain now.”

“But you have the right to be fucking hurt. And you have the right to let off steam. And I'm here for that, okay? “ Cris stretches out her arm and takes Amira's hand to give her a gentle, loving squeeze “ I'm always going to be here to listen toyou.”

“I know. And I know you're all worried about me but... I don't know Cris, I want Dani to be happy and with me he wasn't going to be, and with the situation we were in before, which was an eternal yes but no, neither. He deserves to be with a girl who doesn't put him through as much trouble as I do.”

“You talking again about him and how he feels, Amira. Tell me how you are.”

“Fucked. In pain. Sad. “ Amira forces a bitter smile and shrugs her shoulders “ but at the same time it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I mean, that sounded really bad. What I mean is...knowing that Dani is well reassures me and...gives me a chance to focus on myself.

And that's what I'm doing, Cris, and in that sense I'm fine. Much better than a few months ago, I'm finding myself more and more. I'm at a very good point with my faith, with my studies, with my friends.”

“Now...the only thing you are missing is Dani.

“Yes...but that's something I can't have and have toaccept.


	151. MARTES 30 DE MARZO DE 2021. 16:44 // TUESDAY MARCH 30TH 2021. 16:44

[ ](https://ibb.co/hFB8NVP)

Caption: the king of the Holy Tuesday


	152. MARTES 30 DE MARZO DE 2021. 18:01 // TUESDAY MARCH 30TH 2021. 18:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/wKq8Sxn)

E: heeeey plan for the long weekend?

A: I'm free!!

V: me too, I'll meet Huguito but I can book you a day

E: what a busy girl, we have to get an appointment like at the doctor's

N: my sister will be here but count me in

C: I'm going to Zaorejassssss with Joana, my brothers and their girlfriends


	153. JUEVES 1 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 16:39

SE RECOMIENDA LEER MI FIC DE ZAOREJAS ANTES DE LEER LOS SIGUIENTES CLIPS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151009/chapters/66306004

-Hogar dulce hogar – dice Toni abriendo la puerta y admirando el salón de la casa de Zaorejas. Lleva bastante tiempo sin ir.

-Bueno, dulce, dulce, aquí huele a cerrado que flipas – se queja Óscar ayudando a Ezequiel con las maletas.

-Pues tendríais que haber visto cómo olía la última vez que vinimos con Amira – dice Cris que se lleva un codazo de Joana indicando con la cabeza que Dani y Marta están escuchando – perdón.

-Cris no pasa nada, puedes hablar de la exnovia de mi novio que encima es tu amiga – se ríe Marta al ver la cara de pánico de Cris. Volviéndose hacia Dani, rodea su cuello con sus brazos – lo importante es que vamos a pasar un fin de semana increíble todos juntos.

Dani deja que Marta le atraiga hacia ella para eliminar la distancia entre ellos y la besa.

-No me acostumbro a veros juntos de verdad – dice Rebeca negando con la cabeza – mi cuñado y mi mejor amiga, no sé es raro. Pero raro bueno.

-A mí me vas a hablar de raro – murmura Cris volviéndose a ganar un codazo por parte de Joana que decide cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ¿repartimos las habitaciones?

-Pues hay cuatro habitaciones, no creo que tengamos que hacer demasiadas cuentas para repartirlas. Cada oveja con su pareja ¿no? – dice Óscar tomando de la mano a Ezequiel y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto más grande.

-Tío, venga ya que ahí es donde duermo yo siempre – se queja Toni que cogiendo sus maletas y las de la Rebe trata de adelantarse a Óscar.

-¡Corre! Que mientras se pelean por ese podemos coger el segundo más grande – avisa Cris a Joana mientras echa a correr.

-¿Y con cuál nos quedamos nosotros? – le pregunta Marta a Dani.

-No sé, uno cualquiera supongo – dice este encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la habitación más alejada del resto.

Marta sigue a su novio hasta la habitación y tras dejar las maletas junto a la puerta se tira boca arriba en la cama.

-¡Qué cómoda! Vamos a dormir súper bien aquí los dos juntitos – dice sonriendo. Apoyándose en los brazos se incorpora un poco para poder ver mejor a Dani – tenía muchas ganas de que llegara este fin de semana.

Dani sonríe nervioso y asiente, mirando hacia otro lado. No es que no le apetezca pasar el fin de semana en Zaorejas. Siempre le ha gustado el pueblo y pasar tiempo con sus hermanos. Pero entre que el sitio le trae recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo aquí con Amira y que esta va a ser la primera vez que él y Marta pasen la noche juntos y no sabe qué expectativas tiene ella sobre ese tema, Dani no puede evitar sentir el estómago revuelto.

-Eh, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunta Marta preocupada – llevas todo el viaje muy callado.

-No me pasa nada, todo está bien – dice Dani forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Es por lo que ha dicho Cris? Por…Amira. Sabes que podemos hablar del tema, que no me importa.

Dani suspira y se sienta en la cama junto a Marta. La chica le coge de la mano y le da un apretón cariñoso para animarle a hablar.

-La última vez que estuve aquí con Amira fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y…no sé…todo esto me trae recuerdos supongo – Dani mira a Marta pero no le puede mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo, se siente fatal – Lo siento, lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso

-No pasa nada…-dice Marta desviando la mirada. Tomándose unos segundos para recomponerse, plasma una sonrisa en su rostro y vuelve a apretar la mano de Dani para llamar su atención - ¿Sabes cómo se soluciona eso? Creando nuestros propios recuerdos aquí, y para eso hemos venido. Así que venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y me lo enseñas.


	154. THURSDAY, APRIL 1, 2021. 16:39

IT IS RECOMMENDED TO READ MY ZAOREJAS FIC BEFORE THE FOLLOWING CLIPS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151009/chapters/66307894#workskin

“Home sweet home “ says Toni opening the door and admiring the living room of Zaorejas' house. He hasn't been there for quite a while.

“Well, sweet, sweet, it smells like shit here," complains Oscar, helping Ezequiel with hisbags.

“You should have seen how it smelled the last time we came with Amira," says Cris, who takes an elbow from Joana, indicating with her head that Dani and Marta are listening.

“You can talk about my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who is also your friend," laughs Marta when she sees Cris' panicky face. Turning to Dani, she wraps her arms around his neck “ the important thing is that we are going to spend an incredible weekendtogether.”

Dani lets Marta draw him to her to close the distance between them and he kisses her.

“I can't get used to seeing you two together for real," says Rebecca, shaking her head, "my brother-in-law and my best friend. It’s so weird. But good weird.”

“You're going to talk to me about weird “ murmurs Cris earning an elbow from Joana who decides to change the subject.

“Well, shall we divide up the rooms?”

“Well, there are four rooms, so I don't think we'll have to do too much math to distribute them. Each sheep with its partner, right? “ says Oscar, holding Ezequiel's hand and heading for the largerroom.

“Dude, come on, that's where I always sleep," complains Toni, who tries to get ahead of Oscar by taking his bags and Rebe's.

“Run! While they are fighting for that one we can take the second biggest one “ warns Cris to Joana while she runs.

“And which one do we get? “ Marta asks Dani.

“I don't know, just any one I guess," says Dani shrugging his shoulders and heading for the room farthest away from the rest.

Martha follows her boyfriend into the room and after leaving her bags by the door she lies face up on the bed.

“How comfortable! We're going to sleep very well here together “ she says with a smile. Leaning on her arms, she sits up a bit to get a better look at Dani “I was looking forward to thisweekend.”

Dani smiles nervously and nods, looking away. It's not that he doesn't feel like spending the weekend in Zaorejas. He has always loved the town and spending time with his brothers. But between the fact that the place brings back memories of the last time he was here with Amira and the fact that this will be the first time he and Marta spend the night together and he doesn't know what her expectations are on that subject, Dani can't help but feel his stomach upset.

“Hey, is something wrong? “ asks worried Marta“ you've been very quiet the whole trip.”

“Nothing is wrong with me, everything is fine," says Dani, forcing a smile.

“Is it because of what Cris said? Because of...Amira. You know we can talk about it, I don't care.”

Dani sighs and sits on the bed next to Marta. The girl takes his hand and gives him a loving squeeze to encourage him to talk.

“The last time I was here with Amira was when I realized I was in love with her and...I don't know...all this brings back memories I guess “ Dani looks at Marta but he can't keep his eyes on her for long, he feels terrible “ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that”

“It’s alright..." says Marta looking away. Taking a few seconds to pull herself together, she puts a smile on her face and squeezes Dani's hand again to get his attention “ do you know how to fix that? By creating our own memories here, and that's why we came. So come on, let's go for a walk around town and you can show me Zaorejas.”


	155. JUEVES 1 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 18:03 // THURSDAY APRIL 1ST 2021. 18:03

[ ](https://ibb.co/xYf2CWT)

Showing Marta the wonders of Zaorejas


	156. JUEVES 1 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 21:05

-Yo esto de salir de fiesta a las nueve de la noche es algo que no entiendo muy bien

-Es que aquí en el pueblo se sale antes y nos recogemos antes también. Normalmente a las 3 de la mañana como muy tarde estamos de vuelta – le explica Dani a su novia mientras caminan abrazados para combatir el frío de la noche en Zaorejas.

-Pero ya verás que vas a flipar, las fiestas en Zaorejas son mucho mejor que en Madrid – le dice Rebeca – yo la primera vez que vine estaba como tú pero me sorprendió

-¿Te acuerdas que acabaste vomitando en la entrada del ciego que te pillaste? – se ríe Cris al recordar la escena.

-Cris esa fuiste tú – le dice Óscar negando con la cabeza.

-Ah pues sí…ahora que lo dices, sí que fui yo – admite Cris pensativa provocando la risa del resto del grupo.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí también nos pillamos una buena, ¿te acordás? – le pregunta Joana a su novia

-Buah tía sí, que casi despertamos a Amira que se había quedado dormida en el sofá con Dani – ríe Cris al recordarlo, luego se da cuenta de que otra vez ha mencionado a Amira y cambia de tema – ¿Y tú Ezequiel? ¿Es la primera vez que vienes también no?

-Bueno en realidad no, Óscar y yo vinimos hace unos meses un fin de semana – reocnoce Ezequiel.

-¡Qué cabrón! ¡Con lo que me cuesta a mí que me dejen la casa para venirme con la Rebe! – se queja Toni, una vez más se nota que Óscar es el favorito de los Soto.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Dani en voz baja, su brazo derecho alrededor del hombro de ella. Para él no ha pasado desapercibido como Marta no ha vuelto a abrir la boca desde que Cris ha mencionado a Amira.

-Todo bien – dice Marta asintiendo y sonriendo aunque Dani sabe que la sonrisa de ella no es del todo real.

-Lo vamos a pasar genial, ya verás – le confirma Dani y acercándose a ella le da un beso en los labios provocando esta vez una sonrisa de verdad por parte de Marta.


	157. THURSDAY, APRIL 1, 2021. 21:05

“I don't really understand the idea of partying at nine o'clock at night”

“Here in the village, we leave early and come home early too. Normally we are back by 3 am at the latest," Dani explains to his girlfriend as they walk while hugging to fight the cold of the night in Zaorejas.

“But you'll see that you'll be amazed, the parties in Zaorejas are much better than in Madrid," says Rebeca.

“Do you remember when you ended up vomiting in the entrance of house? “ laughs Cris as she remembers the scene.

“Cris, that was you," says Oscar, shaking his head.

“Ah yes...now that you mention it, it was me “ admits Cris thoughtfully provoking the laughter of the rest of the group.

“The last time we were here we also got a good one, do you remember? “ Joana asks her girlfriend

“We almost woke up Amira, who had fallen asleep on the couch with Dani," laughs Cris, then she realizes that she has mentioned Amira again and changes the subject.” What about you Ezequiel? This is also your first time in Zaorejas, right?”

“Well not really, Oscar and I came here a few months ago one weekend “admits Ezequiel.

“What a bastard! They never give me the keys to come here alone“ complains Toni, once again they can see that Oscar is the Soto's favorite.

“Are you okay? “ Dani asks Marta quietly, his right arm around her shoulder. For him it has not gone unnoticed as Marta has not opened her mouth since Cris has mentioned Amira.

“Of course," says Marta, nodding and smiling, although Dani knows that her smile is not quite real.

“We are going to have a great time, you will see “ Dani confirms and approaches her with a kiss on the lips, this time provoking a real smile from Marta.


	158. JUEVES 1 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 22:45 // THURSDAY APRIL 1ST 2021. 22:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/RQ7f2Jf)

Marta's caption: my boyfriend won't stop taking pics of me while I'm not looking. "Goal" vs "annoying"

Dani's caption: I don't know what the fuck goals means but it sounds better than annoying


	159. VIERNES 2 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 0:15

-Llegamos – dice Dani abriendo la puerta tras el tercer intento y dejando pasar a Marta - ¿por qué has querido recogerte tan pronto? ¿No te lo estabas pasando bien?

-Hmmm sí…pero quería llegar antes que tus hermanos – le responde su novia quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo sobre el sofá con tan mala puntería que se cae al suelo provocando la risa de Dani.

-¿Por? – pregunta Dani agachándose a recoger el abrigo de Marta del suelo y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio en el proceso. Esta vez es Marta la que se ríe.

La chica se acerca a su novio y coloca los brazos alrededor del su cuello y, a modo de respuesta a su pregunta, lo atrae hacia ella para darle un beso, que es seguido por otro, y otro, y otro mientras, sin separarse, avanzan hacia la habitación que ambos comparten.

Una vez allí, Marta comienza a desabrochar la cremallera de la sudadera de Dani pero no llega al final pues antes de que pueda desprenderse de ella Dani coloca sus manos sobre las de Marta y la detiene, separándose de ella.

-Marta estamos borrachos

-Venga ya Dani, que hemos tomado un par de copas – dice la chica volviéndose a acercar a Dani para besarle.

Aunque Dani le corresponde el beso al principio no tarda en volver a separarse de su novia.

-Marta en serio, mejor que no sigamos.

-¿No quieres…? – pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Así no – responde él tajante.

Marta suspira y se sienta en la cama, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Dani que continúa de pie.

-Si es que eres demasiado bueno, por cosas como estas me gustas tanto – le dice la chica sonriendo tiernamente, sin saber que las palabras que ha pronunciado lejos de hacer sentir bien a Dani le han traído recuerdos que preferiría olvidar - ¿Podemos dormir abrazados aunque sea? Que es la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos.

Dani se enternece ante la pregunta de su novia y sonríe, Marta realmente le gusta, puede que no esté enamorado de ella todavía, pero no quiere hacerle daño y le encanta estar con ella.

-Pues claro.

-¡Yuju! – dice Marta dando un gritito y alzando los brazos haciendo que Dani se ría al comprobar que esas dos copas que dice Marta que se ha tomado han surtido efecto.

Ambos se meten en la cama y, una vez que han encontrado una postura en la que ambos están cómodos, Dani tumbado boca arriba y Marta con la cabeza en su pecho mientras los brazos de él la rodean, no tardan mucho en quedarse dormidos.


	160. FRIDAY, APRIL 2, 2021. 0:15

“We arrived “ says Dani opening the door after the third attempt and letting Marta in “ why did you want to come home so soon? Weren't you having fun??

“Hmmm yes...but I wanted to get there before your siblings “ answers his girlfriend by taking off her coat and throwing it on the sofa with such bad aim that it falls to the floor causing Dani'slaughter.

“Why? “ asks Dani bending down to pick up Marta's coat from the floor and losing a little bit of balance in the process. This time it is Marta who is laughing.

The girl approaches her boyfriend and puts her arms around his neck and, as an answer to his question, she draws him towards her to give him a kiss, which is followed by another, and another, and another while, without separating, they advance towards the room they both share.

Once there, Marta begins to unzip Dani's sweatshirt but does not reach the end because before she can get rid of it, Dani places his hands on Marta's and stops her, separating himself from her.

“Marta we are drunk”

“Come on, Dani, we've had a couple of drinks," says the girl as she turns to kiss Dani. Although Dani reciprocates the kiss at first, he soon separates from his girlfriend again.

“Marta seriously, we better not go on.”

“Don't you want to...? “ she asks, frowning.

“Not like this" he answers sharply.

Marta sighs and sits up on the bed, raising her head to look at Dani who is still standing.

“You are too good, this is why I like you so much “ says the girl smiling tenderly, not knowing that the words she has uttered far from making Dani feel good have brought back memories he would rather forget “Can we cuddle at least? This is the first time we've spent the night together.”

Dani is moved by his girlfriend's question and smiles. He really likes Marta, he may not be in love with her yet, but he doesn't want to hurt her and loves being with her.

“Of course.”

“Yayyyyyy! “ says Marta giving a little shout and raising her arms making Dani laugh when he sees that those two glasses Marta says she has taken have had an effect.

Both get into bed and, once they have found a posture where both are comfortable, Dani lying on his back and Marta with her head on his chest while his arms surround her, they do not take long to fall asleep.


	161. VIERNES 2 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 12:43

Dani inhala profundamente antes de abrir los ojos. Tiene que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz de la habitación, ayer se dejaron la persiana hacia arriba y el sol entra de pleno por la ventana. Estira el brazo para coger el móvil de su mesita de noche y ver la hora. Nota como Marta se mueve a su lado, aún en la misma posición en la que se durmieron anoche y se gira a mirarla, sonriendo al ver cómo abre los ojos aún somnolienta.

-Buenos días – susurra Marta sonriendo contra el pecho de Dani y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Buenas tardes más bien – ríe Dani dándole un beso en la frente a Marta. – Es casi la 1.

-¿En serio? ¿Hemos dormido 12 horas? – pregunta Marta levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a Dani que asiente. Con una sonrisa pícara, la chica añade: - Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

Dani frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, sin saber a lo que se está refiriendo Marta.

-Que ya no estamos borrachos.

Cerrando la distancia que los separa, Marta besa a Dani que más como un acto reflejo que otra cosa, le sigue el beso, dispuesto a pararlo de la misma forma que hizo la noche anterior pero no es necesario porque un golpe en la puerta los interrumpe.

-Tortolitos, el desayuno está listo.

La voz de Toni al otro lado de la puerta es la excusa que Dani necesita para casi de un salto levantarse de la cama. Suspirando, Marta hace lo mismo y ambos salen de la habitación en dirección a la cocina donde el resto del grupo los espera.

-¡Qué bien huele! ¿Has cocinado tú? – le pregunta Marta a Toni cuando este le da un plato con tortitas de distintos tipos.

-Toni es un cocinero que te cagas, yo en casa no pelo ni una patata – dice Rebeca orgullosa de su novio.

-Es una afición que tengo, tampoco soy tan bueno – añade Toni con humildad.

-Ni caso, que incluso de pequeños ya nos hacía unos bizcochos que le daban mil vueltas a los de mi madre – dice Dani robándole una tortita del plato a su novia provocando las quejas de esta que le perdona tras un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? – pregunta Joana tras terminarse sus tortitas.

-Pues, podríamos quedarnos aquí tranquilitos en casa para descansar después de ayer – propone Óscar

-Y para coger fuerzas para esta noche ¿eh? – dice Cris levantando su vaso de zumo y chocándolo con la Rebe y Marta

-¿Esta noche? – pregunta Dani confuso.

-Sí, ¿no te lo dije? Esta noche hay fiesta también, y hablamos de ir. – le explica su novia.

-Pero ¿y el senderismo de mañana? Si os acostáis tarde vais a estar reventadas.

-Dani tío parece que no me conoces ¿cuándo he hecho yo senderismo? – dice Cris haciéndose la ofendida.

-No te lo decía a ti idiota – contesta Dani poniendo los ojos en blanco y girándose para mirar a Marta y Rebeca.

-Cariño lo siento pero yo paso también, el deporte no es lo mío – dice Marta encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio? Venga ya Marta, si es lo mejor de Zaorejas

Marta mira a Dani y se muerde el labio, pero no dice nada, se siente mal porque sabe que a Dani le hacía mucha ilusión llevarla al lago pero lo cierto es que si le dan a elegir entre hacer senderismo o irse de fiesta, elige lo segundo.

-Cojonudo. Pues no contéis conmigo para salir de fiesta esta noche.

Dando por terminada la conversación Dani sale de la cocina y se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Marta no tarda en seguirle.

-Dani, va no te enfades

-Joder tía, es que ya salimos de fiesta ayer, a mí me hacía ilusión llevarte de ruta

-Lo sé, lo siento – Marta se acerca a Dani y coloca sus manos en el pecho de él, él suspira pero finalmente rodea la cintura de ella con sus brazos – Vente de fiesta con nosotros esta noche, que lo vamos a pasar bien. Si ya has hecho la ruta mil veces.

-Paso. No me apetece. – responde Dani que, al ver la cara de decepción que Marta pone trata de enmendarlo – pero ve tú, y pásatelo bien. No pasa nada, la próxima vez que vengamos haremos la ruta.

-¿De verdad que no te enfadas? – pregunta Marta sonriendo tímidamente

-De verdad

-¡Si es que eres el mejor!

[](https://ibb.co/XxWPLrK) [](https://ibb.co/bF6zR6S)

(Ilustración de @Mira_Rchan7)


	162. FRIDAY, APRIL 2, 2021. 12:43

Dani takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He has to blink several times to get his eyes used to the light in the room. Yesterday they left the blinds up and the sun comes right through the window. He stretches out his arm to grab the cell phone from his bedside table and check the time. He notices how Marta moves by his side, still in the same position in which they fell asleep last night, and turns to look at her, smiling as she opens her eyes, still sleepy.

“Good morning," whispers Marta, smiling against Dani's chest and holding him tighter.

“Good afternoon," Dani laughs, kissing Marta on the forehead. “ It's almost 1 o'clock.”

“Seriously? Have we slept 12 hours? “ asks Marta, raising her head so she can look at Dani who nods. With a mischievous smile, the girl adds: “ You know what that means, don't you?”

Dani frowns and denies with his head, not knowing what Marta is referring to.

“That we are no longer drunk.”

Closing the distance that separates them, Marta kisses Dani who more as a reflex act than anything else, follows the kiss, ready to stop it in the same way he did the night before but it is not necessary because a knock on the door interrupts them.

“Lovebirds, breakfast is ready.”

Toni's voice on the other side of the door is the excuse Dani needs to almost jump out of bed. Sighing, Marta does the same and both leave the room towards the kitchen where the rest of the group is waiting for them.

“How good it smells! Did you cook? “ Marta asks Toni when he gives her a plate with different types of pancakes.

“Toni is a fucking great cook, at home I don’t even enter the kitchen," says Rebeca, proud of her boyfriend.

“It's a hobby I have, I'm not that good either “ adds Toni with humility.

“Don’t listen to him, even when we were little he would bake better cakes than my mom“ says Dani, stealing a pancake from his girlfriend's plate, causing her to complain but she forgives him after a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, what's the plan for today? “ asks Joana after finishing her pancakes.

“Well, we could stay here quietly at home to rest after yesterday “ proposes Oscar

“And to get strength for tonight, eh? “ says Cris, raising her glass of juice and bumping into Rebe and Marta’s

“Tonight? “ asks Dani, confused.

“Yes, didn't I tell you? There's a party tonight too, and we talked about going. “ explains his girlfriend.

“But what about tomorrow's hiking? If you go to bed late, you will be exhausted.”

“Dani dude it seems that you don't know me since when do I hike? “ says Cris pretending to be offended.

“I wasn't saying it to you, you idiot," answers Dani, rolling his eyes and turning to look at Marta and Rebeca.

“I'm sorry, but I'll pass too, sport is not my thing," says Marta, shrugging her shoulders.

“Seriously? Come on Marta, it's the best of Zaorejas”

Marta looks at Dani and bites her lip, but she doesn't say anything. She feels bad because she knows that Dani was very excited about taking her to the lake but the truth is that if she is given a choice between hiking or partying, she chooses the latter.

“Fucking great. Well, don't count on me to party tonight.”

After the conversation, Dani leaves the kitchen and goes to his room to change his clothes. Marta soon follows him.

“Dani, don't be angry”

“Fuck, we already went out to party yesterday, I was looking forward to taking you hiking.”

“I know, I'm sorry “ Marta approaches Dani and places her hands on his chest, he sighs but finally wraps his arms around her waist “ Come party with us tonight, we'll have a good time. You have already done the route a thousand times.”

“Pass. I don't feel like it. “ Dani replies and, seeing the disappointed face that Marta makes, he tries to make amends “but you go, and have fun. It's okay, next time we come we'll do the route.”

“You really don't get angry? “ asks Marta smiling shyly

“Really”

“You are the best!”


	163. SÁBADO 3 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 12:30

Mentiría si dijera que no lleva todo el puente metiéndose en Instagram cada media hora para ver si ha subido más stories. Mentiría si dijera que no es lo que lleva haciendo meses, desde aquella noche de enero en la que los vio juntos.

Cerrando la aplicación de Instagram tras comprobar que Dani no ha subido nada con Marta hoy, Amira se tumba boca arriba en la cama y cierra los ojos, dejando caer el móvil sobre su estómago.

Parece contradictorio pero cada vez que Dani sube algo a su Instagram con Marta, Amira siente tristeza y felicidad a la vez.

Por una parte, como es obvio, le duele ver a Dani con otra persona, ver cómo sigue adelante con su vida, cómo se olvida de ella, mientras ella sigue tan enamorada de él como el primer día.

Pero, por otra parte, ver a Dani feliz hace que ella también lo sea. Amira lleva meses deseando que Dani siga adelante con su vida, que se olvide de ella, que deje de perderse cosas por ella, y ahora lo ha conseguido.

Dani parece feliz con Marta, y Amira se alegra, se alegra de verdad, pero no puede evitar desear que las cosas fueran más fáciles entre ellos y que ella pudiera ser la chica en la vida de Dani.

Además, Amira echa mucho de menos a Dani, y no solo como pareja, sino también como amigo. Echa de menos que le mande mensajes con cualquier tontería que se le pase por la cabeza. Echa de menos que le mande fotos de cualquier cosa que vea por la calle. Echa de menos ir a los entrenamientos de rugby y reírse con las payasadas que hace para entretener a los niños. Lo echa de menos, tanto que a veces le cuesta hasta respirar cuando recuerda los momentos pasados juntos, por muy melodramático que suene.

En el resto de aspectos de su vida al menos sí que le va bien. Está cada día más contenta con su elección de carrera. Ha hecho varios amigos en la universidad y aprobó con nota todos los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre.

En el plano de su relación con sus amigas todo sigue genial, ha notado un cambio en ellas, en cómo tratan de incluirla en los planes, de preocuparse por conocer su opinión y por corregirse cuando meten la pata.

Y, en cuanto a su fe y las dudas que tenía hace meses al respecto, si bien sus inseguridades son temas que no se superan de un día para otro o de un mes para otro, las visitas a la Mezquita, las charlas con las Labass, con su Imam y con sus padres, están ayudando mucho a Amira, que cada día se encuentra más segura de sí misma y de su fe.

La vibración de su móvil la saca de sus pensamientos. Incorporándose Amira desbloquea el móvil y se sorprende al ver que Dani le ha mandado un mensaje. Cuando lo abre, se ríe al ver que se trata de una foto posando con un pato en el río de Zaorejas. Como título de la foto ha escrito “voy superando mis miedos”. Amira no necesita pensar mucho para saber a lo que se refiere, a la última vez que estuvieron en Zaorejas. Aquella vez Amira y Dani hicieron la ruta del río juntos y, cuando llegaron al lago y decidieron hacerse fotos, un pato se acercó demasiado a Dani y este se llevó un buen susto.

Sonriendo, Amira no duda en responder.

[ ](https://ibb.co/DCPhDjd)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Los minutos pasan y Amira no recibe respuesta de Dani. Sabe que lo ha leído, los dos ticks azules no dejan lugar a duda. Tal vez no debería haber preguntado por ella, la cosa estaba yendo muy bien y Amira ha hecho que se vuelva incómodo, pero no ha podido contenerse.

No sabe en qué momento se ha puesto a andar en círculos en su habitación pero ahora no puede parar, sin despegar la vista del móvil, esperando una respuesta de Dani que, finalmente llega.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pWFkr3Z)


	164. SATURDAY, APRIL 3, 2021. 12:30

She’d be lying if she said she hasn't been going through Instagram every half hour to see if he’s uploaded more stories. She’d be lying if she said that's not what she's been doing for months, ever since that January night when she saw them together.

Closing the Instagram application after checking that Dani hasn't uploaded anything with Marta today, Amira lies on her back in bed and closes her eyes, dropping her cell phone on her stomach.

It seems contradictory but every time Dani uploads something to his Instagram with Marta, Amira feels sadness and happiness at the same time.

On the one hand, obviously, it hurts her to see Dani with another person, to see how he goes on with his life, how he forgets about her, while she is still as much in love with him as on the first day.

But, on the other hand, seeing Dani happy makes her happy too. Amira has been wishing for months that Dani would move on with his life, that he would forget about her, that he would stop missing things for her, and now she has succeeded.

Dani seems happy with Marta, and Amira is happy, really happy, but she can't help wishing that things would be easier between them and that she could be the girl in Dani'slife.

Besides, Amira misses Dani a lot, and not only as a couple, but also as a friend. She misses him texting her with whatever nonsense comes into his head. She misses him sending her pictures of anything he sees on the street. He misses going to rugby practice and laughing at the silly things he does to entertain the kids. She misses him so much that sometimes it's hard to breathe when she remembers the moments spent together, no matter how melodramatic it sounds.

In the rest of her life at least she is doing well. She's getting happier every day with her choice of career. She has made several friends at the university and passed all her first term exams with great grades.

On the level of her relationship with her friends everything is still great, she has noticed a change in them, in how they try to include her in the plans, in worrying about knowing her opinion and correcting themselves when they mess up.

And, as for her faith and the doubts she had months ago about it, although her insecurities are issues that are not overcome from one day to the next or from one month to the next, the visits to the Mosque, the talks with the Labass, with her Imam and with her parents, are helping Amira alot.

The vibration of her cell phone takes her out of her thoughts. Amira unlocks the phone and is surprised to see that Dani has sent her a message. When she opens it, she laughs as she sees that it is a photo posing with a duck in the river of Zaorejas. As the title of the photo he has written "I am overcoming my fears". Amira doesn't need to think much to know what he is referring to, to the last time they were in Zaorejas. That time Amira and Dani did the river route together and when they arrived at the lake and decided to take pictures, a duck got too close to Dani and he got a goodscare.

Smiling, Amira does not hesitate to answer.

[ ](https://ibb.co/DCPhDjd)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

A: hahahahaha

A: I'm proud of you

D: thank you thank you

D: the truth is I was scared as fuck

A: the rive looks beautiful

D: I know 

D: they've left me alone to do the hiking

D: it's their loss

A: hahahahaha

A: I would've gone with you and protect you from the duck

D: I know

D: the truth is you're being missed a lot

A: well it's a couples trip I'm sure you're having a great time

A: is marta liking the village?

The minutes pass and Amira does not receive an answer from Dani. She knows he has read it, the two blue ticks leave no room for doubt. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for her, things were going very well and Amira made it uncomfortable, but she couldn't stop herself.

She doesn't know when she has started to walk in circles in his room but now she can't stop, without taking her eyes off his mobile, waiting for an answer from Dani which finally arrives.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pWFkr3Z)

D: yes

D: thought it's prettier when it snows

A: remember last time?

D: of course

D: best trip ever

A: it was for me too


	165. SÁBADO 3 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 23:05

-¿No te parece que el puente se ha pasado rapidísimo? – pregunta Marta ayudando a destapar la cama a Dani que enseguida se mete bajo las mantas.

-Sí, un poco. Te tiene que dar muchísima pereza volver al trabajo ¿no?

-A ver sí, pero no lo decía por eso. - Marta se mete en la cama junto a Dani y se sienta junto a él. –Me refiero a que esta es ya nuestra última noche juntos y es como que no sé…no hemos aprovechado el tiempo.

-No te entiendo, yo creo que hemos hecho bastantes cosas, hemos ido de fiesta, hemos visto el pueblo y si hubieras querido te habría enseñado el río.

-Ay Dani, de verdad, que no me refiero a eso.

Marta sonríe pícaramente y alza las cejas intentando que Dani capte por dónde van los tiros pero cuando el chico solo la mira con cara de confusión Marta decide que es mejor ser directa, como ella siempre ha sido. Sin dejar de mirar a Dani a los ojos, se acerca a él y se sienta sobre su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados de él y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dani.

-Me refiero a esto – dice en voz baja antes de besarle.

Dani le corresponde el beso a Marta y rodea su cintura con los brazos. El chico intenta centrarse en lo que está pasando, en el ahora, en Marta, pero cuando ella comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama Dani se aparta de ella y mira hacia un lado.

-Marta estoy mazo cansado del senderismo y mañana me toca conducir a mí, es mejor que descansemos.

-Vale, ya está bien, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunta Marta con tono enfadado. Se levanta del regazo de Dani y se sienta junto a él en la cama.

-No entiendo a lo qu…-comienza a decir Dani pero ella le interrumpe

-No te hagas el tonto Dani, joder. – dice Marta con frustración. Tras una profunda respiración, añade más calmada: - Si no quieres o no te apetece o no estás preparado, no pasa nada ¿vale? Yo no voy a forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Pero dímelo joder, no me sigas poniendo excusas como si fuera tonta.

-Lo siento, es que no…no puedo…-responde avergonzado Dani que no es capaz de mirar a Marta a la cara.

-A ver Dani, que si te parece muy pronto o…no sé simplemente no quieres, que no pasa nada de verdad – Marta alarga su mano para coger la de Dani y darle un ligero apretón para que el chico la mire – podemos esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, de verdad. – le muestra una sonrisa a Dani que él devuelve, aunque Marta necesita decir algo más: - pero…necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Si…si el motivo por el que no quieres es porque no te gusto…necesito que me lo digas.

-Pues claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho. Eres una tía de puta madre Marta, me lo paso genial contigo y…joder, claro que me gustas – dice Dani, y es cierto, puede que sus sentimientos hacia Marta no sean tan fuertes como cualquiera esperaría de él, pero eso no quiere decir que no le guste. – Es solo que…si…si diéramos ese paso ahora…no me sentiría bien, y…no sería justo para ti.

-Porque aún sigues enamorado de Amira – Marta afirma más que pregunta.

-Lo siento…-se disculpa Dani, sintiéndose más despreciable por momentos.

Es cierto, sigue enamorado de Amira. También es cierto que Marta le gusta mucho, pero no está enamorado de ella y siente que, si dieran el paso que Marta quiere, no sería justo para ella. Él quiere que, si ese momento llega, sea porque están enamorados, el uno del otro, porque Dani puede entregarse a ella completamente, sin tener a otra persona en su cabeza, y ese no es el caso ahora mismo, por eso, cada vez que Marta intenta que vayan más allá, Dani se bloquea y tiene que parar.

-No…no me pidas perdón. Yo sabía dónde me metía – dice Marta negando con la cabeza. Tras un suspiro, continúa: - Mira Dani a mí me da igual lo que sientas por Amira. O sea, no me da igual, me gustaría que no sintieras nada por ella, pero sé que no es tan fácil y que necesitas tiempo, y yo estoy dispuesta a darte todo el tiempo que necesites. Lo que a mí me importa es lo que sientas por mí, que estés a gusto conmigo, que estés conmigo porque quieres estar conmigo y no porque creas que me debes algo. Yo…yo estoy enamorada de ti, sí, lo estoy. No sé, a lo mejor te parece pronto pero…no lo puedo controlar. Y entiendo que tú necesites más tiempo para llegar a ese punto, y no voy a presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieras, estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que haga falta. Pero necesito que tú estés seguro de que quieres intentarlo, de que quieres estar conmigo. – Marta hace una pausa y sonríe tímidamente, lo siguiente que va a decir es casi de parvulario pero, no se le ocurre una mejor forma de preguntarlo: - ¿tú quieres seguir siendo mi novio?

Dani ríe ante la pregunta de Marta, es tan ella, tan directa y a la vez tierna. Se toma unos segundos para pensar ¿quiere seguir siendo su novio? Lo último que Dani quiere es hacerle daño a Marta. No sabe si acabará enamorándose de ella como ella merece, no sabe si conseguirá olvidarse de Amira definitivamente, pero lo que sí sabe es que está dispuesto a seguir intentándolo, una vez más.

-Sí – responde Dani y, sonriendo añade: - y ¿tú quieres seguir siendo mi novia?

Esta vez es Marta la que ríe, siente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, realmente tenía miedo de la respuesta que le podría dar Dani.

-Hmmmm depende – dice Marta ante lo que Dani alza las cejas sorprendido: - ¿podemos dormir acurrucaditos que hace frío?

Dani ríe al ver los pucheritos que hace Marta. Abre los brazos para invitarla a acercarse y la chica no duda en hacerlo, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de él, los brazos de Dani rodeándola sin dudar.


	166. SATURDAY, APRIL 3, 2021. 23:05

“Don't you think that the weekend has gone by very quickly? “ asks Marta, helping Dani to uncover the bed.

“Yes, a little. You must be very annoyed to go back to work, right?”

“I mean, yes, but that's not why I said it. “ Marta gets into bed with Dani and sits down next to him. “I mean, this is already our last night together and it's like I don't know... we haven't taken advantage of the time.”

“I don't understand you, I think we've done enough things, we've gone out to party, we've seen the town and if you'd wanted me to, I would have shown you the river.”

“Oh Dani, really, that's not what I mean.”

Marta smiles mischievously and raises her eyebrows trying to get Dani to see where the shots are going but when the boy only looks at her with a confused face Marta decides that it is better to be direct, as she has always been. Without stopping looking at Dani's eyes, she approaches him and sits on his lap, with her legs on either side of him and her arms around Dani's neck.

“I mean this," she says quietly before kissing him.

Dani kisses Marta and wraps his arms around her waist. The boy tries to focus on what is happening, on the now, on Marta, but when she starts to unbutton the top of her pajamas Dani turns away from her and looks to the side.

“Marta, I'm tired of hiking and tomorrow it's my turn to drive.”

“Okay, that's enough, what's wrong with you? “ asks Marta with an angry tone. She gets up from Dani's lap and sits down next to him on the bed.

“I don't understand what... “He starts to say Dani but she interrupts him

“Don't play dumb Dani, dammit. “ says Marta in frustration. After a deep breath, she adds more calmly: “ If you don't want to or don't feel like it or you're not ready, it's okay. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But tell me, don't keep making excuses for me like I'mstupid.

“I'm sorry, I just can't... “responds an embarrassed Dani who can't look Marta in the face.

“Dani, if you think it's too soon or... I don't know, you just don't want to, it’s okay“ Marta holds out her hand to take Dani's and give him a slight squeeze so that the boy looks at her “ we can wait as long as you need, really. “ she shows Dani a smile that he returns, although Marta needs to say something else: “ but... I need you to be honest with me. If...if the reason you don't want to is because you don't like me...I need you to tell me.”

“Of course I like you, I like you a lot. You're great Marta, I have a great time with you and... fuck, of course I like you “ says Dani, and it's true, his feelings for Marta may not be as strong as anyone would expect, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like her. “ It's just that...if...if we took that step now...I wouldn't feel right, and...it wouldn't be fair to you.”

“Because you're still in love with Amira “ Marta says more than asks.

“I'm sorry...”Dani apologizes, feeling more despicable by the moment.

It is true, he is still in love with Amira. It is also true that he likes Marta very much, but he is not in love with her and feels that, if they took the step Marta wants, it would not be fair to her. He wants that, if that moment comes, it will be because they are in love, with each other, because Dani can give himself to her completely, without having another person in his head, and that is not the case right now, so every time Marta tries to make them go further, Dani gets blocked and has to stop.

“Don't...don't apologize to me. I knew what I was getting into," says Marta, shaking her head. After a sigh, she continues: “Look Dani, I don't care how you feel about Amira. I mean, I do care, I would like you not to feel anything for her, but I know that it's not that easy and that you need time, and I'm willing to give you all the time you need. What matters to me is what you feel for me, that you are comfortable with me, that you are with me because you want to be with me and not because you think you owe me something. I...I am in love with you, yes, I am. I don't know, maybe it seems soon but... I can't control it. And I understand that you need more time to get to that point, and I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. But I need you to be sure that you want to try, that you want to be with me. “ Marta pauses and smiles shyly, the next thing she is going to say is almost childish but, she can't think of a better way to ask: “Do you want to continue being my boyfriend?”

Dani laughs at Marta's question, she is so direct and yet so tender. He takes a few seconds to think, does he want to continue being her boyfriend? The last thing Dani wants is to hurt Marta. He doesn't know if he will end up falling in love with her the way she deserves, he doesn't know if he will manage to forget Amira definitively, but what he does know is that he is willing to keep trying, once again.

“Yes," answers Dani, and smiling adds: "And do you want to continue being my girlfriend?”

This time it is Marta who laughs, she feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, she was really afraid of the answer that Dani would give her.

“Hmmmm, it depends," says Marta, to which Dani raises his eyebrows in surprise: "Can we cuddle? Because it's cold and you’re like a human blanket”

Dani laughs when he sees the pouting that Marta does. He opens his arms to invite her to come closer and the girl doesn't hesitate to do so, dropping her head on his chest, Dani's arms surrounding her without hesitation.


	167. MIÉRCOLES 7 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 17:35

-Venga chicos, vamos a colocar los conos y hacemos un partido, ¿os apetece?

Los gritos de felicidad de los niños le indican a Dani que, efectivamente, les apetece jugar un partido.

Sin perder tiempo los niños comienzan a colocar los conos que delinean el terreno de juego, como tantas otras veces han hecho. Dani los observa con una sonrisa, le encanta entrenar a los niños, y no solo porque le encanta el rugby, sino porque disfruta viendo a los niños así de contentos y aprendiendo a amar el deporte que él ha crecido amando.

-¡Dani! – oye el chico a sus espaldas.

Cuando se da la vuelta ve a Marta a unos metros de él, detrás de la barandilla que separa el campo de las gradas. Dani no puede evitar sonreír al verla a la vez que frunce el ceño. Marta nunca ha venido a verle al rugby. Lo cierto es que Dani ha pensado varias veces en invitarla a venir porque le hacía ilusión que viniera pero nunca lo ha hecho porque pensaba que no le interesaría.

Comprobando que los niños están entretenidos con los conos, Dani se acerca al lugar donde se encuentra su novia.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues que no podía esperar a decírtelo…-dice Marta haciendo una pausa antes de soltar la noticia - ¡Acabo de firmar el contrato de alquiler del piso!

-¿En serio? ¡Tía eso es genial!

Dani se acerca a Marta y le da un abrazo. La chica lleva meses queriendo independizarse, ahorrando dinero de su sueldo como enfermera y buscando pisos de alquiler cerca del hospital. Finalmente encontró un piso para compartir con compañeras enfermeras y tras semanas de negociación ha conseguido firmar el contrato.

-Estoy super conten…-comienza a decir ella pero pronto es interrumpida.

-¡Enfermera Marta! – dice Yousef corriendo al encuentro de la pareja - ¿Has venido para llevarme otra vez al hospital?

La cara de horror que pone Yousef hace reír tanto a Dani como a Marta.

-Pues claro que no, he venido porque me han dicho que estás de vuelta a rugby y quería comprobar que tu brazo está en perfecto estado.

-Mira, mira, ya puedo moverlo – dice Yousef moviendo su brazo en círculos para demostrar que todo vuelve a la normalidad – vuelvo a ser el mejor del equipo, ¿a qué sí Dani?

-Bueeeeeno, sois todos muy buenos, recuerda que en un equipo contamos todos – le explica Dani tratando de no crear rivalidades entre los niños.

-Sí, sí, vale, vale – responde Yousef que ya tiene su mente en otra parte – ¿Dani ahora la enfermera Marta es tu novia? Y ¿qué ha pasado con Amira?

-Pero bueno, que cotilla eres tú no pequeñajo – dice Marta riéndose ante la ocurrencia de Yousef.

-No lo sabes tú bien…-murmura Dani que después añade en voz alta para contestar las preguntas de Yousef – sí, Marta es mi novia y ya sabes que Amira y yo somos amigos, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ser yo el novio de Amira?

-Anda, anda, ve a ayudar a tus compañeros con los conos, Casanova, ya hablaremos tú y yo – dice Dani negando con la cabeza.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí – Yousef se encoge de hombros antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a sus compañeros.

-Oye Dani que yo me voy ya, ¿vale? – dice Marta cuando Dani y ella se quedan solos.

-¿Ya? – la sonrisa que Dani tenía en la cara hace unos segundos se desvanece - ¿No te quedas a ver el entrenamiento? Venga que queda poco y luego podemos ir a tomar algo si quieres.

-Imposible, cariño, tengo que hacer mil cosas por lo del piso, preparar la mudanza y eso, que quiero estar ya instalada el finde. Además sabes que a mí el rugby no me gusta demasiado.

-Bueno…-Dani no puede evitar sentir un poco de decepción, lo cierto es que le hacía ilusión que su novia se quedara, aunque entiende que está ocupada.

-Lo siento, otro día si eso ¿vale? – Marta se acerca y le da un rápido beso a Dani – me tengo que ir que llevo prisa. Adiós amor.

-Adiós – dice Dani mientras ve como Marta se aleja. 


	168. WEDNESDAY, APRIL 7, 2021. 17:35

“Come on guys, let's put the cones on and have a game, do you want to?”

The children's cries of happiness indicate to Dani that they do indeed want to play a game.

Without wasting any time, the children begin to place the cones that delineate the playing field, as they have done so many times before. Dani watches them with a smile, he loves to train the children, and not only because he loves rugby, but because he enjoys seeing the children so happy and learning to love the sport he has grown to love.

“Dani! “ hears the boy behind his back.

When he turns around he sees Marta a few meters away from him, behind the railing that separates the field from the stands. Dani can't help but smile when he sees her while frowning. Marta has never come to see him at rugby. The truth is that Dani has thought several times about inviting her to come because he was excited about her coming but he has never done it because he thought she would not be interested.

Checking that the children are entertained by the cones, Dani approaches the place where his girlfriend is.

“What a surprise! What are you doing here?”

“I couldn't wait to tell you... “says Marta pausing before releasing the news “ I just signed the lease for the apartment!”

“Really? That's great!”

Dani approaches Marta and gives her a hug. The girl has been wanting to be independent for months, saving money on her nurse's salary and looking for rental apartments near the hospital. Finally she found an apartment to share with fellow nurses and after weeks of negotiation she has managed to sign the contract.

“I'm super happ...”she starts to say but soon she is interrupted.

“Nurse Marta! “ says Yousef running to meet the couple “ Have you come to take me back to the hospital?”

The look of horror on Yousef's face makes both Dani and Marta laugh.

“Of course not, I came because I was told that you are back to rugby and I wanted to check that your arm is in perfect condition.”

“Look, look, I can move it now," says Yousef, moving his arm in circles to show that everything is back to normal. “I’m the best of the team”

“Well, you are all very good, remember that in a team we all count," explains Dani, trying not to create rivalries among the children.

“Yes, yes, okay, okay “ answers Yousef who already has his mind elsewhere “ Dani is nurse Marta your girlfriend now? What happened to Amira?”

“Oh wow, you're a gossip, little one," says Marta, laughing.

“You little... “Dani mutters and then adds aloud to answer Yousef's questions “ yes, Marta is my girlfriend and you know that Amira and I are friends, I've told you that many times.”

“So can I be Amira's boyfriend?”

“Oh my god, go and help your team mates with the cones, Casanova, we'll talk about it later, you and I," says Dani, shaking his head.

“I'll take that as a yes." Yousef shrugs before turning around and approaching the rest of the kids.

“Hey, Dani, I'm leaving now, okay? “ says Marta when she and Dani are left alone.

“Already? “ the smile that Dani had on his face a few seconds ago fades away “ Don't you stay to watch the training? Come on, it’s ending soon and then we can go for a drink if you want.”

“Impossible, babe, I have to do a thousand things for the apartment, prepare the move and that, I want to be installed in two days. Besides, you know that I don't like rugby very much.”

“Well...”Dani can't help but feel a little disappointed, the truth is thatshe was looking forward to having his girlfriend stay, even though he understands that she is busy.

“I'm sorry, another day if that's okay? “ Marta comes over and gives Dani a quick kiss “ I have to go, I'm in a hurry. Bye, love.”

“Goodbye," says Dani as he watches Marta walk away.


	169. JUEVES 8 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 16:04 // THURSDAY APRIL 8TH 2021. 16:04

MÓVIL DE DANI // DANI'S PHONE

[ ](https://ibb.co/fQpW2Tk)

D: Cris

D: do you have plans for saturday?

C: it depends

C: what do you suggest?

D: I swear sometimes I can't understand what you're saying

D: cut your nails already

D: anyway, marta has her apartment already

D: and she wants to throw a party 

D: she told me she wants you and your friends to come

C: my friends????

D: yes because she says you were really nice to her at the march

C: I'm in

C: but

D: what

C: I think you should be the one to tell Amy

C: it's weird

D: I don't think it'll be weird for Ami to see me with Marta

D: I'm pretty sure she doesn't give a fuck

C: just tell her 


	170. JUEVES 8 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 17:15 // THURSDAY APRIL 8TH 2021. 17:15

[ ](https://ibb.co/4jSQDS8)

[ ](https://ibb.co/VDXH9F8)

D: Hi!

A: Hi!

A: everything okay?

D: should there be a problem for me to talk to you?

A: lately, yes

D: True...

D: anyway I wanted to invite you to a party on saturday

A: a party?

A: me?

D: yes, marta has a new apartment and wants to throw a party

D: and she told me she wants you to come

A: me?

D: I mean

D: you, Cris, Nora, Viri and Eva

D: She's very grateful for the way you guys treated her on 8M

D: so

D: are you in?

A: would you mind if I went?

D: of course not!

D: I'd like it if you came

D: If you all came


	171. JUEVES 8 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 17:46 // THURSDAY APRIL 8TH 2021. 17:46

[ ](https://ibb.co/4MPFmRt)

[ ](https://ibb.co/9vG9d77)

[ ](https://ibb.co/JzBKwLb)

A: Cris

A: you don't know what just happened

C: Dani's invited you to Marta's party

A: well

A: you do know

A: and you're not shocked????

A: it's very weird

C: I stopped trying to understand you two a long time ago

A: Cris

A: for real

A: I don't know what to do

C: look amy

C: Dani thinks you don't give a fuck about him dating marta

C: he thinks you're over him

C: so to him you won't have a problem going

C: though it will be super weird for him

A: then what should I do?

A: if I don't go he'll think I do care

C: well maybe that would be good

C: him knowing the truth

A: you know I can't tell him that Cris

A: and especially now that he's happy with his girl

A: I guess I'll go

A: if you're all going to be there at least I can be busy and avoid them

C: don't worry amy, we won't leave you alone


	172. JUEVES 8 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 18:25 // THURSDAY APRIL 8TH 2021. 18:25

[ ](https://ibb.co/yfn2GBr)

A: hey Dani 

A: I'll go with the girls

D: great!

D: see you on saturday then

A: yes


	173. SÁBADO 10 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 23:35

Si Dani es sincero, lleva diez minutos sin prestar atención a lo que le está contando el amigo de Marta. Entre el ruido de la música que está tan alta que apenas puede oírle y que su mirada está fija en otra persona, al otro lado de la habitación, Dani lo único que hace es asentir para que el chico piense que le está escuchando.

No es que le caiga mal ni nada, simplemente que, a Dani le gustaría estar hablando con esa otra persona ahora mismo, con Amira, que está sola junto a la mesa de las bebidas tratando de parecer ocupada eligiendo qué zumo echarse cuando Dani sabe perfectamente que solo está haciendo tiempo hasta que sea políticamente correcto irse.

Hace unos minutos vio como Cris y las chicas trataban de animarla a que fuera a bailar con ellas a la improvisada pista de baile en el salón del piso de Marta, pero los gestos de Amira con las manos indicaban que no estaba muy por la labor.

Dani despega su mirada de Amira y da un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Todos están bailando, sus hermanos, Rebeca, Cris y las chicas, Marta con sus amigas. Todos excepto Amira y Dani. Bueno y el tío que sigue dándole la chapa a Dani hablando de las diferencias entre el fútbol y el rugby. En cualquier otro momento esa conversación hubiera sido interesante para Dani, pero ahora mismo solo quiere una excusa para acercarse a hablar con Amira.

Bebiéndose el último trago de su copa, Dani se disculpa con Luis, que así se llama el chico, y le dice que va a por otra bebida, sin esperar a que este conteste antes de alejarse.

Amira no se da cuenta de que Dani está a su lado hasta que él la saluda. Lo cierto es que lleva toda la noche tratando de no cruzarse ni con él ni con Marta. Los saludó rápidamente cuando llegó con las chicas y le dio las gracias al a anfitriona por invitarlas pero después de eso se refugió en sus amigas hasta que estas quisieron irse a bailar y Amira les dijo que se fueran sin ella, realmente no estaba de ánimos para bailar pero no quería que sus amigas se preocuparan así que les dijo que se iba a echar otro zumo. Y ahí está, desde hace más de 10 minutos, leyendo las etiquetas de los bricks de zumo como si fuera súper complejo elegir entre zumo de piña o de melocotón.

Ahora que Dani está a su lado, no le queda más remedio que alzar la mirada y saludarle. Amira desearía que no le saliera una sonrisa automática cada vez que mira a Dani pero no puede evitarlo. Al menos a él parece pasarle lo mismo porque los labios del chico se curvan en una sonrisa en el momento en que las miradas de ambos conectan.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – le pregunta Dani.

-Sí, sí genial…A ver sabes que las fiestas no son mi hábitat natural pero…sí, muy bien.

Dani asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Es muy bonito el piso – dice finalmente Amira por romper el hielo.

-Sí, sí, la verdad es que está bastante bien.

De nuevo se hace el silencio, un silencio incómodo que no solía darse entre ellos hasta hace unos meses. A ambos les duele pensar cómo han pasado de ser todo el uno para el otro a ser prácticamente dos desconocidos.

-Oye que…-comienza a decir Dani pero es interrumpido por el móvil de Amira.

El sonido es fácilmente reconocible para ambos, no se trata de un mensaje de texto sino de la llamada a la oración.

-Tienes que rezar ¿no?

-Sí bueno…puedo hacerlo más tarde – contesta Amira, que sonriendo añade: - la última vez que recé en una fiesta no me salió muy bien.

-Ya me acuerdo, ya – dice Dani riéndose al recordar lo que le contó Amira de cómo en aquella fiesta en la que él casi arruina su oportunidad con Amira al besarse con Eva, Amira entró en la habitación de la madre de Lucas a rezar y Viri y Hugo la interrumpieron. Dani no está dispuesto a que eso pase esta vez – Oye que si quieres yo puedo vigilar la puerta, para que no pase.

-No te preocupes de verdad, si no pasa nada…-dice Amira sonrojándose un poco ante la sugerencia de Dani. Por cosas como estas Amira sabe que nunca dejará de estar enamorada de él.

-No, en serio. Mira tú tienes que ir al baño antes ¿no? A…lavarte las manos y la cara y eso…Era algo así ¿no? – Dani se muerde el labio maldiciéndose por no recordar completamente lo que Amira le contó del ritual que tiene que hacer antes de rezar.

-Sí, sí, ¿te acuerda de eso? ¿me estabas escuchando? – pregunta Amira sorprendida de que Dani estuviera prestando atención.

-Yo siempre te escucho Ami.

Amira sonríe poco a poco hasta que la sonrisa le llega a los ojos, sonrisa que se ve reflejada en la expresión de Dani.

-Bueno pues vamos a hacer una cosa, tú ve yendo al baño y haz lo que tengas que hacer y mientras yo te voy a buscar una habitación vacía ¿vale?

Antes de que Amira pueda decirle que no hace falta, Dani ya se ha ido en busca de la habitación vacía por lo que a Amira no le queda otro remedio que encogerse de hombros y dirigirse al baño.


	174. SATURDAY, APRIL 10, 2021. 23:35

If Dani is sincere, he has not paid attention to what Marta's friend is telling him for ten minutes. Between the noise of the music that is so loud that he can’t barely hear it and the fact that his gaze is fixed on someone else, on the other side of the room, Dani only nods so that the boy thinks he is listening to him.

It's not that he dislikes him or anything, it's just that, Dani would like to be talking to that other person right now, Amira, who is alone by the drinks table trying to look busy choosing what juice to have when Dani knows perfectly well that she is just making time until it is politically correct to leave.

A few minutes ago she saw Cris and the girls trying to encourage her to go and dance with them on the improvised dance floor in the living room on Marta's flat, but Amira's hand gestures indicated that she was not very keen on it.

Dani takes his eyes off Amira and takes a quick look around the room. Everyone is dancing, his brothers, Rebeca, Cris and the girls, Marta with her friends. Everyone except Amira and Dani. Well and the guy who keeps talking about the differences between soccer and rugby. Any other time that conversation would have been interesting for Dani, but right now he just wants an excuse to come over and talk to Amira.

Drinking the last sip of his glass, Dani apologizes to Luis, that’s the boy's name, and tells him that he is going to get another drink, without waiting for him to answer before leaving.

Amira does not realize that Dani is by her side until he greets her. The truth is that she has been trying all night not to cross him or Marta. She greeted them quickly when she arrived with the girls and thanked the hostess for inviting them but after that she took refuge in her friends until they wanted to go dancing and Amira told them to go without her. And there she is, for over 10 minutes now, reading the juice box labels like it's super complex to choose between pineapple juice or peach juice.

Now that Dani is by her side, she has no choice but to look up and greet him. Amira wishes she wouldn't automatically smile every time she looks at Dani, but she can't help it. At least he seems to be doing the same thing because the boy's lips curve into a smile the moment their eyes meet.

“How are you doing? “ asks Dani.

“Great, great...You know that the parties are not my natural habitat but...yes, very well.”

Dani nods and they both remain silent not knowing very well what to say.

“The apartment is very nice," says Amira, finally breaking the ice.

“Yes, yes, it's actually quite good.

Again there is silence, an uncomfortable silence that did not used to occur between them until a few months ago. It hurts both of them to think how they have gone from being everything to each other to being practically two strangers.

“Hey I...”he starts to say Dani but is interrupted by Amira's cell phone.

The sound is easily recognizable by both of them; it is not a text message but a call to prayer.

“You have to pray, don't you?”

“Yes, well, I can do it later," answers Amira, who smiles and adds: "The last time I prayed at a party, it didn't go very well.”

“I remember“ says Dani laughing as he remembers what Amira told him about how at that party where he almost ruined his chance with Amira by kissing Eva, Amira went into Lucas' mother's room to pray and Viri and Hugo interrupted her. Dani is not willing to let that happen this time “ Listen, if you want I can watch the door, so that it doesn't happen.”

“Don't really worry, it’s okay... “says Amira blushing a little at Dani's suggestion. Because of things like this Amira knows that she will never stop being in love with him.

“No, seriously. Look, you have to go to the bathroom first, right? To... wash your hands and face and that... It was something like that, wasn't it? “ Dani bites his lip cursing himself for not remembering completely what Amira told him about the ritual she has to do before she prays.

“Yes, yes, do you remember that? Were you listening to me? “ Amira asks, surprised that Dani was paying attention.

“I always listen to you Ami.”

Amira smiles little by little until the smile reaches her eyes, a smile that is reflected in Dani's expression.

“Well, let's do one thing, you go to the bathroom and do what you have to do and I'll find you an empty room, okay?”

Before Amira can tell him that there is no need, Dani has already left in search of the empty room so Amira has no choice but to shrug her shoulders and head to the bathroom.


	175. DOMINGO 11 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 0:02

Dani mira al techo y suspira, le duele la cabeza del ruido que hay montado. Se encuentra en el pasillo de pie con la espalda pegada a la pared. Poco a poco deja su espalda resbalar por la pared hasta que acaba sentándose en el suelo. Se encuentra a un par de metros de la puerta de la habitación en la que Amira está rezando, lo suficientemente lejos para darle privacidad y lo suficientemente cerca para parar a cualquiera que intente entrar.

De momento, solo ha tenido que mandar de vuelta al salón a Toni y Rebeca que claramente buscaban una habitación vacía y no para rezar precisamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama la atención de Dani que se gira y ve a Amira apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándole.

-Gracias por hacer guardia – le dice ella.

-De nada, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien.

-Genial pues…¿Volvemos? – pregunta Dani aunque lo cierto es que nada le apetece menos que volver a entrar en el salón.

-En realidad…creo que me voy a quedar un rato aquí – dice Amira, que pronto añade: - pero no te preocupes que no tienes que hacer guardia, puedes ir al salón, si entra alguien ya les digo yo que se vayan.

Dani asiente y se gira para irse al salón pero a medio camino, y actuando más bien por impulso que pensando en lo que hace, se da la vuelta y suelta la pregunta que le ronda por la cabeza.

-¿Te importa si me quedo contigo?

Amira alza las cejas sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Perdón, perdón, querrás estar sola. Es que me duele la cabeza y…

-Quédate – dice Amira y esta vez es ella la que se deja guiar por impulsos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Podemos refugiarnos del jaleo juntos.

“Juntos”. A Dani le suena tan bien esa palabra de los labios de Amira, especialmente cuando se refiere a ellos dos.


	176. SUNDAY, APRIL 11, 2021. 0:02

Dani looks at the ceiling and sighs, his head hurts from the noise. He is standing in the corridor with his back against the wall. Little by little he lets his back slide down the wall until he ends up sitting on the floor. He is a couple of meters from the door of the room where Amira is praying, far enough away to give her privacy and close enough to stop anyone who tries to enter.

So far, he has only had to send Toni and Rebecca back to the living room, who were clearly looking for an empty room and not precisely to pray.

The sound of the door opening catches Dani's attention as he turns and sees Amira leaning against the door frame looking at him.

“Thank you for standing guard," she says.

“You're welcome, everything all right?”

“Yes, all right.”

“Great then...Shall we go back? “ asks Dani, although the truth is that he doesn't want anything less than to go back into the living room.

“Actually... I think I'm going to stay here for a while," says Amira, who soon adds, "but don't worry, you don't have to stand guard.”

Dani nods and turns to go into the room but halfway through, and acting on impulse rather than thinking about what he is doing, he turns around and releases the question that is going through his mind.

“Do you mind if I stay with you?”

Amira raises her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't expect that question.

“Sorry, sorry, you'll want to be alone. It's just that I have a headache and...”

“Stay “ says Amira and this time she is the one who lets herself be guided by impulses.

“Really?”

“Sure. We can take refuge from the mess together.”

Together. Dani loves hearing that word from Amira's lips, especially when it refers to the two of them.


	177. DOMINGO 11 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 0:49

-Y ¿te acuerdas de cuando Cris y tú rociasteis todos los muebles de casa con polvo de talco porque queríais que estuvieran suavecitos?

Amira no puede evitar reírse ante el recuerdo que Dani le ha traído a la mente.

-Que se suponía que nos estaba vigilando tu padre pero se quedó dormido y cuando llegó tu madre casi le da un infarto. – dice ella provocando aún más risa en Dani hasta el punto que hasta se le saltan las lágrimas.

Desde que han entrado en el cuarto han estado recordando aventuras y momentos que han vivido desde que se conocen. Es lo que tienen conocer a alguien desde los cinco años, que se crean muchos momentos inolvidables.

-La pobre se llevó una semana quitando talco de los muebles – recuerda Dani.

-Pero…nunca nos llegaron a castigar por eso – dice Amira confusa al darse cuenta.

-Sí bueno…-Dani se lleva una mano a la nuca de forma tímida despertando la curiosidad en Amira – es que le dije a mi madre que había sido yo porque no quería que os castigara.

La respuesta enternece tanto a Amira que no puede controlar su cara y acaba haciendo pucheritos.

-Que mono.

Dani sonríe y mira al suelo sonrojado. Se acomoda un poco más en la cama, están ambos sentados uno junto al otro, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Dani se debate entre decir lo que está pensando o no. No quiere que Amira se sienta incómoda ni acabar con el ambiente de buen rollismo que está reinando en la habitación desde hace casi una hora, pero no puede contenerse.

-Te echaba de menos, Ami – dice finalmente y la forma en la que la sonrisa de Amira se desvanece de la cara hace pensar a Dani que la ha cagado, por lo que se apresura a explicar: - me refiero a que echaba de menos esto, pasar tiempo juntos, charlar de…nuestras cosas. No sé Ami, sé que la situación es un poco rara y eso pero…tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y…lo echo de menos.

Amira había entrado en pánico en el momento en el que Dani le ha dicho que la echaba de menos, pensando que se refería a otro tipo de sentimiento. Un tipo de sentimiento que es el que Amira sigue teniendo por Dani, aunque está segura de que él por ella ya no, al fin y al cabo él tiene novia, y ella es la culpable de eso al empujarle a los brazos de Marta. Pero, ahora que Dani ha explicado a lo que se refería Amira no puede evitar sonreír, ella también le echa de menos, no solo como novio sino como amigo. Es cierto que Amira no cree que ahora mismo pueda tener una relación totalmente de amigos con Dani, desde luego no puede sentarse a escuchar cosas sobre su relación con Marta, como sí haría con cualquier otro amigo, pero tampoco cree que Dani quiera eso. Lo que ella sí quiere, y parece que Dani también, es dejar de ser dos extraños, poder hablar de algo más que del tiempo cuando se encuentran por el barrio, poder escribirse cuando ven algo que le recuerda a la otra persona. Amira quiere tener a Dani en su vida y tal vez este sea el momento de decirlo.

-Yo también lo echaba de menos Dani, te echaba de menos.

Los labios de Dani se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro y que Amira no puede evitar corresponder. Un poco abrumada por la conversación se lleva una mano a la frente y suspira, antes de volver a dejar caer la mano encima de la cama, solo que, en el movimiento en lugar de caer sobre la cama, cae sobre la mano de Dani. Amira oye como Dani inhala y contiene la respiración. Tragando saliva con dificultad la chica alza la vista hasta que se encuentra con los ojos de Dani que la miran con intensidad. Amira siente como el corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Lo que no sabe la chica es que Dani está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Ha cogido la mano de Marta mil veces, la ha abrazado, la ha besado, pero ninguna de esas veces ha sentido lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo, solo con un leve roce de la mano de Amira.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer, solo pueden mirarse a los ojos y tratar de calmarse, sin éxito. Por suerte, o por desgracia, el momento no dura mucho ya que de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre y tanto Dani como Amira apartan las manos como si les hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo.

-Joderrrrrr, por fin ossss encuennntro – dice, o al menos trata de decir, una Cris que lleva bastantes copas de más. – un momento que haceisshh losh dossss aquí juntitosssshh

Dani y Amira se miran el uno al otro en pánico, sintiendo que tienen que dar una explicación que no tienen.

-Bueno mira shabesh que, que no me lo digaisss, yo ya me he perrrrdido en vuessshtra hissstoria, haced lo que queraissh – Cris comienza a reírse hasta que se para de repente y pestañea varias veces. Sí, realmente está borracha – Amyssss que nos vamosh ¿te vienesss?

-Sí, sí claro, voy – dice Amira asintiendo y poniéndose de pie.

-Tú te quedassssh a dorrrrmir aquí ¿no? – le pregunta Cris a Dani alzando y bajando las cejas varias veces en señal de insinuación.

-No, yo voy a casa a dormir, me quedaré a ayudar a recoger.

-Que tu novia tiennnne una cassssha sinnnn padreshh y ¿no vassh a aprovecharrrr? Pero ¿tú ereshh un So…un So…un Sot…? ¿cuál era nuesshtro apellido?

-Anda Cris, vámonos mejor que mañana vas a tener tremenda resaca – dice Amira avanzando un paso hacia Cris pero se para en seco cuando ve quien acaba de asomarse a la puerta junto a Cris. – Marta…

Marta, que llevaba tiempo buscando a su novio por la casa, se sorprende ante la escena que se encuentra: Cris en el marco de la puerta, Amira de pie junto a la cama y sentado en esta su novio, Dani. No hay que ser demasiado lista para saber que Amira y Dani estaban en la habitación juntos y solos hasta que ha llegado Cris. Marta cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y toma aire, cuando los abre muestra una sonrisa como si nada le afectara. Ella confía en Dani, sabe que él nunca la engañaría, y, aunque no sean amigas, también confía en Amira, sabe que es demasiado buena persona como para hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien, pero no puede negar que el constante recuerdo de lo que siente Dani por Amira le duele.

-Ami será mejor que te lleves a Cris a casa – dice Dani que sabe que tiene una conversación pendiente con su novia y que es mejor que tengan a solas.

Amira se gira hacia Dani queriendo decirle que si quiere se puede quedar, explicarle a Marta que no ha pasado nada, que nunca va a pasar nada entre ellos, pero sabe que no es su lugar y que esto es algo que tiene que hablar la pareja a solas por lo que, acercándose a Cris y agarrándola para ayudarle a andar, Amira sale de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a Marta y Dani solos.


	178. SUNDAY, APRIL 11, 2021. 0:49

“And do you remember when you and Cris sprayed all the furniture in the house with talcum powder because you wanted it to be soft?”

Amira cannot help but laugh at the memory that Dani has brought to her mind.

“Your father was supposed to be watching us, but he fell asleep and when your mother arrived she almost had a heart attack. “ she says, provoking even more laughter in Dani to the point that he even breaks down in tears.

Since they have entered the room they have been remembering adventures and moments they have lived since they met. It is what happens when you have known someone since you were five years old, there are many unforgettable moments.

“The poor thing took a week to remove talcum powder from the furniture," Dani recalls.

“But... we were never punished for that," Amira says, confused as she realizes.

“Yes, well...”Dani shyly takes a hand to the back of his neck, arousing Amira's curiosity “ I told my mother that it was me because I didn't want her to punish you.”

The answer touches Amira so much that she can't control her face and ends up pouting.

“How cute”

Dani smiles and looks at the floor blushing. He settles down a bit more on the bed, they are both sitting next to each other, with their backs to the headboard. Dani debates whether to say what he's thinking or not. He doesn't want Amira to feel uncomfortable or to end the atmosphere of good vibes that has reigned in the room for almost an hour, but he can't help himself.

“I missed you, Ami," he finally says, and the way Amira's smile fades from her face makes Dani think he's screwed up, so he hurries to explain: “ I mean I missed this, spending time together, talking about...our stuff. I don't know Ami, I know the situation is a little weird and all, but...you and I have always been friends and...I miss it.”

Amira had panicked at the moment when Dani told her that he missed her, thinking that he was referring to another kind of feeling. A type of feeling that Amira continues to have for Dani, although she is sure that he doesn't for her anymore. After all, he has a girlfriend, and she is the one to blame for that by pushing him into Marta's arms. But, now that Dani has explained what Amira meant she can't help but smile, she also misses him, not only as a boyfriend but as a friend. It is true that Amira doesn't think that right now she can have a totally friendly relationship with Dani. Of course she can't sit and listen to things about his relationship with Marta, as she would with any other friend, but she doesn't think that Dani wants that either. What she does want, and it seems that Dani does too, is to stop being two strangers, to be able to talk about something other than the weather when they meet in the neighborhood, to be able to write to each other when they see something that reminds them of the other person. Amira wants to have Dani in her life and maybe this is the time to say so.

“I missed it too, Dani, I missed you.”

Dani's lips slowly curve into a brightening smile that Amira cannot help but reciprocate. A little overwhelmed by the conversation she takes one hand to her forehead and sighs, before dropping her hand on the bed again, only that, in the movement instead of falling on the bed, it falls on Dani's hand. Amira hears Dani inhale and hold his breath. Swallowing with difficulty, the girl looks up until she meets Dani's eyes that look at her with intensity. Amira feels her heart begin to beat strongly, as if it were going to come out of her chest. What the girl doesn't know is that Dani is feeling exactly the same thing. He has taken Marta's hand a

thousand times, he has hugged her, he has kissed her, but none of those times has he felt what he is feeling right now, with just a slight touch from Amira's hand.

Neither of them knows what to do, they can only look each other in the eye and try to calm down, without success. Luckily, or unfortunately, the moment doesn't last long as suddenly the door to the room opens and both Dani and Amira put their hands away as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

“Fuckkkk finnnnally I findddd youuuu” Cris says, or at least she tries to say, she has had too many drinks “ waitttt what arrrre you twooo doooing togetherrrr”

Dani and Amira look at each other in panic, feeling that they have to give an explanation they don't have.

“Well, look, don'tttt tellllll me, I'mmmm alrrrrready lossssst in your hisssssstory, do whateverrrrr you want.” Yes, she's really drunk “ Amyssss we're goingggg are you cominggggg?”

“Yes, yes, of course, I'm coming," says Amira, nodding and standing up.

“You’rrrrre slepingggg here, rightttt?” asks Cris to Dani raising and lowering her eyebrows several times as a sign of insinuation.

“No, I'm going home to sleep, I'll just stay and help cleaning up and then I’ll go home”

“Your girlfriend has a housssshe without parentsssss and you're nnnnot going ttttto take advent…advant…advantageee of it? But arehh you a So...a So...a Sot...? what was our last name?”

“Come on Cris, let's go, tomorrow you're going to have a tremendous hangover “ says Amira advancing a step towards Cris but she stops in her tracks when she sees who has just shown up at the door next to Cris. “ Marta...”

Marta, who had been looking for her boyfriend in the house for some time, is surprised by the scene she finds: Cris in the door frame, Amira standing by the bed and her boyfriend, Dani, sitting on it. You don't have to be too smart to know that Amira and Dani were in the room together and alone until Cris arrived. Marta closes her eyes for a few seconds and takes a breath, when she opens them she shows a smile as if nothing affected her. She trusts Dani, she knows that he would never cheat on her, and, even though they are not friends, she also trusts Amira, she knows that she is too good a person to do anything that could hurt anyone, but she cannot deny that the constant memory of how Dani feels about Amira hurts her.

“Ami, you better take Cris home “ says Dani who knows he has a pending conversation with his girlfriend and that it's better that they have it alone.

Amira turns to Dani wanting to tell him that if he wants she can stay, explain to Marta that nothing has happened, that nothing will ever happen between them, but she knows that it is not her place and that this is something that the couple has to talk about alone. So, approaching Cris and grabbing her to help her walk, Amira leaves the room without saying anything, leaving Marta and Dani alone.


	179. LUNES 12 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 11:45 // MONDAY APRIL 12TH 2021. 11:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/kxVxffV)

[ ](https://ibb.co/jrj7QvC)

D: Ramadan Mubarak ami!

D: (I hope I spelled it correctly)

D: (and I hope I didn't miss the date)

A: thank you Dani!!

A: hahahaha you got it all right don't worry

A: seriously thank you so much 

A: hey...

D: tell me

A: everything alright with marta?

A: I mean about what happened the other day at the party

A: if you want to I can talk to her and tell her nothing happened

D: don't worry

D: everything is okay

D: marta is not a jealous person and I told her you and I were only talking

D: she knows you and I are friends

D: because we're friends

D: right?

A: of course


	180. LUNES 12 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 17:01 // MONDAY APRIL 12TH 2021. 17:01

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	181. MIÉRCOLES 14 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 16:55

Dani suelta la bolsa con los balones de rugby en el suelo y mira el reloj, aún quedan cinco minutos para el entrenamiento, aunque normalmente Dounia suele traer a los niños a menos diez para que les dé tiempo de charlar un rato antes de que se tenga que ir.

-¡Dani! ¡Dani! – oye a Yousef decir a sus espaldas.

Cuando se gira lo ve corriendo hacia él emocionado, el resto de niños detrás.

-¡Mira quién nos ha traído hoy! – dice el niño y con un movimiento de manos digno de un mago acabando su truco estrella, señala a la persona que está entrando por la puerta detrás del último niño.

Dani abre los ojos como platos cuando la ve. Lo último que se esperaba hoy era que Amira trajera a los niños al rugby. Lleva meses sin pasarse por ahí, según Dounia porque tiene clases, pero Dani está seguro de que en parte también es para evitarle, y no la culpa.

Amira se seca las manos en los pantalones como gesto de nerviosismo en el momento en el que ve a Dani. Lo cierto es que no sabe muy bien qué le ha llevado a estar hoy aquí, a ofrecerse a traer a los niños al rugby, ante la sorpresa de las Labass. Tal vez haya sido el rato que pasaron juntos en la fiesta, tal vez haya sido el hecho de que Dani se acordara de que empezaba Ramadán, o tal vez simplemente haya sido el hecho de que Amira echa mucho de menos a Dani y no soporta más no tenerlo en su vida, aunque sea como amigo.

-¡Ami! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dice Dani cuando la chica se para en frente de él.

-¿Has venido porque Dani y tú volvéis a ser novios? – pregunta Yousef a Amira, interrumpiendo el juego de miradas que, como siempre, estaba comenzando a darse entre ella y Dani.

-¡Y dale! Mira que eres pesadito con el tema eh – dice Dani negando con la cabeza – anda, anda, id dando un par de vueltas al campo para calentar, por listo.

-¡Eso no vale! – se queja Yousef pero sabe que es en vano, Dani ha vuelto a centrar su atención en Amira, que ríe al presenciar la escena.

-¿No tenías clase hoy? – pregunta Dani una vez que los niños comienzan a dar vueltas al campo y se quedan solos.

-No, hoy no tenía y bueno como Dounia siempre está haciéndose cargo de los niños pues he pensado que hoy podía ocuparme yo – explica Amira, y en parte es cierto, pero no es toda la verdad.

-Pues me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo por aquí, Ami.

-Gracias, yo me alegro de estar de vuelta – dice Amira sonriendo, sonrisa que se ve reflejada en la expresión de Dani.

-Oye y ¿te vas ahora y vuelves luego o…?

-No, no, me quedo, no me merece la pena irme y volver…Vamos, si a ti no te importa – responde Amira mordiéndose el labio, siempre le ha gustado ver los entrenamientos de rugby, hay algo en la forma en que Dani trata a los niños que enternece a Amira y echa de menos ese sentimiento.

-¡Claro que no me importa! – contesta Dani, quizás un poco más entusiasmado de lo normal – Quiero decir…que claro, quédate si quieres. Así ves lo mucho que han mejorado.

-¡Genial!


	182. WEDNESDAY, APRIL 14, 2021. 16:55

Dani drops the bag with the rugby balls on the floor and looks at the clock, there are still five minutes left beofre the training, although usually Dounia brings the children at least ten minutes before give them time to chat a while before she has to leave.

“Dani! Dani! “ he hears Yousef say behind his back.

When he turns around he sees him running towards him excited, the rest of the children behind.

“Look who brought us today! “ says the child and with a movement of hands worthy of a magician finishing his star trick, he points to the person who is entering the door behind the last child.

Dani opens his eyes like a plate when he sees it. The last thing expected today was that Amira would bring the children to rugby. She hasn't been around for months, according to Dounia because she has classes, but Dani is sure it's also partly to avoid him, not that he blames her.

Amira wipes her hands on her pants as a nervous gesture when she sees Dani. The truth is that she does not know very well what has led her to be here today, to offer to bring the children to the rugby, to the surprise of the Labass. Maybe it was the time they spent together at the party, maybe it was the fact that Dani remembered that Ramadan was starting, or maybe it was simply the fact that Amira misses Dani so much and can't stand not having him in her life, even as a friend.

“Ami! What a surprise! “ says Dani when the girl stands in front of him.

“Did you come because you and Dani are going to be together again? “ Yousef asks Amira, interrupting the game of looks that, as always, was beginning to take place between her and Dani.

“Oh my god, not again!” says Dani, shaking his head. “You know what? You all should do a few laps to warm up, come on let’s go”

“That's not fair! “ Yousef complains but he knows it's in vain. Dani has turned his attention back to Amira, who is laughing as she witnesses the scene.

“Didn't you have class today? “ asks Dani once the children start to walk around the field and are left alone.

“No, today I didn't have any and well I thought that today I could take care of them “ explains Amira, and this is partly true, but it is not the whole truth.

“Well, it's nice to see you here again, Ami.”

“Thank you, I'm glad to be back “ says Amira smiling, a smile that is reflected in Dani's expression.

“Hey and are you leaving now and coming back later or...?”

“No, no, I'm staying, it's not worth my while to leave and come back... I mean, if you don't mind me staying“Amira answers biting her lip, she has always liked to watch rugby training, there is something about the way Dani treats children that touches Amira and she misses that feeling.

“Of course I don't care! “ answers Dani, perhaps a little more enthusiastic than he should “ I mean...of course, stay if you want. So you see how much they have improved.”

“Great!


	183. MIÉRCOLES 14 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 17:32

-Va chicos, por parejas y os vais pasando el balón, muy bien, perfecto – le indica Dani a los niños.

Una vez que se cerciora de que están haciendo el ejercicio de la forma correcta, les da un poco de libertad y se dirige a la zona en la que se encuentra Amira.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Muy aburrida? – pregunta Dani mientras bebe un rápido sorbo de agua dándole la espalda a Amira para que no le vea y provocando la risa de ella ante la payasada de Dani.

-Mira que eres tonto…-dice la chica riendo. – Y no, no estoy aburrida para nada, si me encanta veros.

-Al final te vas a aficionar al rugby y todo.

-Uy, sí, sí, soy super fan de Jonny Wilkinson yo – bromea Amira.

-Eh, con el maestro ni una – le dice Dani señalándola con el dedo.

El sonido del móvil de Amira interrumpe las risas de ambos.

-Es mi madre, querrá que compre algo a la vuelta, un segundo – se excusa Amira alejándose unos pasos para coger la llamada.

Dani se queda ahí, de pie, mirando cómo se aleja y no puede evitar sonreír, le gusta ver a Amira de nuevo, le gusta tenerla en los entrenamientos de rugby, le gusta poder pasar tiempo con ella.

De repente, alguien coloca sus manos sobre los ojos de Dani.

-¿Quién soy? – pregunta una voz a su espalda y Dani no tarda ni un segundo en reconocerla.

-¿Marta? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido el chico a su novia dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡Sorpresa! He venido a ver tu entrenamiento – dice Marta – ya sé, ya sé que llego tarde, perdón. Es que el coche no me arrancaba y me he tenido que venir en metro y no tenía el abono y me he tenido que sacar uno nuevo y en fin, un lío. He llamado a tu hermano Toni para que me mire el coche mañana. Pero eso, que aunque venga tarde, aquí estoy, que la semana pasada no pude quedarme.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el rugby.

-Y no me gusta. Pero me gustas tú – contesta Marta con una sonrisa. Dando un paso hacia adelante se acerca a su novio con la intención de besarle pero, la persona que se encuentra detrás de Dani y acercándose a ambos llama su atención – Amira…no…no sabía que estabas aquí.

Dani mira a Amira y luego a Marta, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tiene la sensación de que le han pillado haciendo algo malo, tanto la una como la otra, y eso que, en teoría, no ha hecho nada.

-Amira ha venido a traer a los niños y como no le renta ir y volver por ellos en una hora, pues…se ha quedado a ver el entrenamiento.

-Ah, claro, tiene sentido – dice Marta sonriendo, una sonrisa que todos saben que no es 100% real. A Marta le cae genial Amira, de verdad que sí, pero no puede evitar sentirse incómoda. Sabe que ella y Dani solo son amigos, y que debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser su amiga también, por conseguir que las cosas dejen de ser tan raras entre ellos tres. – Oye que había pensado que después del entrenamiento podríamos ir a tomar algo…¿te apetece venirte Amira?

-No…yo…no te preocupes de verdad…no puedo – dice la chica.

-En serio, que así nos conocemos más ¿no? – insiste Marta, tratando de hacerle ver a Amira que realmente está todo bien.

-Amira está de Ramadán, no puede ir a tomar algo – le explica Dani a Marta.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Ay, perdón, no lo sabía – se disculpa una y otra vez Marta avergonzada – lo siento es que…no lo sabía.

-Que no pasa nada, Marta, de verdad, que es normal que no lo supieras – contesta Amira – de verdad, que no te preocupes. Y oye que gracias por invitarme el otro día a la fiesta.

-¡Pues claro! Jo, con lo bien que os portasteis conmigo en la mani, como para no – dice Marta con honestidad – bueno pues…¿otro día entonces? Cuando ya no sea Ramadán y eso.

-Claro, otro día.

Dani se siente como si fuera un espectador en un partido de tenis, mirando de una chica a otra mientras hablan. Parece como si el único que está incómodo con la situación fuera él.

-Eh…bueno yo es que…tengo que volver al entrenamiento o los niños se me van a echar encima…¿estaréis bien las dos aquí? – dice Dani rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Claro, claro – contesta Amira.

-Por supuesto, así tienes dos fans animándote…aunque yo creo que a lo mejor me hago del equipo de Yousef, eh – bromea Marta.

-Pues ahora que lo dices yo a lo mejor también – le sigue el juego Amira.

-Madre mía…-dice Dani negando con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para correr hacia los niños sin saber muy bien aún cómo digerir el hecho de que su ex y su novia estén ahí a la vez y que además parezca que se llevan bien.

-Oye Dani, ¿ahora tienes dos novias? Deja algo para los demás ¿no? – pregunta Yousef cuando Dani se acerca a los niños.

-Anda, anda, vamos a jugar un partido mejor.


	184. WEDNESDAY, APRIL 14, 2021. 17:32

“Okay let’s work in pairs, pass the ball to each other like I’ve taught you, very good, perfect “ Dani tells the kids.

Once he makes sure they are doing the exercise the right way, he gives them a little freedom and head for the area where Amira is located.

“How is it? Very boring? “ asks Dani as he takes a quick sip of water, turning his back on Amira so she doesn't see him and making her laugh.

“You’re so dumb" says the girl, laughing. “ And no, I'm not bored at all, I’m loving it”.

“In the end you're going to get into rugby and everything.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm a super fan of Jonny Wilkinson myself “ Amira jokes.

“Eh, don’t mess with the master “ says Dani pointing to her with his finger.

The sound of Amira's cell phone interrupts the laughter of both.

“It's my mother, she'll want me to buy something on the way back, just a second “ Amira excuses herself by walking away to take the call.

Dani stands there, watching her walk away and can't help but smile, he likes seeing Amira again, he likes having her at rugby practice, he likes being able to spend time with her.

Suddenly, someone places their hands over Dani's eyes.

“Who am I? “ asks a voice behind his back and Dani doesn't take a second to recognize her.

“Marta? What are you doing here? “ the boy asks his girlfriend in surprise, turning around to look at her.

“Surprise! I came to see your training “ says Marta “ I know, I know I'm late, sorry. It's just that the car wouldn't start and I had to come by subway and I didn't have the pass and I had to get

a new one and, well, a mess. I called your brother Toni to look at my car tomorrow. But anyway, here I am, since last week I could not stay.”

“I thought you didn't like rugby.”

“And I don't like it. But I like you “ answers Marta with a smile. Taking a step forward she approaches her boyfriend with the intention of kissing him but, the person behind Dani and approaching both of them catches her attention “ Amira...I...I didn't know you were here.”

Dani looks at Amira and then at Marta, not knowing very well what to say. He has the feeling that he has been caught doing something bad, even though, in theory, he has done nothing.

“Amira has come to bring the children and well...she has stayed to watch the training so she doesn’t have to leave and then come back for the kids.”

“Ah, of course, it makes sense," says Marta smiling, a smile that everyone knows is not 100% real. Marta likes Amira very much, she really does, but she can't help but feel uncomfortable. She knows that she and Dani are just friends, and that she should make an effort to be her friend too, to get things to stop being so weird between the three of them. “ Hey, I was thinking that after the training we could go for a drink...would you like to come, Amira?”

“I...don't really worry...I can't “ says the girl.

“Seriously, that way we can get to know each other better, isn't it? “ insists Marta, trying to make Amira see that everything is really okay.

“It’s Ramadan, she can't go for a drink," Dani explains to Marta.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Oh, sorry, I didn't know “ she apologizes again and again, ashamed “ I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know.”

“It's okay, Marta, really, it's normal that you didn't know “ Amira answers “ really, don't worry. And listen, thanks for inviting me to the party the other day.”

“Of course! You were so good to me at the March, of course I invited you“ says Marta honestly “ well then... another day? When it's no longer Ramadan and all that.”

“Sure, another day.”

Dani feels like a spectator at a tennis match, looking from one girl to another as they talk. It seems as if the only one who is uncomfortable with the situation is him.

“Eh...well I just...I have to get back to training or the kids will be all over me...will you both be okay here? “ says Dani scratching his neck nervously.

“Sure, sure “ answers Amira.

“Of course, that way you have two fans cheering for you...although I think I might become Yousef's team, eh “ jokes Marta.

“Now that you mention it, maybe I do too.”

“My god...”says Dani, shaking his head before turning around to run to the kids, not quite sure how to digest the fact that his ex and his girlfriend are there at the same time and that they also seem to be getting along.

“Hey Dani, now you have two girlfriends? Leave something for the others, right? “ asks Yousef when Dani approaches the children.

“Come on, come on, let's play a game.”


	185. VIERNES 16 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 22:14 // FRIDAY APRIL 16TH 2021. 22:14

[ ](https://ibb.co/Dz0nMWf)

"we're going to get fucked up"


	186. VIERNES 16 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 23:00 // FRIDAY APRIL 16TH 2021. 23:00

[ ](https://ibb.co/1LjjGK2)

"Guess who are already drunk"


	187. VIERNES 16 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 23:18 // FRIDAY APRIL 16TH 2021. 23:18

[ ](https://ibb.co/fvHKzcP)

"this is his face of 'I wanna go home already' "  
  



	188. JUEVES 22 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 19:03

-Anda ya, Dani no seas exagerado

-¿Exagerado? Tía que Cris se bebió el otro día hasta el agua de los floreros.

-A ver, bebimos los tres.

-Sí, pero ella más que nosotros dos juntos. No sé Marta, la verdad es que me preocupa.

Dani y Marta caminan por el barrio de Dani mientras hablan de la salida del viernes pasado. Aunque tanto ellos como Cris se lo pasaron muy bien, Dani ha estado dándole vueltas a la actitud de Cris desde entonces. Según Dani, Cris se pasó bebiendo, como lleva haciendo varias semanas ya, en concreto desde que Joana se tuvo que ir a Argentina a ver a su familia.

-¿Crees que es por Joana? – pregunta Marta preocupada.

-No sé, o sea sé que no hay ningún problema entre ellas, pero creo que Cris la echa de menos y…no sé va un poco sin rumbo. Y cuando Cris va sin rumbo siempre se refugia en las fiestas y la bebida.

-Ya…-Marta se muerde el labio al mirar a Dani, odia verlo tan decaído y no saber qué hacer para ayudarle. – Bueno no te preocupes, mira hacemos una cosa, mientras que Joana no esté le proponemos a Cris planes que no tengan que ver con fiestas ni alcohol. Así está entretenida pero sin recurrir siempre a lo mismo. ¿Te parece?

-¿De verdad no te importa? – pregunta Dani

-Pues claro que no, Dani. Cris es tu hermana, y es mi amiga, y tenemos que estar para ella.

-Gracias – dice Dani sonriendo

-De nad…espera ¿eso es un…? – Marta mira extrañada al hombre que pasea lo que parece ser un perro, pero a la vez no es un perro sino que es un…

-¡CERDO! – grita Dani haciendo que Marta dé un salto a su lado y lo mire extrañado - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin! Joder, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando para verlo. Se lo tengo que decir a Ami…-Dani saca el móvil del bolsillo de un impulso y abre la aplicación de la cámara dispuesto a hacer la foto pero se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Mordiéndose el labio nervioso se gira hacia Marta – perdón, perdón…yo…es que…hace meses…ella me lo dijo y nunca lo llegué a ver y…es…

-Dani, que no pasa nada ¿vale? – dice Marta, y está siendo sincera.

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, anda, mándale la foto. Pero vamos a acercarnos más que yo también quiero verlo.


	189. THURSDAY, APRIL 22, 2021. 19:03

“Come on, Dani, don't be exaggerated”

“Exaggerated? Cris drank so fucking much the other day”

“I mean, all three of us drank.”

“Yes, but she drank more than the two of us put together. I don't know, Marta, the truth is that I'm worried.”

Dani and Marta walk through Dani's neighborhood as they talk about last Friday's night. Although both they and Cris had a great time, Dani has been thinking about Cris' attitude ever since. According to Dani, Cris drank a lot, as she has been doing for several weeks now, specifically since Joana had to go to Argentina to see her family.

“Do you think it's because of Joana? “ asks a worried Marta.

“I don't know, I mean I know that there is no problem between them, but I think Cris misses her and... I don't know.. it’s like she’s going around aimlessly. And when Cris goes aimlessly she always takes refuge in parties and drinking.”

Marta bites her lip when she looks at Dani, she hates seeing him so down and not knowing what to do to help him.

“Well don't worry, look we'll do one thing, while Joana is away we'll propose plans to Cris that don't have to do with parties or alcohol. This way she is entertained but without always resorting to the same thing, what do you think?”

“You really don't ind? “ asks Dani

“Of course not, Dani. Cris is your sister, and she's my friend, and we have to be there for her.”

“Thank you “ says Dani smiling

“Don’t worr…Wait, is that a...? “ Marta looks at the man who walks what seems to be a dog, but at the same time he is not a dog but a...

“PIG! “ shouts Dani, making Marta jump to the side and look at him in surprise “ I can't believe it! Finally! You don't know how long I've been waiting to see him. I have to tell Ami...”Dani pulls out his cell phone from his pocket in a hurry and opens the camera app ready to take the picture but stops when he realizes what he's doing. Biting his lip he turns to Marta “ sorry, sorry...I...it's just that...months ago...she told me and I never got to see it and...it's...”

“Dani, it's okay, alright? “ says Marta, and is being sincere.

“Really? Doesn't it bother you?”

“Of course not, go ahead and send him the picture. But let's get closer, I want to see it too.”


	190. JUEVES 22 DE ABRIL DE 2021. 19:45 // THURSDAY APRIL 22ND 2021. 19:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/mR5416c)

D: finally!!

D: I ran into it on the street

D: and I just had to send it to you

A: hahahah

A: aw I love it 

A: I haven't seen it in a long time tbh

D: it's even better in real life

D: I fucking love it

A: hahaha you're soulmates

D: I don't know how to take that


	191. DOMINGO 25 DE ABRIL DE 2021 19:12 // SUNDAY APRIL 25TH 2021. 19:12

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

"Who's going to end up hurting the most?

a) Marta

b) Cris

c) me when they beat me up for laughing at them"


	192. DOMINGO 25 DE ABRIL DE 2021 20:29 // SUNDAY APRIL 25TH 2021. 20:29

[ ](https://ibb.co/5KPS3MC)

Marta's caption: Actual footage of Dani after he fell while skating

Cris' caption: thank god Marta is a nurse or he'd still be crying


	193. MARTES 4 DE MAYO DE 2021. 19:12

Amira deja el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cierra los ojos para descansar la vista. Lleva toda la tarde estudiando y está muy cansada. Los exámenes finales se acercan y Amira quiere ir bien preparada a junio. Pero eso no significa que de vez en cuando no se merezca un buen descanso.

Se levanta de la silla y se pone los zapatos, cogiendo los auriculares de la mesa antes de salir de su habitación.

-Mamá voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme, vengo para el Iftar – avisa a su madre al pasar por el salón.

-Vale, Amira, ten cuidado.

Mientras baja los escalones camino a la calle, Amira abre su biblioteca de música y le da a reproducir aleatoriamente. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la canción que sale es Guerrera de Dellafuente y C Tangana. Recuerda lo bien que se lo pasó en el concierto el verano pasado, con Dani, y está tan metida en la canción que no se da cuenta de quien está al otro lado de la calle hasta que lo tiene en frente.

-Hola – le saluda él con una sonrisa.

-Hola – contesta ella quitándose los auriculares y parando la música – no te había visto, estaba escuchando música y…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Dellafuente? – pregunta Dani con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-No, pero se notaba que estabas escuchándolo a él, no sé es algo en tu mirada, es tu cantante favorito y…se nota. Tenías la misma cara que en el concierto. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Precisamente lo estaba recordando ahora mismo…fue tan genial.

-La verdad es que sí – responde Dani.

Ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Es lo que siempre pasa cuando se encuentran, a veces son capaces de decirse más cosas con los ojos que con palabras, y hay tanto que quieren decirse. Pero no logran decirse nada, porque el sonido del móvil de Amira los interrumpe.

-¿Inés? – pregunta Amira extrañada al ver el nombre en la pantalla y descolgar - ¿Hola?

Dani no puede oír lo que dice Inés al otro lado de la línea pero sí que intuye que es algo importante por la cara que pone Amira.

-Espera, espera ¿qué? Pero si no son ni las ocho de la tarde…¿qué estabais haciendo?...Ya…Joder…no, no llames a nadie más…yo estoy con su hermano – Dani alza las cejas al escuchar esto último por parte de Amira, si se refiere a él como su hermano es porque algo ha pasado con Cris.

-Ami, ¿qué pasa? ¿le ha pasado algo a Cris? – pregunta Dani preocupado sin obtener respuesta por parte de Amira que sigue hablando con Inés.

-Sí, sí no te preocupes, vamos para allá. No la dejes sola por favor…vale…sí…vamos…gracias por llamar.

A Amira no le da tiempo ni de guardar el móvil antes de que Dani esté preguntándole que qué pasa con Cris.

-A ver, tranquilo…me ha llamado Inés, dice que estaba en un bar tomando unas cervezas con unos amigos y se ha encontrado a Cris. Dice que está muy borracha Dani, casi como ida – Amira trata de mantenerse entera mientras le relata a Dani lo que le ha contado Inés, pero al ver la cara desencaja del hermano de la chica, no puede evitar que le tiemble la voz – le he…pedido a Inés que se quede con ella hasta que lleguemos…¿puedes llevarme? Me va a mandar la ubicación.

-Pues claro, vamos, vamos, tengo el coche aparcado cerca – dice Dani mientras camina en dirección al coche, y después, añade en voz baja – Joder Cris, ¿qué te está pasando?


	194. TUESDAY, MAY 4, 2021. 19:12

Amira leaves the pen on the table and closes her eyes to rest her sight. She has been studying all afternoon and is very tired. The final exams are coming up and Amira wants to be well prepared for June. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a good rest every now and then.

She gets up from her chair and puts on her shoes, taking the headphones from the table before leaving her room.

“Mom, I'm going to take a walk to clear my head", she warns her mother as she passes by the room.

“Okay, Amira, be careful.”

As she walks down the steps on her way to the street, Amira opens her music library and presses play. She can't help but smile when the song that comes out is Guerrera by Dellafuente Warrior and C Tangana. She remembers how much fun she had at the concert last summer with Dani, and she's so into the song that she doesn't realize who's across the street until she has him in front of her.

“Hello“He greets her with a smile.

“Hello “ she answers by taking off her headphones and stopping the music “ I didn't see you, I was listening to music and...”

“Let me guess, Dellafuente? “ asks Dani with a half-smile.

“Am I that predictable?”

“No, but I could tell that you were listening to him, I don't know, it's something in your eyes, he's your favorite singer and... I can tell. You had the same face as in the concert, do you remember?”

“I was just remembering it right now...it was so great.”

“It was" answers Dani.

Both stay looking at each other with a smile on their lips. This is what always happens when they meet, sometimes they are able to say more things to each other with their eyes than with words, and there is so much they want to say to each other. But they can't say anything to each other, because the sound of Amira's cell phone interrupts them.

“Inés? “ asks Amira, surprised to see the name on the screen before picking up the phone “ Hello?”

Dani can't hear what Ines says on the other side of the line but he can sense that it's something important because of the face Amira puts on.

“Wait, wait, what? But if it's not even eight o'clock in the evening...what were you doing?...

...Fuck...no, don't call anyone else...I'm with her brother “ Dani raises his eyebrows when he hears this last one from Amira, if she refers to him as her brother it's because something has happened with Cris.

“Ami, what is it? Has something happened to Cris? “ asks Dani worried without getting an answer from Amira who keeps talking to Inés.

“Yes, don't worry, we'll be right there. Don't leave her alone please...okay...yes...thanks for calling.”

Amira doesn't even have time to put the phone away before Dani is asking her what's wrong with Cris.

“Okay, calm down... Inés called me, said she was in a bar having a few beers with some friends and ran into Cris. She says that she’s very drunk“ Amira tries to keep it together while she tells Dani what Ines has told her, but when she sees the face of the girl's brother, she can't stop her voice from trembling “ I have...asked Ines to stay with her until we arrive...can you take me? She's going to send me the location.”

“Of course, come on, come on, I have my car parked nearby “ says Dani as he walks towards the car, and then adds quietly “ Fuck Cris, what's happening to you?”


	195. MARTES 4 DE MAYO DE 2021. 19:38

-¿Queda mucho? – pregunta Dani por tercera vez en dos minutos.

-Según esto, cinco minutos – responde Amira comprobando el tiempo en Google maps.

Amira no necesita mirar a Dani para saber que está preocupado. Ella también lo está, pero nota que, por algún motivo, Dani lo está aún más, y no es solo porque Cris sea su hermana.

-Dani, ¿qué pasa? O sea, yo también estoy preocupada por Cris pero…hay algo más ¿no?

Dani suspira debatiéndose entre contárselo o no, no quiere preocupar más a Amira ni cargarla con una responsabilidad adicional, por eso han sido él y Marta los que se han encargado de Cris estos días, especialmente porque Dani sabe que Amira está estudiando para los exámenes. Aún así, no puede mentirle a Amira.

-Cris lleva unas semanas bebiendo demasiado, Ami.

-A ver, Cris siempre bebe demasiado ¿no?

-Pero no tanto como ahora. No sé, a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías pero desde que Joana se fue Cris está como…sin rumbo. Sale todos los días y bebe muchísimo. He intentado proponerle planes que no tuvieran que ver con fiestas pero…aún así mira lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Yo…no me he dado cuenta de nada, estaba tan centrada en los exámenes y…menuda amiga…-se castiga Amira.

-No, Ami, no digas eso. Yo no quería que te dieras cuenta, sabía que estabas ocupada con los exámenes y no quería darte una carga más. Si eres la mejor amiga que mi hermana podría tener, joder. – Dani mira rápidamente a Amira y le sonríe para tranquilizarla, antes de volver a mirar a la carretera.

-Y…¿crees que es por Joana? – pregunta Amira tras unos segundos en silencio

-No, o sea, sí la echa de menos, pero todo está bien entre ellas, Joana solo está visitando a la familia. Creo que hay algo más que no nos está contando.

-Ya…-Amira suspira y mira a su móvil – Ya estamos aquí.

Dani ni siquiera se molesta en aparcar el coche, lo deja en doble fila en frente del local donde Inés le ha dicho a Amira que están y ambos bajan del coche a toda prisa. No tardan en encontrarlas, Cris tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Inés mientras esta trata de conseguir que beba agua.

-¡Inés! – grita Amira cuando la ve, corriendo junto a Dani para llegar hasta ellas.

-¿Cris? ¿Cris cómo estás? ¿Me oyes? Soy Dani – Dani se arrodilla junto a Cris y trata de llamar su atención.

Cris abre los ojos lentamente y mira en dirección a Dani aunque sin enfocar demasiado la vista.

-Me duele la cabeza…-susurra Cris

-Claro que te duele joder, con la que llevas encima. – contesta Dani con tono más preocupado que enfadado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Inés?

-No lo sé Amira, yo estaba aquí cuando Cris ha llegado y ya venía así, ha intentado pedirse una copa pero el camarero no se la ha querido servir. Cuando he visto cómo estaba te he llamado del tirón y la he sacado aquí fuera a que le dé el aire.

-Gracias, de verdad, por cuidar de ella y llamarme – dice Amira que volviéndose a Dani pregunta - ¿qué hacemos? ¿la llevamos al hospital?

-No lo sé…no lo sé, si mis padres se enteran la matan…a casa no la puedo llevar tampoco.

-Yo…te diría de llevarla a mi casa pero…-Amira está segura de que si sus padres ven a Cris en estas condiciones cambiarán su opinión sobre ella.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, Ami – dice Dani, al que de repente se le viene una idea a la cabeza – Vale, ya sé dónde podemos llevarla para que no tengamos que ir ni al hospital ni a casa.


	196. TUESDAY, MAY 4, 2021. 19:38

“Is there much left? “ asks Dani for the third time in two minutes.

“According to this, five minutes “ answers Amira checking the time in Google maps.

Amira doesn't need to look at Dani to know that he is worried. She is too, but she notices that, for some reason, Dani is even more so, and it is not just because Cris is his sister.

“Dani, what's going on? I mean, I'm worried about Cris too, but... there's something else, isn't there?

Dani sighs, debating whether to tell her or not. He doesn't want to worry Amira anymore or burden her with an additional responsibility, that’s why he and Marta have been taking care of Cris these days, especially since Dani knows that Amira is studying for her exams. Still, he can't lie to Amira.

“Cris has been drinking too much for a few weeks now, Ami.”

“I mean, Cris always drinks too much, doesn't she?”

“But not as much as now. I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination, but since Joana left, Cris is like... aimless. She goes out every day and drinks a lot. I've tried to propose plans that didn't have to do with parties but...still look at what happened today.”

“I...didn't notice anything, I was so focused on the exams and...what a friend I am...”Amira punishes herself.

“No, Ami, don't say that. I didn't want you to notice, I knew you were busy with the exams and I didn't want to burden you anymore. You're the best friend my sister could ever have“ Dani looks quickly at Amira and smiles at her to reassure her, before looking back at the road.

“And...do you think it's because of Joana? “ asks Amira after a few seconds of silence

“No, I mean, she misses her, but everything is fine between them, Joana is just visiting family. I think there's something else she's not telling us.

“I see...”Amira sighs and looks at her cell phone “ We are here.”

Dani doesn't even bother to park the car, he leaves it in a double line in front of the place where Ines has told Amira that they are and they both get out of the car in a hurry. It doesn't take long to find them, Cris lying on the ground with her head resting on Ines' legs while she tries to get her to drink water.

“Inés! “ shouts Amira when she sees it, running with Dani to reach them.

“Cris? How are you? Can you hear me? It's Dani “ Dani kneels down next to Cris and tries to get her attention.

Cris opens her eyes slowly and looks in the direction of Dani, but without focusing too much.

“My head hurts...”Cris whispers

“Of course it hurts, fuck. “ answers Dani with a more worried than angry tone.

“What happened Inés?”

“I don't know Amira, I was here when Cris arrived and she was already coming like this, she tried to order a drink but the waiter didn't want to serve it to her. When I saw how she was, I called you on the phone and took her outside to get some air.”

“Thank you, really, for taking care of her and calling me “ says Amira who turns to Dani and asks “ what do we do? do we take her to the hospital?”

“I don't know...I don't know, if my parents find out they'll kill her...I can't take her home.”

“I would tell you to take her to my house but...”Amira is sure that if her parents see Cris in this condition they will change their opinion about her.

“I know, don't worry, Ami," says Dani, who suddenly gets an idea. "Okay, I know where we can take her so we don't have to go to the hospital or home.”


	197. MARTES 4 DE MAYO DE 2021. 20:23

Amira espera sentada en el sofá mirando a Dani que lleva diez minutos andando en círculos por el salón. Ambos están algo más calmados que antes de encontrar a Cris pero aún así siguen muy preocupados por ella.

-La he dejado en mi cuarto.

La voz de Marta saca a Amira de sus pensamientos que se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella junto a Dani que ha dejado de andar en círculos.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Hay que llevarla al hospital? – pregunta Dani.

-No, le he comprobado el pulso y las pupilas y están bien y reacciona a mi voz cuando le hablo. Creo que solo necesita dormir la borrachera y mañana estará bien, con un dolor de cabeza monumental y una resaca que flipas, pero bien – explica Marta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía llevar a Cris ni a su casa ni a casa de Amira, Dani supo que la mejor opción que tenía era traerla a casa de Marta, ella vive con compañeras de piso así que nada de padres, y además es enfermera por lo que podía al menos decirles si tenían que llevar a Cris al hospital.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – dice Dani aliviado mientras se acerca a Marta para darle un abrazo. – Siento el marrón de traértela a casa pero…no sabíamos qué hacer.

-No seas tonto Dani, aquí se puede quedar perfectamente y yo voy a estar pendiente de ella ¿vale? – dice Marta.

-Gracias, Marta – le agradece Amira también, que hasta el momento se ha quedado en un segundo plano, pensando que sobra en esta conversación entre novios.

-Anda no me agradezcáis más, si es mi trabajo, anda que no me habrán venido a mí gente de borrachera a urgencias todos los findes.

-Oye que tengo que llevar a Ami a casa, pero luego te llamo ¿vale? – le dice Dani a Marta – y mañana vengo a recogerla.

-Sí, sin problema, no te preocupes de verdad que va a estar bien.

-Gracias – dice Dani sonriendo, una sonrisa que Marta devuelve y ante la que Amira desvía la mirada por sentir que está siendo una intrusa.

-Oye Dani que si tú te quieres quedar yo puedo pedirme un cabi o algo – le dice Amira a Dani una vez que han salido del piso de Marta.

-No, no te preocupes, si es mejor que esté en casa para poder decirle a mis padres que Cris va a pasar la noche con una amiga…además, que no voy a dejar que te vayas a casa sola.

-Gracias – contesta Amira sonriendo, aunque una parte de ella se sienta mal, no va a decir que no a pasar tiempo con Dani, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.


	198. TUESDAY, MAY 4, 2021. 20:23

Amira sits on the sofa and waits for Dani who has been walking around the room in circles for ten minutes. They are both a little calmer than before they found Cris but still very worried about her.

“I left her in my room.”

Marta's voice brings Amira out of her thoughts as she gets up from the sofa and approaches her with Dani who has stopped walking in circles.

“How is she? Does she need to be taken to the hospital? “ asks Dani.

“No, I checked her pulse and pupils and they are fine and she reacts to my voice when I speak to her. I think she just needs to sleep it off and tomorrow she'll be fine, with a monumental headache and a hangover that will blow her mind, but fine," explains Marta.

When he realized that he couldn't take Cris to his house or Amira's house, Dani knew that the best option he had was to bring her to Marta's house. She lives with roommates so no parents, and she is a nurse so she could at least tell them if they had to take Cris to the hospital.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” says a relieved Dani as he approaches Marta for a hug. “ I'm sorry to bring her home to you but... we didn't know what to do.”

“Don't be silly Dani, she can stay here perfectly and I'm going to keep an eye on her, okay? “ says Marta.

“Thanks, Marta “ thanks Amira as well, who until now has remained in the background, thinking that she’s not needed in this conversation between the couple.

“Don't thank me anymore, it's my job, you have no idea how many drunk people I’ve treated at the ER”.

“Hey I have to take Ami home, but I'll call you later, okay? “ says Dani to Marta “ and tomorrow I'll come and pick her up.”

“Yes, no problem, don't really worry it's going to be okay.”

“Thank you," says Dani, smiling, a smile that Marta returns and to which Amira turns away because she feels she is being an intruder.

“Hey Dani, if you want to stay I can call a cab or something," says Amira to Dani once they have left Marta's apartment.

“No, don't worry, it's better that I'm home so I can tell my parents that Cris is going to spend the night with a friend...besides, I'm not going to let you go home alone.”

“Thank you," Amira answers with a smile, even though part of her feels bad, she won't say no to spending time with Dani, even under these circumstances.


	199. MARTES 4 DE MAYO DE 2021. 21:02

-Joder, cómo está el barrio últimamente para aparcar – se queja Dani saliendo del coche después de aparcarlo más lejos de lo normal después de dar tres vueltas buscando aparcamiento.

Tanto él como Amira comienzan a andar en silencio en dirección a sus casas. Ha sido una tarde de muchas emociones y ambos están tratando de digerir todo lo que ha pasado.

-Oye Dani que…siento que por traerme a mí a casa no te hayas podido quedar en casa de tu novia y eso…-dice Amira tras varios minutos debatiéndose entre decirlo o no. Finalmente ha optado por el sí.

De repente Dani se para en seco y mira a Amira mordiéndose el labio. Amira se detiene también y se coloca en frente de Dani, con el ceño fruncido sin entender muy bien qué le pasa al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A ver es que…- Dani no se imaginaba que sería así cómo se lo contaría a Amira, estaba planeando quedar con ella y decírselo pero aún no se había atrevido. Ahora, sabe que no puede postergarlo más – Es que Marta ya no es mi novia. Lo hemos dejado.

Amira abre los ojos como platos y alza las cejas, lo último que se esperaba esta surrealista tarde es que Dani le dijera que ya no está con Marta, especialmente cuando vienen de su casa.

-¿Qué? Pero…¿desde cuándo?

-Desde el día que vinisteis las dos al entrenamiento de rugby.

Amira frunce el ceño aún más, su mente tratando de darle sentido a lo que Dani está diciendo.

-Pero…habéis quedado después de eso…yo…he visto stories y…con Cris y…

-Sí, sí, es cierto – confirma Dani – es que seguimos siendo amigos y…me estaba ayudando con lo de Cris…de hecho parece que Cris y ella se llevan mejor desde que ya no es mi novia – ríe Dani.

Amira asiente con la cabeza conforme Dani va hablando, tratando de procesar la información. Se muerde el labio para no hacer la pregunta que quiere hacer, sabe que no es de su incumbencia, pero no puede evitarlo.

-¿Por qué lo habéis dejado? – pregunta finalmente.

-¿La verdad? Pues porque ella no eres tú. – contesta Dani, su voz quebrándose un poco al final.

-Dani…

-No, no, Ami, tranquila, que no te lo estoy diciendo para intentar nada…yo sé que tú ya me has olvidado y que nunca vamos a estar juntos y…lo acepto. Pero….me has preguntado y te tenía que ser sincero. – Dani toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con la explicación – Mira, Marta es una tía de puta madre, es guapa, inteligente, divertida, nos llevamos genial y era una relación fácil pero…simplemente no conectábamos como tú y yo lo hacíamos.

-Pero…se os veía muy bien…muy…cariñosos – Amira siente como si cada palabra que dice le costara un mundo pronunciarla.

-Ya…bueno sí – ríe tímidamente Dani, antes de ponerse más serio – pero el contacto físico no lo es todo en una relación. ¿De qué me sirve poder besar a mi novia si no se me acelera el pulso con solo mirarla, o si no se me pone la piel de gallina con un simple roce de su mano, o si no sonrío sin control cuando pienso en ella? Los besos están muy bien, sí, pero una relación es más que eso, es todo lo demás…y eso no lo tenía con Marta…y contigo sí. Me di cuenta cuando, al veros a las dos en el rugby, quien quería que se quedase eras tú y no mi novia, y eso no era justo para ella.

Amira no sabe qué decir, es demasiada información de repente. Dani ha roto con Marta, Dani ha roto con Marta porque no estaba enamorado de ella, sino de Amira, y piensa que ella no le quiere.

-Oye Ami que de verdad, que no quiero darte la chapa ni nada, que solo…bueno quería decirte la verdad porque tú y yo siempre hemos sido sinceros con el otro y nunca nos hemos mentido así que…no quería ser yo el que empezara. Pero que sé lo que hay ¿vale? Y que el que no esté ya con Marta no quiere decir que piense que tú y yo…bueno eso.

Amira siente como se le revuelve el estómago y le sudan las manos. Culpa. Eso es lo que siente. Culpa porque Dani está siendo sincero con ella, y piensa que Amira nunca le ha mentido, y no podría estar más equivocado. Amira lleva mintiéndole meses, desde aquella noche de fin de año. Lleva meses haciéndole creer que ella ya lo ha olvidado, cuando lo cierto es que sigue enamorada de él como el primer día.

La cosa es, que esto no cambia nada, Amira aún necesita tiempo, aún piensa que en este momento ella y Dani no están preparados para estar juntos, y que Dani tiene derecho a vivir su vida y no estar esperándola. Pero…Dani ha sido sincero con ella y Amira le debe lo mismo.

-Dani…yo…

Amira no puede terminar la frase porque, ya sea por el destino o porque su vecina es muy fan de Mona Haydar, es interrumpida por una canción sonando a toda voz en el silencio de la ya, casi noche. Y el destino, o su vecina, ha querido que la canción que suene sea Hijabi, también conocida como la canción que Amira y Dani bailaron en aquel Iftar que pasaron juntos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Amira ve como los labios de Dani se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa traviesa y antes de que él haga nada ya sabe lo que va a hacer.

Efectivamente, Dani comienza a mover las manos como ya lo hizo aquella vez, bailando, o tratando de hacerlo, y provocando la risa en Amira.

-Vamos, no me dejes solo, que he mejorado mucho.

-Dani por favor, que estamos en medio de la calle – dice Amira haciéndose la avergonzada pero en realidad está deseando bailar con él.

-Vamoooooos – insiste Dani sin dejar de bailar.

Y no necesita decírselo dos veces a Amira. Enseguida comienza a bailar con él, moviendo las manos y tratando de enseñarle a Dani cómo tiene que hacerlo. Y es como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, como si estuvieran de vuelta en aquel lugar donde bailaron esta canción juntos por primera y, hasta el momento, última vez.

A diferencia que la última vez, cuando Dani y Amira casi juntas las manos y se miran a los ojos, Amira no da un paso atrás, se queda ahí, mirando a Dani a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que sentía en ese momento por él y lo que siente ahora no va a cambiar nunca.

-Hoy hace un año…-dice Dani con voz susurrada y Amira siente como se le pone el vello de punta.

-Dani…

-¡Amira!

Tanto Dani como Amira dan un salto hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de la madre de Amira llamando a su hija.

-¿Mama?

-Por fin te encuentro hija, me tenías preocupada, ibas a dar un paseo y ya es la hora del Iftar y no habías vuelto…- dirigiendo la mirada de su hija a Dani añade – aunque ya veo por qué. Hola Dani, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, bien – dice Dani aclarándose la garganta, aún con el susto en el cuerpo por haber sido pillado de alguna manera por la madre de Amira – sí, bien, vosotros ¿qué tal?

-Bien también…esperando a Amira para el Iftar pero…si tienes planes podemos empezar sin ti hija

-No, no…es que me he encontrado con Dani y…eso…pero ya voy – se apresura a explicar Amira.

-¿Segura? – insiste su madre, a la que no le importaría que su hija pasara más tiempo con Dani.

-Sí mama, vamos. – volviéndose a Dani, Amira se despide de él – Buenas noches Dani y…gracias por todo.

-Buenas noches Ami…nos vemos ¿no?

-Sí, nos vemos – responde Amira sonriendo a Dani antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a casa con su madre.

Dani ve a Amira marchar. Siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima al contarle lo de Marta y, aunque sabe que nunca podrán estar juntos, le alegra saber que al menos parece que podrá seguir compartiendo momentos como Amira, aunque sea como amigos.

Amira se gira y ve a Dani marchar. Siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima al saber que ya no está con Marta y, aunque sabe que tiene aún mucho que decirle a Dani, le alegra saber que al menos parece que podrá seguir compartiendo momentos con él, aunque sea como amigos…de momento.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pJv15Js)


	200. TUESDAY, MAY 4, 2021. 21:02

“Fuck, how is the neighborhood these days for parking “ complains Dani getting out of the car after parking it farther than usual after three laps looking for parking.

Both he and Amira begin to walk silently in the direction of their homes. It has been an evening of many emotions and both are trying to digest everything that has happened.

“Hey Dani that...I'm sorry that by bringing me home you couldn't stay at your girlfriend's house...”says Amira after several minutes debating whether to say it or not. Finally she has opted for yes.

Suddenly Dani stops in his tracks and looks at Amira biting his lip. Amira stops too and stands in front of Dani, her brow furrowed without really understanding what's wrong with the boy.

“What's going on?”

“It’s just that…“Dani didn't imagine that this would be how he would tell Amira. He was planning to meet her and tell her, but he hadn't dared yet. Now, he knows he can't put it off any longer “Marta is no longer my girlfriend. We've broken up.”

Amira widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows. The last thing she expected this surreal afternoon was Dani telling her that he is no longer with Marta, especially when they come from her house.

“What? But... since when?”

“Since the day you both came to rugby training.”

Amira frowns even more, her mind trying to make sense of what Dani is saying.

“But...you've met after that...I...have seen stories and...with Cris and...”

“Yes, yes, it's true “ confirms Dani “ we are still friends and...she was helping me with Cris...in fact it seems that she and Cris get along better since she is no longer my girlfriend “ laughs Dani.

Amira nods her head as Dani talks, trying to process the information. She bites her lip to avoid asking the question she wants to ask, she knows it's none of her business, but she can't help it.

“Why did you break up? “ she finally asks.

“The truth? Well, because she is not you. “ answers Dani, his voice breaking a little at the end.

“Dani...”

“No, no, Ami, don't worry, I'm not telling you to get something from you...I know you've already forgotten me and that we'll never be together and...I accept that. But you asked me and I had to be honest. “ Dani takes a breath of air before continuing with the explanation “ Look, Marta is a great girl, she's beautiful, intelligent, funny, we got along great and it was an easy relationship but we just didn't connect like you and I did.”

“But...you looked like you really got along and very...loving…touchy “ Amira feels as if every word she says costs her aworld to pronounce.

“Well, yes," Dani laughs shyly, before getting more serious, "but physical contact isn't everything in a relationship. What good is it if I can kiss my girlfriend but my pulse doesn't race just by looking at her, or I don't get goose bumps from a simple touch of her hand, or I don't smile uncontrollably when I think of her? Kisses are great, yes, but a relationship is more than that, it's everything else...and I didn't have that with Marta and I did with you. I realized

that when I saw you two in the rugby, the one who wanted to stay was you and not my girlfriend, and that was not fair to her.”

Amira doesn't know what to say, it's too much information all of a sudden. Dani has broken up with Marta, Dani has broken up with Marta because he was not in love with her, but with Amira, and he thinks she doesn't love him.

“I just wanted to tell you the truth because you and I have always been honest with each other and we have never lied to each other, so I didn't want to be the one to start. But I know what's going on, okay? And just because I'm not with Marta anymore doesn't mean that I think you and I... well that.”

Amira feels her stomach turning and her hands sweating. Guilt. That's what she feels. Guilt because Dani is being honest with her, and he thinks that Amira has never lied to him, and he couldn't be more wrong. Amira has been lying to him for months, ever since that New Year's Eve. She has been making him believe for months that she has already forgotten him, when the truth is that she is still in love with him as she was on the first day.

The thing is, this doesn't change anything, Amira still needs time, she still thinks that at this moment she and Dani are not ready to be together, and that Dani has the right to live his life and not be waiting for her. But...Dani has been honest with her and Amira owes him the same.

“Dani...I...”

Amira cannot finish the sentence because, either by fate or because her neighbor is a big fan of Mona Haydar, she is interrupted by a song playing loudly in the silence of the already, almost night. And destiny, or her neighbor, has wanted the song that sounds to be Hijabi, also known as the song that Amira and Dani danced to in that Iftar they spent together before everything went to shit.

Amira sees Dani's lips slowly curl into a mischievous smile and before he does anything she knows what he's going to do.

Indeed, Dani begins to move his hands as he did that time, dancing, or trying to do so, and provoking laughter in Amira.

“Come on, don't leave me alone, I've improved a lot.”

“Please Dani, we are in the middle of the street” says Amira pretending to be embarrassed but actually wanting to dance with him.

“Come ooooon “ insists Dani without stopping dancing.

And he doesn’t need to tell Amira twice. She immediately starts dancing with him, moving her hands and trying to teach Dani how to do it. And it's as if nothing has changed between them, as if they were back in that place where they danced this song together for the first and, so far, last time.

Unlike last time, when Dani and Amira almost put their hands together and looked into each other's eyes, Amira doesn't step back, she stays there, looking Dani in the eye, knowing that what she felt at that moment for him and what she feels now will never change.

“A year ago today..." says Dani in a whispered voice and Amira feels her hair stand on end.

“Dani...”

“Amira!”

Both Dani and Amira take a leap backwards when they hear the voice of Amira's mother calling her daughter.

“Mom?

“Finally I find you, daughter, you had me worried, you were going for a walk and it was time for the Iftar and you didn't come back..." directing his daughter's gaze at Dani he adds “ although I can see why. Hi Dani, how are you?”

“Well, well," says Dani, clearing his throat, still with the shock of having been caught somehow by Amira's mother, "yes, well, how are you?”

“Well also...waiting for Amira for the Iftar but...if you have plans we can start without you”

“No, no...it's just that I've met Dani and...that...but I'm coming “ Amira hurries to explain.

“Sure? “ insists her mother, who wouldn't mind her daughter spending more time with Dani.

“Yes, Mom, let's go. “ Turning to Dani, Amira says goodbye to him “ Good night Dani and...thanks for everything.”

“Good night Ami...see you, right?

“Yes, see you," Amira replies, smiling at Dani before turning around and going home to her mother.

Dani sees Amira leaving. He feels that a weight has been lifted from his shoulders after telling her about Marta and, although he knows that they will never be able to be together, he is happy to know that at least it seems that he will be able to continue sharing moments with Amira, even if it is as friends.

Amira turns and sees Dani leaving. She feels that a weight has been lifted from her shoulders after learning that he is no longer with Marta and, although she knows that she still has a lot to say to Dani, she is happy to know that at least it seems that she will be able to continue sharing moments with him, even if it is as friends...for the time being.


	201. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 12:01 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 12:01

[ ](https://ibb.co/QYdZXFV)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mJm5fDm)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Hpq1SX9)

D: Marta

D: how's Cris????

D: how was your night???

D: I didn't ask you sooner in case you were sleeping

M: Hiiiii

M: she's fine don't worry

M: she's slept the whole night

M: and now she's having breakfast

M: she has a hangover but that's normal

D: ufff

D: thank you so much, for real

D: you saved our lives yesterday

M: come on, come on, don't be dramatic

M: besides, that's gonna cost you something

M: (I'm joking)

D: hahahah

D: for real, thank you

D: I'll pick her up in a while

M: wait

M: actually

M: I think it'd be better if she stayed here

M: so she can rest

M: and you can pick her up in the evening

D: I don't want to bother you anymore

M: you're not bothering me

M: for real, let her stay a few more hours

D: alright, you're the nurse


	202. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 13:48 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 13:48

[ ](https://ibb.co/YDydWfF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/64pV1rP)

A: Dani

A: how's cris???

A: have you heard from her???

A: I didn't want to text her in case she was sleeping

D: I've talked to Marta

D: and she says she's fine

D: that she's slept the whole night

A: are you going to pick her up now?

A: can I go with you?

D: I'd love to

D: but marta told me to let her stay until the evening

A: oh alright...

D: but if you want to, we can go together later

A: great!

A: thanks


	203. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 18:10 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 18:10

[ ](https://ibb.co/HPD8s2C)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tbF53kq)

D: Cris

D: I'll pick you up in half an hour?

D: how are you?

D: Cris??????

D: Cris I know you're reading me

D: answer

C: Dani don't overwhelm me alright?

D: don't overwhelm you???

D: you fucking scared us yesterday

C: I know I know

C: but I'm okay, fuck

D: well if you're okay you can come home already

D: I'll pick you up in half an hour

C: no

D: what do you mean no?

C: I mean no

C: I'm staying at marta's today

D: you're unbelievable Cris

D: we need to talk and you know that

C: tomorrow

C: dani please

C: tomorrow


	204. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 18:24 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 18:24

[ ](https://ibb.co/5Mb7ng6)

D: Ami

D: I don't know what to do

D: Cris doesn't want to come home

D: she says she's staying with Marta

D: and not to overwhelm her

D: fucking unbelievable

D: don't overwhelm me she says

D: after what happened yesterday

A: let me try to talk to her

A: and I'll tell you what she says

A: don't worry

D: thank you


	205. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 18:50 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 18:50

[ ](https://ibb.co/wQDGzXV)

[ ](https://ibb.co/XF5JGS6)   
  


A: Cris

C: not you too Amy

A: yes me too Cris

A: Dani and I are only worried about you

C: well don't be

C: I'm okay

A: no you're not

A: let's talk

A: look if you need to take a break today it's okay

A: but we'll meet tomorrow okay?

A: and talk

A: please

C: okay

C: tomorrow

C: but without dani

A: just you and me

C: ok


	206. MIÉRCOLES 5 DE MAYO DE 2021. 19:15 // WEDNESDAY MAY 5TH 2021. 19:15

[ ](https://ibb.co/z6qYstN)

[ ](https://ibb.co/NY73qpt)

[ ](https://ibb.co/gPfqgBh)

A: Dani

A: I've talked to Cris

D: and?????

D: have you managed to convince her

D: ??????

A: I got her to accept that we talk

A: but tomorrow

A: she needs a break today

D: she always ends up doing whatever the hell she wants

A: you know how Cris is

A: if we pressure her it'll be worse

A: it's better to just wait until she's ready to talk

D: alright

D: we'll talk to her tomorrow

A: actually, she wants us to talk alone

D: fuck

D: what the hell am I supposed to do to get her to trust me

A: she trusts you

A: but whatever she's going through she might be embarrassed to tell you

A: you're her brother

A: but don't worry

A: I'll get her to talk to you

D: thank you so much Ami

D: I don't know what I'd do without you 


	207. JUEVES 6 DE MAYO DE 2021. 11:30 // THURSDAY MAY 6TH 2021. 11:30

MOVIL DE DANI // DANI'S PHONE

[ ](https://ibb.co/qnQ7Gvh)

[ ](https://ibb.co/MCwwpNc)

[ ](https://ibb.co/kMvdcx1)

M: Hiiiiii

M: Can we talk?

D: is this about Cris?

D: she's trashed your house or something?

D: she arrived home a while ago but doesn't want to talk to me

D: but if she's done something, tell me

M: no, no, everything is good with Cris

M: she even helped me clean the house yesterday

M: it's not that

M: But I need to talk to you

D: okay, tell me

M: it's just...

M: it's better to talk about it in person

D: Marta you're scaring me

D: did something happen?

M: can we meet today and talk?

D: okay

D: at 6???

M: perfect, at my house

D: I'll be there

M: thank you, love

M: Dani*

M: sorry, sorry

M: I'm just used to it

M: sorry

D: it's alright

D: see you later


	208. JUEVES 6 DE MAYO DE 2021. 18:01

-¡Qué puntual!

-Joder, como para no. Llevo todo el día acojonado ¿qué pasa Marta?

-Anda, pasa y siéntate en el sofá.

Marta se hace a un lado y deja a Dani entrar en la casa. El chico hace caso omiso a la recomendación de Marta y se queda de pie en el salón.

-Dani, siéntate – le repite Marta sentándose ella en el sillón frente al sofá.

-Marta, ¿me puedes contar qué pasa?

-Tranquilízate y te lo cuento.

Dani suspira y coloca las manos en la cintura esperando a que Marta hable, pero cuando no lo hace se rinde y finalmente se sienta en el sofá, claramente su yo enfadado no impone a nadie.

-A ver…por dónde empiezo – dice Marta tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – el otro día, cuando trajisteis a Cris a casa…después de iros, entré en la habitación y pensaba que Cris estaba dormida…pero no lo estaba...

-Es que lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ver con Cris. A ver ¿qué ha hecho? ¿Te ha roto algo? – interrumpe Dani a Marta.

-No, no, Dani, escúchame joder, antes de cabrearte con ella. – Marta suspira antes de continuar : - Cuando entré en la habitación Cris me confundió con Amira…no sé supongo que escuchó voz de chica y pensó que era ella…estaba muy borracha ya lo sabes…el caso es que dijo algo que…bueno que me llamó la atención.

-Marta déjate de rodeos y dime qué dijo.

-Dijo: “Amira tienes que decirle la verdad a Dani”.

Marta mira atentamente a su exnovio, esperando una reacción por su parte pero parece necesitar tiempo para procesar lo que la chica acaba de decir. Poco a poco ve cómo va frunciendo el ceño y parpadea varias veces.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, traté de conseguir que dijera algo más pero se quedó dormida y no la quise molestar…-Marta habla despacio para que Dani no se pierda en la historia, le conoce lo suficiente para saber que ahora mismo le irá la mente a mil por hora –por eso te dije que dejaras que se quedara aquí, para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Y hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunta Dani nervioso, notando como las manos comienzan a sudarle mientras trata de buscar en su mente una razón por la que Cris pudiera decir lo que Marta escuchó.

-Al principio se hizo la loca, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba pero…al final conseguí que me lo dijera, supongo que en cierto modo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien después de guardar el secreto durante meses.

-Pero ¿qué secreto? ¿Puedes ser clara antes de que me dé un puto infarto?

-Perdón, perdón. Es solo que…no sé si debería ser yo la que te lo contara Dani. Yo…creo que tienes derecho a saberlo pero…a lo mejor deberías hablar con Cris…o con Amira.

-Venga ya Marta, no me jodas. Me has hecho venir hasta aquí y ¿ahora me dices que no sabes si deberías contármelo? ¿Qué pasa? – Dani se está poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso, no sabe qué es lo que Amira le puede estar ocultando.

-Está bien…pero Cris me va a matar…-Marta hace una pausa para respirar profundamente, cogiendo fuerzas para lo que tiene que decirle a Dani – Amira te ha estado mintiendo todos estos meses Dani, ella sigue enamorada de ti. Lo que…lo que te dijo en Nochevieja de que nunca ibais a estar juntos…era mentira. Solo te lo dijo porque no quería que pusieras tu vida en pausa por ella. Ella…pensaba que tú serías más feliz si conseguías olvidarla…si salías con otra persona. Y todo este tiempo, mientras que tú pensabas que ella te había olvidado, en realidad estaba sufriendo viéndonos juntos.

Marta suelta todo de un tirón, sabe que si no lo hace así no será capaz de decírselo. Lo cierto es, que una parte de ella no soporta ser la que le diga esto a Dani, ser la que en cierto modo está empujando a Dani a los brazos de Amira, pero sabe que es lo correcto, es lo que tiene que hacer, Dani merece saberlo.

Los segundos pasan y Dani no reacciona, su mente repitiendo las palabras de Marta y tratando de darles sentido.

-No…no puede ser…yo…-Dani apenas puede formar una frase completa. No sabe cómo sentirse. ¿Engañado? ¿Esperanzado? Solo siente confusión y una presión en el pecho que amenaza con salir en forma de lágrimas.

Marta nota el estado en el que se encuentra Dani y se levanta del sillón para sentarse en el sofá junto a Dani.

-Dani…-la chica toma la mano de su exnovio y le da un ligero apretón, como tantas veces ha hecho durante su relación, es su forma de decir que está aquí para él.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque mereces saberlo Dani. Porque…porque yo te quiero pero sé que no puedo hacerte feliz, y Amira sí. Supongo que…lo que trato de decirte con todo esto es…que no tires la toalla Dani, porque Amira no lo ha hecho aún.


	209. THURSDAY, MAY 6, 2021. 18:01

“How punctual!”

“Fuck, as if. I've been scared all day, what's wrong with Marta?”

“Come in and sit on the couch.”

Marta steps aside and lets Dani enter the house. The boy ignores Marta's recommendation and stands in the room.

“Dani, sit down," repeats Marta, as she sits on the couch in front of the sofa.

“Marta, can you tell me what's going on?”

“Calm down and I'll tell you.”

Dani sighs and places his hands on his waist waiting for Marta to speak, but when she doesn't he gives up and finally sits down on the couch, clearly his angry self doesn't impose itself on anyone.

“Let's see...where to start “ says Marta trying to find the right words “ the other day, when you brought Cris home...after you left, I entered the room and thought Cris was asleep...but she wasn't...”

“I knew it, I knew it had something to do with Cris. Let's see, what did she do? Did she break something? “ Dani interrupts Marta.

“No, no, Dani, listen to me, before you get mad at her. “ Marta sighs before continuing : “ When I entered the room Cris confused me with Amira...I don't know, I suppose she heard a girl's voice and thought it was her...she was very drunk, you know...the thing is that she said something that...well, that caught my attention.”

“Marta, stop beating around the bush and tell me what she said.”

“She said, ‘Amira, you have to tell Dani the truth.’”

Marta looks carefully at her exboyfriend, waiting for a reaction from him but seems to need time to process what the girl just said. Little by little she sees how he is frowning and blinks several times.

“What? What truth? What are you talking about?”

“I didn't understand it either at first, I tried to get her to say something else but she fell asleep and I didn't want to bother her... “Marta speaks slowly so that Dani doesn't get lost in the story, she knows him well enough to know that right now his mind will go a mile a minute “that's why I told you to let her stay here, so I could talk to her.”

“And you talked to her? What did she say? “ asks Dani nervously, noticing how his hands begin to sweat as he tries to search his mind for a reason why Cris could say what Martha heard.

“At first she played crazy, as if she didn't know what I was talking about but...in the end I got her to tell me, I guess in a way she needed to vent to someone after keeping the secret for months.”

“But what secret? Can you be clear before I have a fucking heart attack?”

“Sorry, sorry. It's just... I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, Dani. I...think you have a right to know but...maybe you should talk to Cris...or Amira.”

“Come on Marta, don't fuck with me. You made me come all the way here and now you tell me you don't know if you should tell me? what's going on? “ Dani is getting more and more nervous, he doesn't know what Amira might be hiding from him.

“Okay...but Cris is going to kill me...”Marta pauses to take a deep breath, gathering strength for what she has to say to Dani “ Amira has been lying to you all these months Dani, she is still in love with you. What...what she told you on New Year's Eve that you were never going to be together...was a lie. She only told you because she didn't want you to put your life on hold for her. She...thought that you would be happier if you got over her...if you went out with someone else. And all this time, while you thought she had forgotten you, she was actually suffering from seeing us together.”

Martha lets go of everything in one go, she knows that if she doesn't, she won't be able to tell him. The truth is, a part of her can't bear to be the one to tell Dani this, to be the one that in a way is pushing Dani into Amira's arms, but she knows that it is the right thing to do, it is what she has to do, Dani deserves to know it.

The seconds pass and Dani does not react, his mind repeating Marta's words and trying to make sense of them.

“It can't be...I...”Dani can barely form a complete sentence. He doesn't know how to feel. Deceived? Hopeful? He only feels confusion and a pressure on his chest that threatens to come out in tears.

Marta notices the state Dani is in and gets up from the couch to sit on the sofa next to Dani.

“Dani...”the girl takes her ex”boyfriend's hand and gives him a gentle squeeze, as she has done so many times during their relationship, is her way of saying she is here for him.

“Why are you telling me this?

“Because you deserve to know, Dani. Because...because I love you but I know I can't make you happy, and Amira can. I guess...what I'm trying to tell you with all this is...don't throw in the towel Dani, because Amira hasn't done it yet.”


	210. JUEVES 6 DE MAYO DE 2021. 19:30

-No hay nadie en casa así que podemos hablar tranquilas.

-Genial

Amira sigue a Cris hasta el salón de la casa de su amiga donde ambas se sientan en el sofá. Las dos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. Amira quiere preguntarle a Cris qué le pasa, por qué está actuando así últimamente, pero no quiere presionarla, prefiere que Cris sea la que dé el paso, por lo que, aunque le cuesta, se muerde el labio para tratar de no decir nada.

-Vale…a ver…no sirve de nada que me haga la tonta ¿no? Está claro que quieres saber por qué me emborraché tanto el otro día…o los días anteriores.

Amira solo asiente temiendo que, si rompe su silencio, Cris se echará atrás y se cerrará en banda.

-Pues la respuesta es…no lo sé…o sí lo sé…Yo qué sé Ami, estoy hecha un lío.

-A ver…- dice Amira lentamente, tratando de elegir sus próximas palabras con cuidado - ¿Es por Joana? ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

-No, con Joana está todo bien, la echo de menos joder, claro que sí, pero volverá en unos días. No es eso…o supongo que en realidad un poco sí es eso porque…cuando Joana estaba aquí pues podía contarle mis movidas y me ayudaba. Pero ahora no quiero calentarle la cabeza mientras está con su familia.

-Ya…y ¿por qué no me lo cuentas a mí? Soy yo Cris, soy Amira, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo.

-Me da…vergüenza…-Cris mira hacia sus manos que se encuentran sobre su regazo, no se atreve a mirar a Amira.

-Cris…-Amira alarga el brazo y coge la mano de su amiga dándole un ligero apretón – yo nunca te voy a juzgar por nada…cuéntamelo.

-Es que…me siento perdida Ami…no sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida…es como si no sirviera para nada.

Cuando Cris alza la cabeza y Amira puede mirarla a los ojos ve como están rojos por las lágrimas contenidas. A Amira se le parte el corazón al ver a su amiga así y lo primero que le sale hacer es darle un abrazo que Cris acepta sin dudar. Una vez que se separan, es Amira la que toma la palabra.

-¿Por qué dices eso Cris? Yo…pensaba que estabas muy contenta en el curso de maquillaje y…

-Y lo estaba…lo estoy pero…se acaba dentro de dos semanas y…se supone que tendríamos la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo, unas prácticas pero…yo no he conseguido nada Ami. Soy de las pocas personas del curso que no tiene ninguna oferta. Yo pensaba que esto era lo mío pero…claramente no lo es.

-Pero Cris…

-No, es la verdad – la interrumpe Cris que una vez que ha cogido carrerilla no puede parar de hablar aunque sea entre lágrimas – y miro a mi alrededor y os veo a todas seguir adelante con sus vidas y teniendo claro qué quieren hacer, tú, Nora, Viri, Eva todas sabéis cuál es vuestro futuro, joder si hasta Joana que está repitiendo curso sabe que cuando termine se va a meter en bellas artes. Pero yo…¿qué voy a hacer yo dentro de dos semanas Ami? Yo sé que siempre voy de que me la pela todo y no le tengo miedo a nada…pero…sí que tengo miedo de algo…de fracasar…de no avanzar…

-Cris…que no hayas conseguido un trabajo ahora no quiere decir que no lo vayas a conseguir. Si a ti esto del maquillaje es lo que realmente te hace feliz, no puedes tirar la toalla a la primera de cambio, tienes que seguir luchando, formándote e intentándolo y lo conseguirás. No sé, sí vale yo estoy estudiando una carrera y tenía claro que quería hacer una ingeniería pero eso no significa que cuando termine vaya a encontrar un trabajo del tirón.

-Claro que lo harás, tú eres muy lista Ami.

-Y tú también, Cris. Aunque no te lo creas, lo eres. Y tienes un talento increíble y quien no vea eso tiene un serio problema. – Amira hace una pausa antes de continuar - ¿tú quieres dedicarte a esto?

-Me encantaría, realmente me flipa maquillar y aprender técnicas nuevas y…sí

-Pues entonces no tires la toalla, sigue luchando. Te encontrarás muchas puertas cerradas pero aprenderás a abrir otras. Lo conseguirás, yo creo en ti Cris. Y…cuando te sientas perdida, por favor, no te refugies en la bebida ni en las fiestas, habla conmigo, o con Dani, o con quien sea, pero tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y estamos aquí para ti.

-Qué bien hablas cabrona – dice Cris riendo entre lágrimas, sintiéndose un poco mejor tras desahogarse con su amiga.

-Anda ven aquí – ríe Amira atrayendo a Cris para darle un abrazo más. – No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Cris, si te llega a pasar algo me muero.

-Lo siento, siento haberos asustado y…que me tuvierais que llevar a casa de Marta…- dice Cris una vez que terminan de abrazarse. La chica se muerde el labio al recordar que había algo más que tenía que decirle a Amira, algo sobre lo que se le escapó durante su estancia en casa de Marta – Ami…sobre Marta…hay algo que debes saber…

-Si me vas a decir que ella y Dani no están juntos, ni te molestes. Ya lo sé.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él? – pregunta Cris frunciendo el ceño. En realidad eso no es lo que ella quería contarle a Amira pero que su amiga sepa que Dani ya no está con Marta capta su atención.

-Sí…el otro día después de dejarte en casa de Marta…me lo contó. Supongo que tú lo sabías ¿no?

-Sí pero…me hizo prometer que no te lo diría, quería contártelo él – le explica Cris, ante lo que Amira asiente - ¿y te dijo por qué?

-Ay Cris…no te imaginas el discurso que me dio…casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo – dice Amira tapándose la cara con las manos durante unos segundos antes de continuar – me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y no de Marta, que sentía más rozándome la mano a mí que besando a Marta y no sé qué más cosas así y que…bueno que me lo contaba porque él y yo nunca nos mentimos y siempre somos sinceros…¿te lo puedes creer? Y yo engañándolo durante meses, si es que soy lo peor.

-No eres lo peor Amira – dice Cris negando con la cabeza. – Y…¿qué le dijiste?

-“Dani por favor estamos en medio de la calle, nos van a ver”

-Joder, sí que habéis ido rápido…-bromea Cris ganándose un manotazo en el brazo por parte de una escandalizada Amira.

-¡Cris! ¡No me refiero a eso!

-Joder y ¿qué quieres que piense? No entiendo a qué viene esa respuesta tuya

-Sonó música de repente…una canción que…bueno que nos traía recuerdos y Dani empezó a bailar y entre eso y que nos interrumpió mi madre…

-¿Tu madre? – pregunta Cris conteniéndose la risa, sin éxito.

-¡No te rías! Que lo pasé fatal, yo en shock por lo que me había dicho y a la vez en una nube mientras bailaba en medio de la calle con Dani y de repente llega mi madre y empieza a insinuar que si estaba yo muy ocupada o no sé qué.

-¡Cómo quiero a tu madre de verdad!

-Cris, céntrate. – dice Amira negando con la cabeza – La cuestión es que…quería decirle la verdad a Dani, que sigo enamorada de él y que le mentí en Nochevieja pero…no pude…no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta Cris que tenía la esperanza de que su amiga hubiera sido sincera con Dani y así ella no tendría que confesar su metedura de pata con Marta.

-Pues porque que él no esté con Marta no cambia nada. Dani y yo…no es nuestro momento Cris, no estamos listos para estar juntos. Yo…yo necesito estudiar, centrarme en la carrera y en mí misma y…cuando termine pues…supongo que si estamos destinados a estar juntos lo estaremos. Y mientras tanto Dani tiene que vivir su vida, conocer gente, chicas, vivir experiencias, y no estar esperándome. Sigo pensando lo mismo, aunque me duela verle con otras chicas, aunque me duela mentirle. Dani no puede enterarse de la verdad.

-Ya…verás…sobre eso…

-¡¿Cris?! – el grito de Dani desde la puerta de la entrada sorprende a ambas chicas - ¿Estás en casa?

-¡En el salón! – contesta Cris.

-Cris, tenemos que hablar de Am…-comienza a decir Dani pero se para en seco cuando, al entrar en el salón, ve a Cris sentada junto a Amira en el sofá.

-Dani, te dije que me ocupaba yo de hablar con ella – le recrimina Amira negando con la cabeza, ajena a lo que Dani estaba a punto de decir.

-Sí, sí, sí perdón, perdón – dice Dani titubeando, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo – es que…bueno estaba preocupado y…

-Ya…pues mira ¿sabes qué? Que mejor os dejo solos para que habléis, Cris cuéntale a Dani lo que me has dicho a mí…estoy segura de que él te dirá lo mismo que yo - contesta Amira levantándose del sofá dispuesta a irse para dejar a los hermanos solos. – Yo me voy ya ¿vale? Luego te llamo para ver cómo estás Cris. Adiós Dani.

Dani asiente y ve como Amira se marcha. Una vez que los dos hermanos se quedan solos, Dani se sienta en el sofá junto a Cris pero antes de que pueda decir nada su hermana se le adelanta.

-Has hablado con Marta ¿verdad? – pregunta Cris aunque, por la cara que tenía Dani cuando ha entrado en el salón y al ver a Amira no hace falta que le responda.

-Sí, pero primero vamos a hablar sobre ti y lo que te pasa, eso es lo más importante ahora mismo.


	211. THURSDAY, MAY 6, 2021. 19:30

“There is no one at home so we can talk quietly.”

“Great”

Amira follows Cris to the living room of her friend's house where they both sit on the couch. They both remain silent for a few seconds. Amira wants to ask Cris what is wrong with her, why she is acting this way lately, but she doesn't want to pressure her, she prefers Cris to be the one to take the step, so, although it is hard for her, she bites her lip to try not to say anything.

“Okay...let's see...there's no point in playing dumb, right? It's clear you want to know why I got so drunk the other day...or the days before.”

Amira just nods in fear that, if she breaks her silence, Cris will back down and close up shop.

“Well, the answer is... I don't know... or I do know... I don't know, Ami, I'm a mess.”

“Let's see...” says Amira slowly, trying to choose her next words carefully “ Is this about Joana? Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“No, with Joana it's all good, I miss her fuck, of course I do, but she'll be in a few days. It's not that...or I guess it's actually a little bit that because...when Joana was here I could tell her my thought and she would help me. But now I don't want to drive her crazy while she's with her family.”

“Yeah...and why don't you tell me? It's me Cris, it's Amira, we've always told each other everything.”

“I am...ashamed...”Cris looks at her hands that are on her lap, she does not dare to look at Amira.

“Cris...”Amira reaches out and takes her friend's hand and gives her a gentle squeeze “ I'll never judge you by anything...tell me.”

“I just...feel lost Ami...I don't know what I'm doing with my life...it's like I'm useless.”

When Cris raises her head and Amira can look into her eyes she sees how they are red from the tears contained. Amira's heart breaks when she sees her friend like that and the first thing she does is give her a hug that Cris accepts without hesitation. Once they separate, it is Amira who takes the floor.

“Why do you say that Cris? I...thought you were very happy in the makeup course and...”

“And I was...I am but...it's over in two weeks and...we were supposed to get a job, an internship but...I didn't get anything Ami. I'm one of the few people in the course that doesn't have any offers. I thought this was my thing but...clearly it's not.”

“But Cris...”

“No, it's the truth “ Cris interrupts her and once she's in the running she can't stop talking, even if it's in tears “ and I look around and see you all going on with your lives and being clear about what you want to do, you, Nora, Viri, Eva, you all know what your future is, even Joana, who's repeating the course, knows that when she finishes she's going to get into fine arts. But I ... what am I going to do in two weeks Ami? I know that I'm always making it look like I'm not afraid of anything...but...I am afraid of something...of failing...of not advancing...”

“Cris...just because you didn't get a job now doesn't mean you won't get one. If this makeup thing is what really makes you happy, you can't throw in the towel at the first sign of change, you have to keep fighting, training and trying and you'll get it. I don't know, I'm studying a career and I was sure I wanted to do engineering, but that doesn't mean that when I finish I'll find a job.”

“Of course you will, you are very smart Ami.”

“And you too, Cris. Believe it or not, you are. And you are incredibly talented and anyone who doesn't see that has a serious problem. “ Amira pauses before continuing “ do you want to do this?”

“I would love to, I am really crazy about makeup and learning new techniques and...yes”

“Then don't throw in the towel, keep fighting. You will find many doors closed but you will learn to open others. You will succeed, I believe in you Cris. And...when you feel lost, please don't take refuge in drinking or parties, talk to me, or Dani, or whoever, but you have many people who love you and we are here for you.”

“How well you speak, you bastard," says Cris, laughing through tears, feeling a little better after venting to her friend.

“Come here “ Amira laughs, attracting Cris for one more hug. “ Don't scare me like that again, Cris, if anything happens to you I'll die.”

“I'm sorry I scared you and...that you had to take me to Marta's house...” says Cris once they finish hugging. The girl bites her lip when she remembers that there was something else she had to tell Amira, something that happened during her stay at Marta's house “ Ami...about Marta...there is something you should know...”

“If you're going to tell me that she and Dani aren't together, don't even bother. I already know.”

“Did he tell you? “ asks Cris, frowning. Actually that's not what she wanted to tell Amira but having her friend know that Dani is no longer with Marta captures her attention.

“Yes...the other day after I dropped you off at Marta's house...she told me. I guess you knew, didn't you?”

“Yes, but... he made me promise not to tell you, he wanted to tell you himself," explains Cris, to which Amira nods, "and he told you why?”

“Oh Cris...you can't imagine the speech he gave me...I almost started to cry right there “ says Amira covering her face with her hands for a few seconds before continuing “ he told me that he was in love with me and not with Marta, that he felt more touching my hand than kissing Marta and I don't know what else and that...well he told me because he and I never lie to each other and we are always sincere...can you believe it? And I’ve been lying to him for months, I'm the worst.”

“You are not the worst, Amira," says Cris, shaking her head. “ And... what did you say?”

“’Dani please we are in the middle of the street, they will see us’"

“Fuck, that was fast" jokes Cris, earning a slap on the arm from a scandalized Amira.

“Cris! I don't mean that!”

“Fuck and what do you want me to think? I don't understand what your answer is”

“Suddenly music sounded...a song that...well that brought back memories and Dani started to dance and between that and that we were interrupted by my mother...”

“Your mother? “ asks Cris, holding back her laughter, without success.

“Don't laugh! I had a terrible time, I was shocked by what he had said to me and at the same time on a cloud while I was dancing in the middle of the street with Dani and suddenly my mother arrives and starts insinuating that if I was too busy or I don't know what.”

“How I really love your mother!”

“Cris, focus. “ Amira says, shaking her head “ The thing is... I wanted to tell Dani the truth, that I'm still in love with him and that I lied to him on New Year's Eve but... I couldn't... I can't.”

“Why not? “ asks Cris who hoped that her friend had been honest with Dani so that she wouldn't have to confess to her screwup with Marta.

“Because him not being with Martha does not change anything. Dani and I...it's not our moment Cris, we are not ready to be together. I...I need to study, focus on my career and myself and...when I finish then...I guess if we are meant to be together we will be. And meanwhile Dani has to live his life, meet people, girls, live experiences, and not be waiting for me. I still think the same thing, even though it hurts me to see him with other girls, even though it hurts me to lie to him. Dani can't find out the truth.”

“You'll see... about that...”

“Cris?! “ Dani's scream from the front door surprises both girls “ Are you home?”

“In the living room! “ answers Cris.

“We have to talk about Am…“He begins to say Dani but stops short when, upon entering the living room, he sees Cris sitting next to Amira on the sofa.

“Dani, I told you that I was in charge of talking to her," Amira reproaches, shaking her head, unaware of what Dani was about to say.

“Yes, yes, yes, sorry, sorry “ says Dani hesitating, trying to hide his nervousness “ it's just that... well I was worried and...”

“Well, you know what? I'd better leave you two alone to talk, Cris tell Dani what you told me...I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing I did “ answers Amira getting up from the sofa ready to leave the siblings alone. “ I'm going now, okay? I'll call you later to see how you're doing, Cris. Bye Dani.”

Dani nods and watches Amira leave. Once the two siblings are left alone, Dani sits on the couch next to Cris but before he can say anything his sister steps forward.

“You've talked to Marta, right? “ asks Cris although, because of the look on Dani's face when he entered the room and saw Amira, he doesn't have to answer.

“Yes, but first let's talk about you and what's going on with you, that's the most important thing right now.”


	212. JUEVES 6 DE MAYO DE 2021. 20:14

-Cris, pero ¿cómo te va a dar vergüenza contarme esto a mí? ¡A mí! Que soy el más nini de todos los Soto. ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte joder?

-A ver Dani pero tú trabajas.

-Sí, en la asociación, sin cobrar. Venga ya Cris, si soy la desgracia de esta familia.

-Joder Dani, ¿tu plan para animarme es hundirte tú?

Tanto Cris como Dani se echan a reír ante la situación. Dani ha escuchado atentamente mientras Cris le ha contado la verdad de por qué se está comportando de esa manera últimamente. Ahora, trata de hacerle ver que no tiene de qué preocuparse, Dani está seguro de que a su hermana le espera un futuro brillante y que puede conseguir lo que quiera, y así se lo hace saber.

-Gracias Dani, de verdad. Por todo. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo – dice Cris dándole un abrazo a Dani – pero no se lo digas a Toni y Óscar que se ponen celosos.

-Trato hecho – se ríe Dani antes de ponerse más serio – Y sobre lo otro…

-¿Qué te ha contado Marta? – pregunta Cris sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refiere Dani.

-Todo. Lo que dijiste estando borracha, la conversación que tuvisteis al día siguiente, todo. Cris solo dime una cosa, ¿es verdad? ¿Amira sigue enamorada de mí? ¿No me ha olvidado?

Cris suspira antes de contestar, podría negarlo todo, hacerse la tonta, y fingir que no sabe nada, pero no serviría, ya no. Y Dani merece saber la verdad.

-Es cierto. Amira te mintió para que tú siguieras adelante con tu vida. Todos estos meses ha estado súper jodida viéndote con Marta.

-No me lo puedo creer…¿cómo he podido ser tan imbécil joder?

Dani se lleva las manos a la cara y niega con la cabeza, castigándose por todo. Por creer a Amira, por no ver que le estaba mintiendo, por no luchar por ella, por salir con Marta cuando sabía que nunca conseguiría olvidarse de Amira, por hacerlas sufrir a las dos.

-Dani, tú no sabías nada, creíste lo que te dijo Amira porque es lo que ella quería…es lo que ella quiere.

-¿Sabe ella que yo lo sé? – pregunta Dani.

-No. Me ha dicho que pensó en decirte la verdad el otro día pero que…aunque sigue enamorada de ti y tiene la esperanza de que en el futuro volváis a estar juntos no quiere que tú dejes de vivir tu vida por esperarla a ella.

-¿Pero no entiende que mi vida es ella? – dice Dani casi desesperado.

La forma tan dramática en la que Dani habla hace que a Cris le entre la risa y, aunque trata de contenerse acaba por no poder disimular.

-Perdón, perdón, pero es que has sonado a película de Antena3, tronco.

-Cris, vete a la mierda un rato anda.

-Perdóoooooon – se disculpa Cris – no sé es que…se me hace raro veros tan enamorados, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga…Pero os entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Joana. Y por eso sé que encontraréis la manera de volver a estar juntos.

-Gracias…Yo…yo te juro que no voy a rendirme Cris. – dice Dani quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que pone en orden sus ideas – Amira no puede saber que yo sé la verdad porque si lo sabe se echará atrás y se asustará. Pero eso no significa que yo vaya a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Voy a luchar por ella, voy a demostrarle que sigo aquí, que podemos volver a conectar, y que puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Tengo claro que nadie va a poder conseguir que yo me olvide de Amira. Y ahora que sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que ella esté segura de lo nuestro.

-Volveréis a estar juntos, Dani, estoy segura.

-Yo también Cris, yo también.


	213. THURSDAY, MAY 6, 2021. 20:14

“Cris, but how can you be ashamed to tell this to me? To me! That I am the worst of all the Soto's. Who am I to judge you for fuck's sake?”

“Let's see Dani but you work.”

“Yes, at the association, without a salary. Come on Cris, I am the misfortune of this family.”

“Fuck Dani, your plan to cheer me up is to sink you?”

Both Cris and Dani laugh at the situation. Dani has listened attentively while Cris has told him the truth about why she is behaving that way lately. Now, trying to make her see that she has nothing to worry about, Dani is sure that his sister has a bright future ahead of her and that she can get whatever she wants, and so he lets her know.

“Thank you Dani, really. For everything. You are the best brother in the world “ says Cris giving Dani a hug “ but don't tell Toni and Oscar or they’ll get jealous.”

“Deal “Dani laughs before getting more serious “And about the other thing...”

“What has Marta told you? “ asks Cris, knowing exactly what Dani is referring to.

“Everything. What you said when you were drunk, the conversation you had the next day, everything. Cris, just tell me one thing, is it true? Is Amira still in love with me? Hasn't she forgotten me?”

Cris sighs before answering, she could deny everything, play dumb, and pretend she doesn't know anything, but it wouldn't work, not anymore. And Dani deserves to know the truth.

“It's true. Amira lied to you so that you would move on with your life. All these months she's been super fucked up seeing you with Marta.”

“I can't believe it...how could I have been such a fucking idiot?”

Dani takes his hands to his face and denies with his head, punishing himself for everything. For believing Amira, for not seeing that he was lying to her, for not fighting for her, for going out with Marta when he knew that he would never be able to forget Amira, for making them both suffer.

“Dani, you didn't know anything, you believed what Amira told you because it's what she wanted...it's what she wants.”

“Does she know that I know? “ asks Dani.

“No. She told me that she thought about telling you the truth the other day but...although she is still in love with you and hopes that you will get back together in the future she doesn't want you to stop living your life by waiting for her.”

“But doesn’t she understand that she’s my life? “ says Dani almost in despair.

The dramatic way in which Dani speaks makes Cris laugh and, although she tries to restrain herself, she ends up not being able to hide it.

“Sorry, sorry, but you sounded like an Netflix movie, dude.”

“Cris, go fuck yourself for a while.”

“I’m sorry, I don't know...it's strange to see you two so in love, my brother and my best friend...but I understand you, it's the same with Joana. And that's why I know you'll find a way to get back together.”

“Thank you...I...I swear I'm not going to give up, Cris. “ says Dani staying pensive for a few seconds until he gets his thoughts in order “ Amira can't know that I know the truth because if she does she will back down and get scared. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make the same mistake again. I am going to fight for her, I am going to show her that I am still here, that we can reconnect, and that I can wait as long as it takes. I'm clear that no one is going to be able to make me forget about Amira. And now that I know she feels the same way about me, I have all the time in the world to wait for her to be sure about us.”

“You'll be together again, Dani, I'm sure.”

“Me too Cris, me too.”


	214. SÁBADO 8 DE MAYO DE 2021. 20:21

-Cris que me tengo que ir, que me están esperando para el Iftar – se queja Amira mientras su amiga la arrastra hacia la azotea de su casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que tengo que recoger la ropa tendida o mi madre me mata.

-Y yo tengo que subir contigo porque…

-Porque es mazo de ropa y yo sola no puedo, venga va Ami, ayúdame y ya te puedes ir.

Amira niega con la cabeza y suspira. Ha quedado con Cris para ver una película en su casa y una vez terminada, cuando Amira ha dicho que se tenía que ir a su casa para el Iftar, de repente Cris se ha acordado de que tenía que recoger la ropa tendida de la azotea y ha arrastrado a Amira hasta ahí antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar.

-Venga, va, pero rápido que mi madre últimamente me pregunta mucho cada vez que estoy fuera de casa, creo que se cree que estoy saliendo otra vez con Dan…

-¡SORPRESA!

Amira no ha podido terminar la frase porque, en cuanto Cris ha abierto la puerta de la azotea, el grito de sus amigos la ha interrumpido.

-Pero…pero…¿y esto?

Amira se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, incrédula, tratando de procesar la imagen que tiene ante ella. Todos sus amigos están ahí. Eva, Viri, Nora, Joana, Hugo, Dylan, Jorge, Alejandro, Lucas, Kasim, Inés, Dounia, Elena, Noor…y Dani.

-Pues…que como el año pasado no pudimos celebrar ningún Iftar juntos…- comienza a decir Cris, añadiendo en voz más baja: - aunque me consta que alguno sí que celebraste por tu cuenta con ya sabes quién

Amira abre los ojos como platos ante la insinuación de Cris, que ríe y le guiña un ojo antes de seguir.

-Hemos decidido que queremos volver a la tradición de celebrar al menos un Iftar todos juntos al año. Y…pues aquí estamos.

-Si es que…si es que sois los mejores – dice Amira emocionándose.

Las chicas no tardan en acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo conjunto.

-Gracias, de verdad – les agradece Amira, que después se dirige al resto de los presentes – a todos.

-Mira, Amira ven te vamos a enseñar la comida, la hemos hecho entre todos – dice Dylan instando a Amira a que se acerque a la mesa.

-¡Yo he hecho tortilla! – dice Viri entusiasmada

-Y puedo confirmar que la tortilla de Viri está muy buena – afirma Hugo ganándose alguna que otra broma por parte de sus colegas.

-Cris y yo hemos hecho cuscús, o lo hemos intentado. – dice Nora

-Nosotras hemos traído baklava – dice Dounia, refiriéndose a ella, Elena y Noor.

-Eva, dile a Amira lo que has hecho tú – dice Dani que hasta el momento se había permanecido callado y solo ahora Amira se da cuenta de que está de pie junto a ella.

Amira alza la vista hacia Dani y le ve sonriendo con cara de niño pequeño que ha hecho alguna trastada. Amira entrecierra los ojos tratando de descifrar a qué viene esa cara, pero Eva le contesta antes de que pueda pensar demasiado.

-Pues…¡mi tarta! – Eva coge el plato que contiene lo que según ella es una tarta y se lo enseña a Amira sonriente – cuando pregunté que qué podía hacer Dani me dijo que hiciera la tarta del cumpleaños de Cris, que te había gustado mucho y…aquí está.

A Amira no le hace falta mirar a Dani para saber que está tratando de contenerse la risa. Tratando de forzar una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a Eva, Amira se gira hacia el chico y confirma sus sospechas. Dani la mira con los labios fruncidos, tratando de no reírse, y las cejas alzadas. Amira niega con la cabeza y, cuando el resto del grupo comienza a hablar de comida, aprovecha la distracción para dirigirse a Dani.

-Eres lo peor, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que me gustó la tarta?

-Eh, eh, eh. Que yo no dije que te gustó la tarta – se defiende Dani también en voz baja, y antes de continuar mira a los ojos a Amira, asegurándose de que está prestando atención a lo que va a decir: - yo le dije que su tarta fue lo mejor del cumpleaños de Cris…y no mentí…¿no?

Amira abre la boca para decir algo pero no es capaz de pronunciar palabra porque, tarda unos segundos en entender a lo que se refiere Dani. No le está hablando del sabor de la tarta, sino del momento que pasaron recogiendo tras el cumpleaños de Cris, tirándose tarta el uno al otro, jugando, como niños.

-Perdón por interrumpir el momento miradas intensitas pero el sol está a punto de ponerse.

Es la voz de Cris la que saca tanto a Amira como a Dani del trance en el que, una vez más, habían entrado al mirarse a los ojos. Avergonzados, ambos agachan la cabeza y se dirigen al borde de la azotea, con el resto del grupo, para ver cómo se pone el sol.

-Y…¿hay que esperar a que el sol se ponga del todo? – pregunta Alejandro.

-Hombre sí…es lo suyo – le contesta Amira, pero no le está mirando a él, sino que, con Cris de por medio, la chica mira a Dani, recordando cómo él le preguntó lo mismo hace poco más de un año, en ese Iftar que compartieron juntos.

Dani debe haber pensado lo mismo porque también la mira, y de nuevo, como hace apenas unos segundos, es como si solo tuvieran ojos el uno para el otro, hasta que son interrumpidos por la cuenta atrás del resto del grupo, a la que se unen sin dudar.


	215. SATURDAY, MAY 8, 2021. 20:21

“Cris I have to go, they're waiting for me for the Iftar “ complains Amira as her friend drags her to the roof of her house.

“I know, I know, but I have to pick up the laundry or my mother will kill me.”

“And I have to go up with you because...”

“Because it's a bunch of clothes and I can't do it by myself, come on Ami, help me and you can go.”

Amira shakes her head and sighs. She has a meeting with Cris to watch a movie at her house and once it is over, when Amira has said that she has to go home for the Iftar, suddenly Cris has remembered that she has to pick up the clothes lying on the roof and has dragged Amira there before the girl can react.

“Come on, go on, but quickly, my mother asks me a lot lately every time I'm out of the house, I think she thinks I'm dating Dan...”

“SURPRISE!”

Amira could not finish the sentence because, as soon as Cris opened the door of the roof, the scream of her friends interrupted her.

“But...but...what’s this?

Amira laughs as she shakes her head in disbelief, trying to process the image before her. All her friends are there. Eva, Viri, Nora, Joana, Hugo, Dylan, Jorge, Alejandro, Lucas, Kasim, Inés, Dounia, Elena, Noor...and Dani.

Well...like last year we couldn't celebrate any Iftar together...” begins Cris, adding in a lower voice: “ although I know that some of you did celebrate on your own”

Amira widens her eyes at the insinuation of Cris, who laughs and winks at her before continuing.

“We have decided that we want to return to the tradition of celebrating at least one Iftar together every year. And...so here we are.”

“You are the best," says Amira, excited. The girls soon approach her for a joint hug.

“Thank you, really “ thanks Amira, who then addresses the rest of the people present “ everyone.”

“Look, Amira, come on, we'll show you the food, we've made it together," says Dylan, urging Amira to come to the table.

“I made a tortilla! “ says Viri enthusiastically

“And I can confirm that Viri's tortilla is very good “ says Hugo, earning a few jokes from his colleagues.

“Cris and I have made couscous, or tried to.” says Nora

“We have brought baklava," says Dounia, referring to her, Elena and Noor.

“Eva, tell Amira what you have done “ says Dani that until now he had remained silent and only now Amira realizes that he is standing next to her.

Amira looks up at Dani and sees him smiling with a face like a little boy who has done something wrong. Amira squints trying to figure out what that face is about, but Eva answers him before she can think too much.

“Well... my cake! “ Eva takes the plate containing what she says is a cake and shows it to Amira smiling “ when I asked what I could do Dani told me to make the cake I made for Cris' birthday, which you liked so much and...here it is.”

Amira doesn't have to look at Dani to know that he is trying to hold back his laughter. Trying to force a smile so as not to make Eva feel bad, Amira turns to the boy and confirms her suspicions. Dani looks at her with pursed lips, trying not to laugh, and raised eyebrows. Amira denies with her head and, when the rest of the group starts talking about food, she takes advantage of the distraction to address Dani.

“You're the worst, how could you tell her I liked the cake?”

“Hey, hey, hey. I didn't say you liked the cake “ Dani defends himself also in a low voice, and before continuing he looks Amira in the eyes, making sure she is paying attention to what he is going to say: “ I told her that her cake was the best thing about Cris' birthday...and I didn't lie...right?”

Amira opens her mouth to say something but she is not able to pronounce a word because, it takes her a few seconds to understand what Dani is referring to. He is not talking about

the taste of the cake, but about the moment they spent picking up after Cris' birthday, throwing cake at each other, playing, like children.

“Pardon me for interrupting the moment of intense glances but the sun is about to set.”

It is Cris' voice that brings both Amira and Dani out of the trance they had once again entered when they looked into each other's eyes. Embarrassed, both bend their heads and head for the edge of the roof, with the rest of the group, to watch the sun set.

“And...should we wait for the sun to set? “ asks Alejandro.

"I mean, yes... that’s the thing", “Amira answers but she's not looking at him, but with Cris in the middle, the girl looks at Dani, remembering how he asked her the same question a little over a year ago, in that Iftar they shared together.

Dani must have thought the same because he also looks at her, and again, as just a few seconds ago, it is as if they only have eyes for each other, until they are interrupted by the countdown of the rest of the group, which they join without hesitation.


	216. SÁBADO 8 DE MAYO DE 2021. 21:30 // SATURDAY MAY 8TH 2021. 21:30

[ ](https://ibb.co/YyTxpgq)

Caption: I owed her some pizza from the last time


	217. MIÉRCOLES 12 DE MAYO DE 2021. 12:45 // WEDNESDAY MAY 12TH 2021. 12:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/xMf27rT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0CckkQd)

A: Girls, you're coming to my house tomorrow for Eid right?

A: My mom is already decorating the backyard

D: of course!!!

E: food made by Mama Naybet? I say YES

N: of course count me in!!

A: greaaaaat

D: And in the morning you're all coming to the association right?

E: I can't I promised my mom I'd help her

N: I don't think I can make it either, sorry

A: count me in Dounia

D: alriiiiight, we'll have to manage


	218. MIÉRCOLES 12 DE MAYO DE 2021. 15:03 // WEDNESDAY MAY 12TH 2021. 15:03

[ ](https://ibb.co/xm5XXWK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/B3B7Hcz)

A: hiiiiii

A: how are you doing?

D: why does this sound like you're going to ask for something

A: Okay

A: tomorrow is Eid, you know that

A: by the way, you're coming to my house right?

D: I mean you don't think I'm gonna miss your mom's food right?

A: and another one

A: is no one coming for me?

D: you know you're always my reason

D: anyways, what do you want?

A: the thing is we're going to be giving gifts to the kids at the association

A: and noor and elena can't come

A: so it's only me and Dounia...

D: what time should I be there?

A: thank you Dani!!!

A: does 12 work for you?

D: I'll be there


	219. JUEVES 13 DE MAYO DE 2021. 14:30

-Joder, estoy hecho polvo y eso que solo hemos estado dando regalos

-¡Qué flojito! – se ríe Amira, aunque lo cierto es que al igual que Dani ella también está bastante cansada.

Tanto ellos dos como Dounia se han pasado la mañana repartiendo regalos en la asociación a los niños, jugando con ellos y luego recogiendo todo. Tras despedirse de Dounia, Dani y Amira han decidido ir andando a sus casas juntos.

-¿Flojito? Tú no eres la que ha tenido que improvisar un partido de rugby ahí en la sede de la asociación, que apenas podíamos movernos – se queja Dani, aunque la verdad es que se lo ha pasado de escándalo.

-Es culpa tuya – dice Amira. Dani frunce el ceño y la mira confuso ante lo que ella añade: - si no fueras tan buen entrenador a los niños no les gustaría tanto el rugby.

Dani no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Amira. Le encanta entrenar a los niños, le encanta que a ellos les guste cada día más el rugby, y mentiría si dijera que una parte de él no ha sentido orgullo cuando los niños le han pedido jugar hoy.

-Menudos terremotos…bueno y no sabes lo que me ha dicho Yousef cuando me ha visto.

-A ver, sorpréndeme – dice Amira, preparada para cualquier cosa, otra cosa no, pero imaginación Yousef tiene.

-Me ha preguntado que si la enfermera Marta ya no es mi novia, y claro le he dicho que no.

-Y ¿qué te ha dicho?

Dani se muerde el labio durante unos segundos antes de contestar a la pregunta, sabe cuál va a ser la reacción de Amira.

-Que cambio más de novia que de sudadera – repite Dani la ocurrencia de Yousef.

Amira ni siquiera intenta disimular y comienza a reírse, hasta el punto de que se le saltan las lágrimas.

-Amiiiiiii, no tiene gracia – se queja Dani como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-Sí que la tiene, porque es que lleva toda la razón – sigue riendo Amira.

-Bueno, si fuera por mí yo no hubiera cambiado de novia ni una vez, ya lo sabes – dice Dani y acto seguido cierra los ojos maldiciéndose por haberlo dicho, sabe que va a hacer que Amira se sienta incómoda y no es lo que pretendía. -Perdón, se me ha escapado

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a Amira mirándole a los ojos con semblante serio. Poco a poco ve como los labios de la chica se curvan en una sonrisa y Dani siente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, parece que Amira no se ha tomado a mal el comentario.

-Aún así, tal vez deberíamos haberle pedido a Dounia que te incluyera en la lista de niños para regalarte una sudadera nueva – comenta Amira para romper la tensión del momento.

-Venga ya, Ami, si voy guapísimo con mis sudaderas. – bromea Dani parándose para mirar a Amira con lo que él piensa que es una cara de galán.

-Tú vas guapísimo siempre – dice Amira y, sin esperar a la reacción de Dani que se ha quedado en shock ante el comentario de Amira, sigue su camino.

Dani tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, no se esperaba que Amira fuera tan directa, y conociéndola, ni siquiera Amira lo ha visto venir. Podría hacer algún comentario, pero no quiere que ella se avergüence por lo que simplemente da una par de pasos para alcanzar a Amira y retoma el camino a su lado en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Amira sonríe, claramente agradeciéndole que no diga nada.

Ambos continúan el camino en silencio hasta llegar al portal de casa de Amira. Dani está a punto de despedirse de la chica cuando de repente Amira se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Ay, Dani

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que se nos ha olvidado dar un regalo – dice Amira con voz preocupada sacando un sobre de su bolso.

-¿Estás segura? Ningún niño se ha quejado de no haber recibido regalo – Dani trata de hacer memoria, y juraría que todos los niños han tenido al menos algún detalle.

-Sí, sí, segurísima, vamos mira, aquí está el nombre del niño que se ha quedado sin regalo – Amira le entrega el sobre a Dani y se muerde el labio, conteniendo la sonrisa, esperando a que lea el nombre que ella misma ha escrito en el sobre.

Dani alza las cejas cuando lo lee y mira a Amira con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lo último que se esperaba es que en el sobre pusiera su nombre, Daniel Soto Peña.

-¿Y esto?

-Pues que como este año no te pude hacer regalo por tu cumpleaños porque…bueno ya sabes por qué…me enteré de esto y…no sé quise comprártelas esperando poder dártelas en algún momento…o al menos, si tú y yo no…nos hablábamos todavía pues…a través de Cris – Amira dirige la mirada al suelo durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Dani. Lleva meses con el regalo comprado, con la esperanza de que Dani y ella volvieran a ser amigos y poder dárselo en Eid y tanaendo que, si no era así, se lo tendría que dar a través de Cris.

-Ami…no era necesario…de verdad, yo no tengo nada para ti y…

-Tú me hiciste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado, yo solo te estoy devolviendo el favor. Venga, ábrelo – le insta Amira.

La chica ve como Dani abre el sobre y saca su contenido. Amira no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver como a Dani se le ilumina la cara cuando se da cuenta de lo que se trata.

-¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?!

-¿Te gusta? A ver sé que Jonny Wilkinson no va a estar pero…no sé pensé que te haría ilusión ir

-Ami son entradas para el partido de España y las leyendas de los All Blacks, ¿estás de coña? Es el mejor regalo del mundo. Es que…es que…

Dani no puede contener la alegría y, sin pararse a pensarlo, se acerca a Amira y la abraza. Unos segundos más tarde se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se separa de ella como si quemara.

-Perdón, perdón, Ami, perdón, lo siento…ha sido…un impulso…perdón – Dani se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzado.

-Dani, Dani, eh – dice Amira tratando de captar su atención, cuando lo consigue le sonríe para tranquilizarlo – que no pasa nada…que me alegro de que te guste.

-¿Qué me guste? Es increíble Ami, eres la mejor. Dios, es demasiado…yo…no sé ni qué decir, estoy flipando.

Amira sonríe ampliamente, el corazón aún latiéndole a mil por hora por el abrazo de Dani. Es la primera vez que se abrazan, y la sensación de los brazos de Dani a su alrededor es algo que Amira sabe que no va a superar en la vida.

-Hay dos entradas para que lleves a quien quieras. Sé que con Rubén ya no te hablas y eso pero…bueno algún compañero del equipo o…

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo – repite Dani – por favor, ven conmigo. Me haría mucha ilusión compartir esto contigo Ami.

-Pero yo no sé nada de rugby…querrás ir con alguien que sepa y…

-No hay nadie con quien quiera ir más que contigo. Ven, por favor. – insiste Dani, poniendo su característica carita de perrito suplicando, cara a la que Amira no puede resistirse.

-Está bien, iré.

-¡De puta madre! – casi grita Dani emocionado.

-Oye que me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre pero…nos vemos esta noche ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro!


	220. THURSDAY, MAY 13, 2021. 14:30

"Fuck, I'm exhausted and we've only been giving gifts

"How lazy! " laughs Amira, although the truth is that like Dani she is also quite tired.

Both they and Dounia have spent the morning handing out gifts at the association to the children, playing with them and then picking up everything. After saying goodbye to Dounia, Dani and Amira have decided to walk home together.

"Lazy? You're not the one who had to improvise a rugby match there at the association's headquarters, where we could hardly move " Dani complains, although the truth is that he has had a great time.

"It's your fault " says Amira. Dani frowned and looked at her in confusion, adding: "If you weren't such a good coach, the kids wouldn't like rugby so much.”

Dani cannot help but smile at Amira's words. He loves coaching children, he loves that they love rugby more and more every day, and he would be lying if he said that a part of him has not felt proud when the children have asked him to play today.

“Well you don't know what Yousef said to me when he saw me.”

"I mean, surprise me" says Amira, ready for anything.

"She asked me if Nurse Marta is no longer my girlfriend, and of course I said no.”

"And what did he say?”

Dani bites his lip for a few seconds before answering the question, he knows what Amira's reaction will be.

"That I change girlfriends more often than I change my sweatshirts " Dani repeats Yousef's quip. Amira doesn't even try to hide it and starts laughing, to the point of tears.

"Amiiiiiii, it's not funny " Dani complains as if he were a five year old.

"It is, because he is absolutely right " Amira keeps laughing.

"Well, if it were up to me I wouldn't have changed girlfriends once, you know that," says Dani and then closes his eyes cursing himself for having said it. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out”

When se opens his eyes he finds Amira looking into his eyes with a serious look. Little by little he sees the girl's lips curl into a smile and Dani feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, it seems that Amira has not taken the comment badly.

"Still, maybe we should have asked Dounia to include you on the children's list to give you a new sweatshirt, " says Amira to break the tension of the moment.

"Come on, Ami, I'm looking good in my sweatshirts. " Dani jokes, stopping to look at Amira with what he thinks is a handsome face.

"You always look good" says Amira, and without waiting for Dani's reaction, who was shocked by Amira's comment, she continues on her way.

It takes Dani a few seconds to react, he didn't expect Amira to be so direct, and knowing her, even Amira didn't see it coming. He could make a comment, but he doesn't want her to be embarrassed so he simply takes a couple of steps to reach Amira and quietly returns to the path beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Amira smiling, clearly thanking him for not saying anything.

Both continue the journey in silence until they reach the doorway of Amira's house. Dani is about to say goodbye to the girl when suddenly Amira takes her hands to her head.

"Oh, Dani”

"What's going on?”

"We forgot to give a gift," says Amira in a worried voice, pulling an envelope out of her purse.

"Are you sure? No child has complained of not receiving a gift " Dani tries to remember, and I would swear that every child has had at least some detail.

“Look” Amira hands the envelope to Dani and bites her lip, holding her smile, waiting for him to read the name she has written on the envelope.

Dani raises his eyebrows when he reads it and looks at Amira with a half-sided smile. The last thing he expected was for the envelope to have his name on it, Daniel Soto Peña.

"What's this?”

"Well, since this year I couldn't give you a present for your birthday because...well you know why...I found out about this and...I don't know I wanted to buy them for you hoping to be able to give them to you at some point...or at least, if you and I weren't...still talking to each other well...through Cris " Amira looks at the floor for a few seconds before looking at Dani again. She bought the gift months ago, hoping that she and Dani would become friends again and that she would be able to give it to him on Eid and hoping that, if not, she would have to give it to him through Cris.

"Ami...it wasn't necessary...really, I don't have anything for you and…”

"You gave me the best birthday present last year, I'm just returning the favor. Go ahead, open it " Amira urges him.

The girl watches as Dani opens the envelope and takes out its contents. Amira can't help but smile from ear to ear as she watches Dani's face light up when she realizes what it is all about.

"Are you serious?”

"Do you like it? I know Jonny Wilkinson won't be there but... I don't know if you'd be excited to go.”

"Ami these are tickets for the Spain game and the legends of the All Blacks, are you kidding? It's the best gift in the world. It's just…”

Dani cannot contain his joy and, without stopping to think about it, he approaches Amira and embraces her. A few seconds later he realizes what he is doing and separates from her as if she were burning.

"Sorry, sorry, Ami, sorry, sorry...it was...an impulse...sorry " Dani takes his hands to his face in shame.

"Dani, Dani, eh " says Amira trying to get his attention, when she gets it she smiles to reassure him "it's okay...I'm glad you like it.”

“It's fucking great Ami, you're the best. God, it's too much... I... I don't even know what to say, I'm freaking out.”

Amira smiles broadly, her heart still beating a thousand times per hour for Dani's hug. It's the first time they hug, and the feeling of Dani's arms around her is something Amira knows she will never get over in life.

"There are two tickets for you to take anyone you want. I know that with Ruben you don't talk anymore but...well some teammate or…”

"Come with me.”

"What?”

"Come with me " repeats Dani " please come with me. I would love to share this with you Ami.”

"But I don't know anything about rugby...you'll want to go with someone who does and…”

"There is no one I want to go with but you. Come, please. " insists Dani, putting on his characteristic doggy-faced, a face that Amira cannot resist.

"All right, I'll go.”

"Fucking great! " Dani almost shouts with emotion.

"Hey, I have to go and help my mother but... I'll see you tonight, right?”

"Of course!”


	221. JUEVES 13 DE MAYO DE 2021. 20:43

Dani respira hondo antes de llamar el timbre, está muy nervioso y, aunque podría pretender que no sabe por qué, sí que lo sabe, lo tiene claro. Tal vez debería habérselo pensado mejor, tal vez no debería haber tomado esta decisión, pero lo que está claro es que ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque en apenas un par de segundos la madre de Amira le abre la puerta y, por la cara que pone, sabe que se ha dado cuenta enseguida. 

-¡Daniel! ¡Qué guapo vas! ¿Te has convertido y no nos has dicho nada? - la cara de pánico que pone Dani ante la pregunta hace que la madre de Amira se apresure a añadir: - Dani, que es broma eh

-Sí, sí perdón es que...no estaba seguro de si a lo mejor era irrespetuoso ponerme esto o…

-Estás perfecto, pasa, están todos en el patio. 

-Gracias - dice Dani sonriendo y entrando en la casa.

Apenas ha entrado en el salón cuando se vuelve a detener al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Hombre Dani! ¡qué de tiempo!

-¡Mustafá! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, y tú ¿qué tal? - le pregunta el padre de Amira mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda de forma cariñosa, siempre se han llevado muy bien.

-Genial, sí, hecho un figura como siempre.

-Ya te veo - sonríe Mustafá alzando las cejas ante el atuendo de Dani. - Amira está en el patio con todos, solo faltabas tú.

Dani asiente y una vez más se dirige hacia el patio, sin estar aún preparado para hacer acto de presencia, pero sabiendo que no lo puede postergar más, tiene que asumir la decisión que ha tomado. 

-¡No puede ser! Pero ¿qué llevas puesto? ¡Ami, ven a ver esto!

Dani no tiene ni que mirar a su hermana para saber que es Cris la primera en verle, la cual no ha dudado en llamar a su amiga para que se fije en él. 

Amira, que estaba hablando con Elena y Viri sobre la mañana que ha pasado en la asociación repartiendo regalos a los niños, se da la vuelta al oír su nombre de la boca de Cris. Sus ojos no tardan en encontrarlo, ahí de pie, en la puerta del patio, llevando un panjabi celeste. Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular la sonrisa que forman sus labios y que le ilumina la cara. Sus pies se mueven antes de que su cerebro siquiera registre lo que está haciendo y, en apenas unos pasos, Amira se planta delante de Dani, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-Pero…¿y esto?

-¿Es irrespetuoso? - pregunta de nuevo Dani, como ya lo hizo hace unos momentos dirigiéndose a la madre de Amira. Como cada vez que se pone nervioso, Dani comienza a hablar sin poder parar - Es que me lo compré el año pasado cuando...bueno cuando estábamos juntos y como después rompimos y...fue un año un poco raro pues no me lo pude poner y no pude darte la sorpresa, además iba a juego con lo que te ibas a poner el año pasado...y bueno cuando me dijiste lo de hoy pensé en que quizás estaría bien...no sé ponérmelo, ya que el año pasado no pude...pero a lo mejor es irrespetuoso porque no soy musulmán, no sé no debería habérmelo puesto, puedo ir a casa a cambiarme y…

-Dani, Dani, Dani, respira - le interrumpe Amira riendo ante el claro nerviosismo del chico. Mordiéndose el labio inferior Amira decide tranquilizarlo de la mejor forma posible, diciéndole lo que piensa: - Estás guapísimo, te queda genial...y me alegro de que te lo hayas puesto.

-¿De verdad? - pregunta Dani y a Amira le enternece la cara de ilusión que pone.

-Por supuesto. - antes de perderse en los ojos de Dani, Amira se recompone un poco - ¿Tienes hambre? Al fondo está la mesa con toda la comida. 

-Perfecto, ¿vienes?

-Eh, sí un segundo, ve yendo tú y ahora voy - dice Amira que necesita unos segundos para recomponerse y asimilar la imagen de Dani vistiendo un panjabi. 

Dani asiente y dándose la vuelta se dirige hacia la mesa de la comida ante la atenta mirada de Amira que no le quita ojo de encima. 

-Toma - dice de repente Cris a su lado poniéndole una servilleta en la cara

-¿Qué? - pregunta Amira confusa

-Para las babas que estás soltando por mi hermano - dice Cris guiñándole un ojo a Amira que abre los ojos como platos y se pone colorada. 

-¡Cris, por favor! 

-Que no pasa nada, Ami, tronca, que mi hermano está tribueno y a ti te ha puesto mazo verlo con la ropa esa que se ha puesto, no me lo niegues, si lo estabas mirando con unos ojitos...bueno más, que de costumbre. 

-Anda, anda, vamos a comer. 


	222. THURSDAY, MAY 13, 2021. 20:43

Dani takes a deep breath before ringing the bell, he's very nervous and, although he could pretend he doesn't know why, he does know, it's clear to him. Maybe he should have thought about it, maybe he shouldn't have made this decision, but what is clear is that there is no turning back now, because in just a couple of seconds Amira's mother opens the door for him and, by the look on her face, he knows that she has noticed right away.

"Daniel! How handsome you are! Have you converted and not told us anything? " the panicky face that Dani puts makes Amira's mother hurry to add: "Dani, it was a joke”

"Yes, I'm sorry... I wasn't sure if it was disrespectful to wear this or…”

"You're perfect, come on in, they're all in the yard.”

"Thank you," says Dani, smiling and entering the house.

He has barely entered the room when he stops again to hear his name.

"Dani man! Long time not seen!”

"Mustafa! "What's up?”

"Very good, and how about you? " Amira's father asks him as he pats him on the back in a loving way, they have always gotten along very well.

"Great, yes, as always.”

"I can see that" Mustafa smiles raising his eyebrows at Dani's outfit. " Amira is in the courtyard with everyone, only you were missing.”

Dani nods and once again heads out into the courtyard, not yet ready to make an appearance, but knowing he can't put it off any longer, he has to assume the decision he has made.

"It can't be! But what are you wearing? Ami, come and see this!”

Dani doesn't even have to look at his sister to know that it's Cris who is the first to see him, who hasn't hesitated to call her friend to check on him.

Amira, who was talking with Elena and Viri about the morning she spent at the association handing out gifts to the children, turns around when she hears her name from the mouth of Cris. Her eyes soon find him, standing there at the door of the courtyard, wearing a light blue panjabi. She doesn't even bother to hide the smile that her lips form and that illuminates her face. Her feet move before her brain even registers what she is doing and, in just a few steps, Amira stands in front of Dani, the smile still on her face.

"But what's this?”

"Is it disrespectful? " asks Dani again, as he did a few moments ago to Amira's mother. As every time he gets nervous, Dani starts talking without being able to stop " It's just that I bought it last year when...well when we were together and since we broke up right before eid and...it was a bit weird because I couldn't wear it and I couldn't surprise you, besides it was matching what you were going to wear last year...and well when you told me about today I thought that maybe it would be okay...I don't know...to wear it, since last year I couldn't...but maybe it's disrespectful because I'm not a Muslim, I don't know I shouldn't have worn it, I can go home and change and...

"Dani, Dani, Dani, breathe" Amira interrupts him laughing at the boy's clear nervousness. Biting her lower lip, Amira decides to calm him down as best she can, telling him what she thinks: " You look great, it fits you perfectly... and I'm glad you put it on.”

"Really? " asks Dani and Amira is touched by the look of illusion on her face.

"Of course. " Before she gets lost in Dani's eyes, Amira composes herself a little " Are you hungry? In the background is the table with all the food.”

"Perfect, are you coming?”

“Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" Amira says, she needs a few seconds to recover and assimilate the image of Dani wearing a panjabi.

Dani nods and turns to the food table under Amira's watchful eye.

"Here," says Cris suddenly beside her, holding a napkin to her face.

"What? " Amira asks confusedly

"For your drooling over my brother," says Cris winking at Amira who widens her eyeas and turns red.

"Cris, please!”

"It's all right, Ami, my brother is hot and you are shocked with the clothes he's wearing, don't deny it, if you were looking at him with hearteyes... well, more than usual.

"Come on, come on, let's eat.”


	223. JUEVES 13 DE MAYO DE 2021. 21:15

[ ](https://ibb.co/3rg1Hbk)

Caption: History of Spain. Dani's taken off his hoodie. They're matching.


	224. MARTES 25 DE MAYO DE 2021. 15:46

[](https://ibb.co/GcLtMsv) [](https://ibb.co/XSMGb3T) [](https://ibb.co/Gnx1WYm) [](https://ibb.co/H7XhkqM) [](https://ibb.co/vq7yHfn) [](https://ibb.co/6tF7pCk)

E: heeeeey

E: are we meeting this saturday ??

V: YASSSSS

N: I'm freeeee!

C: have I heard meeting? party???

E: hahahahaha

E: Amyy what about you?

C: Amira can't meet on saturday

V: wowowowowow and how's that?

C: she's meeting a guy

E: fuck and you didn't tell us????

V: a guy??? who????

N: hey don't overwhelm her

A: what are you guys up to now?

E: well you tell me you have a boyfriend and you're not telling us

A: what boyfriend? what are you talking about?

C: tell them who you're meeting with

V: Omg I think I know where this is going

N: me too

E: hey I don't

E: who are you meeting with?

A: Dani

E: WHAAAAT

V: YASSSS

V: DAMIRA IS ALIVE WE KEEP FIGHTING

N: but how's that? are you together????

A: noooo

A: it's just that I bought him some tickets to a rugby game

C: for the game of his dreams

A: and he invited me to go with him

C: and she said yes of course

A: Cris

A: stop

A: it's nothing

A: it just seemed rude to say no

N: of coooooooourse

V: suuuuuuure

E: cleeeeearly

A: whatever


	225. MARTES 25 DE MAYO DE 2021. 17:02

[ ](https://ibb.co/Y8d499B)

D: Amiiiiiiiiii

D: ONLY FOUR DAYS LEFT

A: hahahahaah

A: are you excited?

D: pfff me? excited?

D: YES A LOT

D: omg it's going to be amazing

D: you'll see

A: it better be

A: I don't want to get bored

D: you won't

D: promised

A: alriiiiiight


	226. MARTES 25 DE MAYO DE 2021. 18:34

[](https://ibb.co/1fp9rxN) [](https://ibb.co/h2XGD1X) [](https://ibb.co/qkhsy7D) [](https://ibb.co/phCDNXp)

  
D: girls

D: Are you free on saturday?

D: want to go to the cinema?

E: yessss

E: I'm in

N: me too

N: we can go have dinner afterwards

E: YES

D: Amira?

A: I can't guys

A: I have plans

D: If you're meeting your friends they can come if they want to

A: no, it's not them

E: hmmm this is getting interesting

A: okay I'll tell you but don't get crazy

D: IT'S DANI IT'S DANI IT'S DANI

D: riiiiight?

A: ....

A: yes

D: AHHHH

N: YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER?

A: I've told you not to go crazy

A: we're not together

A: we're just going to a rugby game, as friends

D: yes,yes, friends

A: yeeeees


	227. SÁBADO 29 DE MAYO DE 2021. 16:02

-Ya estoy, ya estoy 

Dani se gira al oír la voz de Amira y la ve saliendo del portal de su casa. El partido empieza a las 18.00 pero han quedado dos horas antes para poder ir con tranquilidad hasta el Wanda en metro sin problemas. 

-Tranquila, vamos bien de tiempo aunque…-Dani mira de arriba a abajo a Amira y niega con la cabeza - así no puedes ir

-¿Así cómo? - pregunta Amira confusa mirando su ropa y no entendiendo a lo que se refiere Dani

-Pues que al rugby hay que llevar puesta la camiseta de tu equipo, en este caso de España porque como vayamos con los All Blacks lo mismo nos linchan - se ríe Dani

-Pero yo no tengo…

-Ami, por favor - le interrumpe Dani - la duda ofende.

Dani se agacha para abrir su mochila que está en el suelo y saca una camiseta roja muy parecida a la que él lleva puesta. 

-He venido preparado - dice entregándole la camiseta a Amira - es un poco vieja porque es de hace unos años y ya no me la pongo porque se me quedó pequeña pero...creo que servirá.

Amira coge la camiseta y la mira sin poder evitar sonreír, recuerda que esta camiseta se la regalaron los padres de Dani al chico hace unos 5 años por su cumpleaños y sobre todo Amira recuerda cómo se le iluminaron los ojos a Dani cuando la vio. 

-Gracias - dice Amira colocándose la camiseta sobre su propia camiseta de manga larga negra. - ¿Cómo me queda?

-Estás perfecta - afirma Dani que siente algo por dentro que no sabría explicar al verla con su ropa puesta, aunque luego añade: - Bueno, casi perfecta...te falta el último detalle.

Esta vez Dani saca un pequeño bote de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Amira, se trata de una de esas cajitas con pintura de dos colores, en este caso roja y amarilla, para pintarse la cara. 

-¿Puedo? - pregunta Dani a Amira pidiéndole permiso para pintarle las mejillas de los colores de España. 

Amira está demasiado nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que Dani le toque como para pronunciar palabras por lo que simplemente asiente. 

Lentamente, Dani moja la yema de dos dedos en pintura, uno en pintura roja y otro en pintura amarilla y alza la mano para pintar dos líneas en cada mejilla de Amira. La chica contiene la respiración al sentir el contacto y Dani se muerde el labio, manteniendo la mano en la mejilla de Amira un par de segundos más de lo necesario, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Amira, para dar después dos pasos hacia atrás rompiendo así el contacto. 

-Lista - dice Dani y su voz suena casi como un susurro por la tensión del momento.

-Gracias - susurra también Amira, que, aclarándose la voz dice: - Bueno, y ¿tú no te pintas?

Dani sonríe maliciosamente y le entrega el botecito de pintura a Amira, alzando las cejas como si la estuviera retando. Amira no duda y repite el movimiento que ha hecho Dani antes, poniendo pintura en las mejillas del chico y, al igual que él, recreándose más de lo necesario en la última de ellas.

-Perfecto - esta vez es la voz de Amira la que se rompe al hablar. 

Dani sonríe y respira profundamente tratando de recomponerse antes de preguntarle a Amira si está lista para irse. Ella asiente y juntos entran en la boca del metro dirección al estadio.


	228. SATURDAY, MAY 29, 2021. 16:02

"I'm here, I'm here”

Dani turns to hear Amira's voice and sees her coming out of the doorway of her house. The match starts at 6pm but they have to leave two hours earlier so that they can go to the Wanda by metro without any problems.

"Calm down, we're on time although... "Dani looks up and down at Amira and denies with his head " you can't go like this”

"How so? " asks Amira, confused looking at her clothes and not understanding what Dani is referring to.

"Well, in rugby you have to wear your team's shirt, in this case Spain's, because if we go with the All Blacks, they'll kill us " laughs Dani.

"But I don't have…”

"Ami, please " Dani interrupts " the doubt offends.”

Dani bends down to open his backpack on the floor and pulls out a red T"shirt very similar to the one he is wearing.

“I came prepared", he says, handing the shirt to Amira, "it's a little old because it's from a few years ago and I don't wear it anymore because it's too small, but... I think it will work.”

Amira takes the t"shirt and looks at it without being able to avoid smiling. She remembers that this t"shirt was given to the boy by Dani's parents about 5 years ago for his birthday and above all Amira remembers how Dani's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"Thank you " says Amira putting the shirt on her own long"sleeved black shirt. " How does it fit?”

"You're perfect," says Dani, who feels something inside that he can't explain when he sees her in his clothes, but then adds: "Well, almost perfect... you're missing the last detail.”

This time Dani takes out a small bottle from his pocket and shows it to Amira, it is one of those little boxes with two colors paint, in this case red and yellow, to paint her face.

"Can I? " Dani asks Amira for permission to paint her cheeks in the colors of Spain.

Amira is too nervous at the prospect of Dani touching her to utter words so she simply nods.

Slowly, Dani dips his two fingertips in paint, one in red paint and the other in yellow paint and raises his hand to paint two lines on each of Amira's cheeks. The girl holds her breath when she feels the contact and Dani bites his lip, keeping his hand on Amira's cheek a couple of seconds longer than necessary, without looking away from Amira's eyes, and then taking two steps backwards, breaking the contact.

"Ready," says Dani and his voice sounds almost like a whisper because of the tension of the moment.

"Thank you", whispers Amira, who, clarifying her voice, says: "Well, don't you paint yourself?

Dani smiles maliciously and hands Amira the paint can, raising his eyebrows as if he were challenging her. Amira does not hesitate and repeats the movement Dani has done before, putting paint on the boy's cheeks and, like him, recreating more than necessary on the last one.

"Perfect " this time it is Amira's voice that breaks when she speaks.

Dani smiles and takes a deep breath trying to pull himself together before asking Amira if she is ready to leave. She nods and together they enter the subway in the direction of the stadium.


	229. SÁBADO 29 DE MAYO DE 2021.  20:04

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? – pregunta Dani una vez se han alejado unos metros del estadio.

-¡Ha sido genial! – responde Amira con una amplia sonrisa – La verdad es que pensaba que iba a ser un poco rollo porque a ver el rugby tampoco es que sea mi pasión pero ha estado super entretenido y se me ha hecho hasta corto, cuando ha terminado ha sido como ¿ya?

Dani ríe ante la emoción de Amira por el partido. Lo cierto es que, aunque él siempre se lo pasa en grande en los partidos de rugby, este ha sido especial. Es la primera vez que van juntos a un partido y a Dani no se le ocurre mejor compañía que Amira. Está claro que siempre está bien ir con alguien a quien le guste tanto el rugby como a él, o que conozca a los jugadores para poder comentar jugadas y demás, pero a Dani todo eso le da igual comparado con haber podido compartir el momento con Amira, ver como miraba a todos lados para no perderse nada, las constantes preguntas sobre el funcionamiento del juego que, lejos de desesperar a Dani, solo hacían que él apreciara el hecho de que Amira tuviera interés en el partido, y simplemente el verla ahora mismo, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillando por la emoción.

-Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien aunque…en algo te has equivocado…- Dani se muerde el labio y muestra una sonrisita malévola que Amira interpreta inmediatamente como que está ocultando algo.

-A ver ¿en qué? – pregunta Amira entrecerrando los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa aún en los labios.

-Pues que el partido aún no ha terminado – dice Dani como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, rompiendo a reír al ver cómo Amira frunce el ceño confusa.

-Pero si todo el mundo se está yendo del estadio, incluido nosotros

-¿Sabes lo que es el tercer tiempo en Rugby? – pregunta Dani sabiendo que la respuesta va a ser un no. Cuando Amira niega con la cabeza, él se lo explica: - El tercer tiempo es una tradición en el rugby. Cuando terminamos un partido, los dos equipos se van a tomar algo juntos, en señal de compañerismo. Así que…¿qué me dices? ¿Te vienes a tomar algo? Hay que respetar la tradición.

La respuesta a su pregunta es un sí, está claro para Amira, pero mentiría si dijese que no le apetece tomarle un poco el pelo a Dani antes.

-Hmmm…a ver, pero la tradición es que se vayan a tomar algo los dos equipos ¿no? Y tú y yo llevamos la camiseta del mismo equipo – Amira alza las cejas y sonríe con suficiencia, satisfecha con su respuesta, pensando que ha dejado a Dani completamente descolocado.

Dani, sin embargo, imita la sonrisa pícara de Amira y, sin pensárselo dos veces abre su mochila para sacar algo de dentro.

-No sé por qué pero sabía que ibas a decir eso y he venido preparado.

Sin darle tiempo a Amira a procesar la información, Dani se quita la sudadera que lleva encima de su camiseta de España y acto seguido se quita también la sudadera, quedándose con el torso desnudo en medio de la calle ante lo que Amira abre los ojos como platos sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada, notando como se ruboriza por momentos. Las vistas no duran mucho ya que en apenas unos segundos Dani se coloca una nueva camiseta, esta vez negra y con el escudo de los All Blacks.

-Ya somos de distintos equipos, podemos ir a tomar algo.

A Amira no le queda más remedio que reírse ante la ocurrencia de Dani y negar con la cabeza.

-Eres de lo que no hay – dice la chica, las mejillas doliéndole de sonreír tanto. – Anda vamos.


	230. SATURDAY, MAY 29, 2021. 20:04

"Did you have a good time? " asks Dani once they have moved a few meters away from the stadium.

"It was great! " Amira responds with a wide smile " The truth is that I thought it was going to be a bit of a hassle because watching rugby isn't my passion either but it's been super fun and it's even been short, when it's over I was like, already?”

Dani laughs at Amira's excitement about the match. The truth is that, although he always has a great time at rugby matches, this one has been special. It's the first time they've been to a match together and Dani can't think of better company than Amira. It is clear that it is always good to go with someone who likes rugby as much as he does, or who knows the players to be able to comment on plays and so on, but Dani doesn't mind all that compared to being able to share the moment with Amira, to see how she looks everywhere so as not to miss anything, the constant questions about how the game works which, far from making Dani despair, only made him appreciate the fact that Amira had an interest in the game, and just seeing her right now, her smile from ear to ear and her eyes shining with emotion.

"I'm glad you had a good time even though...you were wrong about something..."Dani bites his lip and shows a malevolent little smile that Amira immediately interprets as hiding something.

"About what? " Amira asks, squinting, but with a smile still on her lips.

"The game isn't over yet," Dani says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, breaking into laughter as Amira frowns in confusion.

"But everyone is leaving the stadium, including us”

"Do you know what the third half is in Rugby? " Dani asks, knowing that the answer is going to be a no. When Amira shakes her head, he explains: " The third half is a tradition in rugby. When we finish a match, the two teams go to have a drink together, as a sign of fellowship. So... what do you say? Will you come for a drink? You have to respect the tradition.”

The answer to the question is a yes, it's clear to Amira, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't feel like teasing Dani a little.

"Hmmm...let's see, but the tradition is that both teams go out for a drink, right? And you and I are wearing the same team's shirt " Amira raises her eyebrows and smiles smugly, satisfied with her answer, thinking that she has left Dani completely out of it.

Dani, however, imitates Amira's mischievous smile and, without thinking twice, opens his backpack to get something out of it.

"I don't know why but I knew you were going to say that and I came prepared.”

Without giving Amira time to process the information, Dani takes off the sweatshirt he is wearing over his Spain shirt and then takes off his sweatshirt as well, showing his naked torso in the middle of the street. Amira widens her eyes without being able to look away, noticing how she blushes. The view doesn't last long as in just a few seconds Dani puts on a new t"shirt, this time black and with the All Blacks' shield.

"We are now from different teams, we can go for a drink.”

Amira has no other choice but to laugh at Dani's remark and shake her head.

"You are unbelievable" says the girl, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. " Let's go.”


	231. SÁBADO 29 DE MAYO DE 2021. 20:35

[ ](https://ibb.co/HrhRqSx)

Caption: don't let him fool you, he's wearing the All Blacks t-shirt underneath that one


	232. DOMINGO 30 DE MAYO DE 2021. 12:30

[](https://ibb.co/RBLn794) [](https://ibb.co/VwDtRHZ) [](https://ibb.co/98k5vfL) [](https://ibb.co/JnhhYFv) [](https://ibb.co/g3Zb1P1) [](https://ibb.co/L8gV4Q0) [](https://ibb.co/GWFPhM6)

  
E: Amyyyyy

V: Amiritaaaa

N: Amiiiiira

A: you're scaring me

V: HOW WAS THE DATE???

A: it wasn't a date Viri

C: the game ended at 8 and Dani arrived at 10

E: WOWOWOWOW

E: so you went for a drink after the game

E: or a juice

A: yes but

C: Dani came with a different t-shirt from the one he was wearing when he left

C: and he had one in his hand he said had lent to Amira

N: wearing each other's clothes? that's big

A: you're so dumb

A: what happened was that

C: AND

C: he had pain on his face that wasn't there before

E: FACE TOUCHING? I SAY YES

A: Cris are you going to tell the story or will you let me talk?

C: I'm sure my version is funnier

A: yes because you make everything up

N: let her talk

V: BUT WE WANT DETAILS

A: we went to the game, Dani lent me a t-shirt because I didn't have a Spain one, we had a goot time and then we went for a drink

A: the end

E: that doesn't explain Dani changing his t-shirt

V: or the paint

A: Dani changed his t-shirt because...well it's a long stort but he took off the one from Spain and put on one of the other team

V: IN FRONT OF YOU?

A: yes

C: Amira seeing my brother without a t-shirt

N: and the paint?

A: I painted him and he painted me

E: TOUCHING

A: I'm leaving

C: Waiiiiit Amy, for real

C: don't get mad

C: did you have a good time?

A: yes

A: very

E: then that's it, don't overthink it

E: just live

V: I just think you're such an amazing couple

A: we're not a couple

N: not yet, but in the future, who knows right?

A: who knows?

V: I'M TAKING THAT AS A YES

V: THERE'S HOPE GUYS


	233. DOMINGO 30 DE MAYO DE 2021. 15:41

[](https://ibb.co/DfmGTKd) [](https://ibb.co/41x55VM) [](https://ibb.co/pfdn1YW)

D: Amiiiiiira

A: not you too

D: how was it?

E: we want details

A: it was alright

N: just alright??? come on Amira

A: okaaaaay

A: it was great

A: I had an amazing time

D: like old times?

A: yes

E: YAYYYYYY

N: but what are you using that emoji?

A: because it just can't be, guys

A: and you should understand it better than anyone

D: Amira, yes it's complicated, and maybe right now it's not the right time, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out, be friends, and in the future, who knows?

A: yeah...

E: DOUNIA FOR PRESIDENT

N: you're very good with words girl


	234. DOMINGO 30 DE MAYO DE 2021. 16:48

[](https://ibb.co/s5kHxJT) [](https://ibb.co/jwvZGY9)

D: Amiiiiii

A: Daniiii

D: hey thank you for yesterday

D: for the tickets

D: for coming with me

D: I had a fucking great time

A: I had a really good time too

A: who knows, maybe I'll end up liking rugby

D: I hope so

D: that way we could go to more games together

D: by the way good luck in your exams

D: though you don't need it

D: you're amazing

A: don't exaggerate

A: but thanks


	235. DOMINGO 6 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 17:07

Amira cuenta los temas que le quedan por estudiar y hace un cálculo mental de cuántos temas se tiene que estudiar por día para que le dé tiempo de sabérselo todo y tener un día de repaso antes del examen del jueves. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que le falta suspira y cierra los ojos agobiada. Tendría que haber empezado a estudiar antes, y no es que no lo haya intentado pero no conseguía concentrarse y al final le está pasando factura. Y el agobio lo único que hace es que no se entere de lo que lee y al final entra en un círculo vicioso en el que se agobia por no poder estudiar y no estudia porque se agobia.

Sobrepasada por la situación, se levanta de la silla y comienza a dar vueltas por su cuarto, tratando de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma que aún tiene tiempo, que puede con esto.

El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Amira?

-¡Mamá! ¿No sabes llamar? – dice Amira alterada y enseguida se arrepiente por hablarle así a su madre – Perdona, perdona…es que estoy un poco agobiada. ¿Qué querías?

-Ha llegado esto para ti…y creo que te va a venir bien para desestresarte.

La madre de Amira le entrega a su hija una cesta llena de magdalenas con una nota que un mensajero acaba de entregarle.

Amira frunce el ceño confusa, no entiende quién le ha enviado eso y por qué. Sus dudas se disipan en el momento en el que coge la nota y la lee.

“Sé que estarás muy agobiada con los exámenes y solo quería que supieras que puedes con todo, Ami. Yo creo en ti. Cómete un par de magdalenas a mi salud y tómate un descanso, te lo mereces. Dani.”

Amira no se da cuenta de que está sonriendo tanto hasta que las mejillas comienzan a dolerle y su madre se aclara la garganta recordándole que sigue en la habitación.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – pregunta su madre a Amira alzando las cejas. No es que estuviera cotilleando pero, cuando han traído la cesta no ha podido evitar mirar la tarjeta para saber para quién era y ha visto el nombre de Dani.

-No hay nada que contar mamá

-Amira

No es necesario decir nada más que su nombre para que Amira sepa que no tiene sentido esconderse, su madre sabe que la cesta es de Dani y está esperando una explicación. Suspirando Amira se sienta en la cama, su madre no tarda en hacer lo mismo.

-Dani y tú…-comienza a decir su madre pero Amira, que sabe lo que va a decir, la interrumpe

-No, solo somos amigos.

-Amigos que bailan juntos en mitad de la calle…que se envían notitas…

-Mamá, en serio – le vuelve a cortar Amira, esta vez poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las insinuaciones de su madre – que solo somos amigos. Dani y yo no…no puede ser…ahora no.

-Ahora no, pero ¿en el futuro sí? – pregunta la madre de Amira con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ojalá.


	236. SUNDAY, JUNE 6, 2021. 17:07

Amira counts the subjects she has left to study and makes a mental calculation of how many pages she has to study per day to give her time to know everything and have a review day before the exam on Thursday. When she realizes all that is missing, she sighs and closes her eyes in agony. She should have started studying earlier, not that she didn't try, but she couldn't concentrate and it's taking its toll.

Overcome by the situation, she gets up from her chair and begins to walk around her room, trying to calm herself down by telling herself that she still has time, that she can handle it.

The sound of her room door opening takes her out of her thoughts.

"Amira?”

"Mom! "Don't you know how to knock? " says Amira, upset and immediately regrets talking to her mother like this " I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm just a little overwhelmed. What did you want?

"This has come for you...and I think it will be good for you to de-stress.

Amira's mother gives her daughter a basket full of cupcakes with a note that a messenger just delivered.

Amira frowns, she doesn't understand who sent her that and why. Her doubts dissipate as soon as she picks up the note and reads it.

"I know you're going to be very overwhelmed with the exams and I just wanted you to know that you can handle anything, Ami. I believe in you. Eat a couple of cupcakes and take a break, you deserve it. Dani".

Amira doesn't realize she's smiling so much until her cheeks start to hurt and her mother clears her throat, reminding her that she's still in the room.

"Is there something you want to tell me? " her mother asks Amira with a raised eyebrow. Not that she was gossiping, but when they brought the basket she couldn't help but look at the card to see who it was for and she saw Dani's name.

"There is nothing to tell mom”

"Amira”

It is not necessary to say anything more than her name so that Amira knows that there is no point in hiding. Her mother knows that the basket belongs to Dani and is waiting for an explanation. Sighing Amira sits up in bed, her mother soon does the same.

"Dani and you... "begins to say her mother but Amira, who knows what she is going to say, interrupts her

"No, we're just friends.”

"Friends who dance together in the middle of the street...who send each other notes…”

"Mom, seriously" Amira cuts him again, this time rolling her eyes at his mother's insinuations "we are just friends. Dani and I don't...can't be...not now.

"Not now, but in the future? " asks Amira's mother with a smile on her lips.

"I hope so”


	237. DOMINGO 6 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 17:53

[](https://ibb.co/dQssn46) [](https://ibb.co/b3F9wKN)

A: Daniiiiiii

D: Amiiiii

D: did you get them?

A: yeeeees

A: thank you so much

A: I wasn't expecting this at all

A: and I was super overwhelmed

A: and they arrvied just in time

A: thank you, for real

A: it's so thoughtful

D: it's what you deserve

D: and ami what I wrote is true

D: I believe in you

D: and you can handle anything


	238. JUEVES 10 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 11:16

-Y ¿qué has puesto en la pregunta quince? Porque yo estaba dudando entre la a y la c. – pregunta Amira a sus amigas una vez que salen del edificio de la facultad.

-Yo he puesto la c. – contesta Emilia, Emi, tras hacer memoria

-¿Qué decís? Yo he puesto la b. Joder, es que voy a suspender seguro. – se lamenta Gemma, que no llevaba muy bien el examen.

Lo cierto es que a Amira le ha salido el examen mejor de lo que esperaba. Ha estado bastante agobiada durante las últimas semanas preparándolo pero ayer tuvo incluso tiempo de repasar dos veces toda la materia que entraba y solo ha tenido un par de dudas en algunas preguntas. Aún le queda un examen más pero este era el más difícil de todos por lo que Amira está mucho más tranquila ahora que ya ha pasado

-Que no, Gemma, ya verás que apruebas – intenta consolar Amira a su amiga.

Amira conoció a sus dos amigas poco después de empezar la universidad cuando tuvieron que ponerse juntas para un trabajo de clase y, desde entonces, no se han separado. Siempre se sientan juntas en clase e incluso han quedado varias veces para estudiar juntas. Amira se siente muy afortunada de poder tener amigas así en la universidad, lo cierto es que el cambio de ambiente la asustaba al principio un poco, temía no encontrar compañeros con los que llevarse bien, pero está a punto de terminar su primer año y no ha tenido ningún problema con nadie.

-Uff, no sé yo eh…es que me sabía seguras como 10 preguntas, y hay que sacar 18 para aprobar.

-Que sí tía que ya verás que apruebas, si hemos estudiado mazo – trata también de animarla Emi.

-Claro, además que porque tengamos una pregunta diferente no signific…-Amira se detiene en seco en mitad de la frase, algo ha llamado su atención pero no es posible que haya visto bien, no tiene sentido.

Amira parpadea varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista para cerciorarse de que, la persona que está andando por el campus enfrascado en lo que parece ser algún tipo de folleto informativo, es efectivamente quien ella piensa que es.

-Chicas…me…me tengo que ir…luego hablamos ¿vale? – se despide Amira de sus amigas, alejándose de ellas sin esperar a que estas respondan, la mirada fija en la otra persona.

Él está tan metido en lo que sea que está leyendo que no se da cuenta de que Amira se dirige a él hasta que la chica se detiene delante de él y no le queda más remedio que levantar la mirada, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando la ve.

-Ami…

-Así que eres tú de verdad, pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dani podría inventarse cualquier excusa, esconder el folleto informativo detrás de la espalda, y pretender que está ahí de casualidad o que ha quedado con algún colega. Pero lo cierto es que es Amira quien tiene enfrente, es Amira quien le está preguntando, y, si Dani quisiera hablar de esto con alguien, esa sería Amira.

-A ver…es que…es algo que me da un poco de vergüenza y…no se lo he contado a nadie pero…

-Oye Dani que si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada pero…sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea ¿verdad? – le dice Amira que ha notado como el chico se ha puesto nervioso y le evita la mirada, claramente avergonzado por lo que sea que le tiene que contar.

-No, sí, sí, si quiero contártelo…a ti sí…sobre todo porque creo que necesito un poco de ayuda

-Está bien pues, dispara. ¿O prefieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo?

-No, no…aquí está bien…

Dani mira alrededor y solo ve a estudiantes andando de un lado para otro, demasiado ocupados pensando en el examen que tienen a continuación o en el que acaban de hacer para echarle cuenta a nada de lo que Dani tenga que decir.

-A ver es que…bueno, mira – Dani le enseña el folleto que sostiene en la mano a Amira y espera a que ella lo lea.

-¿Ciencias de la actividad física y el deporte? – pregunta Amira leyendo el título del folleto, alzando las cejas sorprendida - ¿Por qué tienes…? Un momento, ¿estás pensando en estudiar en la universidad?

Dani se muerde el labio y nota como se ruboriza por momentos.

-Es una idea estúpida ¿verdad? A estas alturas…

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Claro que no, Dani. Me parece una idea genial…si es lo que tú quieres.

-Sí bueno…no sé, quiero informarme un poco más sobre…sobre las opciones que tengo…si esto o un grado superior o…Mira no sé Ami, yo…veo a todo el mundo haciendo algo con sus vidas y yo…nunca he sabido muy bien qué quiero hacer pero estando en la asociación con los niños pues me he dado cuenta de que realmente me gusta entrenarlos ¿sabes? No es solo el rugby sino el estar con ellos, ver como aprenden y…

-Creo que serías un profesor maravilloso Dani – dice Amira y lo hace con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ella ha visto cómo es Dani con los niños, cómo ellos le adoran, y cómo a él se le ilumina la cara cada vez que está rodeado de ellos. – Y ¿has venido a informarte? ¿Quieres estudiar en esta universidad?

-Sí…bueno no sé, es que…es que no tengo ni idea de nada y…voy un poco como sin rumbo ¿sabes?

-Ya…oye yo si quieres pued…

Amira no llega a terminar la frase ya que el móvil de Dani suena y la interrumpe. Dani saca el móvil del bolsillo y mira la pantalla.

-Es mi madre – dice antes de descolgar – Dime…¿Ahora?...Vale, vale ¿dónde estás?...Voy, dame 10 minutos. – Dani cuelga el teléfono y se disculpa con Amira – Perdona Ami, es que a mi madre se le ha estropeado el coche y necesita que la recoja, me tengo que ir. ¿Necesitas que te acerque a casa?

-No, no te preocupes, he venido con unas amigas que seguro que siguen por aquí

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí, segura, anda vete sin problema, ya hablamos otro día.

-Gracias Ami, hasta luego – se despide Dani antes de girarse y marcharse, bajo la atenta mirada de Amira.


	239. THURSDAY, JUNE 10, 2021. 11:16

"And what did you put in question fifteen? Because I was hesitating between a and c. " Amira asks her friends once they leave the faculty building.

"I put the c." answers Emilia, Emi, after remembering

“What do you say? I put the b. Fuck, I'm going to fail for sure. " Gemma complains that she didn't do very well on the exam.

The truth is that Amira has done better than she expected. She has been quite overwhelmed during the last weeks preparing for it but yesterday she even had time to go over all the material twice and she only had a couple of doubts on some questions. She still has one more exam to go but this was the hardest of all so Amira is much calmer now that she has passed

"No, Gemma, you'll see that you passed " Amira tries to console her friend.

Amira met her two friends shortly after starting college when they had to get together for a class assignment, and they haven't been separated since. They always sit together in class and have even met several times to study together. Amira feels very fortunate to have such friends in college. She was a little scared of the change of environment at first, afraid that she wouldn't find classmates to get along with, but she is about to finish her first year and has not had any problems with anyone.

"Uff, I don't know I uh... I just knew for sure like 10 questions, and you have to get 18 to pass.”

"Yes girl you will see that you'll pass, we have studied a lot" Emi tries also to encourage Gemma.

"Of course, just because we have a different answer doesn't mean... "Amira stops short in the middle of the sentence, something has caught her attention but she can't possibly have seen it right, it doesn't make sense.

Amira blinks several times trying to focus her eyes to make sure that the person walking around campus in what appears to be some kind of information pamphlet is indeed who she thinks he is.

"Girls...I...I have to go... we'll talk later, okay? " Amira says goodbye to her friends, walking away from them without waiting for them to respond, her eyes fixed on the other person.

He is so into whatever he is reading that he does not realize that Amira is addressing him until the girl stops in front of him and he has no choice but to look up, widening his eyes when he sees her.

"Ami...

"So it's really you, I thought it was my imagination. What are you doing here?

Dani could make up any excuse, hide the information leaflet behind his back, and pretend he's there by chance or that he's meeting a colleague. But the truth is that it is Amira who is in front of him, it is Amira who is asking him, and, if Dani wanted to talk about this with someone, that would be Amira.

"I mean...it's something I'm a little embarrassed about and...I haven't told anyone but…”

“Hey Dani, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay, but... you know I'm here for whatever, right? " Amira tells him, she has noticed how the boy has become nervous and avoids her gaze, clearly embarrassed by whatever he has to tell her.

"No, yes, yes, I do want to tell you...I do...mostly because I think I need a little help”

"Okay then, shoot. Or would you rather we go somewhere quieter?”

"No, no...here is good…”

Dani looks around and sees only students walking around, too busy thinking about the test they have next or the one they just took to account for anything Dani has to say.

"Well, look " Dani shows Amira the brochure he is holding in his hand and waits for her to read it.

"Science of physical activity and sport? " Amira asks, reading the title of the booklet, raising her eyebrows in surprise " Why do you have... Wait a minute, are you thinking about studying at the university?”

Dani bites his lip and notices how he blushes at times.

"It's a stupid idea, right? At this point...

"No, no! Not at all! Of course not, Dani. I think it's a great idea... if that's what you want.”

"Yes well...I don't know, I want to find out a little more about...about the options I have...if this or a ddifferent grade or...Look I don't know Ami, I...I see everybody doing something with their lives and I...I have never really known what I want to do but being in the association with the kids I have realized that I really like to coach them you know? It's not just rugby but being with them, seeing how they learn and…”

"I think you would make a wonderful teacher Dani " says Amira and does so with all the sincerity in the world. She has seen how Dani is with the children, how they adore him, and how his face lights up every time he is surrounded by them. " And have you come to find out? Do you want to study at this university?

"Yes...well I don't know, it's just...I don't have any idea about anything and...I'm kind of lost, you know?

"Yeah...hey I can if you want…”

Amira doesn't finish the sentence because Dani's mobile rings and interrupts her. Dani pulls the phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

"It's my mother "he says before picking up the phone "Tell me...Now?...Okay, okay where are you?...I'm coming, give me 10 minutes. " Dani hangs up the phone and apologizes to Amira " I'm sorry Ami, it's just that my mother's car broke down and she needs me to pick her up, I have to go. Do you need a ride home?”

"No, don't worry, I came with some friends who are probably still around”

"Sure?

"Yes, yes, sure, go ahead, we'll talk about it another time.

"Thanks Ami, see you later" Dani says goodbye before turning around and leaving, under Amira's attentive gaze.


	240. JUEVES 10 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 13:02

[](https://ibb.co/6nQzk6B) [](https://ibb.co/x5QdG3H)

  
D: Ami

D: Can I ask you a favor?

A: of course, tell me

D: don't tell anyone what I've told you today, alright?

D: I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure

A: of course, sure

A: don't worry about it

A: I know how to keep a secret

D: thank you

D: how was your exam by the way?

A: the truth is it went well

A: I think I might pass

D: I had no doubts

D: you're the best


	241. MARTES 15 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 16:11

-Daniel me voy a trabajar, os dejo la cena hecha por si llego tarde

-Vale, mamá – dice Dani sin desviar la vista del televisor, acaba de empezar su novela favorita y no quiere perderse nada.

-¿Piensas llevarte toda la tarde ahí tirado?

-Mamá no me rayes, que para un día que no tengo rugby

-No me rayes, no me rayes, si es que yo no sé para qué hablo en esta casa si total, nadie me hace caso.

Dani pone los ojos en blanco mientras su madre sigue dándole la charla aunque él sabe que más que con él, está hablando consigo misma. La voz de su madre va sonando cada vez más baja conforme se acerca a la puerta de entrada para finalmente salir dando un ligero portazo tras ella.

Dani sabe que en cierto modo tiene razón, mientras ella se va a trabajar, mientras su padre y sus hermanos también trabajan, él está en casa, sin hacer nada. Es una de las razones por las que está interesado en comenzar a estudiar, para al menos sentir que está haciendo algo de provecho con su vida. El problema es que está totalmente perdido en cuanto a las opciones que tiene y no sabe por dónde empezar a buscar.

Apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde que se fue su madre cuando llaman al timbre y, tras suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, Dani se levanta del sofá dispuesto a abrir.

-A ver, ¿qué se te ha olvidado ahora? – pregunta al abrir la puerta pensando que a quien se va a encontrar al otro lado es su madre, pero se equivoca. - ¿Ami?

-Hola, ¿molesto? – pregunta la chica que ha notado como al abrir la puerta Dani no tenía cara de querer recibir visita.

-No, no claro que no, es que pensaba que era mi madre – se explica Dani – Cris no está, si vienes buscándola a ella.

-En realidad…-comienza a decir Amira que se muerde el labio antes de continuar. No sabe si ha hecho bien en venir, tal vez se está metiendo donde no la llaman pero no ha podido resistirse: - He venido a verte a ti.

-¿A mí? – pregunta extrañado Dani. No puede negar que se alegra de escuchar eso pero por otra parte no sabe muy bien qué es lo que ha podido traer a Amira a su casa a buscarle.

-Sí, te he traído esto…-dice Amira buscando en su bolso hasta que saca unos cuantos folletos que le muestra a Dani. El chico alza las cejas al darse cuenta de qué se trata – Como decías que estabas pensando en estudiar pero no sabías muy bien qué pues…he pensado que si quieres puedo ayudarte a informarte.

Dani no sabe qué decir, cuando cree que conoce a Amira a la perfección ella va y le sorprende con un motivo más para quererla.

Cuando Dani no dice nada y solo se queda ahí parado mirándola Amira lo interpreta como que quizás ha metido la pata y trata de recular.

-Perdón, a lo mejor es algo que prefieres hacer solo y…

-No, no, no es que…no sé qué decir…Eres…eres la hostia Ami.

Los labios de Amira se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa al oír las palabras de Dani, sonrisa que se ve reflejada en Dani también. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente es Amira la que rompe el silencio.

-Bueno ¿puedo pasar entonces?

-Claro, claro, perdón, pasa – dice Dani volviendo en sí y haciéndose a un lado para que Amira pueda entrar en la casa.

-¿Amar es para siempre? – pregunta Amira al entrar en el salón.

-¿Qué? – dice Dani que ha interpretado las palabras de Amira de otra forma y casi le da un vuelco al corazón al escuchar la palabra “amar” de la boca de Amira.

-La televisión, estás viendo Amar es para siempre. No sabía que te gustaba – comenta Amira mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisita.

-Si te digo que quien lo ve es mi madre no cuela ¿no?

Amira se ríe y niega con la cabeza provocando también la risa de Dani que se encoge de hombros admitiendo la obviedad.

-Es una gran serie – se defiende Dani

-No lo dudo – dice Amira – Bueno, ¿quieres que miremos esto juntos? – pregunta enseñándole de nuevo los folletos a Dani.

-Por supuesto.


	242. TUESDAY, JUNE 15, 2021. 16:11

"Daniel I'm going to work, I'll leave you the dinner made in case I'm late

"Okay, Mom," says Dani without looking away from the TV, he just started his favorite novel and doesn't want to miss anything.

"Do you plan to spend the whole afternoon lying there?

"Mom, relax, it's the one day I don't have practice”

"Relax, relax... I don't know why I'm talking in this house at all, nobody listens to me.”

Dani rolls his eyes as his mother continues to give him the talk even though he knows that more than with him, she is talking to herself. His mother's voice grows quieter and quieter as she approaches the front door and finally slams the door behind her.

Dani knows that in a way she is right, while she goes to work, while his father and brothers also work, he is at home, doing nothing. This is one of the reasons why he is interested in starting to study, to at least feel that he is doing something useful with his life. The problem is that he is totally lost in terms of the options he has and doesn't know where to start looking.

It's barely five minutes after his mother leaves when the doorbell rings and, after sighing and rolling his eyes, Dani gets up from the sofa ready to open.

"Let's see, what have you forgotten now? " he asks as he opens the door thinking that the one he will meet on the other side is his mother, but he is wrong. " Ami?

"Hello, am I disturbing you? " asks the girl who has noticed how when she opened the door Dani didn't look like he wanted to receive a visit.

"No, of course not, I thought it was my mother," explains Dani. “Cris is not home if you came looking for her”

"Actually..."Amira begins to say that she bites her lip before continuing. She doesn't know if she was right to come, maybe she is getting into trouble but she couldn't resist: "I came to see you.

"Me? " asks Dani. He can't deny that he is happy to hear that but on the other hand he doesn't know very well what it is that has been able to bring Amira to his house to look for him.

"Yes, I brought you this... "says Amira looking in her purse until she takes out a few flyers that she shows to Dani. The boy raises his eyebrows when he realizes what it's all about " Since you said you were thinking about studying but didn't know what to do, I thought that if you want I can help you get informed.”

Dani doesn't know what to say, when he thinks he knows Amira perfectly she goes and surprises him with one more reason to love her.

When Dani doesn't say anything and just stands there looking at her Amira interprets it as maybe she has messed up and tries to back out.

"Sorry, maybe it's something you prefer to do alone and…”

"No, no, it's not that... I don't know what to say... You're... you're unbelievable, Ami.

Amira's lips slowly curve into a smile when she hears Dani's words, a smile that is reflected in Dani as well. Both remain silent, looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds until finally it is Amira who breaks the silence.

"Well, can I come in then?

"Of course, of course, sorry, come in," says Dani, coming to his senses and stepping aside so that Amira can enter the house.

"Amar es para siempre (Love is forever)? " Amira asks as she enters the room.

"What? " says Dani who has interpreted Amira's words in a different way and almost had a heart attack when he heard the word "love" from Amira's mouth.

"The television, you are watching Love is forever. I didn't know you liked it " says Amira biting her lip to hold a little smile.

"If I tell you that my mother sees it, you won't believe it, will you?

Amira laughs and denies with her head, also provoking Dani's laugh, who shrugs his shoulders and admits the obvious.

"It's a great series " Dani defends himself

"I don't doubt it " says Amira " Well, do you want to look at this together? " she asks, showing Dani the flyers again.

"Of course.


	243. MARTES 15 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 18:45

-Vale, a ver yo creo que ya hemos repasado todas las opciones que tienes.- Amira revisa la lista que ella y Dani han hecho con todas las posibles carreras o grados que puede estudiar para hacer lo que le gusta, para comprobar que no falta nada - ¿Te ha gustado alguna en particular?

-Uff…ahora mismo me va a explotar la cabeza con tantas cosas – dice Dani echándose hacia atrás en la silla para estirar la espalda y los brazos, ambos llevan mucho tiempo en la misma postura – Pero creo que estas dos opciones son las que más se ajustan a lo que quiero

Dani señala dos de las carreras que Amira ha escrito en el papel.

-La verdad es que son las dos que yo había pensado también, creo que son las que te irían mejor – afirma Amira.

-Y ahora ¿cómo elijo entre las dos? – pregunta Dani llevándose las manos a la cara.

Se siente un poco sobrepasado por toda la situación. Tiene muchas ganas de estudiar una carrera, de perseguir sus sueños y hacer algo de provecho por su vida. Pero a la vez todo esto le da un poco de miedo. Nunca ha sido mal estudiante pero tampoco ha sido alumno de sobresalientes y no sabe si será capaz de sacar adelante una carrera y más cuando lleva casi cuatro años sin estudiar.

-Pues a ver, ¿tu objetivo cuál es? ¿Enseñar educación física? ¿Entrenar a un equipo? – pregunta Amira para tratar de acotar.

-Ambos. – contesta Dani – o sea, quiero enseñar pero también me gustaría tener trabajo como entrenador de algún equipo por las tardes o algo.

-Hmmm vale pues entonces la clave está en la edad.

-¿En mi edad? Ya sé que soy un poco mayor para…

-No, Dani – le interrumpe Amira poniendo los ojos en blanco y riendo un poco – no tu edad, tonto, la edad de tus alumnos. Mira – Amira le señala la primera de las opciones de la lista – si estudias Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte puedes hacer luego un master de educación y enseñar a chavales de instituto. Y si en vez de eso…-esta vez Amira señala la segunda opción – estudias Educación Primaria puedes hacer oposiciones para ser maestro de educación física en un cole. Y en ambas opciones podrías hacer actividades extraescolares, dentro o fuera del colegio o instituto y llevar un equipo, como haces en la asociación pero…cobrando claro.

-Sabes que aunque haga esto no voy a dejar la asociación ¿verdad? – quiere dejar claro Dani antes de continuar – Que no os voy a dejar colgados, ni a vosotras ni a los niños.

-Lo sé, pero me alegro de escucharlo, los niños te adoran – dice Amira sonriendo.

-Y yo a ellos – contesta Dani que también sonríe.

Amira ve como a Dani se le iluminan los ojos al pensar en los niños de la asociación y tiene que morderse el labio para no tratar de convencerlo de que elija la opción de estudiar Educación Primaria. Dani sería un magnífico maestro, y no solo de Educación física, sino de cualquier otra asignatura, le apasionan los niños y los niños le quieren. Sin embargo, Amira no quiere influir en la decisión de Dani, es algo que tiene que elegir él solo.

-Bueno, ya sabes las opciones que tienes y no es necesario que elijas ahora, puedes pensart…

-Educación primaria – dice Dani interrumpiendo las palabras de Amira.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No tengo nada en contra de los chavales de instituto pero…mi pasión son los niños, me encanta enseñar a los enanos de la asociación y…no sé no me imagino rodeado de adolescentes todo el día, pero sí de niños. – contesta Dani que se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de preguntar: - ¿tú qué opinas?

-Esto es algo que tienes que elegir tú, Dani.

-Lo sé, pero…quiero saber qué piensas tú.

-Pues…pienso que nunca te he visto más feliz que cuando entrenas a los niños así que…creo que has tomado la decisión correcta.

-Gracias Ami…en serio, por todo, por preocuparte, por buscar toda la información…por estar aquí. Gracias.

Amira sonríe a Dani y este le devuelve la sonrisa, ambos mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Dani rompe el silencio.

-Bueno y ahora viene la parte difícil ¿cómo cojones entro en la universidad?

-Pues a ver, lo prim…

-Ya estoy en casa – las palabras de Cris desde la puerta de entrada interrumpen a Amira que ve cómo Dani comienza a recoger todos los papeles que tienen sobre la mesa del salón y los esconde debajo de un cojín justo antes de que Cris entre en el salón - ¿Amira? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿habéis quedado los dos?

-Yo…-comienza a decir Amira sin saber muy bien cómo terminar la frase. Por suerte, o no, para ella Dani toma las riendas de la conversación.

-Ami ha venido a verte a ti, he supuesto que no tardarías en llegar le he dicho que podía esperarte aquí – miente Dani, que no quiere que su hermana sepa lo que está planeando, no hasta que no sea una realidad.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – le pregunta Cris a Amira.

-Cinco minutos – contesta Dani por ella.

-¿Y ha pasado algo o…?

-¡Qué va a pasar! Ha venido a pasar la tarde contigo, sois amigas – de nuevo Dani contesta la pregunta que Cris le ha hecho a Amira.

-Dani tronco ¿piensas dejar hablar a Amira en algún momento?

-Perdón, joder, solo intentaba ayudar – se queja Dani, que en realidad está demasiado nervioso para controlar lo que dice.

-Bueno ¿qué te apetece hacer? ¿vemos una peli aquí en el salón? – pregunta Cris y esta vez es Amira la que contesta.¡

-¡Claro! – dice Amira que se lleva un nada sutil codazo por parte de Dani que hace que Cris entrecierre los ojos en sospecha. Amira dirige la mirada a Dani al no entender el codazo y este mira hacia el cojín bajo el cual se encuentran los papeles que han estado mirando antes. Amira no tarda en entender a qué se refiere – Mejor…vamos a tu cuarto ¿vale? Sí mucho mejor.

-¿Estáis bien? Estáis mazo raros los dos – dice Cris.

-Genial, perfectamente, vamos – Amira se levanta del sofá y prácticamente empuja a su amiga hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez que Cris ha entrado en su cuarto Amira se vuelve a mirar a Dani que susurra un gracias hacia Amira antes de que esta entre en la habitación de su amiga.


	244. TUESDAY, JUNE 15, 2021. 18:45

"I think we've covered all the options” Amira checks the list she and Dani have made of all the possible careers or degrees he can study to do what he likes, to make sure nothing is missing.

"Uff...right now my head is going to explode with so many things " says Dani leaning back in the chair to stretch his back and arms, they both have been in the same position for a long time " But I think these two options are the ones that fit best”

Dani points out two of the careers Amira has written about on the paper.

"The truth is that they are the two I had thought of too, I think they are the ones that would suit you best " says Amira.

"And now how do I choose between the two? " asks Dani, holding his hands to his face.

He feels a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. He is looking forward to studying a career, pursuing his dreams and doing something useful with his life. But at the same time, all this is a little scary for him. He has never been a bad student, but he hasn't been a straight"A student either, and he doesn't know if he will be able to get ahead in a career and more when he hasn't studied for almost four years.

"So, what is your goal? Teaching physical education? Training a team? " Amira asks to try to narrow it down.

"Both. " Dani answers " I mean, I want to teach but I would also like to have a job as a coach of some team in the afternoons or something.”

"Hmmm both are valid, the key is the age.”

"My age? I know I'm a little old for…”

"No, Dani " Amira interrupts him by rolling her eyes and laughing a little " not your age, silly, the age of your students. Look " Amira points to the first option on the list " if you study Science of Physical Activity and Sport you can then do a master's degree in education and teach high school kids. And if instead..."this time Amira points out the second option " you study Primary Education you can take the exam to be a physical education teacher in a school. And in both options you could do extracurricular activities, inside or outside the school or institute and take a team, as you do in the association but...charging of course.”

"You know that even if I do this I'm not going to leave the association, right? " Dani wants to make it clear before they continue " that I am not going to leave you or the children hanging.”

"I know, but I'm glad to hear it, the kids love you," Amira says with a smile.

"And I love them," answers Dani, who also smiles.

Amira sees how Dani's eyes light up when he thinks of the children in the association and has to bite her lip in order not to try to convince him to choose the option of studying Primary Education. Dani would be a great teacher, and not only of physical education, but of any other subject, he is passionate about children and children love him. However, Amira doesn't want to influence Dani's decision, it's something he has to choose for himself.

"Well, you know the options you have and you don't need to choose now, you can think about…”

"Primary education " says Dani interrupting Amira's words.

"Are you sure?

"I have nothing against high school kids but...my passion is children, I love teaching the kids of the association and...I don't know if I can imagine being surrounded by teenagers all day long, but I do know about children. " Dani answers and he remains pensive a few seconds before asking: " What do you think?”

"This is something you have to choose, Dani.

"I know, but... I want to know what you think.

"Well...I don't think I've ever seen you happier than when you're coaching the kids so...I think you made the right decision.

"Thank you Ami...really, for everything, for caring, for finding all the information...for being here. Thank you.

Amira smiles at Dani and he smiles back, both looking into each other's eyes without saying anything until Dani breaks the silence.

"Well, now comes the hard part. How the hell do I get into college?

"Well, the first thing is…”

"I'm home" Cris' words from the entrance door interrupt Amira who sees how Dani starts to collect all the papers they have on the table in the living room and hides them under a cushion just before Cris enters the living room " Amira? what are you doing here?”

"I..."start saying Amira without knowing very well how to finish the sentence. Luckily, or not, for her Dani takes the lead in the conversation.

"Ami has come to see you, I assumed you would be here soon so I told her that she could wait for you here " Dani lies,he does not want his sister to know what he is planning, not until it is a reality.

"Have you been waiting long? " asks Cris to Amira.

"Five minutes " Dani answers for her.

"And has anything happened or...?

“She has come to spend the afternoon with you, you are friends " again Dani answers the question that Cris has asked Amira.

"Dani, you think you'll let Amira speak at some point?”

"I'm sorry, fuck, I was just trying to help " complains Dani, who is actually too nervous to control what he says.

"Well, what do you feel like doing? Shall we watch a movie here in the living room? " asks Cris and this time it is Amira who answers.

"Sure! " says Amira, who gets a subtle nudge from Dani that makes Chris squint with suspicion. Amira looks at Dani when she doesn't understand the elbowing and he looks at the cushion under which the papers they have been looking at before are. Amira soon understands what he is talking about " Better... let's go to your room, shall we? Yes, much better.”

"Are you all right? You're both weird," says Chris.

"Great, perfect, let's go " Amira gets up from the couch and practically pushes her friend towards her bedroom door.

Once Cris has entered her room, Amira looks at Dani who whispers a thank you to Amira before she enters her friend's room.


	245. MARTES 15 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 19:38

[](https://ibb.co/mbyBsmD) [](https://ibb.co/zJ1WYbZ)

D: Ami

D: Thank you for not telling anything to Cris

D: I know lying to her sucks

D: but I think it's best to wait to tell her

D: until we know where this is going for sure

A: don't worry

A: I totally get it

A: I almost had a heart attack because I thought Cris was reading this

A: but I've turned my phone away from her so she can't see don't worry

D: hahahahaha okay okay

D: thanks


	246. JUEVES 17 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 17:34

-Aquí está el té – dice la camarera poniendo la taza en frente de Amira – y el café – continúa haciendo lo propio con la bebida de Dani – que aproveche.

-Gracias – dicen ambos a la vez.

-Oye Ami que gracias por venir, te hubiera invitado a casa pero…

-Ya, Cris, tus padres, demasiadas preguntas, no te preocupes.

-Se lo voy a contar a todos, pero…cuando sepa algo seguro, no quiero crearles esperanzas si luego no voy a ser capaz de entrar – se lamenta Dani que, tras informarse con Amira de cómo es el acceso a la universidad para personas en su situación se ha desanimado – Es que ¿por qué no me lo he pensado antes? Y no ahora que ya han pasado los exámenes y no puedo subir nota.

-A ver pero no te agobies tampoco, ¿qué nota sacaste en Selectividad cuando la hiciste? Sin contar las específicas, claro, porque la esa nota no se guarda pero la de Bachillerato y la fase general sí.

-Puff…pues no recuerdo el número exacto pero…-Dani trata de hacer memoria, han pasado casi cuatro años desde que él terminó el instituto e hizo la prueba de acceso a la universidad por tenerla hecha, aunque nunca le ha servido de nada la nota, hasta ahora – era un 7 y medio largo, un 7 con ocho o algo así.

-Pero, ¡eso está muy bien!

-Sí, claro…

-Que sí Dani, mira, el año pasado la nota de corte de Educación Primaria se quedó en un 7’5, puedes entrar perfectamente sin tener que hacer las específicas. – intenta animarle Amira.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunta Dani un poco más esperanzado.

-¡Pues claro! Además, aunque no fuera así, merece la pena intentarlo si es lo que quieres ¿no? – le dice Amira y, en cierto modo, para ambos esa frase adquiere un doble sentido que hace que sus miradas se conecten y se ruboricen un poco pensando en ellos y su relación, y en como ambos se mueren por intentarlo pero no se atreven.

-Eres la hostia, Ami. Lo sabes ¿verdad? No sé qué haría sin ti.

Las palabras de Dani pillan por sorpresa a Amira que abre la boca para decir algo pero es interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil. Amira coge el teléfono de encima de la mesa y ve el nombre de Cris escrito en la pantalla.

-Es Cris – le dice a Dani.

-No se lo cojas – le contesta él.

-Si no se lo cojo sospechará más – Amira descuelga el teléfono y se lo lleva a la oreja para hablar con su amiga – Dime Cris.

-¿Estás con Dani?

-¿Qué? – Amira casi se atraganta ante la pregunta tan directa de su amiga - ¿Con Dani? ¿Yo? – al oír su nombre Dani alza la mirada en pánico, negando con la cabeza – No, qué va, ¿por qué?

Amira odia mentirle a Cris y Dani odia ser la razón por la que Amira está mintiendo, pero no sabe cómo más gestionar esta situación.

-Pues porque he ido a tu casa y no estabas y tu madre me ha dicho que vio a Dani recogerte por la ventana.

Amira cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente, su madre ha elegido mal día para sacar la vena cotilla.

-Se debe haber equivocado, o sea…eh…me encontré a Dani en la calle cuando salía…sí…eso – improvisa Amira – pero solo nos saludamos y ya, yo he quedado con las Labass – Amira suspira satisfecha con su excusa.

-¿Con las Labass? Qué raro, si me he encontrado a Dounia por el barrio y me ha dicho que ella sí que había quedado con las Labass pero que tú no ibas porque tenías planes – dice Cris. Lo que no sabe Amira es que Cris está mintiendo, no se ha encontrado con Dounia pero algo en el tono de Amira le dice a su amiga que está mintiendo por lo que se ha tirado un farol para ver si cae.

-¿He dicho con las Labass? Quería decir con las de la uni…si es que tengo la cabeza en la luna…-intenta salvar la situación como puede Amira. Al otro lado de la línea escucha como Cris suspira y espera que haya colado.

-Ya…claro. Entiendo. Bueno pues nada, ya hablamos otro día ¿no? Porque supongo que estarás con tus…amigas de la uni…el resto de la tarde.

-Eh…sí, sí…supongo que sí…¿nos vemos el finde? – propone Amira.

-Claro. Adiós.

Antes de que Amira pueda decir algo, Cris le cuelga el teléfono.

-Creo que se ha enfadado un poco…-dice Amira preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Cris cuando le trastocan los planes, tendría pensado quedar contigo y se ha encontrado con que no es posible – dice Dani tratando de tranquilizarla. – Oye Ami lo siento mucho de verdad, no es justo que te haga mentir así. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, cuando seas mi compañero de universidad me invitas a un café y listo.

-Es una cita – dice Dani y dos segundos después se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y trata de arreglarlo – quiero decir que sí, que trato hecho…que yo…te invito al café…sin ninguna pretensión y que…bueno…que…mejor me bebo mi café y dejo de hablar – termina por decir dando un largo sorbo de café ante la mirada de Amira que no puede evitar reír.


	247. THURSDAY, JUNE 17, 2021. 17:34

"Here is the tea " says the waitress putting the cup in front of Amira " and the coffee " continues to do the same with Dani's drink.

"Thank you " they say both at the same time.

"Hey Ami thanks for coming, I would have invited you home but...

"Yeah, Cris, your parents, too many questions, don't worry.

"I'm going to tell everyone, but... when I know something for sure, I don't want to get their hopes up if I'm not going to be able to get in later," laments Dani who, after finding out from Amira what access to university is like for people in his situation, has become discouraged. “Especially now that the exams have passed and I can't get a higher grade.”

"Let's see, but don't worry, what did you get on your S.A.T. when you took it? Not counting the specific grades, of course, because that grade is not saved, but the one for the High School and the general phase is.”

“Hmmm" Dani tries to remember, it's been almost four years since he finished high school and took the university entrance exam because, although he has never had any use for the grade, until now " it was a long 7 and a half, a 7 point 8 or something like that.”

"But that's great!”

"Yes, of course…”

"Dani, look, last year's grade cut in Primary Education was a 7.5, you can get in perfectly without having to do the specifics. " Tries to encourage him Amira.

"You think so? " asks Dani a little more hopefully.

"Of course! Besides, even if it wasn't, it's worth a try if that's what you want, right? " says Amira and, in a way, for both of them that phrase acquires a double meaning that makes their eyes connect and blush a little thinking about them and their relationship, and how both are dying to try but don't dare.

"You're a real piece of work, Ami. You know that, right? I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Dani's words take Amira by surprise as she opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. Amira picks up the phone from the table and sees Cris' name written on the screen.

"It's Cris," he says to Dani.

"Don't take it " he answers.

"Amira picks up the phone and takes it to her ear to talk to her friend.”

"Are you with Dani?”

"What? " Amira almost chokes on her friend's very direct question " With Dani? me? " when he hears his name Dani looks up in panic, shaking his head " No, not at all, why?”

Amira hates lying to Cris and Dani hates being the reason why Amira is lying, but he doesn't know how else to handle this situation.

"Because I went to your house and you weren't there and your mother told me that she saw Dani pick you up through the window.”

Amira closes her eyes and takes one hand to her forehead, her mother has chosen the wrong day to be a gossip.

"He must have made a mistake, I mean... I met Dani on the street when I was going out... yes... that " Amira improvises " but we only greeted each other and that's it, I'm meeting the Labass " Amira sighs satisfied with her excuse.

“The Labass? It's strange, I ran into Dounia in the neighborhood and she told me that she was meeting with the Labass but that you weren't going because you had plans," says Cris. What Amira doesn't know is that Cris is lying, she hasn't met Dounia but something in Amira's tone tells her friend that she's lying so she's bluffing to see if she'll fall.

"Did I say with the Labass? I meant with the ones from uni...my head is on the moon..."Amira tries to save the situation. On the other side of the line she listens to Cris sigh and hopes that she believed it.

"Yes...of course. I understand. Well, we'll talk about it another day, won't we? Because I guess you'll be with your...friends from uni...the rest of the afternoon.”I

"Eh...yes, yes...I guess so...see you at the end? " proposes Amira.

"Sure. Goodbye.”

Before Amira can say anything, Cris hangs up on her.

"I think she's a little mad..."says Amira worried.

"Don't worry, you know how Cris is when plans are canceled, she planned to meet you and has found that it is not possible " says Dani trying to reassure her. " Listen Ami, I'm really sorry, it's not fair to make you lie like that. I'm sorry.”

"It's okay, when you're my college mate you invite me to a coffee and that's it.”

"It's a date " says Dani and two seconds later he realizes what he has said and tries to fix it " I mean, yes, that it's a deal...that I...invite you to coffee...without any pretension and that...well...that...I better drink my coffee and stop talking " he ends up saying giving a long sip of coffee before Amira's eyes and she can't help but laugh.


	248. SÁBADO 19 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 12:04

[ ](https://ibb.co/mCy2srg)

C: we're meeting today

C: my house

C: at 6

A: okaaay

A: everything okay?

C: I'll see you at 6

A: Cris??

A: is something wrong???

A: Cris???

C: later

C: at 6

C: don't be late

A: okay...


	249. SÁBADO 19 DE JUNIO DE 2021. 17:59

Amira toma una bocanada de aire antes de llamar al a puerta de casa de los Soto. Cris lleva muy distante desde el jueves cuando hablaron por teléfono y Amira tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que no estaba con Dani. Ahora, Amira teme que quizás Cris se ha enterado de que Amira le ha mentido y por eso está enfadada. O tal vez Cris cree que Amira la está evitando o no quiere quedar con ella. Lo que está claro es que hasta que no hable con ella no lo va a saber.

Cris no tarda en abrirle la puerta y Amira tarda incluso menos en notar la cara de pocos amigos que muestra Cris.

-Pasa – dice Cris echándose a un lado para dejar entrar a Amira. – Siéntate en el sofá.

-Cris ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – pregunta Amira una vez que las dos están en el salón, ambas aún de pie.

-Siéntate en el sofá, tengo que hablar con vosotros – dice Cris aún con tono frío.

-Con…¿nosotros? – Amira frunce el ceño mientras se sienta en el sofá, no sabe quién es la otra persona que entra dentro del concepto “nosotros”.

No tiene que esperar mucho para saberlo pues apenas unos segundos después ambas chicas escuchan cómo se abre la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cris? Me has llamado 5 veces y me has mandado 13 mensajes ¿qué cojones pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Dani, que estaba en el entrenamiento de rugby de su equipo y se ha encontrado con un bombardeo de mensajes de su hermana diciéndole que estuviera en casa a las 6, entra en el salón y se detiene en seco al ver que su hermana no está sola - ¿Ami? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

-Os he hecho venir a los dos porque creo que ya está bien de mentiras – dice Cris tajantemente.

-Cris te lo podemos explicar…-comienza a decir Amira que se siente fatal por haber mentido a su amiga.

-Cris si te tienes que enfadar con alguien que sea conmigo – dice Dani tratando de defender a Amira.

-No tenéis que explicarme nada, lo sé todo. Sé que estáis saliendo juntos, y que me lo estáis ocultando.

Se hace el silencio en casa de los Soto. Dani mira de su hermana a Amira y esta hace lo mismo, fijando su mirada en Dani. Poco a poco y totalmente sincronizados los labios de ambos comienzan a curvarse en una sonrisa hasta que no pueden aguantarse más y rompen a reír a carcajadas ante una Cris que se enfada por momentos al no entender nada.

-¿Encima os reís? Manda cojones. Flipo con vosotros de verdad.

-Pero tía ¿de dónde te has sacado eso? – pregunta Amira aún riéndose.

-Pues os veis a escondidas, me mentís, me evitáis, no hay que ser muy lista para saberlo.

-No, no si muy lista no eres, eso ha quedado claro – bromea Dani.

-Vete a la mierda Dani.

-Cris, Dani y yo no estamos saliendo – dice Amira, más seria al ver cómo su amiga se enfada.

-Dejad de mentirme, joder – se queja Cris.

-Que no te estamos mintiendo tía, que es verdad. Ami y yo no estamos saliendo, no es por eso por lo que nos vemos a escondidas – dice Dani.

-¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿por qué?

Amira dirige la mirada a Dani, es decisión del chico el contarle la verdad o no a su hermana. Dani suspira, sabe que no puede seguir mintiendo a Cris, ya no, no cuando les ha pillado, aunque no pueda estar más equivocada con el motivo, por desgracia.

-A ver Cris, siéntate – dice Dani.

-No quiero sentarme – contesta Cris y a su hermano le recuerda a cuando eran pequeños y Cris siempre hacía lo contrario de lo que se le decía.

-Como quieras. – Dani se encoge de hombros resignado. Desvía la mirada hacia Amira inconscientemente, como si necesitara que le diera fuerzas. Amira parece que le entiende sin hablar, como siempre, ya que le muestra una sonrisa y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza dándole a Dani el empujoncito que necesitaba. – A ver, la razón por la que Amira y yo hemos estado quedando…y que no te hemos contado es que…quiero estudiar una carrera.

-Vale, creo que sí que voy a necesitar sentarme para digerir esto – dice Cris sentándose en el sofá más cercano, enfrente del otro en el que se encuentran Amira y Dani. - ¿quieres estudiar una carrera? ¿Cuál? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué?

-Sí. Educación Primaria. Desde hace unos meses que lo llevo pensando, desde hace unos días que me decidí.

-Qué fuerte…- dice Cris intentando procesar la información – y ¿por qué no me lo has contado?

-Porque me daba vergüenza y quería estar seguro de que iba a poder hacerlo antes de contároslo…por si al final no soy capaz de entrar y…

-Vas a entrar seguro, Dani – le anima Amira ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del chico.

-Dani joder, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Eres un tío inteligente y que siempre consigue lo que se propone. Claro que vas a poder hacerlo. Y…joder que me alegro mazo por ti ¿vale? Si es lo que quieres…yo te apoyo. – Cris alarga el brazo y le coge la mano a su hermano en señal de apoyo. Después le suelta y se echa hacia atrás suspirando – Joder y yo tenía la bronca preparada por mentirme y a la vez las felicitaciones por volver a estar juntos…- dice más para sí misma que para Amira y Dani aunque estos lo han escuchado y sonríen incómodos – Perdón – añade Cris cuando se da cuenta.

-Amira ha estado ayudándome a buscar información y yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, por eso nos escondíamos – continúa explicando Dani, ante lo que Cris asiente – No se lo digas a papá y mamá por favor, no hasta que salga la adjudicación al menos.

-Está bien, no les diré nada, pero prometedme que no vais a volver a mentirme, quiero saber lo que pasa en vuestras vidas siempre ¿vale?

-Prometido enana – dice Dani

-Prometido – confirma Amira.

-Y hablando de contar lo que pasa en nuestras vidas…yo tengo algo que contaros…-dice Cris mordiéndose el labio. Es algo que lleva varios días queriendo contarles pero que debido al enfado que tenía con ellos por estar claramente mintiéndole no había tenido ocasión todavía de contar. - ¿Os acordáis las charlas que tuvimos sobre…mi futuro? Sobre que quería dedicarme al maquillaje pero nadie me había ofrecido nada en las prácticas y…bueno eso. Pues seguí vuestro consejo de no rendirme y luchar por lo que quiero y…¡ME HAN DADO UNAS PRÁCTICAS EN UNA EMPRESA!

-¿QUÉ? – grita Dani sorprendido.

-¡CRIS! ¡ESO ES GENIAL! – añade Amira también gritando.

Ambos se levantan del sofá y se dirigen hacia Cris, abrazándola primero Dani y luego Amira, ambos felices por ella.

-Cuéntanos ¿qué empresa es? ¿cuándo empiezas? – quiere saber Dani.

-A ver es una empresa de maquillaje obviamente, y bueno van a eventos como bodas o desfiles o sesiones de fotos a maquillar a quien los contrate y…necesitaban alguien de prácticas y me han cogido a mí. Empiezo la semana que viene y la verdad es que me hace mazo de ilusión.

-Cris me alegro muchísimo, jo. – dice Amira emocionada por ver cómo su amiga encuentra su camino.

-Te lo mereces hermanita, de verdad – añade Dani.

-Gracias, a los dos, de verdad, me ayudasteis muchísimo cuando os necesitaba – les agradece Cris a Dani y Amira. Después mira a su hermano para añadir: - Bueno cuéntame más de lo tuyo ¿cuándo sale la primera adjudicación?

-Pues…


	250. SATURDAY 19TH JUNE 2021. 17:59

Amira takes a breath of air before knocking on the door of the Soto's house. Cris has been very distant since Thursday when they spoke on the phone and Amira had to lie to her by telling her that she was not with Dani. Now, Amira fears that perhaps Cris has found out that Amira has lied to her and so she is angry. Or maybe Cris thinks that Amira is avoiding her or doesn't want to meet with her. What is clear is that until he talks to her he will not know.

Cris does not take long to open the door and Amira takes even less time to notice the long face Cris shows.

"Come in," says Cris as she steps aside to let Amira in. " Sit down on the sofa.”

“Cris, what's wrong? Are you angry with me? " Amira asks once they are both in the room, both still standing.

"Sit down on the couch, I have to talk to you both," says Cris, still cold.

"With...both? " Amira frowns as she sits on the couch, she doesn't know who the other person is that falls under the concept of "both".

You don't have to wait long to find out because just a few seconds later both girls hear the front door open.

"Cris? You've called me 5 times and sent me 13 messages, what the fuck is going on? Are you okay? " Dani, who was at his team's rugby training and has been bombarded with messages from his sister telling him to be home by 6, enters the living room and stops short when he sees that his sister is not alone "Ami? what are you doing here?

"That's what I'd like to know.

"I called both of you here because I think we've had enough of your lies," says Cris.

"Cris, we can explain it to you..." Amira begins to say that she feels terrible for having lied to her friend.

"Cris, if you have to be angry with someone, it's me," says Dani, trying to defend Amira.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I know everything. I know you're going out together, and that you're hiding it from me.

Silence is made in the Soto's house. Dani looks from his sister to Amira and she does the same, fixing her gaze on Dani. Little by little and in complete synchronization, both of their lips begin to curve into a smile until they can't hold it in any longer and they burst out laughing before a Chris who gets angry at times because she doesn't understand anything.

"Are you laughing?”

"But girl, where did you get that from? " Amira asks, still laughing.

"You see each other on the sly, you lie to me, you avoid me, you don't have to be very smart to know.”

"No, not you're not very smart, that's clear," jokes Dani.

"Fuck you, Dani.”

"Cris, Dani and I aren't dating," says Amira, more serious about seeing her friend get angry.

"Stop lying to me, damn it," complains Chris.

"We are not lying to you, it is true. Ami and I aren't dating, that's not why we're sneaking around," says Dani.

"Don't you? And then, why?

Amira looks at Dani, it is the boy's decision whether to tell his sister the truth or not. Dani sighs, he knows that he can keep lying to Cris, not anymore, not when she has caught them, although she can't be more wrong about the reason, unfortunately.

"Let's see, Cris, sit down," says Dani.

"I don't want to sit down," answers Cris and her brother, reminding them of when they were little and Cris always did the opposite of what she was told.

"As you wish. " Dani shrugs his shoulders in resignation. He looks at Amira unconsciously, as if he needs her to give him strength. Amira seems to understand him without speaking, as usual, as she shows him a smile and nods her head slightly, giving Dani the little push he needed. " Let's see, the reason that Amira and I have been meeting...and that we haven't told you about is that...I want to study a career.”

"Okay, I think I'm going to need to sit down to digest this," says Cris sitting on the nearest couch, across from the one where Amira and Dani are. " Do you want to study a career? Which one? Since when? What?”

"Yes, Primary Education. I've been thinking about it for a few months, I decided a few days ago.”

"Wow..." says Cris trying to process the information " and why didn't you tell me?

"Because I was embarrassed and wanted to make sure I could do it before I told you...in case I don't get in and...

"You're going in for sure, Dani " Amira encourages him by earning a grateful smile from the boy.

"Dani fuck, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a smart guy who always gets what he wants. Of course you're going to be able to do it. And... I'm fucking glad I'm here for you, okay? If that's what you want... I support you. " Cris reaches out and takes her brother's hand as a sign of support. Then she lets him go and sighing she goes back " I was so angry for lying to me and at the same time happy about you being together again... " she says more for herself than for Amira and Dani although they have heard it and smile uncomfortably " Sorry " adds Cris when she realizes.

"Amira has been helping me look for information and I asked her not to tell you anything, so we hid " Dani continues to explain, to which Cris nods " Don't tell Mum and Dad please, not until the list comes out at least.

"Okay, I won't tell you anything, but promise me you won't lie to me again, I want to know what happens in your lives always, okay?

"Promise " says Dani

"Promise " confirms Amira.

"And speaking of telling what happens in our lives... I have something to tell you..." says Cris biting her lip. It's something she's been wanting to tell them for several days but because of her anger at them for clearly lying to her, she hasn't had a chance to tell yet. " Do you remember the talks we had about...my future? About how I wanted to work in makeup but nobody had offered me anything during the internship and...well that. Well, I followed your advice not to give up and fight for what I want and... I HAVE BEEN GIVEN AN INTERNSHIP IN A COMPANY!”

"WHAT? " shouts Dani in surprise.

"CRIS! THAT'S GREAT! " adds Amira also screaming.

They both get up from the sofa and walk towards Cris, hugging her first Dani and then Amira, both happy for her.

"Tell us which company is it? When do you start? " wants to know Dani.

"I mean it's a make"up company obviously, and well they go to events like weddings or parades or photo shoots to make up whoever hires them and... they needed someone to train and they got me. I'm starting next week and the truth is that I'm looking forward to it.

"Cris, I'm so glad. " says Amira excited to see her friend find her way.

"You deserve it, sis, really " adds Dani.

"Thank you, both of you, you really helped me a lot when I needed you " Cris thanks Dani and Amira. Then he looks at his brother to add: " Well, tell me more about yours, when does the first LIST come out?

"Well...


	251. LUNES 12 DE JULIO DE 2021. 09:55

-Gracias por venir, a las dos – dice Dani una vez que están los tres sentados en la mesa de la cafetería.

Hoy es el día en el que salen las listas de la universidad. Hoy sabrá si ha conseguido entrar en Educación Primaria o si, por el contrario, tendrá que esperar a la próxima adjudicación en Septiembre. Y Dani no quería enfrentarse a eso solo. Por eso, ha llamado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y las únicas que saben que está interesado en estudiar una carrera, Cris y Amira.

La idea inicial era verse en casa de los Soto pero Chus hoy tiene turno de tarde por lo que iba a estar en casa y Dani no quiere tener que explicarle a su madre por qué él y Cris han quedado con Amira tan temprano, sobre todo porque ya es raro de por sí que los hermanos Soto se despierten antes de las 10. Por eso, Cris, que hace unas semanas que ha empezado su nuevo trabajo y hoy tenía el día libre, ha mentido diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar hoy por la mañana y, Dani, diciendo que tenía entrenamiento de rugby.

Amira por su parte no ha mentido a sus padres, o al menos no exactamente. Le ha dicho a su madre que había quedado con Cris para desayunar. Simplemente ha omitido la parte en la que Dani también va a estar y en la que están esperando una lista que va a decidir el futuro del chico. Amira no es tonta, sabe que su madre se huele algo raro, Amira no ha quedado para desayunar con Cris en la vida, sobre todo porque, como bien es sabido por todos, Cris no lleva bien lo de madrugar. Pero Amira también sabe que su madre no le hará preguntas y dejará que sea ella misma la que le cuente lo que sea que tiene que contarle cuando esté preparada.

La cuestión es que Amira no sabría muy bien qué contarle a su madre. Y ya no se trata de guardar el secreto sobre el deseo de estudiar de Dani. Sino sobre lo que sea que está pasando entre ella y Dani. Amira no tiene muy claro en qué punto está su relación con Dani. Son amigos, sí. Amira le ha estado ayudando con todo el tema de la universidad. Fueron al partido de rugby juntos y lo pasaron genial. Y está el tema de aquel abrazo fruto de la efusividad que Dani le dio a Amira y que ella aún no ha podido olvidar. Amira no puede evitar tener sentimientos encontrados cada vez que está con Dani. Por un lado le encanta estar con él, mentiría si dijese lo contrario, y no quiere volver a dejarle de hablar o que haya tensión entre ellos como en los primeros meses de este año después de la fatídica Nochevieja. Pero por otra parte, estar con Dani es un recordatorio constante de que no pueden estar juntos, no ahora, y que ella le ha mentido a Dani. El chico sigue creyendo que Amira no está enamorada de él, y que le da exactamente igual lo que haga con su vida, cuando solo el imaginarse a Dani con otra chica revuelve el estómago de Amira. Hace meses que Dani lo dejó con Marta y, al menos que Amira sepa, no hay ninguna otra chica en su vida. Eso la tranquiliza, pero sabe que no es justo, ella misma le dijo a Dani que él tenía que rehacer su vida y tendrá que aceptarlo si eso pasa.

-Estoy que me va a dar algo, joder.

La voz de Dani saca a Amira de sus pensamientos. El chico no para de refrescar la página web en la que se van a publicar las listas, pese a que aún quedan minutos para que salgan. Amira no puede culparle, ella estaba igual el día que salieron las suyas y descubrió que había entrado en la carrera que quería. Amira sonríe al recordar que, al igual que ahora ella está aquí para Dani, en su momento Dani estuvo para Amira cuando salieron las listas. Es cierto que no habían quedado, como ahora, fue fruto de la casualidad, o del destino como le gusta pensar a Amira, pero lo cierto es que, por una razón o por otra, Dani siempre ha estado con Amira en los momentos más importantes de su vida, y ella se alegra de poder devolverle el favor ahora.

-Tranquilo tío que vas a entrar seguro – trata de calmarlo Cris.

-No sé, es que mi nota es una mierda…joder es que ¿por qué no se me ocurrió todo esto antes para poder haberme presentado a subir nota? Aunque con lo zote que soy tampoco hubiera subido mucha nota y…

-¡Dani! – le interrumpe Amira con voz enfadada – Deja de decir eso sobre ti. Ni tu nota es una mierda ni eres tonto ¿vale? Vas a entrar en la carrera y vas a ser un profesor increíble. Y si no es ahora será en septiembre pero no puedes machacarte de esa manera.

-Qué bien hablas tía – dice Cris a su amiga – y estoy de acuerdo, así que deja de lloriquear que aún ni siquiera han salido las listas.

-Sí que han salido – murmura Dani con la mirada fija en su móvil, el enlace en azul claramente en la pantalla. – No puedo mirar.

-¿Cómo que no tío? Venga ya – le insta Cris.

-No puedo, no puedo joder. Ami hazlo tú – dice Dani entregándole el móvil a la chica.

Amira está a punto de negarse, diciéndole que debe ser él el que lo vea con sus propios ojos, pero de nuevo Amira recuerda aquella mañana de julio hace un año en la que ella misma le pidió a Dani que fuera él el que mirara la adjudicaión por ella. Sabe lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo Dani y no puede negarse.

-Está bien.

Amira coge el móvil de la mano de Dani y pincha en el enlace. No se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que lee lo que pone en la página web y la noticia hace que suelte todo el aire del tirón. Amira se muerde el labio, sin estar segura de cómo decírselo a Dani.

-Ami me va a dar un puto infarto, por favor, habla – le pide Dani y la carita de esperanza que pone hace que a Amira se le parta el corazón al decir las siguientes palabras.

-Estás en lista de espera. – dice entregándole de nuevo su móvil.

Tanto Amira como Cris pueden ver el momento exacto en el que Dani procesa la noticia reflejado en la cara del chico.

-Lo sabía…si es que lo sabía, joder. No sirvo para esto. – sin pensárselo, Dani se levanta casi de un salto de la silla y sale de la cafetería a toda prisa.

-¡Dani, espera! – grita Cris que sale corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Amira suspira y se echa hacia atrás en la silla para pensar en qué hacer. Podría salir corriendo detrás de Dani como ha hecho Cris, pero sabe que eso no va a funcionar. Dani es de mecha corta, como su hermana, y cuando se le da una mala noticia necesita tiempo para asimilarlo y tranquilizarse. Ir corriendo detrás de él solo empeoraría las cosas, Amira está segura de eso. Entonces ¿por qué se siente como si le estuviera fallando a Dani?


	252. MONDAY, JULY 12, 2021. 09:55

“Thank you for coming, both of you," says Dani once the three of them are seated at the cafeteria table.

Today is the day the university lists come out. Today he will know if he has managed to enter Primary Education or if, on the contrary, he will have to wait for the next list in September. And Dani didn't want to face that alone. That's why he has called the two most important people in his life, and the only ones who know that he is interested in studying a career, Cris and Amira.

The initial idea was to meet at the Soto's house but Chus has a late shift today so she was going to be home and Dani doesn't want to have to explain to his mother why he and Cris are meeting Amira so early, especially since it's already rare for the Soto siblings to wake up before 10. That's why Cris, who started her new job a few weeks ago and had the day off today, lied by saying she had to go to work today morning and, Dani, by saying he had rugby training.

Amira for her part has not lied to her parents, or at least not exactly. She told her mother that she was meeting Cris for breakfast. She has simply left out the part where Dani is also going to be there and where they are waiting for a list that will decide the boy's future. Amira is not stupid, she knows that her mother knows something’s off, Amira has not met Cris for breakfast ever, especially because, as is well known by all, Cris does not take well to get up early. But Amira also knows that her mother won't ask her any questions and will let her tell her herself whatever she has to tell her when she is ready.

The point is that Amira would not know very well what to tell her mother. And it's no longer a question of keeping Dani's desire to study a secret. It's about whatever is going on between her and Dani. Amira is not clear about where her relationship with Dani stands. They are friends, yes. Amira has been helping him with all the college stuff. They went to the rugby game together and had a great time. And there's the subject of that hug that was the result of the effusiveness that Dani gave Amira and that she still hasn't been able to forget. Amira can't help but have mixed feelings every time she's with Dani. On the one hand she loves being with him, she would lie if she said otherwise, and she doesn't want to stop talking to him again or have tension between them as in the first months of this year after the fateful New Year's Eve. But on the other hand, being with Dani is a constant reminder that they can't be together, not now, and that she has lied to Dani. The boy still believes that Amira is not in love with him, and that she doesn't care what he does with his life, when just the thought of Dani with another girl turns Amira's stomach upside down. It has been months since Dani broke up with Marta and, as far as Amira knows, there is no other girl in his life. That reassures her, but she knows it is not fair. She herself told Dani that he had to rebuild his life and she will have to accept it if that happens.

“I'm going to have a heart attack, damn it.”

Dani's voice takes Amira out of her thoughts. The boy keeps refreshing the web page where the lists are going to be published, even though there are still minutes to go. Amira can't blame him, she was the same way the day hers came out and discovered that she had entered the degree she wanted. Amira smiles as she remembers that, just as she is here for Dani now, Dani was there for Amira when the lists came out. It's true that they hadn't met, as now, it was the result of chance, or fate as Amira likes to think, but the truth is that, for one reason or another, Dani has always been with Amira in the most important moments of her life, and she is happy to be able to return the favor now.

“Calm down dude you are going to enter for sure “ Cris tries to calm him down.

“I don't know, it's just that my grade is shit...damn it, why didn't I think of all this before so I could have applied for a raise in grade? Although, I’m so stupid, I wouldn't have gotten much credit either and...”

“Dani! “ Amira interrupts in an angry voice. “Your grade is not shit and you're not stupid, okay? You're going to enter the degree and you're going to be an amazing teacher. And if it's not now it'll be in September but you can't beat yourself up like that.”

“How well you speak, girl," says Cris to her friend, "and I agree, so stop whining, the lists haven't even come out yet.”

“Yes, they have“ murmurs Dani with his eyes fixed on his cell phone, the link in blue clearly on the screen. “ I can't look.”

“What do you mean? Come on”, Cris urges him.

“I can't, I can't fuck. Ami, you do it," says Dani, handing the girl his cell phone.

Amira is about to refuse, telling him that he should be the one to see it with his own eyes, but again Amira remembers that July morning a year ago when she asked Dani to be the one to look at the list for her. She knows what Dani is feeling right now and she can't deny it.

“It's okay.”

Amira takes the cell phone from Dani's hand and clicks on the link. She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until she reads what it says on the website and the news makes her let out all the air. Amira bites her lip, not sure how to tell Dani.

“I'm going to have a fucking heart attack, please talk", Dani asks her, and the little face of hope that he puts on makes Amira's heart break when she says the following words.

“You are on the waiting list. “ she says, handing over his cell phone again.

Both Amira and Cris can see the exact moment in which Dani processes the news reflected in the boy's face.

“I knew it... I fucking knew it. I'm not good enough. “ Without thinking about it, Dani gets up and leaves the cafeteria in a hurry.

“Dani, wait! “ shouts Cris who runs after his brother.

Amira sighs and leans back in her chair to think about what to do. She could run after Dani like Cris has done, but she knows that won't work. Dani is short-wired, like his sister, and when he is given bad news he needs time to absorb it and calm down. Running after him would only make things worse, Amira is sure of that. So why does she feel like she's failing Dani?


	253. LUNES 12 DE JULIO DE 2021. 12:30

[ ](https://ibb.co/GC8vF45)

A: Dani

A: are you okay?

A: where are you?

A: do you want to talk?

A: hey I don't want to overwhelm you, okay?

A: but you know that the list is not definitive, right?

A: you still can get in 

A: and I'm sure you will

A: at least tell me you're okay

A: please

A: I don't want to overwhelm you

A: but I'm here okay?


	254. LUNES 12 DE JULIO DE 2021. 14:45

[ ](https://ibb.co/rZYSZ4t)

A: Cris

A: have you heard from your brother?

A: is he home?

A: I don't want to pressure him but he's not answering my texts and I'm worried

C: he arrived a while ago and locked himself on his room

C: he doesn't want to talk

C: you know how he is

A: I know...

A: well if he comes out or you can talk to him you tell me okay?

C: yes don't worry

C: he just needs time


	255. LUNES 12 DE JULIO DE 2021. 16:22

[ ](https://ibb.co/VxSWRNg)

D: I'm sorry I left you on read

D: I'm okay

D: I just need to be alone

A: okay

A: but you know you can count on me if you need me, right?


	256. VIERNES 16 DE JULIO DE 2021. 17:03

[ ](https://ibb.co/YZpSHJF)

C: HEY

A: WHAT

C: do you have any plans?

A: for today?

A: nooop

A: what do you have in mind?

C: it's just Dani is not doing okay

C: he hasn't left the house this week

C: and I'm worried

C: and since we're the only ones that know what's going on 

C: I thought maybe we could hang out today

A: fine by me, 6:30?

C: perfect


	257. VIERNES 16 DE JULIO DE 2021. 18:30

-¡Cris!

Amira ve como su amiga se gira al escuchar su nombre. Cris se acerca a Amira que echa un vistazo alrededor de la calle extrañada, se suponía que iban a estar los tres.

-No está, se ha ido hace un rato, dice que nos espera en el bar – le explica Cris.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal tía, no sé, no quiere hablar con nadie, no quería salir pero al final le he convencido y no sé…me da miedo…me da miedo que reaccione como yo cuando lo de las prácticas ¿sabes? Los Soto somos muy dados a hacer tonterías cuando nos sentimos…rechazados.

-Bueno Cris, para eso estamos nosotras ¿no? Para evitar que pase eso – dice Amira tratando de parecer calmada cuando en realidad está tanto o más preocupada que Cris.

Ambas amigas emprenden su camino hacia un bar cercano donde se supone que han quedado con Dani. Cris le explica a Amira que su idea era quedar en otro sitio, algún parque o algo, pero que Dani solo ha consentido salir si era para ir a tomar algo a un bar.

Cris y Amira no tardan de llegar al bar y enseguida encuentran a Dani, sentado solo en una mesa de una terraza, terminándose de un trago su bebida que, para tranquilidad de Amira y Cris, no es cerveza como se esperaban, sino que parece una coca-cola.

La tranquilidad, sin embargo, se esfuma en el momento en el que ambas se sientan junto a Dani en la mesa y notan el olor a alcohol que desprende el chico. Claramente en ese vaso no había solo coca-cola.

-¿Un cubata, Dani? ¿En serio? ¿A las seis y media de la tarde? – le recrimina Cris.

-Cris no me rayes ¿vale? Déjame que me pida lo que me dé la gana. Y si no te gusta te levantas y te piras. – le responde Dani de malas formas.

-¿Cómo estás, Dani? – le pregunta Amira, tratando de ignorar la mala pinta que tiene.

-De puta madre, ¿no me ves? Viviendo mi vida de nini a tope – contesta Dani, pero no la mira a ella sino al camarero que está atendiendo la mesa de al lado. Dani levanta la mano para llamar su atención y espera a que se acerque a la mesa – ponme otro ron-cola.

-Dani…-le avisa Cris pero él la ignora.

-Un ron-cola – repite Dani al camarero que, aunque duda un poco al principio, finalmente asiente.

-¿Y vosotras? – pregunta el camarero a Amira y Cris.

-Un café con leche por favor – pide Cris

-Yo té negro – añade Amira, su mirada fija en Dani que juega con el hielo de su vaso. Una vez que el camarero se marcha Amira trata de hablar con él – Dani…sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras ¿verdad?

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. Hemos venido a divertirnos ¿no? Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer.


	258. FRIDAY, JULY 16, 2021. 18:30

“Cris!

Amira sees her friend turn around when she hears her name. Cris approaches Amira, who takes a look around the street, surprised, it was supposed to be the three of them.

“He's not here, he left a while ago, he says he's waiting for us at the bar “ explains Cris.

“How is he?

“Bad, I don't know, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to go out but in the end I convinced him and I don't know... I'm afraid... I'm afraid he'll react like me when I didn’t get the internship, you know? We Soto's are very prone to do stupid things when we feel...rejected.”

“Well Cris, that's what we're here for, right? To prevent that from happening “ says Amira trying to look calm when in fact she is as much or more worried than Cris.

Both friends set off for a nearby bar where they are supposed to meet Dani. Cris explains to Amira that her idea was to meet somewhere else, some park or something, but that Dani has only consented to go out if it was to have a drink in a bar.

Cris and Amira soon arrive at the bar and find Dani sitting alone at a table on a terrace, finishing his drink with one shot. To Amira and Cris' peace of mind, it is not beer as they expected, but looks like a coke.

The tranquility, however, vanishes the moment they both sit down next to Dani at the table and notice the smell of alcohol that the boy gives off. Clearly there was not just coke in that glass.

“Rum, Dani? Really? At six-thirty in the evening? “ Cris reproaches him.

“Cris leave me alone, okay? Let me drink for whatever I want. And if you don't like it, get up and leave. “ Dani answers him in a bad way.

“How are you, Dani? “ asks Amira, trying to ignore the bad look.

“Fucking great, can't you see me? Living my life to the fullest“ replies Dani, but he doesn't look at her but at the waiter who is serving the table next to them. Dani raises his hand to get her attention and waits for her to approach the table “ give me another rum-coke.”

“Dani...”Cris warns him but he ignores her.

“A rum-coke “ Dani repeats to the waiter who, although hesitant at first, finally nods.

“And you? “ the waiter asks Amira and Cris.

“A coffee with milk please “ ask for Cris

“Black tea “ adds Amira, her eyes fixed on Dani playing with the ice in his glass. Once the waiter leaves Amira tries to talk to him “ Dani...you know you can talk to us, right?”

“There is nothing to talk about. We're here to have fun, right? Well, that's what we're going to do.”


	259. VIERNES 16 DE JULIO DE 2021. 20:01

-¡Jefe! ¡Ponme otro! – le grita Dani al camarero que hace como si no le hubiera escuchado negando con la cabeza mientras atiende a otra mesa.

-Ni de coña, tío – le recrimina Cris a Dani – llevas tres ya y no has comido nada.

-Cris que me dejes en paz hostias, me vas a venir precisamente tú a decirme que no me emborrache.

-Tío, si te quieres pillar el pedo de tu vida por mí de puta madre, pero al menos espera a comer algo joder que te vas a poner malo – dice Cris.

-Mira Cris estoy hasta los cojones de tener que esperar para todo lo que quiero.

No es solo lo que dice, sino cómo lo dice lo que hace que a Amira se le revuelva algo por dentro. Sabe perfectamente que Dani no solo se está refiriendo a tener que esperar para emborracharse, o a tener que esperar para entrar en la universidad. Se refiere a más, mucho más. Amira suspira y dirige la mirada hacia un lado, no le gusta el Dani que está viendo y lo peor es que no sabe qué hacer para ayudarle.

-Venga, va, animad esas caras, que hemos venido a divertirnos ¿no? – dice Dani que ha visto como lo que ha dicho ha afectado a Amira y quiere cambiar de tema.

Dani desbloquea el móvil y busca el reproductor de música, poniendo el volumen a tope antes de darle al play. El resto de personas que se encuentran en la terraza se giran a mirar a Dani cuando este empieza a bailar, o a hacer algo que él cree que es bailar.

-Dani, por favor, para – le dice Amira.

-Está bien, paro si nos vamos a algún sitio a bailar. – les pide Dani, que no quiere irse a casa todavía.

-Dani…-comienza a decir Amira a la que no le parece buena idea pero Cris la interrumpe.

-Si antes comes algo – le dice Cris a Dani, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Amira. Cris le susurra a su amiga para explicarle – Si tratamos de llevarle a casa ahora mis padres van a estar despiertos y se va a liar más. Vamos a intentar que coma algo y se tranquilice, incluso si quiere bailar lo llevamos a un pub y que se desfogue hasta que se le baje un poco el pedo. Y luego lo llevamos a casa. Por favor, Ami, ayúdame.

-Está bien, tú entiendes más de borracheras que yo, supongo.


	260. FRIDAY, JULY 16, 2021. 20:01

“Boss! Give me another one! “ shouts Dani to the waiter who pretends not to have heard him shaking her head while attending to another table.

“No way, man “ Cris reproaches Dani “ you've already had three and haven't eaten anything.”

“Out of all people you’re the one telling me not to get drunk.?”

“Dude, if you want to get wasted I couldn’t care less about it, but at least wait to eat something, you'll get sick," says Cris.

“Look Cris I'm fed up with having to wait for everything I want.”

It's not just what he says, but how he says it that makes Amira's insides stir. She knows full well that Dani isn't just talking about having to wait to get drunk, or having to wait to get into college. He's referring to more, much more. Amira sighs and looks away. She doesn't like the Dani she's seeing, and the worst part is that she doesn't know what to do to help him.

“Come on, come on, cheer up those faces, we've come to have fun, haven't we? “ says Dani who has seen how what he said has affected Amira and wants to change the subject.

Dani unlocks the phone and searches for the music player, turning the volume up to full blast before hitting play. The rest of the people on the terrace turn to look at Dani when he starts to dance, or do something he thinks is dancing.

“Dani, please stop," Amira says.

“Okay, I'll stop if we go somewhere to dance. “ asks Dani, who doesn't want to go home yet.

“Dani..." she begins to say Amira, who doesn't think it's a good idea, but Cris interrupts her.

“If you eat something first," says Cris to Dani, earning a look of disapproval from Amira. Cris whispers to her friend to explain “ If we try to take him home now my parents will be awake and he will get more upset. Let's try to get him to eat something and calm down, even if he wants to dance we'll take him to a pub and let him vent until he calms down. And then we'll take him home. Please, Ami, help me.”

“Okay, you understand more about drinking than I do, I guess.


	261. VIERNES 16 DE JULIO DE 2021. 22:46

-Seguro que comiendo se le pasa el pedo, seguro que comiendo se le pasa el pedo. Joder Cris si casi no puede ni andar – le recrimina Amira a su amiga mientras las dos ayudan a Dani a andar de camino a casa.

Tras disculparse con los trabajadores del bar por el comportamiento de Dani ambas consiguieron llevárselo de ahí. Tras mucho pelear Dani accedió a comer algo para reponer fuerzas pero con la condición de que después fueran a bailar. Amira no estaba muy segura del plan pero Cris insistió en que Dani solo necesitaba desfogarse y que la borrachera se le iría bajando si conseguían que no bebiera más. Pero claro, ninguna de las dos contaba con que Dani llevaba una petaca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sabiendo que pasaría esto, que las chicas tratarían de evitar que se comprara más alcohol.

-Bueno, al menos ha pasado de ser un borracho que suelta gilipolleces a ser un borracho que se ríe por todo ¿no? Algo es algo – trata de excusarse Cris.

Tras más de una hora bailando en un pub que encontraron abierto cerca del barrio, Dani estaba tan borracho que se volvió más manejable y las chicas han conseguido convencerle para llevarle a casa.

-Vale, joder, lo siento. Pero yo qué sé, en cierto modo creo que le ha venido bien esto. Por lo menos se ha desahogado de toda la mierda que lleva tragando toda esta semana y él se lo ha pasado bien ¿no?

-Sí pues no se lo va a pasar tan bien cuando tu madre lo vea así y le eche la bronca – dice Amira sujetando con más fuerza el brazo de Dani que tiene alrededor de su hombro para ayudarle a caminar. Cuando Amira se imaginaba como sería caminar por la calle con Dani abrazado a ella no era esto lo que tenía en mente.

-No…no…mamá no…no – balbucea Dani que tiene los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

-Tranquilo, que mamá no se va a enterar de eso me ocupo yo – dice Cris ayudando a Amira a meter a Dani en el ascensor de su casa.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿cómo lo vas a hacer a ver? – pregunta su amiga.

-Son casi las once, mis padres deberían estar ya en su cuarto viendo la tele. Solo tenemos que entrar sin hacer ruido, dejar a Dani en su cuarto y listo.

-Claro, sí, súper fácil todo – dice Amira negando con la cabeza.

-Ten un poco de fe en mi Ami, que no es la primera vez que un Soto llega a casa borracho y mis padres no se enteran.

Una vez que llegan al piso donde se encuentra la casa de los Soto, Cris y Amira dejan a Dani apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta mientras Cris busca la llave de casa.

-Vale, voy a entrar yo primero para comprobar que mis padres no están en el salón. Tenemos que llevar a Dani directamente a su habitación y meterlo en la cama sin que se enteren. Pan comido.

-Me debes una muy grande, Cris. Los dos – susurra Amira mientras su amiga entra en la casa para comprobar que está despejado.

-Ami…-dice Dani cuando Cris se ha ido. Cuando Amira se gira para mirarlo este dice: -entiendo que me dejaras…si es que no sirvo para nada

-Dani, no digas eso…si tú eres…-Amira no puede terminar la frase porque Cris vuelve a aparecer tras comprobar que no hay nadie en el salón.

-Vale, podemos entrar, con cuidado.

Amira y Cris ayudan a Dani a entrar en casa y con cuidado se dirigen hacia la puerta de la habitación. Están siendo tan sigilosos que por un momento Amira piensa que lo van a conseguir pero era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Justo cuando están abriendo la puerta Dani tropieza con una silla del salón y casi se caen los tres al suelo, provocando un estrepitoso ruido, y lo que es peor, que la luz de la habitación de los padres de Cris se encienda.

-¡Mierda! – medio grita medio susurra Cris al darse cuenta. Tratando de actuar rápido se gira hacia a su amiga y su hermano y los comienza a empujar – rápido, meteos dentro de la habitación de Dani y no hagáis ruido, yo me encargo.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué dices Cris? Que no, que no. – le contesta Amira pero Cris es más rápida que ella y de un empujón los fuerza a entrar en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos justo antes de que su madre salga de su propia habitación.

-¿Cristina? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Yo? Nada, me iba a acostar ya, que acabamos de llegar y…

-¿Y tu hermano?

-En su habitación, durmiendo, estaba súper cansado y tal – explica Cris esperando ser convincente.

-Y ¿Amira? – pregunta su madre pillando a Cris por sorpresa.

-¿Amira?

-Sí, he escuchado su voz, ¿dónde está?

-Eh…en mi cuarto, ¿dónde va a estar? Te dije que se quedaba a dormir ¿te acuerdas? – miente Cris.

-A mí no me dijiste nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Mamá, ya te está empezando a fallar la memoria eh…

-Pero bueno, hija, ¿qué dices?

-Anda, mejor vete a la cama ya…

-Espera, voy a saludar a Amira antes – dice la madre de Cris dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de la chica pero Cris es más rápida y se planta frente a ella.

-¡No! – casi grita Cris sorprendiendo a su madre – quiero decir que Amira se está cambiando mamá, no es plan de entrar y eso…un poco de respeto mujer. Ya la saludarás mañana.

-Bueno…vale. Como quieras – dice su madre no muy convencida – voy a hacerme una infusión antes de acostarme.

-Joder, mamá – se queja Cris que no ve el momento de que su madre se vuelva a acostar.

-Ay Cristina hija, esa boca de verdad… ¿Ahora tampoco puede una tomarse una manzanilla para dormir?

-No es que…-Cris mira de reojo a la habitación donde Amira y Dani se encuentran, hasta que su madre no se acueste Amira no va a poder salir de ahí. Cris finalmente decide que su mejor opción es quedarse con su madre hasta que esta decida acostarse. – Está bien mamá. ¡Me tomaré la infusión contigo, aquí en el salón y luego nos acostamos, vale! – grita Cris para que Amira se entere desde la habitación de Dani y sepa que no puede salir.

-Cris hija, ¿por qué gritas? Mira que estás rara…¿has bebido?

-Ojalá…-susurra Cris.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Dani, Amira tiene la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de oír la conversación entre madre e hija.

-Mierda, me voy a tener que quedar aquí hasta que tu madre se acuest…¡Dani por favor! ¿Qué haces? – susurra/grita Amira sorprendida al darse la vuelta y ver a Dani sin camiseta.

-Ponerme el pijama, Ami, lo que se suele hacer cuando te vas a dormir – contesta Dani que por algún motivo encuentra la situación muy divertida y comienza a reírse haciendo que Amira le tenga que mandar callar para que su madre no le escuche.

Amira mira hacia un lado hasta que Dani se coloca la parte de arriba del pijama que, como no, es una sudadera. De nuevo le escucha reírse, captando la atención de Amira.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

-Cuando te imaginaba de noche en mi cuarto no era esto lo que tenía en mente – dice Dani que, está tan borracho que su filtro parece no funcionar y no mide las palabras antes de decirlas.

Amira nota cómo le sube calor a las mejillas y sabe que probablemente esté roja como un tomate de la vergüenza, no sabe qué responder a Dani. Por suerte o por desgracia, a él no parece importarle porque continúa hablando como si nada.

-¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? – pregunta el chico que no espera a que Amira le conteste para proseguir – Tú me dejaste porque pensabas que no podría soportar una relación sin contacto físico y luego yo no tuve los cojones de acostarme con Marta en tres meses que estuvimos juntos.

Dani se echa a reír como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, ante una Amira que está en shock tratando de procesar la información que le está dando Dani. Mentiría si dijese que nunca se ha preguntado si Dani y Marta llegaron a estar juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero siempre se forzaba a pensar en otra cosa antes de que se le vinieran ciertas imágenes dolorosas a la cabeza. Ahora que tiene la confirmación a sus dudas, no sabe qué hacer con esa información.

-Es que…mira que soy gilipollas – continúa el chico mientras sigue riendo - ¿cómo pretendía olvidarte saliendo con Marta? O sea que la tía está buenísima y es increíble. Pero no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-A ver y ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunta Amira suspirando.

-Pues porque yo te quiero a ti, Ami – dice Dani encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose en la cama como si nada.

No se ha dado cuenta de que Amira lo mira con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas, los ojos poniéndosele rojos por aguantar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta Amira pero es interrumpida por Cris, que abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya se ha acostado, pero te vas a tener que quedar a dormir conmigo Ami, porque le he dicho que te quedabas – explica Cris que al mirar a su amiga se para en seco - ¿Estás bien?

-Es que…- Amira se gira a mirar a Dani tratando de buscar una respuesta pero el chico yace en la cama con los ojos cerrados, claramente dormido – Nada…vamos a dormir.


	262. FRIDAY, JULY 16, 2021. 22:46

“I'm sure that by eating he’ll sober up, I'm sure that by eating he’ll sober up. Dammit Cris, he can barely walk “ Amira scolds her friend while the two of them help Dani walk on the way home.

After apologizing to the bar workers for Dani's behavior, they both managed to get him out of there. After a lot of fighting Dani agreed to eat something to replenish his strength but on the condition that they would go dancing afterwards. Amira was not sure of the plan, but Cris insisted that Dani just needed to let off some steam and that his drunkenness would subside if they could get him to stop drinking. But of course, neither of them counted on Dani carrying a flask in his jacket pocket knowing that this would happen, that the girls would try to prevent him from buying more alcohol.

“Well, at least he's gone from being a drunk who acts like a jerk to being a drunk who laughs at everything, right? That's something “ Cris tries to excuse herself.

After more than an hour dancing in a pub they found open near the neighborhood, Dani was so drunk that he became more manageable and the girls have managed to convince him to take him home.

“Okay, fuck, I'm sorry. But I don't know, in a way I think this has been good for him. At least he got rid of all the shit he's been swallowing all week and he had a good time, didn't he?”

“Well, he's not going to have as much fun when your mother sees him like that and tells him off," Amira says, holding Dani's arm tighter around her shoulder to help him walk. When Amira imagined what it would be like to walk down the street with Dani holding her, this was not what she had in mind.

“No...no...mama no...no “stammers Dani who has his eyes more closed than open.

“I'll take care of it," says Cris, helping Amira get Dani into the elevator at her house.

“Ah yes? And how are you going to do it? “ her friend asks.

“It's almost eleven o'clock, my parents should be in their room watching TV by now. We just have to go in quietly, leave Dani in his room and that's it.”

“Of course, yes, it's all very easy," says Amira, shaking her head.

“Have a little faith in my Ami, that it's not the first time a Soto comes home drunk and my parents don't know about it.”

Once they arrive at the apartment where the Soto's house is located, Cris and Amira leave Dani leaning on the wall next to the door while Cris looks for the key to the house.

“Okay, I'll go in first to check that my parents are not in the room. We have to take Dani straight to his room and put him to bed without them knowing. It's a piece of cake.”

“You owe me a big one, Cris. Both of you “ whispers Amira as her friend enters the house to check that it is clear.

“Ami...”says Dani when Cris has left. When Amira turns to look at him he says: “I understand why you broke up with me... I am not good at anything”

“Dani, don't say that... you are... “Amira can't finish the sentence because Cris appears again after checking that there is no one in the room.

“Okay, we can go in, carefully.”

Amira and Cris help Dani to enter the house and carefully go to the door of the room. They are being so secretive that for a moment Amira thinks they are going to make it but it was too beautiful to be true. Just as they are opening the door, Dani trips over a chair in the living room and all three of them almost fall to the floor, causing a loud noise, and worse, the light in Cris' parents' room to come on.

“Shit! “ half shouts half whispers Cris when he realizes. Trying to act fast she turns to her friend and her brother and starts pushing them “ quickly, get inside Dani's room and don't make any noise, I'll take care of it.”

“What? But what do you say, Cris? no, no. “ Amira answers, but Cris is faster than her and with a push she forces them into the room and closes the door behind them just before her mother leaves her own room.

“Cristina? What are you doing?”

“Me? Nothing, I was just going to bed, we just got here and...”

“And your brother?

“In his room, sleeping, he was super tired“ explains Cris hoping to be convincing.

“And Amira? “ asks her mother, taking Cris by surprise.

“Amira?

“Yes, I heard her voice, where is she?

“She’s...in my room, where else? I told you she was sleeping over, remember? “ Cris is lying.

“You didn't say anything to me.

“What do you mean? Mom, your memory is starting to fail already.

“What are you saying now?”

“Come on, better go to bed already…”

“Wait, I'm going to say hello to Amira first “ says Cris' mother heading towards the door of the girl's room but Cris is quicker and stands in front of her.

“No! “Cris almost shouts surprising her mother “ I mean Amira is changing her clothes mom, it's okay to go in and...have a little respect woman. You will say hello to her tomorrow.”

“Well...okay. As you wish “ says his mother not very convinced “ I'm going to make myself a tea before going to bed.”

“Fuck, Mom” “Cris complains that she can't wait for her mother to go back to bed.

“Ay Cristina daughter, language... What’s your problem with me drinking tea?

“It's not that... “Cris looks sideways at the room where Amira and Dani are, until her mother goes to bed Amira won't be able to leave. Cris finally decides that her best option is to stay with her mother until she decides to go to bed. “ It's ok mom, I'll drink the tea with you, here in the living room and then we'll go to bed, ok! “ shouts Cris so that Amira hears from Dani's room and knows that she can't go out.

“Cris daughter, why are you shouting? You look strange... have you been drinking?”

“I wish...”whispers Cris.

Meanwhile, in Dani's room, Amira has her ear to the door trying to hear the conversation between mother and daughter.

“Shit, I'm going to have to stay here until your mother goes to bed... Dani please! What are you doing? “ whispers/shouts Amira surprised when she turns around and sees Dani without his shirt.

“Putting on my pajamas, Ami, which is usually done when you go to sleep," replies Dani, who for some reason finds the situation very amusing and begins to laugh, making Amira have to tell him to shut up so that his mother doesn't hear him.

Amira looks to one side until Dani puts on the top of his pajamas, which, of course, is a sweatshirt. Again she hears him laughing, capturing Amira's attention.

“What's so funny?”

“When I imagined you at night in my room, this is not what I had in mind," says Dani, who is so drunk that his filter doesn't seem to work and doesn't measure the words before he says them.

Amira notices the heat rising in her cheeks and knows that she's probably red as a tomato, she doesn't know what to say to Dani. Luckily or unfortunately, he doesn't seem to care because he keeps talking as if nothing happened.

“Want to know something funny? “ asks the boy who doesn't wait for Amira to answer before continuing “ You left me because you thought I couldn't handle a relationship without physical contact and then I didn't have the balls to sleep with Marta in the three months we were together”.

Dani laughs as if it were the funniest thing in the world, before an Amira who is in shock trying to process the information Dani is giving her. She'd be lying she I said that she never wondered if Dani and Marta ever got together in every sense of the word, but he always forced herself to think about something else before certain painful images came into her head. Now that she has confirmation to her doubts, she doesn't know what to do with that information.

“I'm stupid," continues the boy as he continues to laugh. "How could I try to forget you by dating Marta? I mean the chick is hot and she's amazing. But I don't know what I was thinking.”

“Okay, and why do you say that? “ Amira asks, sighing.

“Well, because I love you, Ami," says Dani, shrugging his shoulders and getting into bed as if nothing had happened.

He has not noticed that Amira looks at him with her mouth open and her eyebrows raised, her eyes turning red from holding back the tears that threaten to come out.

“What did you say? “ Amira asks but is interrupted by Cris, who opens the door to the room.

“She's already gone to bed, but you'll have to sleep with me, Ami, because I told her you were staying," explains Cris, who looks at her friend and stops short. “What’s wrong?”

“It's just... “ Amira turns to look at Dani trying to find an answer but the boy lies in bed with his eyes closed, clearly asleep “ Nothing... let's go to bed”


	263. SÁBADO 17 DE JULIO DE 2021. 11:34

-A ver tía pero tú ya sabías que Dani está enamorado de ti, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto lo que te dijo ayer – susurra Cris a Amira.

Ambas están sentadas en la cocina desayunando. Dani sigue durmiendo aunque por poco tiempo porque su madre ha ido a despertarlo. El padre de los Soto ya está fuera con el taxi por lo que las chicas están solas ahora mismo y aprovechan para volver a sacar el tema de conversación del que llevan hablando desde anoche.

-Pues porque es la primera vez que me dice que me quiere y estaba borracho Cris, es como…como si esas palabras no valieran nada – le explica Amira también susurrando.

-No sé tía, o sea te entiendo pero…

-Te quiero aquí en un minuto señorito – grita Chus a su hijo al entrar en la cocina.

-Mamá, déjalo dormir, ¿qué más te da? Es sábado – trata de defender Cris a su hermano.

-Son casi las 12 Cristina, ya es hora de que se levante y haga algo de provecho – contesta su madre que se cruza de brazos al ver entrar a su hijo en la cocina, los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño, el pelo revuelto, la sudadera mal colocada.

-Buenos días – dice Dani llevándose la mano a la cabeza, siente como si le fuera a estallar.

-Buenos días – contesta Cris.

-Te parecerá bonito levantarte a esta hora – le recrimina su madre dejando la espalda caer contra la encimera de la cocina.

-Que sí, que sí, que es tarde – contesta Dani que coge la bolsa de las magdalenas del mueble y se sienta en la silla que hay libre al lado de Amira, que no ha abierto la boca desde que Dani entró en la cocina – Buenos días Ami, no sabía que te habías quedado a dormir. ¿Quieres magdalenas?

En lugar de contestar, Amira se bebe de un trago el Nesquik que le quedaba y se levanta de la silla casi de un salto.

-Será mejor que me vaya, mi madre me estará esperando. Gracias por dejar que me quede – le dice a la madre de Cris, ignorando por completo a Dani.

-¿Ami? – pregunta Dani pero todo lo que obtiene como respuesta es silencio mientras ve como Amira sale de la cocina sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a decir nada. - ¿Qué cojones…?

Al igual que ha hecho Amira hace unos segundos, Dani se levanta de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina.

-Dani…-trata de pararle Cris pero sabe que es inútil así que tanto ella como una muy confusa Chus lo ven salir de la cocina.

Dani encuentra a Amira en el salón a medio camino hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Ami, espera – dice Dani cogiendo del brazo a Amira para detenerla - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – cuando Amira no responde y ni siquiera le mira a la cara sino que mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo, Dani insiste – Mira sé que ayer probablemente me comporté como un capullo yo…no recuerdo nada…si dije o hice algo que te molestara, lo siento ¿vale?

-Adiós Dani – dice finalmente Amira y liberándose del agarre de Dani se da la vuelta y se marcha bajando los escalones de dos en dos para salir cuando antes del edificio.

Apenas ha avanzado un par de metros de la calle cuando escucha como Dani la llama, ha salido corriendo detrás de ella. Amira debería haber sabido que Dani no es de los que dejan una conversación a media sin más.

-Ami, joder espera. – Dani consigue darle alcance a Amira y se coloca frente a ella - ¿Qué te he hecho?

-No es lo que has hecho…es lo que has dicho…-susurra Amira, aún sin mirar a Dani a la cara.

-¿Qué dije que sea tan jodidamente malo para que no puedas ni mirarme a la cara?

Amira suspira, sabe que Dani no va a dejarlo estar, no va a parar hasta que se lo diga. Cierra los ojos para tratar de ganar las fuerzas que necesita para alzar la vista y mirar a Dani a la cara. Una vez que los ojos de ambos conectan, Amira se sincera.

-Me dijiste que me querías.

Por la mente de Dani pasan mil pensamientos y emociones a la vez y Amira los ve reflejados en la cara del chico. Finalmente parece decidirse por una pues, con semblante serio, le hace una pregunta a Amira.

-Y ¿tanto te repugna la idea de que yo pueda quererte como para dejar de hablarme?

Amira niega con la cabeza y suspira exasperada.

-No Dani, no me repugna la idea de que me quieras. Pero…nunca me lo habías dicho, y la primera vez que se te ocurre decirme que me quieres es estando borracho, como…como si esas palabras no tuvieran significado para ti…Mira a lo mejor te crees que soy una tonta, pero para mí decirle te quiero a alguien es algo importante y tú…tú lo has dicho como si no fuera nada.

Dani ríe sarcásticamente y niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que está oyendo, y en cierto modo así es. Trata de contenerse, trata de pensar lo que va a decir antes de hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo es un Soto, y los Soto son de mecha corta.

-Eres acojonante Ami – suelta Dani junto con otra risa sarcástica.

-Ah, ¿yo? – pregunta Amira alzando las cejas, también sin creer lo que está oyendo.

-Sí, tú. – responde Dani colocando las manos en las caderas para luego dejarlas caer negando de nuevo con la cabeza – Es que…es que…¿qué cojones quieres que haga Amira? – Dani siente como está a punto de explotar y aun sabiendo que probablemente se arrepienta luego, no hace nada por impedirlo - ¿Que te diga que te quiero estando sobrio para que salgas corriendo otra vez?, ¿para que me digas que nunca estaremos juntos y que no estás enamorada de mí aunque sea mentira? Lo sé Amira, sé que me mentiste en Nochevieja. –Dani toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar - Mira, si quieres que te lo diga sobrio, aquí está. Te quiero Ami, te quiero, te quiero desde hace años y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que me alejes de ti, por mucho que intentes que esté con otras chicas. Sé que piensas que mi vida está en pausa esperando a poder estar juntos pero es que no es así joder, mi vida estaba en pausa hasta que me enamoré de ti, es entonces cuando empecé a sentirme vivo y a disfrutar de la vida, porque tú eres la persona que me da la vida Ami, quererte es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Así que sí, perdón por decirte que te quiero estando borracho, pero no era capaz de hacerlo estando sobrio porque no quería ver como otra vez volvías a esconderte de mí. Pero supongo que eso es lo que va a pasar ahora ¿no? Pues aquí lo tienes, la excusa para volver a huir. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a decir que para mí decirle te quiero a alguien no significa nada, porque no tienes ni idea.

Y así, sin detenerse siquiera a esperar una reacción de Amira, Dani se da la vuelta y se vuelve a casa, dejando a la chica de pie, en medio de la calle, en shock, sin procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.


	264. SATURDAY, JULY 17, 2021. 11:34

“Girl, but you already knew that Dani is in love with you. I don't understand why what he said yesterday bothers you so much," whispers Cris to Amira.

Both are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Dani is still sleeping, albeit briefly, because his mother has gone to wake him up. The Soto's father is already out with the cab so the girls are alone right now and they take the opportunity to bring up again the topic of conversation they have been talking about since last night.

“Because it's the first time he's told me he loves me and he was drunk, Cris, it's like... like those words are worthless," Amira explains, also whispering.

“I don't know, I mean, I understand you, but...

“I want you here in a minute, sir," shouts Chus to his son as she enters the kitchen.

“Mom, let him sleep, what do you care? It's Saturday “ Cris says trying to defend her brother.

“It's almost 12 Cristina, it's time for him to get up and do something useful," answers hher mother who crosses her arms on her chest when she sees her son enter the kitchen, hia eyes almost closed with sleep, his hair disheveled, his sweatshirt badly placed.

“Good morning," says Dani, holding his hand to his head, he feels like he's going to burst.

“Good morning “Answers Cris.

“You'll find it nice to get up at this hour “ his mother reproaches him letting her back fall against the kitchen counter.

“Yes, yes, it's late “ answers Dani who takes the bag of cupcakes from the cupboard and sits on the free chair next to Amira, who hasn't opened her mouth since Dani entered the kitchen “ Good morning Ami, I didn't know you had stayed over. Do you want cupcakes?”

Instead of answering, Amira takes a drink of her remaining Nesquik and gets up from her chair almost in one jump.

“I'd better go, my mother will be waiting for me. Thanks for letting me stay," she says to Cris' mother, completely ignoring Dani.

“Ami? “ asks Dani but all he gets in response is silence as he watches Amira leave the kitchen without giving anyone present time to say anything. “ What the fuck?”

Just as Amira did a few seconds ago, Dani gets up from his chair by dragging it back and heads for the kitchen door.

“Dani...”tries to stop Cris but knows it's useless so she and a very confused Chus see him coming out of the kitchen.

Dani finds Amira in the living room halfway to the entrance door.

“Ami, wait “ says Dani holding Amira's arm to stop her “ What's wrong? Are you angry with me?

“ When Amira doesn't answer and doesn't even look at her face but keeps her eyes fixed on

the floor, Dani insists “ Look I know that yesterday I probably behaved like a jerk I...I don't remember anything...if I said or did something that upset you, I'm sorry, ok?”

“Goodbye Dani “ finally says Amira and freeing herself from Dani's grip she turns around and walks down the steps two by two to get out of building.

She has barely advanced a couple of meters from the street when she hears Dani calling her, he has run out behind her. Amira should have known that Dani is not the type to leave a conversation half done.

“Ami, wait, fuck. “ Dani manages to catch up with Amira and stands in front of her “ What have I done to you?”

“It's not what you've done...it's what you've said...”whispers Amira, still not looking at Dani's face.

“What did I say that was so fucking bad that you can't even look me in the face?”

Amira sighs, she knows that Dani is not going to let go, he is not going to stop until she tells him. She closes her eyes to try to gain the strength she needs to look up and look Dani in the face. Once their eyes connect, Amira becomes honest.

“You told me you loved me.”

A thousand thoughts and emotions pass through Dani's mind at once and Amira sees them reflected in the boy's face. Finally he seems to decide on one, so, looking serious, he asks Amira a question.

“And do you find the idea that I might love you so repugnant that you stop talking to me?”

Amira shakes her head and sighs in exasperation.

“No Dani, I'm not repulsed by the idea that you love me. But...you've never told me before, and the first time you think of telling me that you love me is when you're drunk, as...as if those words had no meaning for you...Look, maybe you think I'm a fool, but for me to say I love you to someone is something important and you...you've said it as if it were nothing.”

Dani laughs sarcastically and shakes his head, as if he can't believe what he's hearing, and in a way he doesn’t. He tries to restrain himself, he tries to think what he's going to say before he does it, but in the end he's a Soto, and the Sotos are short-wired.

“You're fucking unbelievable Ami “ Dani releases along with another sarcastic laugh.

“I’m unbelievable? “ asks Amira raising her eyebrows, also not believing what she is hearing.

“Yes, you. “ Dani answers by placing his hands on his hips and then dropping them, shaking his head again.“ Dani feels like he's about to explode and even though he knows he'll probably regret it later, he doesn't do anything to stop it “ What the fuck do you want me to do Amira? Tell you that I love you when I’m sober so that you can run away again, so that you can tell me that we'll never be together and that you're not in love with me even if it's a lie? I know Amira, I know you lied to me on New Year's Eve.”

Dani takes a breath of air before continuing “ Look, if you want me to tell you sober, here it is. I love you Ami, I love you, I've loved you for years and that's not going to change no matter how much you try to push me away from you, no matter how much you try to get me to be with other girls. I know you think that my life is on hold waiting to be able to be together but it's not like that fuck, my life was on hold until I fell in love with you, that's when I started to feel alive and enjoy life, because you are the person who gives me life Ami, loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you, and that's never going to change. So yes, I'm sorry for telling you that I love you when I'm drunk, but I wasn't able to do it when I was sober because I didn't want to see you hiding from me again. But I guess that's what's going to happen now, isn't it? Well, here it is, the excuse to run away again. But please, don't ever say again that for me to say I love you to someone means nothing, because you have no idea.”

And so, without even stopping to wait for a reaction from Amira, Dani turns around and goes home, leaving the girl standing in the middle of the street in shock, not processing what she has just heard.


	265. SÁBADO 17 DE JULIO DE 2021. 12:14

[](https://ibb.co/27rfK14) [](https://ibb.co/yhYSHNL)

C: Amyyyy

C: what happened?????

C: where are you???

C: Dani doesn't want to tell me anything

A: why did you tell him?

A: I told you I didn't want him to know

A: and I know you told him because you're the only one that knew

C: Amy

C: let's meet

C: please

C: and I'll explain

A: I don't feel like seeing you today

C: tomorrow?

C: please

A: ok


	266. DOMINGO 18 DE JULIO DE 2021. 18:04

-Antes de que me eches la bronca, déjame que te explique – es lo primero que dice Cris cuando Amira le abre la puerta de su casa.

Amira se hace a un lado para que Cris pueda entrar y ambas se sientan en el sofá. Amira no sabe cómo sentirse después de todo lo de ayer. Apenas ha podido dormir pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Dani, si es que se puede llamar a eso conversación, porque el único que habló, y bastante, fue Dani.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste Cris? Te pedí que no lo hicieras – dice Amira, su voz más cansada que enfadada.

-Yo no se lo conté, te lo juro…o no fue exactamente así. A ver yo…- Cris trata de buscar las palabras para explicárselo todo a Amira - ¿Te acuerdas el día que me llevasteis a casa de Marta? Que estaba mazo borracha.

-Como para olvidarlo.

-Vale, pues…por lo visto esa noche, confundí a Marta contigo y dije algo como “tienes que contarle la verdad a Dani, Ami” o algo así, no sé la cuestión es que al día siguiente Marta me preguntó que a qué me refería.

-Y ¿tú se lo contaste? ¿A Marta? No me lo puedo creer Cris – ahora sí que la voz de Amira suena más a enfado.

-Joder, Ami, entiéndeme también a mí, llevo meses guardando secretos de uno y de otro, y necesitaba desahogarme. Y Marta ya me había pillado de todas maneras. – explica Cris que se siente fatal por haber traicionado la confianza de su amiga – Lo siento, de verdad. Le hice prometer a Marta que no le contaría nada a Dani pero…

-Lo hizo.

-Sí…ella sabía que Dani te quería y creía que diciéndoselo volveríais a estar juntos, no sé, supongo que solo quería ayudar.

Amira suspira y niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera puede enfadarse con la exnovia de Dani. Siempre ha sabido que Marta era buena tía, y esto solo lo demuestra más. Podría haberse callado, haber usado esa información a su favor para volver con Dani, y en lugar de eso lo empujó a los brazos de Amira, solo que Dani claramente no quería ese empujón, o le hubiera dicho algo a ella.

-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿O Dani?

-Porque Dani me pidió que no lo hiciera – dice Cris suspirando – él me dijo que si tú sabías que él estaba al tanto de la verdad pues…que te agobiarías y huirías de nuevo.

Amira ríe sarcásticamente, eso es exactamente lo que Dani le dijo ayer como el motivo por el cual no le había dicho que la quería antes.

-No sé, Amira, me dijo que no quería tirar la toalla contigo, que quería que volvierais a conectar poco a poco, sin presiones. Y todo parecía ir bien ¿no? Hasta ayer…¿Qué pasó ayer Ami?

Amira respira profundamente y cierra los ojos. Podría decir que no le apetece revivir lo que pasó con Dani ayer pero lo cierto es que lleva haciéndolo todo el día. Cada vez que cierra los ojos lo ve frente a ella, totalmente abatido, enfadado, frustrado, dolido.

-Me dijo que me quería – dice finalmente Amira.

-Sí bueno, eso ya me lo contaste, que cuando estabais en su cuarto con la borrachera te dijo que…

-No – interrumpe Amira a su amiga – me dijo que me quería ayer, Cris. Cuando nos fuimos de tu casa, ahí en la calle. Me dijo que me quería y te puedo asegurar que no estaba borracho.

-Joder…vale…joder…-Cris tarda un momento en procesar la información que le acaba de contar Amira – bueno pero…eso es bueno ¿no? Quiero decir, que tú pensabas que no lo sentía porque te lo había dicho borracho…pues ahora te lo ha dicho sobrio.

-Y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora con eso Cris? Es que…es que de verdad que no sé qué hacer. Estoy totalmente perdida – Amira siente como las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y tiene que pestañear varias veces para tratar de no llorar.

-Pues tía creo que lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con él, sincerarte, esta vez de verdad.

-No puedo Cris yo…no puedo, estoy segura de que ni siquiera me quiere ver…No le viste ayer estaba…dolido. Llevo mintiéndole meses y ayer le dije cosas que…no sé…no creo que quiera verme. – Amira baja la mirada hacia su regazo donde descansan sus manos.

-Tía…-dice Cris cogiendo una de las manos de Amira para llamar su atención. Cuando su amiga alza la mirada continua: - Es Dani, él siempre quiere verte. Habla con él. Si necesitas unos días está bien pero…habla con él.


	267. SUNDAY, JULY 18, 2021. 18:04

“Before you tell me off, let me explain “ this is the first thing Cris says when Amira opens the door to her house.

Amira steps aside so that Cris can enter and they both sit on the couch. Amira doesn't know how to feel after all that happened yesterday. She has barely been able to sleep thinking about the conversation she had with Dani, if you can call that a conversation, because the only one who spoke, and quite a lot, was Dani.

“Why did you tell him Cris? I asked you not to," says Amira, her voice more tired than angry.

“I didn't tell him, I swear... or it wasn't exactly like that. Let me explain...” Cris tries to find the words to explain everything to Amira “ Do you remember the day you took me to Marta's house? I was drunk.”

“As if I can forget it.”

“Okay, so...apparently that night, I confused Marta with you and said something like "you have to tell Dani the truth, Ami" or something like that, I don't know the point is that the next day Marta asked me what I meant.”

“And you told her? You told Marta? I can't believe it Cris “ now Amira's voice sounds more like anger.

“I've been keeping secrets from each other for months and I needed to get it off my chest. And Marta had already caught me anyway. “ Cris explains, she feels terrible for having betrayed her friend's trust “ I'm really sorry. I made Marta promise not to tell Dani anything but...”

“She did.”

“Yes...she knew that Dani loved you and believed that by telling him you would get back together, I don't know, I guess she just wanted to help.”

Amira sighs and shakes her head, she can't even get angry with Dani's ex-girlfriend. She has always known that Marta was a good girl, and this only proves it more. She could have kept quiet, used that information to her advantage to get back together with Dani, and instead she pushed him into Amira's arms, only Dani clearly didn't want that push, or he would have said something to her.

“And why didn't you tell me? Or Dani?”

“Because Dani asked me not to," says Cris with a sigh, "he told me that if you knew he was aware of the truth, then... you would be overwhelmed and run away again.”

Amira laughs sarcastically, that's exactly what Dani told her yesterday as the reason why he hadn't told her he loved her before.

“I don't know, Amira, he told me that he didn't want to throw in the towel with you, that he wanted you to reconnect little by little, without pressure. And everything seemed to be going well, didn't it? Until yesterday... What happened yesterday Ami?”

Amira takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She could say that she doesn't feel like reliving what happened with Dani yesterday but the truth is that she's been doing it all day. Every time she closes her eyes she sees him in front of her, totally dejected, angry, frustrated, hurt.

“He told me he loved me," Amira finally says.

“Yes well, you told me that, when you were in his room and while he was drunk he told you that...”

“No “ Amira interrupts her friend “ he told me he loved me yesterday, Cris. When we left your house, there on the street. He told me that he loved me and I can assure you that he wasn't drunk.”

“Fuck...okay...fuck...”Cris takes a moment to process the information that Amira just told him “ well but...that's good isn't it? I mean, you thought he didn’t mean it because he told you drunk...well, now he's told you sober.”

“And what am I supposed to do with that now, Cris? I just... I really don't know what to do. I'm totally lost “ Amira feels the tears welling up in her eyes and has to blink several times to try not to cry.

“I think all you can do is talk to him, be honest, this time for real.”

“I can't Cris I...I can't, I'm sure he doesn't even want to see me...You didn't see him yesterday he was...hurt. I've been lying to him for months and yesterday I told him things that...I don't know...I don't think he wants to see me. “ Amira looks down into her lap where her hands rest.

“Ami...”says Cris holding one of Amira's hands to get her attention. When her friend looks up she continues: “It's Dani, he always wants to see you. Talk to him. If you need a few days it's okay but... talk to him.”


	268. MIÉRCOLES 21 DE JULIO DE 2021. 11:18

[ ](https://ibb.co/FHYr8Nw)

D: Elenitaaaa

E: tell me

D: you're going to rugby today, right?

D: I can't

E: yuppp

E: well unless SOMEONE wants to go in my place and see certain coach

N: ohhh Amira I think she means you


	269. MIÉRCOLES 21 DE JULIO DE 2021. 18:31

-Amira, cariño ¿estás ocupada?

Las palabras de su madre sacan a Amira de sus pensamientos. Lleva toda la tarde arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido la oportunidad de ir al rugby y hablar con Dani. Pero por otra parte, no cree que hubiera sido capaz de afrontarlo. No está preparada para hablar con él, o si lo está, no lo sabe. Porque…¿qué se le dice al chico del que estás enamorada pero con el que no puedes estar después de que te diga que te quiere?

Negando con la cabeza Amira se levanta de la cama y sale de su cuarto. Su madre está en la cocina enfrascada en preparar la cena.

-Dime

-¿Puedes ir a la frutería un momento a comprarme un par de cosas que me hacen falta para la cena? – le pregunta su madre.

-Claro, ¿tienes una lista? 

-Sobre la mesa – señala la madre de Amira. – Y te he dejado dinero ahí también.

-Perfecto, pues ahora vengo.

Amira vuelve a su cuarto para ponerse el hijab y los zapatos y se dirige a la puerta para salir de casa. Casi por inercia saca el móvil de su bolsillo para poner música pero se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado los auriculares en casa. No le apetece mucho estar a solas con sus pensamientos pero se ve que no le queda otra.

Es justo al doblar la esquina de la calle de la frutería cuando pasa, cuando lo ve, y su mundo se detiene por un instante. Un instante en el que no sabe cómo reaccionar. ¿Va hacia él? ¿Le saluda? ¿Le ignora? ¿Se hace la tonta como si no le hubiera visto? Todas estas preguntas rondan la mente de Amira mientras Dani y ella se miran el uno al otro cada uno a un lado de la calle, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a dar el primer paso.

Es entonces cuando la oye, diciéndole el nombre del chico, y tanto Amira como Dani se giran a mirarla.

Desde la lejanía Amira ve como Marta se acerca a Dani y ambos se funden en un abrazo. No se queda a ver si Dani siquiera hace el intento de mirarla o darle algún tipo de explicación, simplemente se gira y entra en la frutería.


	270. WEDNESDAY, JULY 21, 2021. 18:31

“Amira, honey, are you busy?”

Her mother's words take Amira out of her thoughts. She has been regretting all afternoon that she didn't take the chance to go to the rugby and talk to Dani. But on the other hand, she doesn't think she would have been able to cope. She is not ready to talk to him, or if she is, she doesn't know it. Because...what do you say to the boy you are in love with but can't be with after he tells you he loves you?

Shaking her head, Amira gets out of bed and leaves her room. Her mother is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Tell me”

“Can you go to the fruit shop and buy me a couple of things I need for dinner? “ her mother asks.

“Sure, do you have a list?

“On the table “ points out Amira's mother. “ And I've left you money there too.”

“Perfect”.

Amira returns to her room to put on her hijab and shoes and heads for the door to leave the house. Almost by inertia she takes out her cell phone from her pocket to play music but she realizes that she has forgotten her headphones at home. She doesn't feel like being alone with her thoughts, but it is clear that he has no other choice.

It is just around the corner from the fruit shop when he passes by, when she sees him, and her world stops for a moment. A moment when she doesn't know how to react. Does she go towards him? Does she greet him? Does she ignore him? Does you play dumb as if she didn't see him? All these questions haunt Amira's mind as she and Dani look at each other on different sides of the street, neither daring to take the first step.

That's when she hears it, someone calling the boy's name, and both Amira and Dani turn to look at her.

From afar Amira sees how Marta approaches Dani and the two merge into one embrace. She doesn't stay to see if Dani even makes the attempt to look at her or give her some kind of explanation, she simply turns around and enters the fruit shop.


	271. LUNES 26 DE JULIO DE 2021. 17:57

Amira entra en el portal y se dirige directamente al ascensor para subir a casa de Cris. Ni siquiera ha avisado a su amiga de que iba a ir a verla. Ni siquiera había planeado venir a verla. Pero Amira lleva desde el miércoles dándole vueltas a lo que vio, a Dani y Marta abrazándose, sin atreverse a preguntarle a Cris si sabe algo, y ya no puede aguantar más la incertidumbre. Por eso, aprovechando que sabe que Dani tiene entrenamiento los lunes al as 18 y que ya se habrá ido, ha decidido venir a casa de Cris a hablar con ella.

Amira presiona el botón del tres, indicando el tercero, el piso de los Soto y ve como se cierran las puertas del ascensor. Sin embargo, antes de que el ascensor comience a moverse las puertas vuelven a abrirse y a Amira se le corta la respiración por unos segundos al ver quién se encuentra al otro lado de las puertas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada al principio, solo se miran a los ojos mientras él sujeta la puerta del ascensor con una mano para que no se cierren.

-Si quieres puedo subir por las escaleras – dice Dani finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-No, no, no hace falta – contesta Amira echándose a un lado para dejarle entrar en el ascensor. Una vez que ambos están dentro, Amira vuelve a presionar el botón del tres y las puertas se cierran. Cuando el ascensor comienza a subir Amira habla de nuevo – ¿no tienes entrenamiento?

-Tenía, pero cuando he llegado nos ha llamado el entrenador para suspenderlo – dice Dani que tras pensarlo unos segundos se da cuenta del motivo de la pregunta – Ah ya, pensabas que no estaría y por eso has venido, para no encontrarte conmigo. Siento haberte jodido el plan.

-Dani…-trata de decir Amira para justificarse pero una fuerte sacudida provocada por el ascensor parándose en seco hace que ambos se tambaleen y Amira casi caiga sobre Dani, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Qué cojones? – Dani que se está empezando a temer lo peor, comienza a darle al botón repetidas veces – no, no, no, no, ¡joder!

El golpe que Dani le da a la puerta del ascensor hace que Amira dé un bote del susto. No necesita fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que Dani está muy nervioso.

-Dani, tranquilo – intenta calmarle Amira pero Dani sigue apretando todos los botones posibles para tratar de conseguir que el ascensor se ponga en marcha.

-Joder, joder, me estoy ahogando.

Y es entonces cuando Amira comprende lo que pasa, cuando recuerda la vez que Dani se quedó durante una hora encerrado en el baño de un restaurante al que tanto los Soto como los Naybet fueron a comer. Ella apenas tenía 5 años por lo que Dani tendría unos 8 y desde entonces siempre ha tratado de evitar los espacios cerrados. Si no ha sido hasta hace un par de años cuando ha comenzado a usar el ascensor, pues antes se negaba porque le daba miedo quedarse encerrado, que es justo lo que acaba de pasar ahora.

-Dani, mírame – dice Amira tocando el brazo del chico para captar su atención – eh, mírame. – una vez que Dani le hace caso y la mira Amira trata de sonreír tranquilizadoramente – todo va a salir bien ¿vale? Vamos a darle a la campana y seguro que nos sacan enseguida.


	272. MONDAY, JULY 26, 2021. 17:57

Amira enters the portal and goes directly to the elevator to go up to Cris' house. She hasn't even told her friend that she was coming to see her. She hadn't even planned to come and see her. But Amira has been thinking about what she saw since Wednesday, with Dani and Marta hugging each other, without daring to ask Cris if she knows anything, and she can't stand the uncertainty any longer. That is why, taking advantage of the fact that she knows that Dani has training on Mondays at 6 and that he has already left, she has decided to come to Cris' house to talk to her.

Amira presses the button with a three on it, indicating the third floor, the Soto's floor and watches the elevator doors close. However, before the elevator begins to move, the doors open again and Amira's breath is taken away for a few seconds when she sees who is on the other side of the doors.

Neither of them says anything at first, they just look at each other's eyes while he holds the elevator doors with one hand so that they don't close.

“If you want I can go up the stairs," says Dani finally breaking the silence.

“No, no, there's no need," answers Amira, stepping aside to let him into the elevator. Once both are inside, Amira presses the button on three again and the doors close. When the elevator starts to rise Amira speaks again “ don't you have training?”

“I did, but when I arrived the coach called us to suspend it “ Dani says and after thinking about it for a few seconds he realizes the reason for the question “ Ah yes, you thought I wouldn't be here and that's why you came, so you wouldn't have to see me. I'm sorry I fucked up your plan.”

“Dani...”she tries to say to justify herself but a strong jolt caused by the elevator stopping short makes both of them stagger and Amira almost falls on Dani, but she manages to keep her balance.

“What the fuck? “ Dani who is starting to fear the worst, starts hitting the button repeatedly “ no, no, no, no, fuck!”

Dani's knock on the elevator door sends Amira into a frightening tailspin. She doesn't need to look at him to know Dani is very nervous.

“Dani, calm down “ Amira tries to calm him down but Dani keeps pressing all the possible buttons to try to get the elevator going.

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t breathe.”

And that's when Amira understands what's going on, when she remembers the time Dani stayed for an hour locked up in the bathroom of a restaurant where both the Soto and the Naybets went to eat. She was barely 5 years old so Dani would have been about 8 and since then he has always tried to avoid closed spaces. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that he started to use the elevator, he used to refuse because he was afraid of being locked in, which is exactly what has happened now.

“Dani, look at me," says Amira, touching the boy's arm to get his attention. “Look at me” Once Dani listens to her and looks at her Amira tries to smile reassuringly “ everything will be fine, okay? We're going to hit the bell and I'm sure we'll be out in no time.”


	273. LUNES 26 DE JULIO DE 2021. 18:44

-¿Cómo vas? – pregunta Amira a Dani.

Ambos están sentados en el suelo del ascensor, el uno frente al otro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Más calmado, pero necesito que nos saquen pronto.

-Ya has oído al conserje, el técnico debería llegar dentro de poco.

-Sí, pero eso lo ha dicho hace casi una hora.

Dani resopla y cierra los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y no en como llevan tres cuartos de hora encerrados y cuando han conseguido hablar con el conserje a través del interfono este no tenía mucha idea de cómo solucionar el problema y ha tenido que llamar a un técnico que no sabe cuándo vendrá. El problema es que si Dani piensa en otra cosa, lo que se le viene a la mente es algo incluso más doloroso y agobiante.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunta Amira después de unos segundos en silencio.

-No quieres saberlo – responde Dani girando su cara hacia el espejo que hay en el fondo del ascensor. Allí se ve reflejado a sí mismo, sentado junto a la chica a la que quiere, y sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Dímelo – susurra Amira, que se gira al igual que hizo Dani y sus miradas se encuentran en el espejo.

-En que nunca hemos estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. - Dani ve cómo Amira cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra la pared. Intenta morderse la lengua, intenta contenerse, pero no puede - ¿por qué me ignoraste el miércoles?

-¿Yo te ignoré? – responde Amira con tono brusco abriendo los ojos para mirar a Dani, esta vez sin espejo como intermediario – yo te vi muy entretenido con Marta.

Dani ríe sarcásticamente y niega con la cabeza. Amira suspira y trata de calmarse antes de preguntar lo que lleva rondándole la cabeza desde la semana pasada.

-¿Marta y tú…?

-No, Amira, Marta y yo no estamos juntos. Quedé con ella porque es la única amiga que tengo ahora mismo y necesitaba hablar con alguien porque le dije a la chica de la que estoy enamorado que la quiero y no obtuve la respuesta que esperaba.

-Y ¿qué querías que te dijera Dani? – pregunta Amira, que se siente atacada por las palabras de Dani aunque sabe que el chico tiene razón.

-¡Lo que sea, Amira, joder! ¡Algo! – esta vez es Dani el que se altera aunque se arrepiente enseguida y bajando el tono de voz continúa – es que tendrías que haberte visto la cara de…horror…que pusiste. Como si…como si fuera lo último que querías escuchar.

-Es que era lo último que quería escuchar – reconoce Amira.

-No te cortes, tú di lo que sientas – responde Dani sarcásticamente, las palabras de Amira le han dolido profundamente.

-No, Dani…no quiero decir eso…O sí pero no me estás entendiendo.

-Pues la verdad es que no, Amira, no entiendo nada, hazme un puto croquis porque estoy perdido en esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Amira suspira y se toma unos segundos para tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas, decide empezar por asumir su error.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado porque te mentí en Nochevieja…lo siento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿En serio me lo estás preguntando Dani? – dice Amira sin creerse lo que está escuchando, pensaba que había sido clara respecto a ese tema – por ti Dani, lo hice por ti. Para que no desperdiciaras tu tiempo esperándome sin saber siquiera qué iba a pasar con nosotros.

-Amira pero es que ¡esa no era tu puta decisión! ¡Joder! – Dani medio grita frustrado con la situación. Después se arrepiente de hablarle así a Amira y baja el tono – Lo siento, lo siento, no quiero hablarte así es solo que…todo esto me sobrepasa.

-Pues por eso te quería ahorrar todo esto…sé que estar conmigo…o querer estar conmigo es algo que sobrepasa a cualquiera – Amira baja la vista hacia sus manos que descansan en su regazo.

-Ahora eres tú la que no entiendes nada, Ami. – Dani se pone de rodillas y se sienta sobre sus pies, acercándose un poco más a Amira que se encuentra enfrente de él. – A mí no me sobrepasa el querer estar contigo…me sobrepasa que me mientas, que…que te diga que te quiero y pongas cara de pánico, que me digas que quererte es lo peor que podría hacerte.

Lentamente y dejándole margen de tiempo para rechazarle si no quiere que la toque, Dani alarga su mano y la coloca sobre la de Amira, acariciándola con ternura. La corriente que sienten fruto del roce piel con piel los pilla por sorpresa a ambos. Es como si fueran dos imanes que se atraen mutuamente y que una vez que entran en contacto ya no se pueden separar.

-Ami…-dice Dani y su voz es tan susurrada que casi se pierde en el silencio del ascensor. Pero consigue su objetivo, que Amira alce la vista y le mire a los ojos, sus manos aún unidas. – Te quiero.

Y ahí están de nuevo, las dos palabras que llevan resonando en la mente de Amira más de una semana, desde que salieron por primera vez de los labios de Dani. Podría intentar ignorarlo, intentar buscar algún tipo de excusa, salirse por la tangente, como lleva haciendo meses. Pero Amira sabe que no es justo. Aquí está Dani, frente a ella, desnudando su corazón una vez más, y lo único que puede hacer Amira es corresponderle de la misma forma.

-Yo también te quiero Dani.

Y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que las palabras son pronunciadas por Amira, ya no las puede retirar, y lo cierto es, que no quiere hacerlo. Dani merece saber la verdad, y Amira necesitaba decírselo.

-No sabes cómo necesitaba oír eso – dice Dani suspirando profundamente, siente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado ahogándose y de repente pudiera respirar de nuevo. Pero no es tonto, sabe que con Amira quererse no es suficiente – Hay un pero, ¿verdad?

-No creo que podamos estar juntos de nuevo, no ahora. Volveríamos a acabar igual y…yo no quiero eso – contesta Amira.

-Vale – responde Dani.

-¿Vale?

-Sí, vale. Lo respeto y lo entiendo. Yo no necesito que volvamos a ser novios ahora mismo Ami. Yo solo necesitaba saber que no estoy solo en esto, que tú sientes lo mismo que yo. – explica Dani, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Amira – y necesito que me respondas a una pregunta…a la misma pregunta que te hice hace meses. Solo que ahora tienes que decirme la verdad, Ami, por favor.

Amira asiente y, aunque no necesita que Dani le haga la pregunta para saber a qué se refiere, espera a que el chico hable.

-¿Crees que en el futuro podremos estar juntos?

-Sí, quiero pensar que sí.

La sonrisa que se forma en los labios de Dani al oír la respuesta de Amira ilumina todo el ascensor y se ve reflejada en la una sonrisa igual de amplia por parte de Amira, sonrisa que no tarda en desaparecer pues Amira tiene más cosas que decir.

-Pero Dani yo…no quiero que tú pongas tu vida en pausa…no quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por estar esperándome…no quiero que un día me odies por eso.

-Ami, deja que sea yo quien decida qué hago con mi vida. – dice Dani pero no lo hace de forma brusca, sino que su tono es calmado, casi susurrado, dulce – he intentado olvidarte, he intentado salir con otra persona. Y no ha funcionado, porque te quiero a ti, y eso no va a cambiar. Yo voy a esperarte Ami, el tiempo que haga falta, sin presionarte. Y…solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Amira, le cuesta pronunciar las palabras debido a la tensión del momento.

-No más mentiras, no más tiempos muertos, no más alejarse el uno del otro. Yo quiero estar en tu vida Ami, y quiero que tú estés en la mía. Quiero que nos lo contemos todo, como siempre hemos hecho. Sin presiones, sin plazos. Me da igual si pasan años y seguimos sin estar preparados para estar juntos como pareja. Yo solo…quiero tenerte cerca. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Amira abre la boca para responder pero antes de que pueda decir nada el ascensor se pone en marcha con un brusco movimiento y ambos se ponen de pie de la impresión, soltándose las manos. Unos segundos después el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren. Lo siguiente que tanto Amira como Dani saben es que una muy asustada Cris se abalanza sobre ellos, primero Dani y luego Amira, y los abraza.

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis mareados? ¿Queréis agua?

-Cristina hija, no les agobies y déjales que salgan – le regaña su madre cogiendo a su hija y apartándola a un lado para dejar espacio a Dani y Amira para que puedan salir del ascensor encontrándose en el rellano con, además de las dos mujeres Soto, el técnico del ascensor que les sonríe a modo de disculpa por tardar tanto.

-¿Estáis bien? – vuelve a preguntar Cris ante lo que Dani y Amira asienten, aún tratando de procesarlo todo.

-Hijo, estás blanco. Ay mi niño con el miedo que le tiene él a quedarse encerrado – la madre de Dani le da un abrazo a su hijo y le fuerza a beber agua de una botella pequeña, mientras Cris hace lo mismo con Amira.

-Venga tía, vamos fuera que te dé el aire – le dice Cris a Amira tratando de llevársela hacia la puerta.

-Y tú a casa, que te voy a tomar la tensión – escucha decir Dani a su madre, pero sus ojos siguen clavados en Amira que se aleja con Cris.

Antes de llegar la puerta que da a la calle Amira se detiene y se vuelve a mirar a Dani con una sonrisa. El chico no puede evitar devolver la sonrisa y más cuando ve cómo Amira se acerca hacia él. Una vez que está frente a Dani, Amira se pone un poco de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Dani.

-Sí – susurra, y acto seguido se da media vuelta y finalmente sale del edificio con Cris, dejando atrás a un Dani que se siente como en una nube.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z2012Gt)


	274. MONDAY, JULY 26, 2021. 18:44

“How are you doing? “ Amira asks Dani.

Both are sitting on the elevator floor, facing each other, with their backs to the wall.

“More calm, but I need to be taken out soon.”

“You heard the janitor, the technician should be here soon.”

“Yes, but he said that almost an hour ago.”

Dani sighs and closes his eyes, trying to think about something else, not about how they've been locked up for three quarters of an hour and when they managed to talk to the janitor through the intercom he didn't have much idea how to fix the problem and had to call a technician who doesn't know when he'll be here. The problem is that if Dani thinks of something else, what comes to mind is something even more painful and overwhelming.

“What are you thinking about? “ Amira asks after a few seconds of silence.

“You don't want to know “ replies Dani turning his face towards the mirror at on the wall of the elevator. There he sees himself reflected, sitting next to the girl he loves, and not daring to look at her.

“Tell me," whispers Amira, who turns just as Dani did and her gazes meets his in the mirror.

“I’m thinking that we have never been so close and so far at the same time. “ Dani sees how Amira closes her eyes and rests her head against the wall. He tries to bite his tongue, tries to hold back, but he can't “ why did you ignore me on Wednesday?”

“I ignored you? “ answers Amira with a brusque tone opening her eyes to look at Dani, this time without a mirror as an intermediary “ I saw you very entertained with Marta.”

Dani laughs sarcastically and denies with his head. Amira sighs and tries to calm down before asking what has been going on in her head since last week.

“Marta and you...?”

“No, Amira, Marta and I are not together. I met her because she is the only friend I have right now and I needed to talk to someone because I told the girl I am in love with that I love her and I didn't get the answer I expected.”

“And what did you want me to tell you, Dani? “ asks Amira, who feels attacked by Dani's words even though she knows the boy is right.

“Something, Amira, fuck! Anything! “ This time it's Dani who's upset although he regrets it right away and keeps lowering his voice “ you should have seen the...horror...face you made. As if...as if it was the last thing you wanted to hear.”

“It was the last thing I wanted to hear," Amira acknowledges.

“Don't be shy, say what you feel," Dani answers sarcastically, Amira's words have hurt him deeply.

“No, Dani...I don't mean that...Or yes but you're not understanding me.

“Well, the truth is that no, Amira, I don't understand anything, make me a fucking map because I've been lost in this story for a long time.”

Amira sighs and takes a few seconds to try to find the right words, she decides to start by assuming her mistake.

“I understand you're angry because I lied to you on New Year's Eve...I'm sorry”

“Why did you do it?”

“Are you really asking me, Dani? “ says Amira without believing what she is hearing, she thought she was clear on that issue “ for you Dani, I did it for you. So that you wouldn't waste your time waiting for me without even knowing what was going to happen to us.”

“But that wasn't your fucking decision! Fuck! “ Dani half screams in frustration with the situation. Then he regrets talking to Amira like that and lowers his voice “ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to talk to you like this, it's just... all this is surpassing me.”

“That's why I wanted to spare you all this...I know that being with me...or wanting to be with me is something that surpasses anyone “ Amira looks down at her hands resting on her lap.

“Now you are the one who does not understand anything, Ami. “ Dani gets down on his knees and sits on his feet, getting a little closer to Amira who is in front of him. “ It's not surpassing me to want to be with you...it's surpassing me to you lying to me, telling you that I love you and you making a panicky face, you telling me that loving you is the worst thing I could do to you.”

Slowly, and leaving her time to reject him if she doesn't want him to touch her, Dani reaches out and places his hand over Amira's, caressing her tenderly. The current they feel as a result of the skin”-to-skin touch catches them both by surprise. It is as if they were two magnets that attract each other and once they come into contact they can no longer be separated.

“Ami...”says Dani and his voice is so whispered that it almost gets lost in the silence of the elevator. But he achieves his goal, Amira looks up and looks him in the eyes, their hands still joined. “ I love you.”

And there they are again, the three words that have been echoing in Amira's mind for more than a week, since they first came from Dani's lips. She could try to ignore it, try to find some kind of excuse, as she has been doing for months. But Amira knows it's not fair. Here is Dani, in front of her, stripping his heart bare once again, and all Amira can do is reciprocate in the same way.

“I love you too, Dani.”

And there is no turning back now. Once the words are spoken by Amira, she can no longer take them back, and the truth is, she doesn't want to. Dani deserves to know the truth, and Amira needed to tell him.

“You don't know how I needed to hear that," Dani says, sighing deeply, feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, as if all this time she had been drowning and suddenly could breathe again. But he's not stupid, he knows that with Amira loving is not enough “ there's a but, right?”

“I don't think we can be together again, not now. We would end up the same way again and... I don't want that “ Amira answers.

“Okay," answers Dani.

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. I respect and understand that. I don't need to go back to being a couple right now Ami. I just needed to know that I'm not alone in this, that you feel the same way I do“ explains Dani, while still caressing Amira's hand “ and I need you to answer one question...the same question I asked you months ago. Only now you have to tell me the truth, Ami, please.”

Amira nods and, although she doesn't need Dani to ask her the question to know what she means, she waits for the boy to speak.

“Do you think we can be together in the future?”

“Yes, I want to think so.

The smile that forms on Dani's lips when he hears Amira's answer lights up the whole elevator and is reflected in Amira's equally wide smile, a smile that soon disappears because Amira has more to say.

“But Dani I...I don't want you to put your life on hold...I don't want you to stop doing things because you're waiting for me...I don't want you to hate me for that one day.”

“Ami, let me be the one to decide what I do with my life. “ says Dani but he doesn't do it abruptly, his tone is calm, almost whispered, sweet “ I've tried to forget you, I've tried to date someone else. And it hasn't worked, because I love you, and that's not going to change. I'm

going to wait for you, Ami, for as long as it takes, without pressure. And...I'm only going to ask you one thing.”

“What? “ Amira asks, she has trouble pronouncing the words due to the tension of the moment.

“No more lies, no more distancing from each other. I want to be in your life Ami, and I want you to be in mine. I want us to tell each other everything, like we've always done. No pressure, no deadlines. I don't care if years go by and we're still not ready to be together as a couple. I just... I want to have you around. What do you say? Do you accept?”

Amira opens her mouth to respond but before she can say anything the elevator starts with a sudden movement and both stand up from the impression, letting go of their hands. A few seconds later the elevator stops and the doors open. The next thing both Amira and Dani know is that a very frightened Cris pounces on them, first Dani and then Amira, and hugs them.

“How are you? Are you okay? Are you dizzy? Do you want some water?”

“Cristina daughter, don't harass them and let them go out” her mother scolds her by taking her daughter and putting her aside to leave room for Dani and Amira so that they can get out of the elevator, meeting at the landing with, besides the two Soto women, the elevator technician who smiles at them as an apology for taking so long.

“Are you all right? “ asks Cris again, and Dani and Amira nod, still trying to process everything.

“Son, you're white. Oh, my child, he is afraid to stay locked up “ Dani's mother gives her son a hug and forces him to drink water from a small bottle, while Cris does the same with Amira.

“Come on, let's go outside and get some air," says Cris to Amira, trying to get her to the door.

“And you go home, I'm going to check your blood pressure “ Dani hears his mother say, but his eyes are still on Amira, who is walking away with Cris.

Before reaching the door that leads to the street, she stops and looks at Dani again with a smile. The boy can't help but smile back, and even more so when he sees Amira approaching him. Once she is in front of Dani, Amira tiptoes over to reach Dani's ear.

“Yes," she whispers, and then turns around and finally leaves the building with Cris, leaving behind a Dani who feels like he's on a cloud.


	275. LUNES 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2021. 10:46

[](https://ibb.co/M1rxtVY) [](https://ibb.co/K9853Nj)

D: Amiiiiiiiii

A: Daniiiiiii

D: happy birthdayyyyyy

D: it sucks that's a monday

D: BUT

D: it's summer

D: so everything's good

A: hahahaha of course of course that way I can party until tomorrow morning right?

D: of course

D: hahaahah

A: you're coming tonight right?

A: even if it's just a quiet dinner, no party

D: of course

D: what matters is the company

D: you know that


	276. LUNES 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2021. 11:30

[](https://ibb.co/crm34ZG) [](https://ibb.co/KbKXz0g) [](https://ibb.co/k4XQT9m)

C: AMYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY

C: come on say you've changed your mind and we're partying tonight

A: nope

A: but thanks

V: AMIRITAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY

N: Happy birthday Amira!!

E: happy birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

E: I'm in for the party

E: but fine whatever the birthday girl says

A: dinner at my house with everyone alright?

C: OKAAAAAY

E: alriiiiight

N: perfect!

V: greatttttt

V: have you invited the boy you love?

A: I don't even know why I told you guys that


	277. LUNES 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2021. 15:24

[ ](https://ibb.co/PCTncbd)

D: Amira! Happy birthday

E: Happy birthdayyyy

N: Happy birthday Amiraaaaa

A: thank you girls!!!

A: see you tonight at my house

E: yesssss

N: look at her being bilingual


	278. LUNES 9 DE AGOSTO DE 2021. 21:35

-Voy a por más hielo – anuncia Amira.

Cogiendo la cubitera, entra en la casa dejando la puerta que da al jardín abierta. Amira sonríe para sí misma, está pasando un día de cumpleaños genial. Las chicas llegaron antes y vieron una película todas juntas, aunque más bien estuvieron charlando de sus cosas que realmente viendo la película. Ha pasado un año desde que terminaron el instituto y su amistad sigue tan fuerte como siempre.

Poco después llegaron las Labass y entre todas comenzaron a preparar las mesas con los aperitivos. Amira aún no puede creerse que, después de un primer encuentro tan incómodo, las Losers y las Labass se lleven tan bien. Todas han estado ahí para Amira en los momentos más difíciles y, aquí siguen.

Por último, llegaron los chicos, inlcuido Dani, que llegó el último, y con el que no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar. La última vez que lo vio fue el día que se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor de casa de Cris. El día en el que ambos se dijeron que se querían. El día en el que quedaron en seguir estando en la vida del otro y eseprar a que el tiempo los volviera a unir como pareja. Amira temía que la próxma vez que viera a Dani, es decir, hoy, la situación resultara incómoda, pero la sonrisa que Dani le ha dedicado nada más verla al llegar le hace creer que no va a haber ningún problema entre ellos en ese sentido.

El ruido de la puerta del jardín cerrándose hace que Amira salga de sus pensamientos y se gire, alzando las cejas al ver a Dani dentro de la casa.

-Hola – dice el chico, con las manos tras la espalda, y gesto nervioso - ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

La pregunta de Dani pilla a Amira desprevenida por lo que todo lo que puede hacer es asentir con la cabeza y guiar a Dani hasta el salón. Los padres de Amira han salido a cenar fuera para dejarles a los chicos la casa, y el resto de los amigos de Amira se encuentran en el jardín por lo que Amira y Dani están solos en la casa.

-Pues…tú dirás – dice Amira sentándose en el sofá cuando, tras unos segundos esperando, Dani permanece en silencio

-A ver, es que sé lo que estás pensando – Dani se sienta en el sofá al lado de Amira antes de continuar – El rata de Dani ha venido a mi cumpleaños a gorronear y no me ha traído ni un mísero regalo.

Amira no lo diría de esa forma, pero mentiría si no dijese que le ha sorprendido que, tras soplar las velas de la tarta que esta vez no ha hecho Eva para tranquilidad de todos, cuando todos le han dado los regalos a Amira, Dani ni siquiera haya hecho el intento de darle nada o excusarse por no traer nada. No es que Amira piense que Dani tiene la obligación de venir a su cumpleaños con un regalo pero, le extraña que, conociéndole como le conoce, haya venido con las manos vacías.

-Es que con esto de que quiero estudiar estoy tratando de ahorrar el poco dinero que tengo para poder pagar la matrícula, si es que consigo entrar claro – continúa explicando Dani.

-Vas a entrar, Dani, estoy segura – dice Amira con sinceridad, tiene fe total en él. – Y no tienes que comprarme nada, de verdad.

-Y por eso no lo he hecho.

Amira asiente tratando de que la decepción que siente no se note. De nuevo, no es que crea que Dani debe regalarle nada, pero los regalos de Dani siempre le hacen especial ilusión y en cierto modo contaba con eso hoy.

-Que no pasa nada Dani, de verdad, que no tienes por qué regalarme nada…

-No me has entendido. No te he comprado nada, pero…-Dani saca lo que estaba guardando tras la espalda y se lo entrega a Amira, es un paquete rectangular con un lazo rojo – sí que te he regalado algo. Es algo que he hecho yo.

Amira abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sonríe ampliamente. Ansiosa, coge el paquete de las manos de Dani y comienza a romper el papel.

-Joder, con lo que me ha costado envolverlo y ni dos segundos te ha durado – se queja en broma Dani.

Amira hace caso omiso a lo que Dani le dice y sigue concentrada en su maniobra de descubrir qué es lo que le ha regalado Dani. Cuando se encuentra con una especie de libro sin título en la portada Amira no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto? Un…¿cuaderno? Un…¿libro?

-Ábrelo y lo verás – dice Dani.

Amira asiente y admira el libro antes de abrirlo. Tiene el tamaño de media cuartilla, pero es grueso, con tapa dura, y las hojas se ven algo dobladas y separadas entre sí, como si llevaran cosas pegadas a ellas que hacen que el libro no se pueda cerrar completamente.

La chica abre la primera página y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de lo que es. En el centro de la página hay una foto, una foto de Dani y ella con siendo unos niños, ella tendría unos 4 años y él 7. Están sentados en los columpios y sonriendo tanto que los ojos de ambos casi están cerrados. Bajo la foto hay una frase, escrita con la letra de Dani, que dice “El día que Ami me hizo la cicatriz”

-Quería reunir todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos en un solo sitio, para que siempre que quieras pues…puedas recordarlo – le explica Dani mientras Amira pasa las páginas.

Los ojos de Amira se llenan de lágrimas conforme va viendo todas las fotos que hay, y las frases escritas.

“El primer viaje a Zaorejas” y una foto de Dani y Amira de pequeños en la casa de Zaorejas.

“El día en que la nueva Amira creó un nuevo Dani” y la primera foto que se hicieron juntos cuando Amira se puso el hijab.

“El viaje en el que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Ami” y una foto de Dani y Amira en el lago de Zaorejas

“El día en el que irme a casa temprano fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar” y una foto de Dani y Amira en la fiesta del viaje que acabó con Dani acompañando a Ami a casa

“El primer entrenamiento de muchos” y una foto de Dani y Amira en el campo de rugby

“Nuestro primer Iftar juntos” y una foto de Dani y Amira con las vistas de Madrid de fondo

Y así, muchas más fotos, componiendo una a una toda la historia de Amira y Dani, hasta llegar al presente, a una foto de Dani y Amira en el Wanda viendo el partido de rugby y con título “Nuestro primer partido juntos”. Tras esa foto hay varias páginas en blanco, cuyo singificado Dani no duda en explicar.

-Son para que las rellenes tú, con todos los momentos que nos quedan por vivir juntos…-Dani se muerde el labio antes de continuar diciendo: - me he tomado la libertad de ponerle título a la última página.

Amira mira a Dani con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido dirige la mirada hacia el cuaderno de nuevo y pasa todas las páginas en blanco hasta llegar a la última. Cuando lee la frase las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. No son lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de felicidad, de esperanza. Amira vuelve a mirar a Dani y sonríe.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunta el chico en voz de susurro.

-Me encanta, me encanta de verdad – responde Amira sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Amira baja la mirada de nuevo al cuaderno y lee la frase una vez más. Está bajo un hueco vacío que espera, al igual que hacen Dani y Amira, a que llegue el momento para ser rellenado con una foto. “El día en el que Ami y yo volvimos a salir juntos.”


	279. MONDAY, AUGUST 9, 2021. 21:35

“I'm going to get more ice," Amira announces.

Grabbing the ice bucket, she enters the house leaving the door leading to the garden open. Amira smiles to herself, she's having a great birthday day. The girls arrived earlier and watched a movie all together, although they were more chatting about their stuff than actually watching the movie. It's been a year since they finished high school and their friendship is still as strong as ever.

Shortly after, the Labass arrived and together they began to set up the tables with the appetizers. Amira still can't believe that, after such an awkward first meeting, the Losers and the Labass get along so well. They have all been there for Amira in the most difficult moments and, here they still are.

Finally, the boys arrived, including Dani, who arrived last, and with whom she has not had a chance to talk. The last time she saw him was the day they were locked in the elevator of Cris' house. The day they both told each other that they loved each other. The day they agreed to stay in each other's lives and wait for time to bring them back together as a couple. Amira feared that the next time she saw Dani, that is, today, the situation would be uncomfortable, but the smile that Dani gave her as soon as he arrived makes her believe that there will be no problem between them in that sense.

The sound of the garden door closing causes Amira to snap out of her thoughts and turn around, raising her eyebrows as she sees Dani inside the house.

“Hello," says the boy, with his hands behind his back and a nervous gesture, "Can we talk alone?”

Dani's question catches Amira off guard so all she can do is nod and lead Dani into the living room. Amira's parents have gone out to dinner to let them have the house, and the rest of Amira's friends are in the garden so Amira and Dani are alone in the house.

“Well... you tell me," says Amira sitting on the sofa when, after a few seconds waiting, Dani remains silent.

“I know what you're thinking," Dani sits down on the couch next to Amira before continuing, "Dani had the audacity to come to my birthday to eat and didn't bring me a single present.”

Amira wouldn't say it that way, but she would be lying if she didn't say that she was surprised that, after blowing out the candles on the cake, a cake that Eva didn't make this time for everyone's peace of mind, when everyone had given Amira presents, Dani didn't even make an attempt to give her anything or excuse himself for not bringing anything. Not that Amira thinks Dani has an obligation to come to her birthday with a gift but, she finds it strange that, knowing him as she does, he came empty-handed.

“I'm trying to save the little money I have to be able to pay the tuition, if I can get in, of course," Dani continues.

“You're going to get in, Dani, I'm sure," Amira says sincerely, she has complete faith in him. – “And you don't have to buy me anything, really.”

“And that's why I didn't do it.”

Amira nods, trying not to let the disappointment she feels show. Again, not that she thinks Dani should give her anything, but Dani's gifts always make her especially excited and she was sort of counting on that today.

“It's okay Dani, really, you don't have to give me anything....”

“You misunderstood me. I didn't buy you anything, but...” Dani takes out what he was keeping behind his back and gives it to Amira, it's a rectangular package with a red ribbo”nI did bring you something. It's something I made.”

Amira opens her eyes in surprise and smiles broadly. Eagerly, she takes the package from Dani's hands and starts tearing the paper.

“Fuck, it took me so long to wrap it and it didn't even last two seconds," Dani complains jokingly.

Amira ignores what Dani tells her and continues to concentrate on her maneuver to find out what Dani has given her. When she comes across some sort of untitled book Amira can't help but frown.

“What is this? A... notebook? A. book?”

“Open it and you'll see," says Dani.

Amira nods and admires the book before opening it. It is the size of a half-quarto, but it is thick, with a hard cover, and the pages look somewhat folded and separated from each other, as if they have things stuck to them that make the book not completely closed.

The girl opens the first page and her lips curl into a smile when she realizes what it is. In the center of the page is a photo, a photo of Dani and her as children, she would be about 4 years old and he 7. They are sitting on the swings and smiling so much that both of their eyes are almost closed. Underneath the photo is a sentence, written in Dani's handwriting, that says "The day Ami gave me the scar."

“I wanted to gather all the moments we have lived together in one place, so that whenever you want to...you can remember them," Dani explains as Amira turns the pages.

Amira's eyes fill with tears as she looks at all the pictures and the written phrases.

"The first trip to Zaorejas" and a photo of Dani and Amira as children in the house in Zaorejas.

"The day the new Amira created a new Dani" and the first photo they took together when Amira put on the hijab.

"The trip when I realized I was in love with Ami" and a photo of Dani and Amira at the lake of Zaorejas.

"The day when going home early was the best decision I could have made" and a photo of Dani and Amira at the travel-party that ended with Dani walking Ami home.

"The first training of many" and a photo of Dani and Amira on the rugby field.

"Our first Iftar together" and a photo of Dani and Amira with the views of Madrid in the background.

And so, many more photos, composing one by one the whole story of Amira and Dani, until we reach the present, a photo of Dani and Amira at the Wanda watching the rugby match and with the title "Our first game together". Behind that photo there are several blank pages, whose meaning Dani does not hesitate to explain.

“They are for you to fill in, with all the moments we have left to live together..." Dani bites his lip before continuing: "I have taken the liberty of giving the last page a title.”

Amira looks at Dani with a frown. Then she looks back to the notebook and turns all the blank pages until she reaches the last one. As she reads the sentence the tears she was holding back begin to fall down her cheeks. They are not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness, of hope. Amira looks back at Dani and smiles.

“Do you like it?” asks the boy in a whispering voice.

“I love it, I really love it," Amira replies, unable to stop smiling.

Amira looks down again at the notebook and reads the sentence once more. It's under an empty hole waiting, just as Dani and Amira do, for the right time to be filled in with a photo. "The day Ami and I began to date again."


End file.
